Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung
by Pale-Slytherin
Summary: Slash HPDM! update: 16.9.04! Epilog online! [Complete]
1. Auf nach Hogwarts

Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Das ist also mein erster Versuch. Bitte seid gnädig.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Prolog:  
  
"Und Abgabe an Johnson, oh, das macht sie aber mal wieder einmalig unsere Angelina, ja, das Kapitän-sein steht ihr gut, man sehe sich nur mal die Haare an, wie sie im Wind..."  
  
"Mr Jordan, das Spiel..."  
  
"Ja, Professor, natürlich, und Johnson wirft zu Bell, klasse Wurf Angelina, und Bell pfeffert den Quaffel durch den mittleren Ring, ja, das nenne ich einen Treffer, glatt durchgegangen, da guckst du blöd Zabini, wie bist du eigentlich Hüter geworden..."  
  
"Mr Jordan!"  
  
"Entschuldigung Professor. Es steht 80 zu 50 für Gryffindor, George hat Crabbe gerade seinen eigenen Klatscher um die Ohren geknallt, ja, das sieht gut aus Leute, Harry, hol dir den Schnatz und zeig den Schlangen wo sie hinge.."  
  
"Lee, noch ein Wort und Sie sitzen noch nach, wenn Ihre Kinder auf die Schule gehen."  
  
"Äh, ja, sorry. Also wie gesagt, 80 zu 50 für Gryffindor, die Sucher der beiden Teams umrunden seit einer halben Stunde das Feld auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz, doch der lässt sich nicht blicken. Wie immer weicht Malfoy Harry nicht von der Seite, ganz klar, alleine ist er ja nicht imstande den Schnatz zu finden..."  
  
"Mr Jordan, das reicht ja wohl."  
  
Professor McGonagall versuchte Lee Jordan den Trichter zu entreissen, mit dem er seine Stimme verstärkte, als plötzlich ein lauter und überraschter Aufschrei durch die Menge ging. Sofort schnappte sich Lee den Stimmverstärker und wandte sich wieder dem Spielfeld zu.  
  
"Jetzt hab ich es nicht gesehen, was war los, haben wir gewonn... oh, Draco Malfoy liegt mitten auf dem Spielfeld, scheint, als wäre er ohnmächtig. Was zum Teufel ist gerade passiert?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kapitel 1 - Auf nach Hogwarts  
  
Die Ferien waren mal wieder zum Heulen. Harry hasste nichts mehr, als den Sommer über bei seiner "Familie" im Ligusterweg zu sein, während sich Ron und Hermine im Fuchsbau amüsierten. Wenigstens schrieben sie ihm ziemlich oft. Trotzdem war es mehr als eintönig hier und Harry hätte alles gegeben bei seinen Freunden sein zu können.  
  
Aber immerhin war eintönig hier in Nr. 4 schon eine positive Veränderung von furchtbar und unerträglich zu einfach nur langweilig. Seit Sirius da war, hatten seine Verwandten nicht mehr den Mut gehabt ihn zu schikanieren und seit die Weaselys ihn letztes Jahr durch den Kamin mit sich fortgenommen hatten, war ein stillschweigendes Übereinkommen geschlossen worden, sich möglichst erfolgreich zu ignorieren. Harry holte sich täglich drei mal sein Essen und verzog sich damit in sein Zimmer oder nach draussen und die Dursleys taten so, als wäre er Luft. Damit konnte er leben.  
  
Trotzdem hatte er das Ende der Ferien kaum erwarten können und als er an diesem Morgen erwachte, klopfte sein Herz vor Vorfreude. In Windeseile hatte er sich geduscht und angezogen, sein Koffer war bereits seit einigen Tagen gepackt, die wenigen Sachen, die er noch benutzt hatte, warf er jetzt in einen Rucksack und schleppte ihn gemeinsam mit dem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig die Treppen hinab. Er stellte beides neben die Tür, steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und ging mit schwingenden Schritten in die Küche. Das letzte Frühstück in Nr. 4 für ein Jahr. Allein der Gedanke liess ihn grinsen. Er betrat die Küche und sofort fiel sein überraschter Blick auf Onkel Vernon, der mit säuerlichem Ausdruck im Gesicht am Tisch saß, vor ihm ein riesiger Becher Kaffee und Harry nun aus seinen Schweinsäuglein halb froh, halb wütend ansah. Froh, weil er Harry bald wieder für ein Jahr los war, wütend, weil er ihn zum Treffpunkt mit den Weaselys bringen musste. Harry schnappte sich eine Scheibe Toast, doch bevor er sich Tee nehmen konnte, stand Onkel Vernon auch schon auf.  
  
"Hast du alles?" Ganz offensichtlich wäre es ihm auch völlig egal gewesen, wenn es nicht so wäre. Harry sah kurz zur Küchentür, doch es war ihm klar, dass sich Tante Petunia und Dudley bestimmt nicht von ihm verabschieden würden.  
  
Also nickte er und kaute schneller auf seinem Toast herum. Gleich könnte er weg.  
  
Vernon ging aus der Küche und Harry hörte die Haustür klappen. Schnell rannte er hinterher und nahm sein Gepäck - Onkel Vernon hatte natürlich nichts davon angefasst - und schleppte es zum Auto, verstaute es im Kofferraum und stieg dann nur noch mit Hedwigs Käfig in der Hand ein.  
  
"Sag dem Federvieh es soll ruhig sein, sonst fliegt es raus", knurrte Onkel Vernon während er das Auto startete, obwohl Hedwig bis zu diesem Moment keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Jetzt jedoch warf sie ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu und schuhute abfällig.  
  
Endlich setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung und Harry drehte sich noch einmal um, um zu sehen wie Nr. 4 immer kleiner wurde. Schliesslich verschwand der Ligusterweg und Harry liess sich vor Freude aufseufzend in die Polster sinken.  
  
*  
  
Arthur und Molly Weasely standen vor dem Leaky Cauldron und warteten schon aufgeregt auf Harry. Natürlich bei weitem nicht so aufgeregt, wie Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Die Zwillinge waren bereits vorgegangen, da sie, wie schon die ganzen Ferien über mit etwas beschäftigt waren, etwas von dem Molly Weasely wusste, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde. Endlich kam der protzige Wagen Vernon Dursleys angerollt, aus dem sogleich Harry heraussprang. Mrs Weasely lief auf ihn zu und er versank in einer weichen, liebevollen Umarmung. Arthur Weasely drückte ihm die Hand, doch bevor Ron oder Hermine etwas tun konnten, erscholl Onkel Vernons wütende Stimme.  
  
"Nimm dein Eulenvieh und deine Sachen, ich hab hier nicht ewig Zeit."  
  
Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf seine Freunde holte Harry seine Sachen und kaum hatte er den Kofferraum geschlossen, fuhr der Wagen auch schon an und verschwand im Verkehrsgewimmel.  
  
"Unmöglicher Mensch", ereiferte sich Mrs Weasely. "Harry-Spatz, du siehst völlig erledigt aus, komm wir gehen rein, du brauchst erstmal was anständiges zu essen, ich wette diese "Personen" bei denen du wohnen musstest geben dir nichts richtiges, du siehst richtig mager aus, aber gross bist du geworden, naja, du bist ja auch schon fünfzehn, hast du unsere Geschenke bekommen? Bei diesen Leuten wäre ich mir ja nicht so sicher und unsere Eule, du weißt, sie hat manchmal Probleme mit dem Transport und der Landung und ... naja, du weißt ja..."  
  
Während Mrs Weasely weiterredete und in den Leaky Cauldron eintrat, drückte Hermine Harry erstmal und Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Na, wie war der Sommer?" Harrys verdrehte Augen waren Antwort genug. Sie gingen hinter den Erwachsenen her und Harry atmete erstmal richtig auf. Endlich wieder bei seinen Freunden und bald wäre er wieder in Hogwarts. Zu Hause.  
  
*  
  
Die Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse waren schnell erledigt und man beschloss sich noch für eine Stunde zu trennen, um herumzulaufen. Mr und Mrs Weasely verschwanden bei Gringotts, warum wusste nicht einmal Ron, die Zwillinge waren schon nach ein paar Minuten nicht mehr zu sehen und Hermine war bei "Flourish & Blotts" versumpft.  
  
So machten sich Ron und Harry auf, um in ihrem Lieblingsladen nachzuschauen, was es so neues gab. "Qualität für Quidditch" hatte jedoch wegen einem nicht näher erläuterten persönlichen Grund geschlossen und so mussten sich die beiden damit begnügen, das Schaufenster anzustarren, in dem verschiedene Mannschafts-Umhänge ausgestellt waren (Ron starrte sehnsüchtig zu einem grell orangeroten Chudley Cannons - Cape mit der obligatorischen fliegenden Kanonenkugel und dem doppelten C), ein paar Besen standen an den Seiten, säuberlich beschriftet und auf dem Boden des Schaufensters lagen Bücher aus, unter anderem ´Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten´, ´Die Treiberfibel´ und ´Klatscher klatschen - Verteidigungsstrategien im Quidditch´. Harry verlor sich gerade in Phantasien über das nächste Spiel, als er durch eine kalte Stimme unsanft in die Realität zurückgeholt wurde.  
  
"Sieh an, Potter und das Wiesel. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue und ich hab schon gehofft, dich dieses Mal nicht vor Schulbeginn sehen zu müssen."  
  
Harry atmete tief ein und drehte sich um - und da stand er in all seiner Arroganz und Nervigkeit. Draco Malfoy, der, zusammen mit einem gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer, so ziemlich die letzte Person war, die er sehen wollte. Im Gegensatz zu sonst wurde er nicht von seinen beiden Gorillas auf Toast- Niveau, Crabbe und Goyle, flankiert, sondern von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, den Harry nach ein paar Sekunden als Blaise Zabini identifizierte und welcher, im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, eher gelangweilt, als arrogant wirkte.  
  
"Malfoy", stellte Harry mit aller Herablassung und einem abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck fest, den er sich eigens für den Slytherin antrainiert hatte. Ihm entging nicht das wütende Funkeln in Dracos Augen, welches auf diese Begrüssung folgte.  
  
Auch der blonde Slytherin war in den Ferien gewachsen, er war etwas grösser als Harry und seine Stimme war tiefer geworden. Er trug bereits seinen Hogwarts-Umhang, welchen er jetzt zur Seite schlug und sich bequemer hinstellte.  
  
"Potty, Potty", meinte er, "wieder den ganzen Sommer bei deinen Verwandten geschuftet? Du siehst beschissen aus!"  
  
Doch Harry war nicht in der Stimmung für einen Schlagabtausch mit Malfoy. Er legte Ron, der bereits am Explodieren war eine Hand auf den Arm und zog ihn mit sich fort, während er Malfoy einen Blick voller Verachtung zuwarf und ihm im Vorbeigehen zuflüsterte: "Ebenfalls."  
  
Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Malfoy versteifte und verschwand mit Ron in der Menge.  
  
* Blaise grinste, als sich die beiden Gryffindors verzogen hatten. Er hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, was Potter gesagt hatte, ebenso, wie er gesehen hatte, wie Draco plötzlich die Nasenflügel blähte.  
  
Jedes Jahr kriegten sich die beiden in die Wolle und jedes Jahr war es dasselbe. Alberne Wortgefechte und immer tat Draco so, als wäre er unheimlich wütend, sobald er Potter sah. Aber wenn er ihn so absolut nicht leiden konnte, warum war er dann den ganzen Tag schon so hibbelig gewesen und warum waren seine Augen die ganze Zeit so unruhig über die Menschenmenge der Winkelgasse geglitten, als würde er jemanden suchen?  
  
Er kannte Draco gut, und auch wenn sich dieser jetzt so gab, als würde er gleich einen Wutanfall kriegen, so wusste es Blaise doch besser. Draco hatte gefunden was er gesucht hatte. Er wusste es vielleicht noch nicht, oder schrieb es anderen Gründen zu, aber Blaise für seinen Teil war sehr gespannt auf das kommende Schuljahr.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Nachdem sie sich alle wiedergetroffen hatten, brachten Mr und Mrs Weasely die sechs Jugendlichen nach Kingscross zum Hogwartsexpress. Pünktlich 5 Minuten vor Abfahrt begann Mrs Weasely mit ihrer jährlichen Ansprache, Harry solle auf sich aufpassen und keinen Ärger suchen, Ron solle an seinen Noten arbeiten, Hermine auf die beiden aufpassen, Ginny fleissiger lernen und Fred und George sollten sich zusammenreissen, nichts explodieren lassen... und pünktlich um elf Uhr wurde ihre Litanei vom Anfahren des Zuges und den erleichterten Seufzern der Zwillinge unterbrochen.  
  
Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts verlief ruhig, sie saßen alle zusammen in einem Abteil, zusammen mit Neville, der mal wieder nirgendwo anders untergekommen war und sich nun mit Ginny unterhielt. Die Jungen spielten abwechselnd Koboldstein und Snape explodiert, während Hermine das Verwandlungsbuch der Fünftklässler durchlas. Alle zwei Stunden hob sie den Kopf und sah stirnrunzelnd die Tür an, dann vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihr Buch. Gegen Abend - sie hatten sich bereits umgezogen - wurde der Zug langsamer und man konnte bereits vom Fenster aus die ersten Lichter des Nahnhofs von Hogsmeade sehen. Sie holten ihre Koffer herunter und Ron öffnete gerade die Abteiltür, als Hermine plötzlich meinte: Findet ihr es nicht auch merkwürdig?"  
  
Alle sahen sie fragend an.  
  
"Naja", druckste sie, "ich meine, wir fahren jetzt seit fünf Jahren mit diesem Zug und seit fünf Jahren kommt jedesmal Draco Malfoy hier hereingestürmt, beleidigt uns und haut wieder ab, nur dieses Mal nicht. Denkt ihr nicht auch, da ist was faul?"  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich an, dann zuckte Harry die Schultern und meinte: "Na und? Kein grosser Verlust. Dann mussten wir seine Visage halt einmal weniger ertragen. Ich finde, das ist eher ein Grund zum Feiern als zum Nachdenken. Sei lieber froh!"  
  
Damit wuchtete er seinen Koffer aus dem Abteil auf den Gang, drehte sich um und sah direkt in ein Paar wutentbrannte silberne Augen.  
  
~ * ~  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel. Nicht weltbewegend schätze ich, aber halt der Anfang meiner Story. *drop*  
  
Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.  
  
Bis dann ^__^` 


	2. Bei aller Feindschaft

So, als erstes vielen Dank an meine ersten Reviewer! Ich hatte gar nicht so schnell mit Antworten gerechnet und schwebe jetzt natürlich auf einer keinen fluff-Wolke! Muss nur aufpassen, dass ich die nicht in die Story mitnehmen (noch nicht).  
  
@Noemi: Ganz lieben Dank für die review, schön dass die Story dir so gefallen hat. Und sind wir nicht alle HP/DM süchtig?  
  
@Amidala: Ja, sich sträubende Dracos und sich wehrende Harrys sind auch meine Lieblingsmischung ^__^´  
  
@Vengari: Shakespeare oder nicht Shakespeare, dass ist hier die Frage... Ich hab den Titel natürlich nicht ohne Hintergedanken gewählt. Es wird zwar keine Nacherzählung und auch keine - obgleich verdiente - Homage an das Original oder den Dichter, zumal die überzeichnete "Zähmung" Shakespeares nicht ganz zu unseren beiden Lieblingen passt, aber völlig ohne Parallelen wird es nicht bleiben, versprochen. Blaise wird in vielen FF's einfach mal zum Jungen erklärt (wohl, weil es Anfangs nicht ganz klar war), ich habe mich dem angeschlossen, weil es mir so besser gefällt und passt. Draco braucht ja einen Vertrauten (und/oder ´Feind´), wobei ihm Crabbe und Goyle da intellektuell nicht weiterhelfen können. Man stelle sich folgendes Gespräch vor: Draco: Ich hasse Potter! *5 Minuten später* Crabbe: Äh, ja. Goyle: Mhh. Leser: *schnarch* Deshalb ist Blaise jetzt männlicher Natur! *fg*  
  
@Severina: Danke, ich bin schon fleissig am weiterschreiben!  
  
@Lomea: Naja, irgendwas musste Harry ja erwidern und das trifft Draco doch am schlimmsten, oder? *g*  
  
~ * ~  
  
Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Kapitel 2 - Bei aller Feindschaft  
  
Zwei glühende Sterne in der Dunkelheit, wirbelnde Schatten, silberne Teiche, hart, funkelnd, brennend vor Zorn. Ein blasses Gesicht, abwechselnd in Licht und Schatten getaucht, während der Zug langsam in den Bahnhof einfuhr. Dracos Lippen waren so fest aufeinandergepresst, dass sie nur noch eine weisse, dünne Linie bildeten.  
  
Harry starrte ihn für eine Sekunde erschrocken und überrascht an, dann wich seine Überraschung einem überlegenen Grinsen, er wandte sich um und rief in das Abteil: "Siehst du Hermine, kein Grund sich zu sorgen. Wie heisst es? Wenn man vom Teufel spricht?" Damit wandte er sich wieder an Draco. "Na los, Malfoy, sag dein Sprüchlein zum Schulbeginn. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, oder?"  
  
In Draco tobte ein Feuersturm. Er sah in Harrys grüne Augen, die vor Spott glitzerten und musste sich zusammenreissen um ein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Verdammt, er war ein Malfoy und liess sich nicht zu irgendwelchen unüberlegten Handlungen hinreissen, nur weil ihn irgend jemand provozierte. Schon gar nicht von diesem wertlosen Gryffindor.  
  
Harry interpretierte die stille Wut des blonden Slytherin falsch und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Was denn, was denn, Malfoy, hast du vor lauter Schreck deinen Satz vergessen? Hm...", Harry tat, als würde er überlegen, er richtete seinen Blich nach links oben und legte den linken Zeigefinger ans Kinn, "...was könnte es wohl gewesen sein, was so wichtig war, dass du deinen hoheitlichen Hintern hierher bewegen musstest? Ich wette der Satz beinhaltete die Wörter Potty, Wiesel und ein Schimpfwort für Muggelgeborene, nicht wahr? Ja, das muss es wohl gewesen sein, ich meine, für besonderen Einfallsreichtum warst du ja noch nie bekannt, stimmt's?"  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging zurück in sein Abteil, um den Rest seiner Sachen zu holen. Die anderen hatten seine Worte gehört und lachten laut, besonders Ron und die Zwillinge. Nur Hermine stand mit gerunzelter Stirn da und sah in der Reflektion des Fensters im Gang, wie sich Draco umdrehte. Sie war auch die einzige, die die geflüsterten Worte des Slytherin vernahm und die eisige Kälte in seiner Stimme, liess sie erschaudern.  
  
"Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht, Potter!"  
  
*  
  
Das Festessen in der grossen Halle war vorbei. Satt und träge schleppten sich die Freunde in den Gryffindorturm. Hermine und Harry wiesen in ihrer Funktion als Vertrauensschüler noch die Erstklässler auf die verschiedenen Regeln der Schule hin und scheuchten diese dann in ihre Schlafräume, bevor sie sich erschöpft auf die grosse Couch vor dem Kamin fallen liessen. Kaum hatten ihre müden Köpfe das Polster berührt, öffnete sich das Portrait des Eingangs und eine äusserst ungehaltene Professor McGonagall betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr Blick durchbohrte Hermine und Harry beinahe.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher", begann sie mit kaum verhaltenem Missfallen, "dass Sie mir erklären können, warum Sie nicht auf dem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler sind, welches für nach dem Festessen einberufen war."  
  
Harry und Hermine sahen sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Vertrauensschülertreffen?", fragte Hermine. "Davon wussten wir nichts Professor."  
  
McGonagall sah sie mit schmalen Augen an.  
  
"Die Notiz wurde bereits heute nachmittag zum Hogwarts-Express geschickt und von Mr Hudson, dem Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff, entgegengenommen. Er versicherte mir, er hätte die Schüler aus Ravenclaw informiert, diese Slytherin und einer der Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin dann Sie beide."  
  
Hermine schluckte und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen.  
  
"Äh, der Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin ist nicht zufällig Draco Malfoy?", fragte sie dann leise, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.  
  
McGonagall nickte. "Er war also bei Ihnen?"  
  
Jetzt war es an Harry schuldbewusst dreinzusehen. "Äh, ja, war er."  
  
"Also haben Sie die Information gehabt?"  
  
Hermine und Harry tauschten einen raschen Blick. Wenn Harry jetzt sagte, dass er Malfoy gar nicht erst zu Wort hatte kommen lassen, sondern ihm gleich eine ganz andere Absicht unterstellt hatte, wären sie geliefert. McGonagall würde sicher kein Verständnis für die Situation aufbringen.  
  
"Hm, ja, Professor. Wir hatten es wohl einfach vergessen", versuchte Harry sein Glück.  
  
"Vergessen?", schnaubte McGonagall. "Vergessen? 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Sie sah sie enttäuscht an. Als die beiden sich nicht rührten, hob sie die Stimme. "Und nochmal 20, wenn Sie nicht auf der Stelle die Beine in die Hand nehmen und sich zu dem Treffen begeben. Noch dürfte nicht alles zu spät sein. Falls Sie das auch vergessen haben sollten, es ist im Aufenthaltsraum der Vertrauensschüler."  
  
Innerhalb von Sekunden waren die beiden davongestürmt. Als sie den Gang im zweiten Stock erreicht hatten und entlang rannten, öffnete Hermine den Mund, doch Harry unterbrach sie. "Keine Ansprache Herm, bitte! Ich weiss selber, dass ich das verbockt hab, aber wer sollte denn ahnen, dass er mal nichts Fieses vorhatte? Das liegt so gar nicht in seiner Natur."  
  
"Gut zu wissen, Potter", erklang die kalte Stimme Draco Malfoys, der gerade in diesem Moment die Tür des Zimmers der Vertrauensschüler geöffnet hatte. "Dann lass mich dir doch gleich in meiner Funktion als Fiesling mitteilen, dass ihr zu spät seid. Die Versammlung ist zuende."  
  
Hinter ihm trat Pansy Parkinson auf den Gang und sah die beiden Gryffindors mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
"Und?", fragte Hermine verstört, "gab es was wichtiges?"  
  
"Wärt ihr dagewesen, wüsstet ihr es", gab Pansy zur Antwort, sah zu Draco und als er nickte, gingen sie gemeinsam zur Treppe und nach einem letzten Blick von Draco zu Harry, den dieser absolut nicht zu deuten wusste, verschwanden sie in Richtung der Kerker.  
  
Seufzend betrat Hermine den Raum, um die Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zu befragen, die sich als wesentlich mitteilungsfreudiger erwiesen, als die Slytherins.  
  
Harry sah Malfoy hinterher. Was war denn bloss mit dem los? Harry hatte einen herablassenden Kommentar erwartet, irgendetwas womit Malfoy ihn sonst immer in Rage brachte, eine boshafte Bemerkung, eine gemeine Stichelei. Stattdessen hatte seine Erwiderung geklungen, als wäre er verletzt durch das was Harry gesagt hatte.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte er sich Gedanken darüber machen, ob Malfoy verletzt war oder nicht? Schliesslich hatte ihn dieser schon so oft beleidigt, dass er dafür einen Eintrag ins Guinessbuch verdient hätte. Er zuckte die Schultern und folgte Hermine ins Zimmer.  
  
*  
  
Draco betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und durchquerte ihm mit grossen Schritten. An seinem Zimmer angekommen, riss er die Tür auf, rannte hinein und kickte die Tür mit solcher Wucht zu, dass sie vibrierend in die Halterung krachte. Er warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte zur Decke.  
  
Warum brachte ihn Potter seit neustem so zur Weissglut? Im Zug hatte er bereits den dringenden Wunsch verspürt ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen und eben auf dem Gang... Wieso interessierte es ihn überhaupt, was dieser dreckige Halbblüter von ihm dachte? Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut und sein Kopf fühlte sich heiss an.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an den Moment als er Potter in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Wie er so voller Hingabe in das Schaufenster gestarrt hatte und nichts und niemanden um sich herum wahrnahm. Wie er zu ihm herumgewirbelt war, die Augen, so grün wie frisches Laub im Sommerwind, bereit zum Kampf. Er war grösser geworden, fast so gross wie er, aber nur fast. Wenn er den Kopf hob, konnte er sein Kinn sicher direkt auf Potters schwarzen Haarschopf legen.  
  
Erschrocken sprang er aus dem Bett. Er konnte WAS? Mit einem gezielten Tritt schickte er seinen kleinen Nachttisch in die ewigen magischen Jagdgründe.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die misshandelte Tür und sein Zimmergenosse Blaise trat herein. Mitten im Schritt blieb er stehen und besah sich mit gehobener Braue die Überreste des Tisches und dann begann er zu grinsen.  
  
"Na, war der böse Potty wieder gemein zu dir?"  
  
Bebend vor Zorn drehte sich Malfoy um und starrte Zabini an. Offensichtlich hatte dieser gerade einen kleinen Plausch mit Slytherins internem Neuigkeiten-Austausch-System, der Einfachheit halber auch Pansy genannt, hinter sich und war nun dabei, sich daraus eine eigene Story zu basteln.  
  
"Willst du den heutigen Tag überleben, Zabini?", knurrte er.  
  
"Klar", erwiderte dieser komplett unbeeindruckt und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Dann sah er wieder zu Draco. "Also", grinste er, "erzähl Onkel Zabini, was dich so aufregt."  
  
Draco machte eine vulgäre Handbewegung, die er sich eigens für Zwecke wie diesen aufhob und warf sich wieder auf sein Bett. Die über die Ferien in einem seidig-dunklen Grünton gestrichene Decke schien seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln.  
  
Eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort. Dann hörte Draco ein Rascheln, welches ihm verriet, dass Blaise sich ebenfalls hingelegt hatte und schloss die Augen, die er aber sofort wieder aufriss, als Blaise Stimme leise ertönte.  
  
"Sieht ziemlich gut aus, nicht wahr?"  
  
Mit einem Ruck saß er aufrecht.  
  
"Was interessiert es mich, ob Potter gut aussieht oder nicht?"  
  
Blaise linste grinsend zu ihm rüber. "Potter? Ich meinte das neue Grün der Decke!"  
  
Draco erbleichte, als Blaise Grinsen sich vertiefte.  
  
"Soso, du findest also Potter sieht gut aus?"  
  
Mit entschlossener Bewegung zog Draco den Vorhang seines Bettes zusammen.  
  
"Du weißt, dass du mir nicht so einfach davonkommst, oder?"  
  
"Halts Maul, Zabini!"  
  
"Ich wünsch dir auch eine angenehme Nacht."  
  
~ * ~  
  
* * Traum * *  
  
Der Zug fuhr durch die finstere Nacht, nur wenige der kleinen Lichter glommen hinter den Vorhängen der Abteile, dämmrige Beleuchtung, man konnte kaum zwei Schritt weit sehen. Die Abteiltüren waren allesamt geschlossen, Vorhänge verhinderten, dass man hinein schauen konnte. Er stand im Gang und vor ihm legte Potter gerade einen seiner langen, schlanken Finger an sein Kinn.  
  
"...was könnte es wohl gewesen sein, was so wichtig war, dass du deinen hoheitlichen Hintern hierher bewegen musstest? Ich wette der Satz beinhaltete die Wörter Potty, Wiesel und ein Schimpfwort für Muggelgeborene, nicht wahr? Ja, das muss es wohl gewesen sein, ich meine, für besonderen Einfallsreichtum warst du ja noch nie bekannt, stimmt's?"  
  
Mit einem Schritt stand er vor ihm, seine Hände schossen vor und umklammerten den Saum des Umhangs, sein Körper presste den Potters gegen die Abteiltür. "Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher", stiess er heftig hervor.  
  
Grüne Augen blitzten ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen, er spürte wie sich Potters Arme um seine Hüften legten, ihn näher heranzogen, bis sich ihre Leiber gegeneinander pressten.  
  
"Das wirst du noch bereuen", keuchte er, während sein rechter Arm sich um Potters Schultern legte und seine linke Hand sich in dessen Haar verkrallte, seinen Kopf nach hinten zog und ihm einen verheissungsvollen Blick auf dessen Lippen ermöglichte.  
  
"Bring mich dazu, es zu bereuen", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Junge verführerisch und mit einem hungrigen Knurren stürzte sich Draco auf die dargebotenen Lippen, teilte sie hart mit seiner Zunge und drang in die samtige Höhle ein, erforschte, eroberte...  
  
* * Traum Ende **  
  
...und wachte schweissgebadet auf.  
  
"Verdammte Scheisse, das ist doch nicht wahr." Der anfängliche Schrei wurde zu einem Wimmern. "Oh bitte, nein, lass das nicht wahr sein."  
  
Doch die Erektion an seinem Bein sprach für sich, ebenso wie der Würgereiz der sich langsam aber sicher bemerkbar machte.  
  
Das schien nicht sein Tag zu werden.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jubun desu!  
  
So, das wars mit Teil 2, ich wollte eigentlich noch ein bisschen warten mit dem update, aber bei so vielen lieben reviews musste ich mich einfach revanchieren.  
  
Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich süchtig nach reviews bin?  
  
Nein?  
  
Okay: Ich bin SÜCHTIG nach reviews. Je mehr desto besser und umso schneller update ich. (Fällt das unter Erpressung? Nö, oder? Oder?)  
  
Ganz lieben Dank nochmal an alle!!!  
  
Domo arigáto!  
  
Viv ^__^` 


	3. Verbirg dich, Sternenlicht

O-háyo gozaimásu!  
  
Wow, soooo viele reviews! Ihr seid echt toll, Leute! Da kann ich mit meiner Erpressung ja nur einpacken. Wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich wohl jeden Tag ein neues Chappi liefern? Aber was man verspricht, dass muss man auch halten, also kommt hier Teil 3. Aber vorher noch zu den Leutchen, die mir so liebes Feedback gegeben haben:  
  
@Trickster-Loki: *g* Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten? Ja? Ich auch! *hihi*  
  
@Ivine, Mael, Tarivi, Jollinar & Angel344: DANKE, ich hab noch einiges vor mit den beiden, sie werden leiden, LAAAIIIDEN SAG ICH!!! Naja, ein bisschen *klitzeklein* Spass muss sein, ne?  
  
@MaxCat: Es wird schon ein paar kleine Schlachten in Art des Originals geben... ist ja geradezu zwingend bei dem Pairing, oder? *g*  
  
@Noemi Tenshi: So eine review lässt das Herz höher schlagen...*g* Danke!  
  
Auf geht's:  
  
~ * ~  
  
Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Kapitel 3 - Verbirg dich, Sternenlicht  
  
Draco hatte recht, es war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Der Würgereiz hatte nachgelassen, ebenso wie sein verräterischer Körper sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, aber das wirkliche Problem begann hier erst. Sein Verstand begann nämlich die Dinge zu hinterfragen und was dabei herauskam, gefiel Draco nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Ja, er hatte von Potter geträumt, ja, er hatte ihn in diesem Traum geküsst und ja, im Traum hatte es ihm gefallen. Er sah sie wieder vor sich, diese grünen Augen, die ihm Dinge versprachen, ihn lockten, spürte die Arme, lang und weich, so grazil ihn umfassend, seinen Körper, wie er sich an ihn schmiegte.  
  
Er schüttelte sich. Als ob Potter ihn jemals so ansehen, ihn jemals so berührend würde. Nein, eher würde Neville Longbottom den höchsten ZAG in Zaubertränke bekommen, als dass das geschehen würde. Potter hasste ihn und das beruhte auf absoluter Gegenseitigkeit.  
  
Mit missmutigem Gesicht verschwand er im Badezimmer, duschte sich, zog sich an und verschwand zum Frühstück, noch bevor Blaise aufwachen und ihm weitere dämliche Fragen stellen konnte.  
  
In der grossen Halle angekommen setzte er sich an seinen Haustisch, an dem bereits ein paar Slytherins der unteren Klassen und auch ein paar Sechst- und Siebtklässler saßen. Er schnappte sich etwas von dem Rührei, etwas Speck und zwei Brötchen und wollte gerade anfangen zu essen, als sein Blick wie von selbst zum Gryffindortisch glitt und dort direkt auf ein paar grüner Augen traf. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen senkte er den Blick auf seinen Teller, doch erschien ihm das Essen plötzlich nicht mehr annähernd verlockend. Stinkig liess er den Kopf auf den aufgestützten Arm fallen, als plötzlich ein Schatten über ihn fiel und als er aufsah, stand sein Hauslehrer vor ihm.  
  
"Ich habe hier die Stundenpläne der Fünftklässler", begann Snape ohne Umschweife und reichte Draco einen Stapel Papiere. "Verteilen Sie diese an Ihre Hausgenossen."  
  
Noch bevor Draco sein "Ja, Sir", fertig gemurmelt hatte, war Snape auch schon mit einem beeindruckenden Aufbauschen seiner Robe davongeglitten.  
  
*  
  
So sehr er es auch versuchte, es gelang ihm an diesem Tag einfach nicht Potter aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und mit jeder Minute die er an ihn dachte wuchs sein Zorn auf ihn. Und auch auf sich selbst. Einen Jungen zu begehren war ja nicht so schlimm, aber warum zur Hölle musste es Potter sein? Na schön, er war nicht gerade hässlich und auch nicht dumm... , das durfte nicht wahr sein, fing er gerade an Potters Vorzüge - er verbesserte sich - eingebildete Vorzüge, aufzuzählen?  
  
Mit einem Gesicht, dass Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte stampfte er zu seinem Unterricht und - wie sollte es anders sein - fand sich neben einem äusserst zufrieden Blaise wieder.  
  
"Morgen Sonnenschein", strahlte dieser.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Was willst du?", knurrte er.  
  
"Mich mit meinem besten Freund ein wenig über seine Probleme unterhalten?"  
  
"Viel Spass. Sag mir dann wie es gelaufen ist."  
  
"Aber, aber, Draco. Nicht so mürrisch! Wir haben jetzt ganz entspannt Geschichte der Zauberei, das heisst, alle Zeit der Welt zu reden."  
  
"Selbst wenn ich es in Betracht zöge mit dir zu reden, Zabini, was nicht so ist, dann bestimmt nicht während die halbe Schlangengrube um uns versammelt ist, nicht zu vergessen die Bewohner der Löwenhöhle."  
  
Blaise sah auf die Gryffindors mit denen sie zusammen Geschichte der Zauberei hatten und die sich langsam in das Klassenzimmer begaben. Natürlich saß das Goldene Trio bereits auf seinen Plätzen in der vorletzten Reihe. Blaise zog Draco in die letzte Reihe ganz aussen.  
  
Der Unterricht war tödlich wie kaum etwas anderes. Kaum war Professor Binns ins Zimmer geschwebt, als er auch schon mit seiner unglaublich monotoner Stimme begann, Jahreszahlen, Namen und Orte aufzuzählen. Über welches Thema er diesmal redete wussten die meisten nicht, den kaum hatte er begonnen, als auch schon die ersten Köpfe die Tischplatten berührten und nach wenigen Minuten waren die ersten leisen Schnarcher zu hören.  
  
Dracos Blicke schweiften durch den Raum und blieben am Rücken des, ebenfalls mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch liegenden, schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors hängen. Die Haare waren über die Ferien etwas länger geworden und so wie er jetzt lag, streiften sie den Rücken, nur zwischen den einzelnen Strähnen sah er die Haut des Halses durchschimmern. Goldjunge. Ja, das war mehr als passend. Seine Haut hatte einen Goldton, wahrscheinlich war die meiste Zeit der Ferien draussen gewesen. Diese Haut, unter dem rabenschwarzen Haar, es war eine Verführung an sich. Jetzt drehte er den Kopf auf die andere Seite.  
  
Dracos Kehle wurde trocken. Wie konnte eine einzelne, alltägliche Bewegung so erregend auf ihn wirken? Wie die Strähnen des Haares über die Haut streiften, der ganze Rücken einen Moment lang in Bewegung war, wie er sich jetzt räkelte um eine bequeme Lage zu haben. Sein Blick fixierte den Rücken und glitt langsam an ihm hinab. Wie mochte der Körper unter der Robe wohl aussehen?  
  
Er versank in einen Tagtraum.  
  
~ Seine Hände schlossen sich um den Saum des Umhanges, doch diesmal nicht wütend, sondern zärtlich. Langsam öffnete er den Verschluss und streifte den Stoff vom Leib des vor ihm stehenden Jungen. Das Hemd und die Krawatte folgten und er sah direkt auf dieses köstliche, glänzende, gänzlich unberührte Fleisch dass sich vor ihm ausbreitete wie poliertes Gold. Seine Hände glitten über den festen Körper, gefolgt von seiner Zunge, während der Junge unter seinen Fingern stöhnte und sich ihm entgegenbäumte, ahnungslos, was er im Begriff war, mit ihm zu tun, sich in die zärtlichen Qualen fügend, nach mehr verlangend. ~  
  
"Erde an Lustmolch", flüsterte eine Stimme in sein Ohr und Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Hör auf zu sabbern."  
  
Entsetzt drehte sich Draco zu Blaise, der wirkte wie die berühmte Katze nach dem ebenfalls berühmten aber trotzdem toten Kanarienvogel. Mit seinem Grinsen hätte Zabini mühelos die gesamten Kerker beleuchten können.  
  
"Hör auf mich zu nerven", zischte Draco, "und ich sabbere nicht!"  
  
"Das nicht", erwiderte Blaise und neigte dann den Kopf in Richtung des Tisches mit den drei Gryffindors. "Aber ein glühender Blick mehr und Potters Klamotten wären in Flammen aufgegangen."  
  
Draco sah schnell hinüber und gerade in dem Moment drehte sich das Wiesel um und sah ihn an, dann glitt sein Blick etwas zur Seite und er errötete. Schnell sah Draco zu Blaise und registrierte erstaunt, wie dieser Weasely zuzwinkerte. Sein Blick ging wieder zu dem Rothaarigen, dessen Gesicht ebenso rot war, wie die Haare und der sich jetzt schnell abwandte. Trotz allem glaubte Draco ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erkannte zu haben.  
  
Ungläubig flackerte sein Blick zurück zu Blaise.  
  
"Was genau war das gerade?", zischte er.  
  
Blaise zuckte nur die Schultern.  
  
"Erzähl du mir, was ich wissen will und ich erzähl dir, was du wissen willst", grinste er lakonisch und tat so, als würde Binns Monolog seine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern.  
  
Draco knurrte, kreuzte die Arme auf dem Tisch und liess das Kinn darauf sinken. Sein Blick bohrte sich erneut in Potters Rücken, aber diesmal mischte sich Wut in seinen Blick. Daran war nur dieser dämliche Gryffindor schuld. Am liebsten hätte Draco ihn in den nächsten Monat und auf den nächsten Kontinent gehext, aber das war im Moment wohl eher ein Wunschtraum.  
  
*  
  
Jeder Tag nahm mal ein Ende und glücklicherweise bildete auch dieser da keine Ausnahme. Nach dem Abendessen lief Draco gerade in Richtung der Slytheringewölbe, als er am Umhang gepackt wurde. Ungehalten drehte er sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Scott Edwards, einem der Jäger aus dem Slytherinteam.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Edwards verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Kapitän", er betonte das Wort besonders, "hast du vergessen, dass wir heute trainieren wollten? Die meisten sind über die Ferien nicht dazu gekommen und in zwei Wochen ist unser erstes Spiel."  
  
Draco verfluchte sich selber, dass er das vergessen hatte, schliesslich hatte er im Zug jedem seiner Spieler eingebleut, dass das Training bereits am nächsten Abend beginnen würde.  
  
"Ich wollte nur meinen Besen holen", fauchte er, "würde es dir also was ausmachen, mich loszulassen?"  
  
Edwards hob beide Hände in entschuldigender Geste und Draco rannte in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen und sich seinen Besen zu schnappen, dann rannte er zurück in die Halle und raus aufs Quidditchfeld. Seine Mannschaft, bestehend aus Zabini als Hüter, Crabbe und Goyle als Treiber und Edwards, Baldwin und McDowell - alles Siebtklässler - als Jäger, war bereits komplett am Feld und stritten sich mit - Draco schloss die Augen und betete um innere Kraft - Gryffindors Quidditchteam.  
  
"Was ist hier los?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme, als er bei ihnen ankam.  
  
"Sie sagen, sie hätten das Feld für heute von McGonagall reserviert bekommen", schimpfte Baldwin, ein grosser, schlanker Junge mit langen brauen Haaren.  
  
"Ist das so?" Dracos Stimme hätte Eisen schneiden können, während er sich bemühte seine Augen nicht zu dieser einen, bestimmten Person schweifen zu lassen, obwohl er den Blick der grünen Augen auf sich spüren konnte. Er stellte fest, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wer inzwischen Kapitän der Gryffindors war. Er hoffte, dass es nicht Potter wäre, denn mit dem wollte und konnte er sich jetzt nicht unterhalten, nicht so lange er noch diese seltsamen Gedanken hatte.  
  
Wenigstens dieses eine Mal hatte er Glück, denn aus dem rot-goldenen Getümmel löste sich ein hochgewachsenes Mädchen mit langen dunklen Haaren und trat auf ihn zu. Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Ja", antwortete sie mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, "das ist so. Hier ist die Erlaubnis." Sie hielt ihm eine kleine Rolle Pergament hin.  
  
Ohne darauf einzugehen holte Draco ebenfalls eine kleine Rolle hervor. "Und hier", erklärte er kalt, "ist die Erlaubnis von Professor Snape, das wir den Platz für heute bekommen!"  
  
Für einen Moment starrten sich die beiden in einem stummen Blickduell an, dann seufzte Angelina auf.  
  
"Also", fragte sie, "was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Draco wollte ihr gerade empfehlen, sich doch einfach zum Teufel zu scheren, als sich unerwartet Blaise zu Wort meldete.  
  
"Wir könnten gemeinsam trainieren", schlug er mit ruhiger Stimme vor, doch Draco, der ihn kannte, hörte den Unterton von fiesem Vergnügen heraus.  
  
Baldwin und Edwards begehrten auf, ebenso, wie Katie Bell und Alicia Spinett, während Fred und George, deren Augen einen fast glücklichen Ausdruck angenommen hatten begeistert nickten und begannen in ihren Taschen zu wühlen, während sie sich zugrinsten. Ron schien ebenfalls nichts dagegen zu haben, McDowell sagte ohnehin fast nie etwas und Crabbe und Goyle, deren einsame Gehirnzellen waren noch immer dabei die Anwesenheit der Gryffindors zu verarbeiten, starrten stumpf in die Luft.  
  
Draco wagte einen kurzen Blick zu Potter, der nachdenklich das Spielfeld betrachtete.  
  
"Was sagst du dazu?", riss ihn Angelinas Stimme aus der Betrachtung.  
  
Draco sah sein Team an und hob eine Braue, dann wandte er sich zu Angelina.  
  
"Von mir aus."  
  
"Schön, schön", freute sich Blaise. "Also ein Probespiel für unser Aufeinandertreffen in zwei Wochen."  
  
Draco verzichtete auf eine Antwort, schwang sich auf seinen Nimbus 2001 und schoss in die Höhe. Die anderen Spieler folgten ihm und Angelina, die als Einzige noch unten auf dem Feld stand, liess die Klatscher und den Schnatz aus der Kiste und warf den Quaffel in die Höhe.  
  
"Los geht's", rief sie und hob ebenfalls vom Boden ab.  
  
*  
  
Kaum war Draco in der Luft und spürte den Wind in seinen Haaren, als sich auch schon ein Gefühl der Freiheit in ihm ausbreitete. Er liebte es zu fliegen, mehr als irgend jemand ahnte. Das war auch der Grund, warum er so begeistert Quidditch spielte. Hier oben war er völlig allein, unabhängig, es war, als ob er schwebte und all die Last, alle Verantwortung zurückliess. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er eine Runde um das Feld drehte, einen Looping machte und, als er aus diesem herauskam, geradewegs nach oben in den endlosen, inzwischen fast schwarzen Himmel schoss, in dem so viele kleine Lichter leuchteten, so viel Sterne, so weit entfernt. Abrupt riss er seinen Besen herum und ging in den Sturzflug über, bremste etwa 30 Meter über dem Boden ab und ging in einen Schwebeflug über.  
  
Die Jäger von Gryffindor hatten den Quaffel und versuchten ihn durch die Torringe zu bekommen, doch Blaise war ein ziemlich guter Hüter und schmetterte sie ab, daraufhin flog der Quaffel in McDowells Hände, der zwar im Reden nicht der Erste war, aber auf dem Besen fast unschlagbar. Er täuschte einen Ausfall nach rechts an und schoss den Quaffel dann mit einem bravurösen Wurf durch den linken Ring.  
  
Ein Schatten huschte an ihm vorbei und ein paar Meter neben ihm stoppte Potter und sah ihn an. Das war der Moment in dem Draco registrierte, dass er noch immer lächelte und hastig setzte er seine Maske wieder auf.  
  
Ein Heulen liess beide herumfahren und sie sahen Crabbe, der verzweifelt versuchte, seine um das dreifache geschwollene und pink leuchtende Nase zu verdecken, während die Zwillinge mit leuchtenden Augen um ihn herumschwirrten und ihn begutachteten.  
  
"Fred, George", schrie Angelina und flog zu den beiden, "wir sind nicht hier um eure Scherzartikel auszuprobieren. Macht das rückgängig."  
  
Die Zwillinge sahen sie enttäuscht an, dann griff George in seine Tasche und streute ein glitzerndes Pulver über Crabbe Nase, die daraufhin abschwoll und ihre normale Farbe annahm.  
  
"Nicht mal ein bisschen Spass gönnt sie uns", murrte Fred und George ergänzte, "Aber wirklich. Wo findet man den sonst ein Studienobjekt, dessen Reaktionszeit unter der einer Nacktschnecke liegt?" Daraufhin zog Fred ein Blatt hervor und begann darauf zu kritzeln, während er sich mit George langsam von Crabbe entfernte und man hörte nur noch Wortfetzen, wie "Nacktschnecke" und "Verwandlung".  
  
Ein goldener Schimmer lenkte Draco von dem Anblick ab und er sah den goldenen Schnatz, der vor ihm schwirrte und sich dann hinter Potters Rücken versteckte, der offenbar noch immer den Zwillingen hinterherah. Das schien ihm als seine Chance. Ohne nachzudenken schoss Draco zu ihm hinüber und griff mit einer Hand hinter Potters Rücken. Dieser hatte die Bewegung aber bemerkt und drehte sich ruckartig.  
  
Es kam, wie es kommen musste, sie prallten gegeneinander, Harry riss den Besen erschrocken nach oben und rutschte ein Stück, genau in Dracos Arm, der hinter ihm war. Durch den plötzlichen Aufprall des Körpers, wurde Dracos Arm nach hinten und er nach vorn herumgeschleudert.  
  
Grüne Augen starrten direkt in seine, das Gesicht war höchstens ein paar Zentimeter von seinem entfernt, er konnte die frische und erhitzte Haut fast spüren, sah die roten Lippen, die sich vor Erschrecken ein Stück geöffnet hatten, fühlte eine Strähne des seidigen Haares an seiner Stirn. Er hätte ihn ewig so halten können. Der schlanke, aber überraschend muskulöse Rücken drückte gegen seinen Arm und er spürte das Verlangen in sich aufsteigen, den anderen Arm ebenfalls um ihn zu schlingen, ihn an sich zu pressen, sein Lippen auf diesen herrlichen Mund zu legen, ihm seinen Mund, wie einen Stempel aufzudrücken und ihn als sein eigen zu markieren.  
  
Er sah wie sich der Ausdruck der Überraschung in Entsetzen verwandelte, ein Stechen durchbohrte sein Inneres, als sich der Junge in seinem Arm zu winden begann.  
  
"Lass mich los, Malfoy."  
  
Vor Schreck tat Draco genau das und Harry rutschte noch ein Stück von seinem Besen und trudelte abwärts, bevor er sich fangen und wieder in den Schwebeflug übergehen konnte.  
  
Ein Pfiff tönte über das Feld.  
  
"Das Spiel ist vorbei", rief Angelina. "Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen."  
  
Ungläubige grüne Augen trafen sich mit überraschten silbernen, als beide feststellten, das Dracos rechte Hand um den Schnatz geschlossen war. Draco hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt, wie er ihn gefangen hatte, Potter in seinem Arm hatte sämtliche Gedanken ausgelöscht, bis auf einen, der jetzt eine leichte Röte über seine Wangen trieb.  
  
Doch Potter zog die Augenbrauen zu einem verstörend wütenden Ausdruck zusammen und schob den Kiefer trotzig nach vorne. Seine Augen spiessten Draco förmlich auf, bevor er sich umwandte und davon flog, runter aufs Feld, wo er sich von seinen Teamkameraden trösten liess und zusammen mit ihnen davonging.  
  
Draco merkte erst jetzt, wie schwer sein Atem ging. Die Glückwünsche seines Teams bekam er fast überhaupt nicht mit, er starrte Potter hinterher, bis dieser ins Schloss eintrat und verschwand. Seine Mitspieler waren inzwischen auch gelandet und gingen in Richtung Schloss, nur Blaise kam kurz bei ihm vorbeigeflogen.  
  
Er sah kurz auf den Schnatz und lächelte Draco dann an, doch diesmal nicht spöttisch sondern ehrlich.  
  
"Ein schönes Gefühl etwas Goldenes in den Händen zu halten, nicht wahr? Etwas so reines?"  
  
Damit liess er ihn allein und Draco starrte verwirrt und erschüttert in den Nachthimmel, wo ihm die Sterne fast unerträglich hell entgegen leuchteten, als könnten sie in ihn hineinsehen, als wüssten sie um die dunklen Wünsche die er hegte.  
  
`Etwas so reines.`  
  
~ * ~  
  
Yoróshii,  
  
das war es mal wieder! Aber nicht, dass ihr jetzt denkt, ich uploade jetzt jeden Tag, nein, nein, ich war nur krank und hatte deswegen am Wochenende viel Zeit.  
  
Aber ich denke, einmal die Woche werde ich schon ein Chappi hochladen. Ich mag es ja selber auch nicht, wenn ich lange auf Fortsetzungen warten muss, das ist frustrierend und unfair! *g*  
  
Hat's euch gefallen? Wollt ihr mehr??? Dann *trommelwirbel* : reviews, jajaja!!! Ich will mehr, viel mehr! *muhahahaha*  
  
Naja, ihr wisst ja, wie es mit der Sucht so ist...  
  
Das nächste Chappi wird sich mit Harrys Sicht der Dinge beschäftigen *g* und ihr könnt mir glauben, der Gute ist ein weeeeenig verwirrt. *hähä*  
  
Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit, bis zum nächsten Mal!  
  
Viv ^__^´  
  
PS: Mein Dank gilt hier der Filmmusik von Tiger&Dragon, die mich inspiriert... 


	4. Katharinas Auftritt, oder: Das bedeutet ...

Ich weiss, ich weiss, ich hab gesagt, ich würde nicht jeden Tag updaten, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, wenn ich so süsse reviews kriege.  
  
Ich muss damit aufhören... das entwickelt sich noch zu einer schlechten Angewohnheit... *ggg*  
  
Aber noch schnell zu meinen Reviewern:  
  
@Jacky: Domo arigáto! Totémo omoshiokatta desu! Diru -- kore ga tóku ní ki ni irimashita! Déwa mata!!!  
  
@Kirilein: Hab ja gesagt, sie werden LAIDEN! *fg *  
  
@Virginia & Nevathiel: Meine Leser süchtig zu machen ist mein Ansporn und der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte *fg*  
  
@Vengari, Angel334, Ivine & Noemi Tenshi (meine vier meistreviewenden Leser *danke*): Ich beeil mich ja *hetz* und danke für eure liebe Unterstützung. Tjaja, der gute Harry, ob der schon was von seinem Glück ahnt?  
  
Und das hier geht noch mal ganz speziell an Vengari: Deine review hat mir sehr viel bedeutet, ganz besonders die Tatsache, dass ich (naja, vielleicht nicht nur ich, aber auch) dich für HP/DM-Pairings begeistern konnte und ja, ich denke, dass IST so ziemlich das grösste Lob, dass man kriegen kann.  
  
Ich bin im Allgemeinen sehr überrascht und begeistert, so starken Zuspruch auf meine Story zu bekommen, wo es doch so viele gute (leider auch genauso viel schlechte) Geschichten über die beiden gibt. *tränenwegstreicht* Ihr seid toll Leute, ganz, ganz lieben Dank!  
  
*alle ganz doll knuddelt bis ihnen die Luft wegbleibt*  
  
PS: Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man ZU SCHNELL updaten kann *fg*  
  
Na dann kanns ja jetzt losgehen!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Kapitel 4 - "Katharinas" Auftritt (oder: Das bedeutet Krieg) (A/N: Alle Shakespeare-Fans sagen hier *HIER*)  
  
Harry war nicht amüsiert, nein, man konnte sogar soweit gehen zu sagen, er war sauer. Stinksauer.  
  
20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Malfoy dieses Ekel, ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass die Vertrauensschüler ein Treffen hatten. Und er hatte sich sogar noch einen Moment lang schuldig gefühlt, obwohl alles was er gesagt hatte die Wahrheit war. Malfoy war ein Intregant, ein Lügner, ein Manipulator, kurz: Ein Slytherin!  
  
Die Ravenclaws hatten ihn und Hermine über den Verlauf der Sitzung informiert und ehrlich gesagt war nichts dabei gewesen, was sie nicht schon gewusst hätten oder was von besonderem Belang war. Während Hermine eifrig mit Michael Hudson redete - Hermine hätte wirklich gut nach Ravenclaw gepasst - lehnte Harry sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, kaute geistesabwesend auf dem Stift, den er nutzloserweise mitgenommen hatte und starrte die Wand an, die unter seinen finsteren Blicken längst das Weite gesucht haben sollte. Sie blieb allerdings stehen, was Harry als persönlichen Affront gegen sich und seine Laune sah. Da man Wänden allerdings keine Punkte abziehen konnte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine und dem Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw zu.  
  
"Hey Herm", flüsterte er.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Ein Räuspern, dann etwas lauter: "Hey, Herm!"  
  
Er wusste dass er sprach, seine Stimmbänder vibrierten und brachten Töne hervor und nach allem was er wusste durchquerten diese Schallwellen auch den Raum - allerdings schienen sie um Hermine einen Bogen zu machen.  
  
"HERMINE VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!"  
  
Hermine quiekte erschrocken auf, fuhr aus ihrem Stuhl und drehte sich in der selben Bewegung schwer atmend zu ihm um.  
  
"Meine Güte Harry, willst du mich umbringen? Was ist denn?"  
  
Er fixierte sie mit bösem Blick, dann hob er die Schultern und grinste.  
  
"Ich wollt dir nur sagen, dass ich jetzt gehe."  
  
Gesagt, getan und er verschwand. Hermine schaute ihm mit ungläubigem Blick hinterher.  
  
Harry lief zurück zum Gryffindorturm, dort zischte er der fetten Dame das Passwort zu und stiefelte in den Raum. Am Feuer saßen Neville, Colin, Dennis und Ginny und für Harry sah es ganz so aus, als erklärte Neville den dreien etwas für ihr künftiges Jahr in Kräuterkunde. Er warf sich zu Seamus und Dean, die auch schon ziemlich müde aussahen in eine Ecke und begutachtete ihre Partie Zauberschach.  
  
Hin und wieder drehte er den Kopf um zu sehen wo Ron war, aber der liess sich nicht blicken, ebenso wie die Zwillinge, aber um die machte sich keiner Sorgen. Sorgen machen musste man sich eher um diejenigen, die den Zwillingen über den Weg liefen, sei das nun Freund oder Feind, Lehrer oder Schüler. Oder Geist, setzte Harry in Gedenken an den blutigen Baron hinzu, dem die Zwillinge das ganze silbrige Blut, auf das er so stolz gewesen war aus den Klamotten gehext hatten, woraufhin sich dieser heulend und jammernd weigerte, jemals wieder aus seinem Kerker zu kommen.  
  
Schliesslich hatte er genug vom Warten und ging in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er sich in sein Bett fallen liess. Ziemlich bald darauf machte sich die Erschöpfung vom Tag doch endlich bemerkbar und er schlief ein.  
  
* * Traum * *  
  
Der Zug fuhr durch die finstere Nacht, nur wenige der kleinen Lichter glommen hinter den Vorhängen der Abteile, dämmrige Beleuchtung, man konnte kaum zwei Schritt weit sehen. Die Abteiltüren waren allesamt geschlossen, Vorhänge verhinderten, dass man hinein schauen konnte. Draco stand mit zornig funkelnden Augen vor ihm.  
  
"...was könnte es wohl gewesen sein, was so wichtig war, dass du deinen hoheitlichen Hintern hierher bewegen musstest? Ich wette der Satz beinhaltete die Wörter Potty, Wiesel und ein Schimpfwort für Muggelgeborene, nicht wahr? Ja, das muss es wohl gewesen sein, ich meine, für besonderen Einfallsreichtum warst du ja noch nie bekannt, stimmt's?"  
  
Mit einem Schritt war Draco bei ihm und schmetterte ihn gegen die nächste Abteiltür. Darauf hatte Harry nur gewartet. Er holte mit seinem rechte Arm aus, ballte die Faust und schlug Draco mit einem gekonnten rechten Haken zu Boden. Der Blonde rappelte sich auf, doch bevor er noch etwas tun konnte hatte er auch schon den nächsten Schwinger zu sitzen...  
  
* * Traum Ende **  
  
Mit einem glücklichen Grinsen wachte Harry auf und streckte sich. Ach ja, konnte nicht jeder Tag so vielversprechend beginnen? Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr stellte er fest, dass es noch recht früh am Morgen war, also ging er langsam ins Bad und begann den Tag mit einer ausgedehnten warmen Dusche. Als er fröhlich aus dem Bad kam, rappelten sich auch Ron und Seamus gerade aus dem Bett, im Gegensatz zu Dean und Neville, die immer erst im letzten Augenblick zum Frühstück gewetzt kamen.  
  
Nachdem sie alle fertig waren und Hermine unten im Gemeinschaftsraum eingesammelt hatte, die den Tag erstmal mit einem bösen Blick auf Harry begann, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück. Harry hatte wirklich einen riesigen Hunger und schaufelte sich von allem an das er rankam etwas auf den Teller. Er begann zu essen und lauschte dabei halbwegs aufmerksam Seamus, der die Stundenpläne in der Hand hielt und sie verlas.  
  
Als er halbwegs gesättigt war - was nicht bedeutete, dass er aufhörte Nahrung in sich reinzuschaufeln - liess er den Blick durch die Halle wanden und sah, dass seine Nemesis ebenfalls bei Frühstücken war. Kaum hatte er ihn näher ins Auge gefasst und sich an seinen herrlichen Traum erinnert, da sah Malfoy plötzlich hoch und fixierte ihn mit diesem eisigen Blick aus silbergrauen Augen. Noch während Harry etwas perplex den Blick erwiderte, senkte der Slytherin seinen Kopf mit einem wütenden Ausdruck und lehnte ihn auf seine Hand. Weiter kam Harry in seinen Betrachtungen nicht, denn in diesem Moment verstellte ihm Snape die Sicht und Harry sah schnell wieder auf sein Essen, denn Blickkontakt mit Snape, auch wenn durch Zufall, war eines der Dinge, die er nicht freiwillig ertrug - schon gar nicht am frühen Morgen.  
  
Als erstes an diesem Tag hatten sie, wie er Seamus nicht enden wollenden Vortrag entnahm, Geschichte der Zauberei. Harry stöhnte verhalten auf. Und gerade war er noch wach und voller Tatendrang gewesen, aber das würde sich sicherlich gleich ändern. Binns schaffte es immer wieder ihn mit seiner Stimme in eine Art Koma zu schicken, das er meist für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr abschütteln konnte. Mit Hermine, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Ron, der nicht weniger widerwillig aussah als er, schleppte er sich heldenhaft wie man als Märtyrer halt zu sein hat ins Klassenzimmer von Professor Binns und setzte sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Hermine und Ron.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Binns durch die Wand herein geschwebt, begab sich hinter - oder in - sein Pult und begann ohne Umschweife die Moral der Klasse zu zerstören.  
  
Harry merkte, wie sein Kopf wie von selbst den Kontakt zur Tischoberfläche herstellte. Jedes Wort des Professors verwandelte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge in blöckende Schäfchen, die über das Pult hopsten und ihn aus grossen verträumten Augen ansahen. Er räkelte sich behaglich, schob seine Arme unter den Kopf. Ziemlich schnell war er eingeschlafen, allerdings hielt dieser Zustand nicht lange. Neben ihm regte sich Ron und riss ihn aus seinen angenehmen Träumen. Mit einem genuschelten und absolut deplazierten: "Ich mag Schokolade", wachte er auf und sah Ron, der ihn mit rotem Gesicht anstarrte. Harry grinste ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Ich mag Schokolade wirklich."  
  
Ron machte ein Geräusch zwischen Glucksen und Seufzen und vergrub sein rotes Gesicht in den Armen. Harry hob die Brauen. Was hatte der für ein Problem? Eine unüberlegte Aussage über Schokolade war doch nun wirklich nicht so peinlich, dass Ron sich gleich verkriechen musste. Aber da dieser keine Anzeichen machte, aus seinem selbstgewählten Exil zurück zu kommen, schloss auch Harry wieder die Augen und sehnte das Ende der Stunde herbei.  
  
*  
  
Der Rest des Tages war, da Zaubertränke nicht darin vorkam, recht angenehm gewesen und Harrys Freude war komplett, als Fred und George ihm sagte, dass an dem Abend zum ersten Mal Quidditchtraining sein würde.  
  
Dementsprechend frohgelaunt ging er zum Abendessen, wo er sich nicht ganz so vollstopfte wie er es sonst getan hätte und spurtete anschliessend zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um seinen Feuerblitz und seinen Umhang zu holen.  
  
Zusammen mit Ron, der die Sachen praktischerweise gleich zum Abendessen mitgebracht hatte - er war jetzt Hüter - ging er in Richtung des Qudditchfeldes, wo Angelina und der Rest der Mannschaft bereits auf ihn warteten. Fred und George hatten die Kiste mit den Quidditchbällen zwischen sich zu stehen. Gerade setzte Angelina zu der - von Wood übernommenen - obligatorischen Anfangsrede an, da stoppte sie auch schon wieder und statt den Ermahnungen kam ein: "Was wollen DIE denn hier?" heraus.  
  
Unnötig zu fragen, wen sie denn meinte, denn so fröhlich reagierte Angelina nur auf eine Sache: Slytherins!  
  
Sechs grün- und silbergewandete Spieler kamen auf sie zu und begannen mit ihr zu diskutieren, aber alles, was Harry auffile war, dass Malfoy fehlte. Der liess jedoch nicht lange auf sich warten. Mit eiskaltem Gesichtsausdruck schritt er auf die Menge zu.  
  
"Was ist hier los?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme, als er bei ihnen ankam.  
  
Ein Slytherin, der wohl älter war als er, erklärte ihm, dass Problem und er und Angelina begannen sich zu streiten. Harry starrte auf das Quidditchfeld. Er wollte spielen und er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht abhauen, nur weil Snape seine Lieblinge mal wieder spoilen musste. Er ignorierte die Situation um sich herum, bis eine melodische, sanfte Stimme meinte: "Wir könnten gemeinsam trainieren!".  
  
Blaise Zabini. Harrys Brauen zuckten kurz. Okay, Blaise war für einen Slytherin schon immer irgendwie eigenartig gewesen, fast schon... naja, man solls ja nicht übertreiben, aber eventuell könnte man schon sagen... nett. Aber jetzt war es für Harry ganz klar. Der Junge nahm Drogen!  
  
Bevor er jedoch imstande war den Kopf zu drehen, hörte er schon ein "Was sagst du dazu", gefolgt von einem "Von mir aus". Na klasse, dachte er, Training mit den Slytherins. Bäh.  
  
Aber sobald er sich auf seinen Feuerblitz geschwungen hatte und in die Luft sauste, war ihm alles egal, scheiss auf Slytherin, scheiss auf die Feindschaft - er konnte fliegen, er konnte spielen. Niemand würde je erfahren, wie wichtig ihm diese Dinge waren, hier oben in der eisigen Luft unter dem schwarzen Nachthimmel. Er flog höher, immer höher, soweit, bis er glaubte, er bräuchte nur die Hand ausstrecken und er könnte all die leuchtenden Sterne vom Himmel pflücken.  
  
Freiheit, es war pure Freiheit. Hier war er nicht der Junge der lebte, all dies blieb auf dem Boden zurück, hier war er einfach nur frei, einfach nur glücklich.  
  
Er sauste hin und her und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass der Einzige, der scheinbar genauso wie er reagierte, ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy war. Und - lächelte der etwa? Das musste er jetzt genauer wissen. Er zog an seinem Besen und flog, nur ein paar Meter entfernt neben Malfoy. Und dann sah er es.  
  
Draco Malfoy lächelte. Nicht nur mit dem Mund, nein seine Augen waren gross und leuchteten, seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Lippen zeigten ein strahlendes, befreites Lächeln.  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick sah Malfoy jedoch zu ihm herüber und sein Lächeln erstarrte und wurde augenblicklich zu einem kalten höhnischen Blick, wie man ihn kannte und hasste.  
  
Aber Harry wusste was er gesehen hatte und dieser eine Moment schien sich in seine Seele zu brennen, warum, das wusste er nicht - wahrscheinlich weil es das erste Mal war, dass er Draco als ganz normalen Mensch erlebt hatte. Aber eins war ihm klar. Dieses Lächeln, würde er nie wieder vergessen.  
  
Ein Aufheulen liess ihn herumfahren und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, während er Crabbe beobachtete, dem die neueste Errungenschaft der Zwillinge die Sicht verdeckte. Fred und George wurden von Angelina zurechtgewiesen, aber sie schienen durch etwas, das George gesagt hatte, abgelenkt und diskutierten wie wild miteinander. Er sah ihnen interessiert hinterher und beschloss gerade sie später zu fragen, was sie nun schon wieder ausheckten, als ein Schatten neben ihm auftauchte.  
  
Er drehte sich und sah Malfoy genau neben sich, keine 5 Zentimeter entfernt. Erschrocken riss er seinen Besen herum, verlor den Halt und rutschte nach hinten. Er fragte sich gerade wie viele Meter über dem Boden er wohl war und wie lange es dauern würde, bis er aufgeschlagen wäre, als er einen Arm im Rücken spürte, gegen den er gepresst wurde, dass ihm die Luft aus den Lungen schoss.  
  
Unwillkürlich öffnete er den Mund und riss die Augen auf. Malfoys Gesicht war direkt über seinem, seine Augen hatten einen Ausdruck, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, weder bei ihm, noch bei sonst jemandem. Das Funkeln in ihnen war wieder da und er merkte, wie die Blicke über sein Gesicht huschten und bei seinem Mund hängenblieben. Überrascht sah er den Blonden an und ein Zittern durchlief ihn. Er kam sich vor, wie auf dem Präsentierteller und Malfoy gab ihm nicht gerade das Gefühl, das er es anders sah. Entsetzen durchfuhr ihn, als er merkte, wie Malfoys Gesicht unmerklich näher kam, die Augen noch immer auf seinen Mund gerichtet. Er wand sich.  
  
"Lass mich los, Malfoy."  
  
Plötzlich war der Arm weg, er verlor die Kontrolle und stürzte mit seinem Besen ein paar Meter in die Tiefe, bevor er sich fangen konnte. Er starrte zu Malfoy, wollte sehen, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte, aber ein Pfiff lenkte ihn ab.  
  
"Das Spiel ist vorbei", rief Angelina. "Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen."  
  
Harry erstarrte im Inneren. Den Schnatz? Malfoy hatte den Schnatz? Ungläubig starrte er zu dem blonden Jungen empor, dessen kalte Augen sich mit seinen trafen. Harry sah auf die rechte Hand, dessen Arm ihn gehalten hatte. Ja, dort zwischen den Fingern flatterten die silbernen Flügel des Schnatzes. Das war es also gewesen, das hatte er bezweckt. Es war nur der Schnatz gewesen. All das andere, der Arm, der ihn aufgefangen hatte, nichts als Zufall, der Blick in seinen Augen, das war Triumph gewesen, Triumph ihn geschlagen zu haben. Er hatte ihn nur verunsichern wollen, ihm zeigen wollen, dass er besser war und Harry nichts als ein unsicheres Bündel auf einem Besen.  
  
Wütend zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte Malfoy mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an, dann wand er sich ab und flog hinunter zu seinen Kameraden.  
  
"Hey Harry", begann Fred, "lass dich nicht fertigmachen." "Ja", ergänzte George, "das war nur Zufall, du weißt doch das der normalerweise nichts zustande bringt." Heftiges Nicken von allen Seiten. "Wie heisst es doch", meinte Alicia, "Pech bei der Probe bedeutet Erfolg beim Ernstfall. Das heisst, wir gewinnen das Spiel." Ron schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Ja Mann, das Frettchen hatte nur Glück. Komm, wir gehen rein."  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob ihn jemand beobachten würde, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Niemals würde er zugeben, wie sehr dieser miese Slytherin ihn verletzt hatte.  
  
Harry war so zornig, dass er nicht einmal dazu kam zu hinterfragen, warum es ihn verletzte, dass Malfoy nur auf den Schnatz ausgewesen war.  
  
Nur eines war klar - das bedeutete Krieg!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Da bin ich wieder!  
  
Hat's euch gefallen? Na dann: ihr kennt das Spiel *auf den review-Knopf schielt* Auch wenn's euch nicht gefallen hat, hätt ich gern ne Info...  
  
Ich lasse es lieber ein wenig langsam angehen. Ihr denkt, die hassen sich jetzt schon? *muhahahahahaha* Da kennt ihr mich aber schlecht! *hähähä*  
  
Naja, ich muss dann mal wieder schreiben gehen, die Story entwickelt langsam ein Eigenleben und ich muss ihr jetzt erstmal auf die Finger haun!  
  
*alle ihre lieben Leser knuddelt*  
  
bis denne  
  
viv ^__^´ 


	5. Sie küssten und sie schlugen sich

Mhähähähähähä, da bin ich wieder *sich vor diebischem Vergnügen die Hände reibt*  
  
Na, alles klar, nach dem letzten Chap? Alles wieder gut? Abgeregt?  
  
Ja?  
  
Super!  
  
Dann kann ich ja jetzt langsam anfangen fies zu werden, oder?  
  
*diabolisch-manisches Triumphgelächter*  
  
Auf in die Schlacht, alle mir nach!  
  
*allein und laut schreiend in den dunklen Wald rennt*  
  
~ * ~  
  
Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Teil 5 - Sie küssten und sie schlugen sich  
  
Draco fühlte sich krank. Er hatte kein Fieber oder so, aber wenn es tief im Inneren so sehr schmerzte, dann musste er doch krank sein, oder? Nach der Rückkehr vom Quidditchfeld hatte er sich sofort in sein Zimmer verzogen und war ins Bett geschlüpft. Er wollte mit niemandem reden. Tief in seine Decke verkrochen lag er zusammen gekrümmt da.  
  
In seinen Augen brannte es und halb verwundert, halb verzweifelt verstand er, dass es Tränen waren. Echte Tränen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte. Als Kind hatte er keinen Grund gehabt, als Jugendlicher hatte er sich solche Gefühlsregungen immer versagt. Aus Stolz, aus Eitelkeit, falsch verstandener Stärke. Doch jetzt wollten sie hinaus, wollten ihm zeigen, dass auch in seiner Brust nur ein Herz schlug. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als bei jedem Menschen.  
  
Er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Eine Weile war es still, dann raschelte die Decke vom Bett neben ihm.  
  
Wieder kehrte Stille ein, aber es war Stille, von der er wusste, dass sie nur als Vorbereitung auf ein Gespräch diente.  
  
"Erzähl es mir, Draco! Erzähl mir alles. Ich weiss das Meiste ohnehin schon, aber es wird dir guttun, wenn du es einmal gesagt hast."  
  
Draco schloss die Augen. Er wusste, Zabini würde jetzt schweigen, schweigen und warten. Er hatte recht, er sollte es sagen. Es musste aus ihm raus, damit er wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war, dass es nicht nur in seiner Einbildung existierte. Dass er es sich einfach von der Seele redete, es einfach eingestand und sagte:  
  
"Ich habe mich in Harry Potter verliebt!"  
  
Die Worte verklangen im Raum und Draco presste erschrocken die Lippen zusammen.  
  
Er hatte es ausgesprochen!  
  
Daraufhin kam eine Weile lang keine Reaktion.  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich sagte, ich habe mich in Harry Potter verliebt."  
  
"Ich hab dich verstanden. Ich warte nur, dass du mir das Problem an der Sache verrätst!"  
  
Draco stockte. "Das Problem?" wiederholte er aufgebracht. "Das PROBLEM? Wie wäre es damit: Er ist Gryffindor, ich bin Slytherin, er ist der Goldjunge der Magierwelt, ich gelte als Todesser junior, jeder liebt ihn, jeder hasst mich, seine Freunde würden mich umbringen, unterstützt und bejubelt von etwa Tausend verliebten Mädchen und... ach ja, nicht zuletzt: ER HASST MICH!"  
  
"Du bist ein Idiot!"  
  
Jetzt geriet Draco doch ein wenig aus dem Konzept.  
  
"Bitte was?"  
  
"Ich sagte, du bist ein Idiot."  
  
"Danke, ich bin durchaus nicht taub. Würdest du darauf auch noch ein wenig näher eingehen, bevor ich dich töte?"  
  
Ein leises Lachen vom anderen Ende des Raumes.  
  
"Ich bin Slytherin und mit einem Gryffindor liiert, nur wenige denken, du wärst wirklich ein Anhänger von Voldemort und die kannst du ruhig ignorieren, nicht jeder liebt Harry Potter und nicht jeder hasst dich. Seine Freunde würden dich nicht umbringen, weil Granger zu intelligent ist und Ron..." wieder ein leises Lachen, "...Ron würde sicher ganz still sein, wenn es um Anprangerung dieser Art geht. Und eins kannst du mir glauben, es gibt nur wenige Mädchen die es bejubeln würden, wenn dich jemand umbrächte. Und um auf dein letztes Argument einzugehen: Er hasst dich nicht."  
  
Das war zuviel. Draco sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte seinen Zauberstab, sprang zu Zabinis Bett und riss die Vorhänge zur Seite.  
  
"Lumos."  
  
Ein sanftes Licht erhellte sein Umfeld und auch Zabini, der seelenruhig dalag und Draco entgegensah. Dracos Gesicht war bleich wie der Tod.  
  
"Erklär mir das!", forderte er aufgewühlt.  
  
"Was davon?" Zabinis Lächeln war wie Rauch - offensichtlich da, aber nicht zu fassen.  
  
"Erst das "er hasst dich nicht", dann das mit Weasely."  
  
Blaise grinste.  
  
"Siehst du, Potter ist ein ... sagen wir spezieller Typus Mensch, nicht ganz einfach, nicht ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst, ziemlich dickschädlig, nicht zu sagen stur, uneinsichtig... an wen erinnert mich das nur, oh, jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren, ach ja, Potter! Nun, einiges an seinem und deinem Verhalten hat mich schon seit längerer Zeit stutzig gemacht. Ihr scheint euch ständig unabsichtlich über den Weg zu laufen, dann nach aller Herzenslust zu beleidigen um anschliessend jede der gerade in der Nähe ist lang und breit über die Unzulänglichkeiten des jeweils anderen zu informieren. Jetzt frag ich dich - ist es wirklich das, was Feinde machen? Mir scheint es eher so, als würdet ihr immer wieder darauf brennen euch zu treffen und es hinzukriegen es wie Zufälle aussehen zu lassen. Eure Streitereien sind nichts anderes, als verkappte Flirterei und der Kampf um Dominanz. Und gehört es nicht zum Image eines jeden Liebenden, allen Leuten vom Liebsten zu erzählen? Nur das ihr es wie Hass aussehen lasst, um euch nicht zu verraten, aber trotzdem könnt ihr nicht anders, als ständig voneinander zu reden."  
  
Draco stand der plötzlichen Wesensanalyse seines Zimmergenossen etwas hilflos gegenüber. Darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. Es klang gar nicht so unlogisch, wenn man es genauer betrachtete.  
  
Hatte er nicht anfangs ein Gefühl von Zuneigung für Potter gehabt? Hatte er ihm nicht seine Freundschaft angeboten? Aber der hatte sie abgelehnt und seitdem gab es Konkurrenz zwischen ihnen, welche sich in ihren Gedanken zu Hass entwickelt hatte. Aber zu hassen und zu glauben, dass man hasste - das war ein gewaltiger Unterschied.  
  
"Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte er zögernd.  
  
"Ich spiel doch nicht den Cyrano für dich", grinste Blaise frech und winkte auf Dracos verständnislosen Blick nur lässig mit der Hand ab. "Potter wird garantiert nicht freiwillig einsehen, dass er was für dich empfindet. Etwas Positives, meine ich. Eher würde er sich mit einer Metallrüstung ins Gewitter stellen. Nein, so einfach wird es dir der-Junge-der-zu-stur-ist-es- einzusehen nicht machen."  
  
"Dann sollte ich es ihm einfach sagen?", fragte Draco zweifelnd.  
  
"Ja, klar, super Idee. Ich möchte aber dabeisein, wenn er dich von hier nach Alaska tritt. Nein, du Depp, stell dich doch nicht so glatt an! Was Dümmeres könntest du kaum tun." Er hielt inne. "Obwohl, in deinem Zustand könntest du es wohl doch."  
  
"Reicht", knurrte Draco. So langsam meldete sich sein Stolz zurück und der war gar nicht erfreut, was sich in seiner kurzen Anwesenheit so ereignet hatte. "Ich denke, ich sollte noch eine Weile warten und überlegen, was ich mache."  
  
Blaise nickte. "Ja, aber sag mir dann Bescheid. Ich möchte meine Wette ungern verlieren."  
  
"Wette?", funkelte Draco ihn an.  
  
Wenigstens hatte Blaise den Anstand so zu tun, als ob ihm das jetzt peinlich wäre. Er grinste schwach.  
  
"Ja, mit Ron, weißt du? Ob ihr es dieses Jahr noch gebacken kriegt, oder ob ihr wieder zu blöd seid. Obwohl Ron ja statt zu blöd immer noch das Wort "angeekelt" benutzt.  
  
Das war Dracos Startsignal. Abrupt riss er das Themenruder herum.  
  
"Was ist das eigentlich für eine Sache mit Weasely?", verlangte er zu wissen.  
  
Wieder das patentierte Zabini-Grinsen(.  
  
"Ach ja", dehnte er genüsslich, "ich hab mir schon ein kleines Gryffindor- Pony gefangen und glaub mir", seine Augen glitzerten, "die Zähmung ist ein Vergnügen für sich."  
  
Vor Verwirrung über das schmutzige Grinsen in Zabinis Gesicht machte Draco einen Schritt zurück. Die Aussage war mehr als eindeutig und Draco war so ziemlich tendenziell in Richtung Null daran interessiert, das zu vertiefen. Allein die Bilder, die jetzt schon in seinem Kopf schwirrten. Bäh.  
  
Andererseits... mit Harry... yum. Einem nackten, stöhnenden Harry... doppelt yum. Die rasche Abfolge der Gedanken war in seinem Gesicht wohl äusserst deutlich abzulesen, denn Zabini begann leise zu lachen. Draco kam zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Da gab es schon noch was, das ihn interessierte. Nicht, dass er hoffen konnte, es in nächster Zeit am lebenden Objekt der Begierde herauszufinden, aber wissen wollte er es schon.  
  
"Wie ist es?"  
  
Blaise stoppte augenblicklich mit dem Lachen und sah ihn ernst an.  
  
"Hast du noch nie...?"  
  
Ungeduldig wischte Draco die Frage beiseite.  
  
"Nicht mit einem anderen Jungen, es ist doch bestimmt was anderes, oder?"  
  
Blaise fixierte ihn mit nachdenklichem Blick. "Es ist das Paradies", flüsterte er nach einer Weile.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry war in der Hölle! Um ihn herum loderte Feuer, das Stöhnen gequälter Seelen durchdrang den finsteren Raum und der oberste Dämon der Hölle hockte vor ihm und grinste ihn teuflisch an.  
  
Er hasste den Zaubertrankunterricht!  
  
Seufzend warf er noch etwas von der geriebenen Affodillwurzel in das ohnehin nicht mehr zu rettende Gebräu und sah mit an wie sich das grelle Gelb in ein ätzendes Grün verwandelte. Schnell ruckte er mit dem Kopf zur Seite, als eine Wolke ekelhaften Gestanks ihn einzuhüllen suchte.  
  
"Ärks", fasste er seine Bemühungen der heutigen Stunde zusammen.  
  
"Treffend formuliert, Mr Potter", erklang eine sanfte Stimme neben ihm und Harry stellte fest, das der oberste Dämon der Hölle sich wieder einmal geisterhaft schnell und leise bewegt hatte. Snape lugte interessiert und rätselhaft lächelnd über seine Schulter hinweg in den Kessel. "Und was, Mr Potter, wollen Sie uns mit Ihrer heutigen Kreation mitteilen?"  
  
"Däähh", brachte Harry heraus, während Snape die Brauen in der ihm so eigenen und perfektionierten Art hochzog, die Lippen verächtlich kräuselte und den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte. (A/N: *grahgrah* *lechz* Verzeihung! Geht schon weiter!) "Also eigentlich...", und verstummte.  
  
Snape betrachtete ihn zufrieden. "20 Punkte Abzug für den misslungenen Trank, 20 Punkte minus für die Gefährdung der Sicherheit der Klasse, 10 Punkte minus, da Sie nicht imstande waren, Ihre Missetat zu erklären."  
  
Er wandte sich ab, hielt inne und drehte sich nochmal zu Harry um. "Und 5 Punkte für Gryffindor wegen versuchtem Selbstmord", flüsterte er so leise, das nur Harry es hören konnte.  
  
*  
  
Das Ende der Stunde war eine Erlösung.  
  
Wütend stiefelte Harry aus dem Raum und rempelte dabei so hart jemanden an, dass er dabei zu Boden fiel, er sah nach oben und erstarrte. Ausgerechnet Malfoy. Zu seiner maßlosen Überraschung beugte sich der Slytherin vor und streckte seine Hand aus. Verwirrt starrte Harry auf die Hand. So ähnlich hatte er doch schonmal etwas mit dem anderen erlebt. Damals im ersten Jahr. Er wandte den Blick von der Hand an und stand alleine auf.  
  
"Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht, Malfoy", zischte er ohne auf den erlöschenden Funken in den Augen des Blonden zu achten.  
  
"Wer sagt, dass ich dir helfen wollte?", zischte der zurück.  
  
"Ach ja", fauchte Harry ohne nachzudenken. "Wie gestern beim Spiel nicht wahr? Es war dir ja auch egal, ob ich abstürze, Hauptsache, du hast gewonnen, stimmts?"  
  
Draco erstarrte. Ebenso wie Harry, als dem klarwurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte und wie es sich anhörte.  
  
"Ist auch egal", schnappte er. "Verschwinde einfach aus meiner Sicht, wärst du so nett?"  
  
Doch Draco war nicht so nett, anstatt das zu tun, packte er Harry am Kragen und zerrte ihn in den nächsten leeren Gang und stiess ihn dort in eine Besenkammer.  
  
"Hast du sie noch alle, Malfoy, ich hex dich auf den Mond, wenn du nicht sofort..."  
  
"Das Spiel war mir egal", flüsterte Draco. "Der Schnatz war mir egal, in dem Moment, als ich dich berührte."  
  
Harrys Augen wurden riesengross.  
  
"Was...."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco drängte sich an ihn und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys.  
  
Draco konnte nicht mehr. Diese funkelnden Augen, diese hitzige Röte, die goldene Haut, er war verloren. Hilflos noch etwas zu sagen, legte er seinen Mund auf die herrlichen Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und erstickte dessen Worte mit seiner Zunge, die sich ihren Weg zwischen den vor Schreck geöffneten Lippen hindurch in die heisse Höhle suchte und dort mit hemmungsloser Leidenschaft begann sie zu erforschen. Oh, es war perfekt.  
  
Aber es lag nicht einmal eine Sekunde zwischen dem Berühren ihrer Münder, dem Eindringen der fremden Zunge in seinen Mund und Harrys Händen, die sich in Dracos Schultern krallten, ihn von sich weg stiessen.  
  
Harry starrte auf den Jungen, der vor ihm stand, die bleichen Wangen heftig gerötet und mit einem gierigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Seine Hand wanderte wie von selbst zu seinen Lippen, die von dem heftigen Kuss angeschwollen waren und bevor er den Gedanken noch zu Ende gedacht hatte, holte seine Hand automatisch aus und schlug dem blonden Slytherin mit aller Macht ins Gesicht.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen.... wie kommst du dazu...Fass mich nie wieder an, Malfoy, nie wieder, oder ich bring dich um", keuchte er, die Augen ungläubig geweitet, dann löste er sich von der Wand und stürzte aus der Kammer.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kapitel Ende  
  
^__^´  
  
Draco: Hey Harry weißt du wo viv ist?  
  
Harry: Ich glaub sie ist vorhin in den Wald gerannt!  
  
Draco sieht besorgt zum Verbotenen Wald.  
  
Draco (nachdenklich): Ich hoffe sie stellt nichts Dummes an!  
  
Harry (nervös): Ja, das hoffe ich auch, aber ich denke die Monster können sich wehren!  
  
~ * ~  
  
PS: @Jacky: Hilfe? Kein Problem: Ich sagte, ich fand deine review lustig und das auch ich diru immer wieder niedlich finde ( vor allem wenn es andere schreien). ^__^´ Déwa mata = bis bald!  
  
@Mael: Ich weiss, dass die meisten (ich eingeschlossen) Dracos Sicht bevorzugen, aber es sind zwei Charaktere und es ist wichtig, dass klar wird, dass Harry vollkommen anders denkt. Und es wird auch weiterhin von Bedeutung sein, daher wird es noch weitere Kapitel dieser Art geben. Klar ist es schade, wenn es einem Leser nicht gefällt, aber ich kann und will deswegen die Story nicht abändern. Und was das durchhetzen betrifft - hätte es denn Sinn gemacht Harrys Tag auszuführen, wenn doch sonst nichts von Interesse war? Und ich denke es wäre langweilig gewesen, jede (natürlich) schon bekannte Szene nochmals genau zu wiederholen. Ich hoffe, die nächsten Chaps werden dir mehr gefallen. ^__^´  
  
@ all of my other dears: *knuddäl* ;) 


	6. Warum du? & Der PetruchioPlan

Konnichiwa, meine Lieben!  
  
So, hier ist mal wieder was neues. Ich hab hier ZWEI Kapitel reingepackt, da das 6. Chap doch ein wenig kurz war, aber andererseits die Themen sich so unterscheiden, dass ich nicht aus 6 und 7 eins machen wollte.  
  
Jede Menge Verbeugungen an Gackt-sama, den genialsten (und bestaussehendsten) japanischen Sänger ever! Besonders für seki-ray, unheimlich schön, unheimlich inspirierend. Ich glaub ich hab noch nie jemanden gehört, der so viele Stilrichtungen so genial abdeckt.  
  
Danke auch mal wieder ALLEN für die schönen reviews (ich drucke sie alle aus, rahme sie und tapezier damit meine Wohnung, ein paar Wände sind aber noch frei: also.... ^__^´)  
  
Hey, Vengari, so ein Resümee hätt ich jetzt gern jedesmal, das war klasse! *ggg* Was die unwahrscheinliche Situation betrifft *sigh* Jaja, ich weiss, ich find das in versch, FF's auch immer so unwahrscheinlich, aber es braucht ja immer das Vorzeigepärchen und das unwillige Gespann. Und da ich keine Darkfic machen wollte (diesmal), brauchts ja die "Vorreiter". (Das war nicht halb so versaut gemeint, wie es jetzt klingt)  
  
@Noemi: Ich mach an solchen Stellen Schluss, damit ich laute Schreie nach mehr krieg. *schnüff* Das verstehst du doch, oda? ^__~  
  
@Mael: In meinem Kopf ist sie fertig, jupp. Auf dem Papier streitet sie noch etwas mit mir, aber im grossen und Ganzen hat sie zu tun, was ich sag!  
  
@Kirilein: Danke, ich hab in den Situationen immer einen kleinen Film im Kopf und schreib dann einfach "ab" was ich seh und naja, Snape und der Unterricht... wie wir ihn kennen und es lieben ihn zu hassen... (und zu lieben... *miauuuu*)  
  
@DarkShadow28, Jacky, Nevathiel, zissy: Thanks, danke, domo arigáto!!!  
  
So, auf los geht's los: LOS!  
  
Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Teil 6 - Wieso du? (A/N: ACHTUNG: trauriges Kapitel)  
  
Der Abdruck auf seiner Wange brannte, brannte so heiss und unerbittlich bis tief in sein Herz, dass Draco kaum mitbekam, wie der schwarzhaarige Junge die Flucht ergriff. Die Flucht. Vor ihm.  
  
Nein, die Hölle war kein Ort, sie war ein Zustand, ein Zustand in den er versank, rettungslos, ohne Aussicht je wieder dass zu sein, was er gewesen war.  
  
Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, einen Fehler, den er wohl nie wieder gutmachen konnte. Hätte er doch auf Blaise gehört! Warum hatte er es nicht? Als er ihn dort auf dem Boden gesehen hatte, war es schon klar gewesen, dass etwas geschehen würde. Wie in Trance hatte er die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt. Oh, diese Geste war so viel mehr gewesen, als nur der Versuch Harry vom Boden aufzuhelfen. Es war eine Bitte, ein Flehen und eine Forderung zugleich. Und sie war abgelehnt worden. Als hätte er es sich nicht denken können.  
  
Doch die Worte des Gryffindor hatten ihn erschüttert und zugleich die Hoffnung in ihm genährt. Harry war verletzt, er war enttäuscht, dass es - so dachte er jedenfalls - nicht er gewesen war, um den es Draco gegangen war. Das Herz des Slytherins machte seltsame Bewegungen, es sprang fast, nur um dann kurzzeitig auszusetzen.  
  
Und dann war alles ganz schnell gegangen. Er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, als er den widerstrebenden Jungen mit sich riss, ihn in die dunkle Kammer zwängte, sich gegen ihn presste. Er sah nur diese herrlichen Augen, spürte den begehrenswerten Körper so dicht an seinem und sein Denken wurde hinweggeschwemmt. Er wusste, dass er etwas sagte, er konnte es fast hören und er wusste, es war falsch, dumm und gefährlich, aber da waren Lippen, Lippen so dicht an seinen und er konnte nicht anders, als sie für sich zu beanspruchen.  
  
Es war, als hätten sein Körper und sein Geist ein Leben lang nur auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Wie konnte der Körper dieses Jungen nur so perfekt an den seinen passen? Wie konnten seine Lippen sich nur anfühlen, als wären sie eigens für ihn geschaffen? Wie konnte sein Mund ihn nur in solche Ekstase versetzen, so warm sein, so weich, so süss und verzehrend?  
  
Wie konnte er sich nur von ihm lösen und ihm versagen je wieder dieses Gefühl zu verspüren? Wie konnte er es wagen zu leugnen, dass er sein war? Wie war das nur möglich?  
  
*  
  
Harry rannte durch die Flure und Korridore Hogwarts. Ohne zu wissen wohin ihn seine Beine trugen folgte er den verschlungenen Pfaden, an nichts denkend, nur rennend, atmend. Nicht daran denken, nicht daran denken. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Irgendwann hielt er an. Seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer, sein Atmen ging rasselnd und er beugte sich keuchend vorne über, sich nur mit einer Hand an der Mauer abstützend.  
  
Als er wieder etwas zu Atmen gekommen war, sah er sich um. Diesen Teil von Hogwarts kannte er nicht, obwohl er nicht gerade selten in dem alten Schloss umhergestöbert war. Die Steinmauern waren dieselben und doch schienen sie älter, massiver, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. Langsam liess er sich an einer der Wände zu Boden gleiten, zog die Knie an und verbarg den Kopf in den Armen.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy hatte ihn angesehen. Malfoy hatte ihn angefasst. Malfoy hatte ihn geküsst!  
  
Hart biss er sich auf die Lippen, bis er Blut schmeckte. Sein erhitztes Gesicht fand keine Linderung in den kalten Händen. Sein erster Kuss, sein erster Kuss und es war Malfoy gewesen, der ihm das angetan hatte. Ein Wimmern entrang sich seiner Brust. Wieso hatte er das getan? Nur allzu deutlich sah er die glühenden Augen des blonden Slytherins vor sich, diese namenlose Gier, die aus ihnen geleuchtet hatte. Was war das gewesen?  
  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Malfoy etwas für ihm empfand, ausser dem Verlangen ihn zu demütigen. Aber selbst diesem arroganten Bastard hätte er nie zugetraut, so etwas zu tun. Was war es für Malfoy gewesen? Der ultimative Kick ihn blosszustellen? Ihn zu erniedrigen? Wenn das seine Motivation gewesen war, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch Malfoy, das hast du geschafft!  
  
Wütend schlug Harry mit der Faust auf den Boden.  
  
"Ich hasse dich, Malfoy", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen und noch bevor er es zurückhalten konnte schrie er aus Leibeskräften. "ICH HASSE DICH!"  
  
*  
  
Mit seinen letzten Kräften schleppte sich Draco zurück in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum. Natürlich sah man ihm von aussen nicht an, dass er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als sich hinzulegen und nie wieder aufzustehen. Äusserlich jeden Zentimeter einen Malfoy repräsentierend durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum, die anderen Anwesenden nicht mehr beachtend, als hier und da einen eisigen Blick verschiessend und gelangte in sein Zimmer.  
  
Kaum war die Tür geschlossen fiel sein kaltes Gehabe von ihm ab, wie Seide von Haut rutscht und ein unendlich trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. Die Gewissheit verloren zu haben, was er nie besessen hatte, umhüllte ihn und zog ihn in eine kalte dunkle Welt, in der es nichts gab, ausser einer Ewigkeit der Einsamkeit.  
  
(* So, das folgende habe ich mir aus Zetsuai (Verzweifelte Liebe) geliehen, es ist eigentlich ein Lied ( und ein wunderschönes), aber ich habe nur die Teile entliehen, die hier passen, da Zetsuai doch sehr zerstörerisch ist und ich versuche, davon nicht zuviel einfliessen zu lassen.  
  
Mo todokanai ka mo shirenai hito e:  
  
Ude o hanashite iki o koroshita  
  
Nido to furerareru anata  
  
Kitsuku kuchizuketa yoru ni  
  
Ubau koto dake o shinjite kowareta  
  
Nani mo mienai anata ga inai  
  
Subete nakushite  
  
Nokoru komekami tsuranuku kaori  
  
Iki ga taete mo  
  
Hanaretakunai!!!  
  
(An den, von dem ich nicht weiss, ob ich ihn noch erreichen kann:  
  
Deine Arme liessen mich los, dein Atem verstarb  
  
Du, der mich nur zweimal berührte  
  
Schmerzhaft, in der Nacht, als wir uns küssten  
  
Glaubte ich, dich an mich zu reissen wäre genug, und zerstörte es  
  
Ich kann nichts sehen, du bist nicht hier  
  
Habe alles verloren  
  
Der verbliebene, alles durchdringende Duft deines Haares  
  
Selbst wenn mein Atem verlöschen sollte  
  
Will ich nie fern davon sein!!! *))  
  
*  
  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das hatte er im Gefühl. Etwas war schiefgegangen völlig schiefgegangen. Ohne zu wissen woher die Ahnung kam stürmte er in die Kerker, rannte dabei eine gar nicht einsichtige Millicent um und verschwand im Gang, die zu den Schlafzimmern führte. Er verstand dieses Gefühl nicht, aber er vertraute auf seine intuitive Gabe. Immer schneller bewegten sich seine Beine, sein Herz hämmerte vor Sorge. Endlich kam er bei der dunkel getäfelten Tür an auf der in silbernen Lettern ´ Draco Malfoy ´ und ´ Blaise Zabini ´ stand. Blaise murmelte das Passwort ("cunning") und stürzte ins Zimmer.  
  
Zuerst sah er nichts, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass es dunkel war. Auf sein Murmeln hin erhellte sich der Raum in weichem Licht. Er sah zu der Couch am Fenster, sie war leer, ebenso wie die Sessel vor dem inzwischen erkalteten Kamin. Weiter und weiter schweiften seine Blicke durchs Zimmer und fast schon wollte sich sein Herz beruhigen, denn noch immer sah er nichts auffälliges, bis sein Blick Dracos Bett näher ins Auge fasste. Kurz schloss er die Augen, dann ging er näher zu dem unter den Decken zusammen gerollten Jungen und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Sacht legte er seine Hand auf den zitternden Haufen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Ein leises Wimmern, dann:  
  
"Ich hab ihn geküsst."  
  
Blaise schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Ich wusste, du bist ein Idiot."  
  
*  
  
~ * ~  
  
*  
  
Kapitel 7 - Der Petruchio-Plan (A/N: fieses Kapitel *hähähä*)  
  
Draco konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie die Decken zurückgeschlagen und er aus dem Bett gerissen wurde. Kurz sah er das Gesicht seines Zimmergenossen, bevor der ihn an dem gepackten Arm einmal durchs Zimmer und zur nächsten Wand schleuderte, an der Draco unfreiwillig und auch nicht gerade sanft zu stoppen kam.  
  
"Was....?"  
  
Sofort wurde er wieder geschnappt und vor den nächsten Spiegel geschleppt. Widerwillig betrachtete er sein Bild während sein Spiegelbild ihn nicht weniger abfällig musterte.  
  
"Was siehst du?", fragte Blaise mit zornbebender Stimme.  
  
"Mich", murmelte Draco müde. Er hatte jetzt echt keine Lust auf eins von Zabinis Spielchen und wäre viel lieber wieder in sein Bett gekrochen um sich von der Welt zu verstecken.  
  
Ein Klaps traf seinen Hinterkopf.  
  
"Hey", fauchte er und sah Blaise durch den Spiegel wütend an, während sein Spiegelbild haltlos zu kichern begann.  
  
"Du siehst also dich?", schimpfte Blaise. "Weißt du was ich sehe? Ich sehe ein kleines Kind, dass nicht bekommen hat was es wollte und jetzt versucht so lange zu schmollen, bis es sein neues Spielzeug kriegt. Ich weiss ja dass diese Tour bei deinen Eltern immer gezogen hat, verwöhntes Einzelkind, aber hier wirst du wohl ein bisschen mehr machen müssen. Harry wird sich dadurch bestimmt nicht beeindrucken lassen. Jetzt reiss dich bitte mal zusammen, diesen geprügelter-Hund-Blick hält man ja nicht aus. Steh gerade, Merlin was hab ich nur verbrochen dass ich das mitmachen muss? Meine Güte, was ist denn am Boden so faszinierend, dass du ständig dahin starrst?"  
  
Drei rasche Klapse auf Dracos Kopf folgten diesem Wasserfall der Beleidigungen.  
  
"Hallo, könnte der echte Draco bitte mal kurz rauskommen? Mann, noch vor ein paar Tagen hättest du mich hierfür umgebracht und jetzt nichts als wehleidige Blicke? Himmel, so kannst du echt gleich einpacken. Vielleicht wär doch eher Hufflepuff was für dich gewesen?"  
  
Okay, was genug war, war genug. Mit einem Knurren drehte sich Draco um. Es gab nicht nur Gesten, die er selten anwendete. Mit einer fliessenden Bewegung ging er in die Hocke, streckte ein Bein aus und drehte sich halb, was zum Ergebnis hatte, das Blaise die Beine weggezogen wurden und er rücklings zu Boden krachte. Mit einem Satz liess sich Draco auf ihm nieder.  
  
"So, da ist der echte Draco. Noch ein paar letzte Worte?"  
  
(A/N: Klar: baaaaakaaaaa! *fg*)  
  
Blaise grinste erstaunlich dreckig und betrachtete Dracos Oberkörper, an dessen Seiten das geöffnete Hemd herabhing.  
  
"Ja, allerdings. Von dieser neuen Sichtweise aus gesehen, kann ich wirklich nicht verstehen, wie Potter sich so sperren kann. Und, dass wir so lange zusammenwohnen konnten, ohne dass ich auf schmutzige Gedanken gekommen bin. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen - die Zeiten sind vorbei."  
  
Dem liess er ein anzügliches Lachen folgen, was bewirkte, dass Draco in Rekordzeit aufstand, sein Hemd schloss und den strategischen Rückzug in die am weitesten entfernte Ecke antrat.  
  
Blaise erhob sich ebenfalls und ging mit verführerischem Hüftschwung auf Draco zu, dem die blosse Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Als er vor ihm angekommen war, hob Blaise die Hand und strich mit einem Finger sacht über Dracos Hemd, bis er bei dessen Hals angekommen war. Dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte in Dracos Ohr: "Und das war ein Beispiel für das in die Ecke treiben des "Feindes"."  
  
Damit zog er sich grinsend von Draco zurück, der ihn verwirrt ansah.  
  
"Häh?"  
  
"Mein Lieber, man muss WISSEN womit man den anderen drankriegt. Verwirrung und Panik sind der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Da ich weiss", er hob wichtigtuerisch Hand und Kopf, "das Potter nur den gewissen Anstoss braucht, um zu verstehen was er empfindet, schlage ich die allseits beliebte und immer wieder erfolgreiche Taktik des "komplett-enervierens-und- auf-die-Palme-treibens" vor. Wenn du ihn erstmal soweit hast, dass er nur noch daran denkt, wie er der nächsten Bosheit entgeht, was impliziert, dass er nur noch an DICH denkt, dann hast du ihn soweit und dann kann man auch zu Phase 2 übergehen."  
  
Draco wusste dass sein Gesichtsausdruck von Verständnislosigkeit zu boshaftem Verstehen und schliesslich zu Neugier übergegangen war.  
  
"Und was ist Phase 2"?  
  
Zufrieden lehnte sich Blaise gegen die Wand und besah sich gewissenhaft seine Fingernägel.  
  
"Das erklär ich dir, wenn wir soweit sind. Ich will ja schliesslich nicht, dass dein Körper deinem Verstand voraus ist."  
  
Das hörte sich überaus vielversprechend an und ein Lächeln, wie man es von Draco kaum gewohnt war, verheissungsvoll und lüstern, liess sein Gesicht leuchten und seine Augen funkeln. Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Bad. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal eine heisse Dusche, die seinen Verstand befreite und seine Lebensgeister weckte. Ja, alles würde gut werden. Alles...  
  
"Hör auf meinen Hintern anzuglotzen, Zabini!"  
  
"'Tschuldige, Gewohnheit..."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Schluss für heute. Jetzt versteht ihr hoffentlich, dass ich euch nicht mit dem einen kurzen Kapitel allein lassen wollte. ^__^´  
  
Ich will ja nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn Tränen fliessen ( ausser sie sind vom Lachen *g*).  
  
Noch nicht..., huch, hab ICH das gesagt? Nein, nein, dass war diese böse Stimme... Seit ich im Wald war, hör ich immer diese fiese Stimme...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry: Hey viv, warum hatte ich nur so einen kurzen Auftritt?  
  
Viv: Klappe, Halbblut!  
  
Harry: *schmoll*  
  
Draco: Hähähä...  
  
Voldemort: Gut gemacht, meine Getreue!  
  
Viv: Danke, Meister!  
  
Voldemort: Und jetzt vernichte ihn!  
  
Viv: Nix da, meine Story ist noch nicht fertig!  
  
Voldemort: Tu was ich sage, oder meine Armee der Finsternis wird....  
  
Viv: Klappe, Halbblut!  
  
Draco & Harry: Hähähä...  
  
Voldemort: *schmoll* 


	7. Wahrheit häppchenweise & Phase 1 beginnt

Einen schönen verregneten guten Tag, wünsche ich!  
  
Was soll ich zu dem folgenden Kapitel gross sagen, ausser: ich erkläre die Jagd hiermit für eröffnet!  
  
Zuerst aber noch zu den schicken reviews und ich sollte anmerken: ÜBER 50, ich muss dringend mal ins St. Mungos und meine Augen untersuchen lassen: DANKE!  
  
@Vengari: Isch libbe disch (wie Draco in deiner Geschichte so schön lallte) & wir können sicherlich mal drüber reden *zwinker* du weißt schon... was die zwei Kapitel angeht: jaah, ich hätte sie gern nacheinander reingestellt, aber dann hätts wieder geheissen *wäähh, zu kurz, wie fies, muh, mäh* *sigh* daher... ähm, WELCHEN Sexgott meintest du jetzt? Blaise oder Draco? *katzengeräusch zurückgibt*  
  
@Kirilein: Ich liebe deine reviews, mehr will!!! Wundere dich nicht, dass Voldemort so zickig ist, is halt ne doofe Kuh! *nein, meister, nicht schlagen* *wimmer* Der hat schon wieder seine 5 Minuten glaub ich... *aua, nich haun, ich tus auch nie wieder* Na warte, wenn ich erst den Cruciatus kann... *nein, meister, ich hab nix gesagt* *duck und Zunge rausstreckt*  
  
@jacky: HAH! *sich verkriecht* Ich glaub ich hab ne Bildungslücke! Wer oder was ist grey? Und warum erinnere ich dich an ihn/sie/es? Baka kommt ja nun in jedem Manga/Anime vor und ist, glaub ich, das erste Wort, dass ich auf Japanisch konnte.  
  
@Angel344: Naja, wer weiss... *grinsel*  
  
@Mael: Ja? Bronze auch schon gelesen? Nach den späteren Bänden hatte ich ab und zu das Bedürfnis kleine Doujinshis zu zeichnen, in denen ich Minami umgebracht habe! *g*  
  
@Idril tinuviel: Hallo kleine Nachtigall! Naja, hätte Harry anders reagiert, wär die Story zuende oder todlangweilig, also lassen wir das noch ne Weile sein, okay? ^__~  
  
@Virginia: DANKESCHÖN! Das war sehr wohltuend für mich armes, geschundenes Wesen *die Hauselfe anschreit, die ihren Drink falsch gemixt hat und die Füsse auf den Ledersessel legt*  
  
@Noemi Tenshi: Jaah, es SOLLTE auch gehetzt wirken, naja, nicht gehetzt, aber schnell und unaufhaltsam, wie eine gewaltige, glitzernde Lawine *schwall*, hab ja extra "Vanilla" von Gackto-sama gehört, damit ich das Tempo in die Story reinkrieg! Was das küssen, schlagen und fi... angeht, das kommt noch, Geduld, Geduld, meine Verehrteste! *g* Und JA, ich BIN sadistisch, frag mal... äh, ich meine, egal, schluss jetzt... *pfiffel*  
  
@Ivine: Ein Sequel? Hab ich ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht, wenn es noch ein oder zwei gibt, die das wollen, dann würd ichs mir überlegen... aber ich weiss nicht *grins* Da würde ja BLAISE so viel drin vorkommen und der wär bestimmt ziemlich diabolisch und würde unseren prüden Ron ganz schön erschrecken... weiss nicht, ob das jemand lesen will... *g*  
  
Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Teil 8.1 - Wahrheit häppchenweise  
  
Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, seit Harry kraftlos an der Wand zu Boden gesunken war. Noch immer saß er in der gleichen Position da, die Beine angewinkelt an der Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf zwischen den Knien vergraben. Irgendwann spürte er, wie sein Körper gegen die Kälte und die Härte des Steines zu protestieren begann. Widerwillig erhob er sich. Am liebsten wäre er für immer in diesem dunklen, verlassen Teil des Schlosses geblieben, für immer an diese Wand gelehnt, nie wieder jemanden sehen müssen, der ihm die Schande ansah.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Wie er diesen Namen hasste und alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Wie hatte so etwas nur geschehen können, wie hatte ausgerechnet ihm so etwas passieren können? Warum hatte der Slytherin ihm das angetan? Verachtete er ihn so sehr? Hatte er das hier beabsichtigt?  
  
Aber er hatte diese Augen gesehen. In diesen Augen stand nichts von Hass, Verachtung oder dem Willen ihn zu vernichten. Nein, diese Augen hatten einen wilden, fast entrückten Ausdruck gehabt. Was hatten sie ihm sagen wollen? Harry wusste es nicht, alles was er wusste war, dass er noch nie etwas vergleichbares gesehen hatte.  
  
*Vielleicht ist sein Hass gegen dich so übermächtig, dass die normalen Blicke nicht ausreichen, vielleicht hat seine Abneigung einen ganz neuen Ausdruck geboren* , dachte er, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder.  
  
Während er so nachdenklich die ihm noch immer unbekannten Gänge entlang wanderte, spürte er mit einem Mal einen Luftzug, kalt und frisch. Er sah sich um und entdeckte eine Tür aus uraltem Holz, so dunkel und mit Spinnenweben überzogen, dass sie sich nur bei genauem Betrachten von den Felswänden abzeichnete.  
  
Schwankend, ob er lieber weiter seinen Gedanken nachhängen sollte, oder ob er die Entdeckung dankbar annehmen sollte, um sich abzulenken, starrte er die schwarz angelaufene Klinke an, die wohl vormals aus Silber gewesen sein mochte. Schliesslich gewann seine Gryffindorneugier und er streckte die Hand aus, um die Klinke herabzudrücken. Sie fühlte sich sonderbar warm an in seiner Hand und entgegen seiner Erwartung liess sich die Tür widerstandslos öffnen.  
  
Schon zwei Schritte in den Raum hatten ausgereicht um zu wissen, was das Zimmer verbarg und Harry keuchte überrascht auf. Keine zehn Meter vor ihm an einer Wand - ganz wie damals, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte - stand der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Seit er den Spiegel damals im ersten Jahr durch einen Zufall gefunden und durch den Rat Dumbledores wieder aufgegeben hatte, hatte er ihn nicht mehr wiedergesehen, ausser in dem Gefecht gegen Voldemort um den Stein der Weisen. Seit dem war der Spiegel aus seinen Augen und auch bald aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden gewesen. Doch da war er, der gewundene dunkle Holzrahmen, die Worte, die oben in ihn eingraviert waren und darunter...  
  
Er hörte die Worte Dumbledores in seinem Kopf.  
  
*Dieser Spiegel gibt uns weder Wissen noch Wahrheit. Es gab Menschen die vor dem Spiegel dahingeschmolzen sind, verzückt von dem, was sie sahen, und andere sind wahnsinnig geworden, weil sie nicht wussten, ob ihnen der Spiegel etwas Wirkliches oder auch nur etwas Mögliches zeigte.*  
  
Wie erstarrt stand Harry da und blickte auf die lockende Oberfläche des Spiegels, die in ihm die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle auslöste. Das durch die Tür einfallende Fackellicht spiegelte sich auf Nerhegeb und zeigte ihm kleine leuchtende Lichter, lud ihn ein näher zu kommen, einen Blick hinein zu werfen, nur einen kleinen Blick, das könnte doch nicht schaden, was sollte schon passieren? Niemand würde es erfahren, niemand wäre ihm böse. Nur ein paar Schritte wären zu machen und er könnte seinem grössten Wunsch entgegensehen.  
  
Harrys Atem stockte und noch bevor der Gedanke an die Möglichkeiten seinen Verstand erreicht hatte, war er angstvoll zurückgewichen, hatte die Tür mit aller Macht und Verzweiflung ins Schloss geworfen und war davongestürmt.  
  
*  
  
Der Morgen brach herein (*würg* *ggg*) und im Schloss erwachten, zusammen mit ihren Mitschülern, ein äusserst gut gelaunter Draco und ein äusserst mürrischer und geknickter Harry. Beide Launen waren auf ein und dasselbe Erlebnis, welches sich auch in den jeweiligen Träumen niedergeschlagen hatte, zurückzuführen.  
  
Draco war nach einer schnellen Dusche und einem noch schnelleren Ankleiden in die Grosse Halle gerannt um auch ja nicht das Eintreffen seines zukünftigen Opfers und noch zukünftigeren *träumerische Schweinereien* zu verpassen. Jetzt saß er, so ziemlich als Erster, aufgeregt am Slytherintisch und knabberte eine Scheibe Toast, während er versuchte nach aussen so kühl und gefasst zu wirken, wie immer. Alle paar Sekunden flackerte sein Blick zur Tür, um auch ja nicht den ersehnten Moment zu versäumen. Als er das nächste mal Schritte hörte wand er seinen Blick wie von selbst zur Flügeltür.  
  
In seinen Gedanken schritt ein stolzer Harry durch die Tür, dessen goldene Haut noch von der Dusche feucht glänzte, der ihn mit einem flammenden Blick begrüsste und in dessen Augen er sehen konnte, dass dem anderen die Begegnung am Vortag gefallen hatte, ja noch mehr, dass er sich nach einer Wiederholung, einer Vertiefung sehnte. Der seinen filigranen Körper in eindeutiger Weise bewegte und ihn mit seinen Blicken nach draussen lockte.  
  
Wieder mal wurde ihm die erstaunliche Kluft zwischen Wirklichkeit und Traum offenbart, denn durch die Tür trat Blaise.  
  
Draco senkte seine Augen missmutig grummelnd auf seinen Toast, während er das Kichern von Blaise bereits hören konnte. Der liess sich mit einer anmutigen Bewegung neben ihm fallen und griff sogleich nach allem essbaren in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung.  
  
"Was ist los, Drakeyyy?", imitierte er die schmalzige Stimme Pansys. "Eben noch so gespannt auf mich gewartet und nun so still? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, jetzt, da das Objekt deiner Begierde und schlaflosen Nächte neben dir sitzt?"  
  
"Ich hab nicht auf dich gewartet", knurrte Draco, "es interessiert mich nicht ob du da bist oder nicht."  
  
"Ach?", spöttelte Blaise, "Aber wenn Potter naht, dann interessiert das, ja?" Er gluckste. "Was er im Übrigen gerade tut!"  
  
Ruckartig hob Draco den Kopf und wirklich, Harry, für jeden anderen in eine einfache Schulrobe, für Draco allerdings in pures Verlangen gehüllt, betrat in eben jenem Augenblick die Halle und ging mit eiserner Miene und steifen Schrittes zum Gryffindortisch, wo er sich zu den bereits anwesenden Weasley- Zwillingen setzte, die ihn sofort in Beschlag nahmen und ihm diverse Zettel und Pergamente zeigten, während sie sich dabei wild angrinsten. Nicht ein einziges Mal hob er den Kopf, was Draco doch ein wenig enttäuschte. Doch bevor er in den Status Schmollen übergehen konnte, hörte er auch schon wieder Zabinis Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr, was ihn zurückschrecken liess.  
  
"Was hast du erwartet? Dass er sich freudig in deine Arme wirft und laut "nimm mich" stöhnt?"  
  
Draco wünschte sich nichts mehr, als allein zu sein und seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand schlagen zu können. Warum musste diese verdammte Schlange gerade jetzt in seinem ohnehin labilen Zustand solche Sachen sagen? Die Bilder gesellten sich ganz ohne sein Zutun zu seinem Geist und in einer Region, die glücklicherweise vom Tisch verdeckt wurde, regte sich ganz eindeutig etwas.  
  
"Halt...die...Klappe...", brachte er mühsam heraus und verbarg sein gerötetes Gesicht hinter einer Flasche Kürbissaft.  
  
"Hähähä", machte Blaise schadenfroh und widmete sich wieder seinem Porridge.  
  
Nachdem Draco keine Anstalten machte wieder hinter der Flasche aufzutauchen, kramte Blaise sein Mitgefühl aus und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"So wird das nichts! Schon wieder alles vergessen? Sei kalt, sei fies, sei ein Bastard. Gib dich einfach so, wie du bist. Zeig dich von deiner natürlichen Seite und alles wird gutgehen. Er wird dich von Herzen hassen, er wird dich fürchten, verabscheuen..."  
  
"Hat das jetzt bald noch einen tieferen Sinn, oder willst du mich dazu bringen mich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen?"  
  
"Ich meinte eigentlich nur, dass du dich nicht wie ein verliebtes Mädchen aufführen sollst - was du gerade tust - sondern dass du an Phase 1 festhalten sollst, wenn du Potty rumkriegen willst. Es kann im Übrigen nicht schaden, wenn du ihn mit ein paar wohlgezielten Bemerkungen verunsicherst, eine Berührung hier, ein zweideutiges Lächeln da, aber immer so, als wäre es Zufall, gerade genug, dass du ihn verunsicherst. Und...", jetzt zischte er, "heb endlich deinen verdammten Kopf."  
  
Draco tauchte wieder auf und straffte sich. Zabini hatte recht. Schluss mit dem albernen Verstecken, jetzt war Bosheit gefragt. Das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Er zog seinen Stundenplan aus der Tasche und unterdrückte nur schwerlich ein glückliches Quieken. Irgend jemand liebte ihn! Er sah wieder auf seinen Plan. Mittwoch Morgen: Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor.  
  
*  
  
Teil 8.2 - Phase 1 beginnt  
  
Von dem Moment an, in dem Harry die Halle betreten hatte, gab es nur einen einzigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf. NICHT HINSEHEN! Er hätte liebend gerne Blicke voller Wut und Abscheu gegen den Slytherintisch geschickt, aber er wusste nicht, ob sich diese Blicke nicht sofort beim Anblick Malfoys in Unsicherheit und Verwirrung wandeln würden, was dieser natürlich sofort ausnützen würde, um ihm noch eine reinzuwürgen, daran bestand für ihn gar kein Zweifel. Woher er wusste, das Malfoy bereits da war? Er spürte es einfach, der Blonde war wie ein misstönender Klang in der sonstigen harmonischen Symphonie Hogwarts.  
  
Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Essen herum, während ihn die Zwillinge von ihrem neuesten Projekt in Kenntnis setzten, welches die Wörter Explosion, Zerstörung, Hysterie und Snape enthielt. Was normalerweise sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hätte, entlockte ihm heute nicht mehr als ein Nicken, was aber Fred und George nicht davon abhielt in die Einzelheiten zu gehen.  
  
Nachdem er sich gezwungen hatte, wenigstens ein wenig Rührei zu essen, inzwischen waren auch Ron und Hermine eingetroffen und hatten vorwurfsvoll auf seinen unberührten Teller gesehen, holte er seinen Stundenplan aus dem Umhang, besah sich seine heutigen Fächer und erstarrte. Irgend jemand hasste ihn. Mittwoch Morgen: Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Slytherin.  
  
*  
  
Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, die beide wie zum Schutz jeweils seitlich neben ihm saßen, war Harry dabei seinen Kessel zu reinigen, wie er es vor jeder Stunde tat, da Snape sich immer wieder einen Spass daraus machte, diese zu inspizieren und ihnen wegen angeblicher Verunreinigung Punkte abzuziehen.  
  
Hinter ihm stöhnte Neville angstvoll auf, was bedeutete, dass Snape den Raum betreten hatte. Harry sah auf und tatsächlich, Snape hatte sich an sein Pult gelehnt und liess seinen spöttischen, kalten Blick über die Klasse gleiten.  
  
"Heute", schnurrte er, was bedeutete, dass er etwas besonders gemeines auf Lager hatte, "werden wir Partnerarbeiten machen."  
  
Ron sah skeptisch zu Harry und flüsterte: "Das gibt Ärger."  
  
"Jeweils ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin werden heute zusammenarbeiten", liess Snape verlauten und ein Stöhnen lief durch die Klasse. "Sie werden sich zusammensetzen und so lange in diesem Raum bleiben, bis sie den speziellen Schrumpftrank, dessen Zutaten Sie der Tafel entnehmen können..", ein eleganter Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und das Rezept erschien, "fertig gebraut haben. Wenn Sie vorzeitig fertig werden, können Sie früher gehen, wenn nicht... nun, wie ich sagte, dann bleiben Sie hier, von mir aus können Sie bis Weihnachten sitzen. Und bevor ich es vergesse, 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor dank Mr Weasley wegen Schwatzens."  
  
Ron schoss einen giftigen Blick auf Snape ab.  
  
"Schön, wenn wir dann also so weit wären? Ich verlese die Partner. Granger und Parkinson..."  
  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen erhob sich Hermine. Ron drückte ihre Hand. "Viel Glück."  
  
"Weitere 10 Punkte von Gryffindor. Longbottom und Bulstrode..."  
  
Ein Stöhnen von Neville erklang, welches sich wie ein Abschied von der Welt der Lebenden anhörte.  
  
"Brown und Nott, Finnegan und Crabbe, Patil und Morag, Thomas und Ian, Weasley und Zabini..."  
  
Jetzt war Ron dran mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen, doch hätte Harry ein bisschen besser aufgepasst, wäre ihm aufgefallen, wie unecht und gekünstelt sich dieser Seufzer anhörte.  
  
Während Snape die Partner zuordnete und Harrys Kopf immer weiter zwischen seine Schulterblätter wanderte, hob sich Dracos Kopf parallel immer höher und ein triumphierendes Lächeln hätte sein Gesicht fast erreicht. Und dann kam es:  
  
"Malfoy und...", Snape genoss es offensichtlich, "...Potter!  
  
*Jackpot*, dachte erfreuter Draco.  
  
*Ich will sterben*, dachte gedemütigter Harry.  
  
"Mr Potter, brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung oder wissen Sie schlicht nicht, wo Mr Malfoy sitzt? Ich zeige Ihnen gern den Weg. Stehen Sie einfach auf - denken Sie, dass Sie das schaffen - treten Sie auf den Gang, ja, bravo, und jetzt gehen sie nach hinten in die vorletzte Reihe - sehen Sie, das war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder? Und jetzt - SETZEN SIE SICH!"  
  
Zornig liess sich Harry neben Draco nieder, der ihn - was ihm schwerfiel - nicht beachtete und statt dessen die Rezeptur von der Tafel abschrieb. Nach einer Weile hob Draco den Kopf und sah den neben ihm sitzenden Jungen mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.  
  
"Hol die Zutaten."  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. Er war ohnehin schon verwirrt, das Malfoy ihn so ganz und gar nicht beachtet hatte, aber das er jetzt mit so monotoner Stimme zu ihm sprach, verschlug ihm wirklich den Atem. Was bildete sich dieses miese Stück Abschaum eigentlich ein, so zu tun, als ob rein gar nichts gewesen wäre?  
  
"Hol sie doch selber, Malfoy, denkst du ich bin dein Diener und renne, wenn du was befiehlst?"  
  
Innerlich klopfte er sich auf die Schulter. Seine Stimme war beherrscht gewesen, ebenso wie sein Gesichtsausdruck. Jetzt sollte der doch zusehen, wie...  
  
Draco grinste plötzlich hämisch über das ganze Gesicht und beugte sich ein Stück vor, so dass Harry seine glitzernden Augen sehen konnte. Der schrak augenblicklich zurück, was Draco mit einer Mischung aus Zufriedenheit und Enttäuschung registrierte.  
  
"Nun ja", wisperte er zweideutig, während er die Lider zur Hälfte schloss, "ich denke, ich könnte dich auch BITTEN."  
  
Der Unterton in Dracos Stimme gefiel Harry nicht, im Gegenteil, er bewirkte dass sich Harrys Magen zu einem Klumpen aus Eis und Feuer zusammenzog und mit einem Piepslaut für den er sich selbst hasste, sprang er auf und lief zum Zutatenschrank. Draco sah ihm äusserst zufrieden hinterher und fühlte sich auch bestätigt, als er ein Grinsen von Zabini auffing, der im gleichen Augenblick wie zufällig über den Oberschenkel von Ron strich, der neben ihm saß und welcher sich daraufhin hastig umsah. Draco senkte schnell den Blick. Es war nicht nötig, dass Ron wusste, dass Draco eingeweiht war.  
  
Harry liess sich jede Menge Zeit am Schrank und zupfte sich die Zutaten einzeln heraus, während er innerlich versuchte einen Schutzschild gegen Malfoy aufzubauen.  
  
Er war nicht bereit sich für dessen Spass zum Trottel zu machen. Er verstand nur nicht was da los war. Malfoy küsste ihn, Malfoy ignorierte ihn, Malfoy machte komische Bemerkungen. Das war alles so komplett verrückt. Was war hier los? Stand dieses Schuljahr unter dem Motto "Wir treiben Potter in den Wahnsinn"? Er seufzte. Naja, das war besser als die Mottos der letzten Jahre "Wir töten Potter". Oder? Er war sich da nicht völlig sicher. Bisher war es einfach gewesen. Er hasste Malfoy und Malfoy hasste ihn. Ende. Klare Aufteilung der Grenzen. Und jetzt?  
  
Härter als beabsichtigt schlug er die Schranktüren zu, was ihm einen warnenden Blick von Snape einbrachte.  
  
Jetzt war alles durcheinander. Dieser Blick in der Besenkammer. Er konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Diese Hitze, dieses... Verlangen? Er schüttelte sich. Das war doch eklig. Harry hatte sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er Mädchen oder doch eher sein eigenes Geschlecht bevorzugte. Mit Cho war es schön gewesen, aber er war auch nicht übermässig traurig gewesen, als sie sich getrennt hatten, sie waren immer noch Freunde. Eine Zeitlang hatte er gedacht in Hermine verliebt zu sein, aber dass hatte sich als Schwärmerei herausgestellt. Er bewunderte sie für ihre Intelligenz und war stolz, dass sie befreundet waren, aber mehr war es eben nicht. Und Ginny? Ginny war die ersten Jahre ziemlich hinter ihm her gewesen und er hatte sich - was er nie zugegeben hatte - ziemlich geschmeichelt gefühlt, aber eine Beziehung mit ihr hatte er nie in Erwägung gezogen. Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass er eher Jungen mochte, dann war das für ihn okay - aber niemals Malfoy, das war wirklich eklig. Er war ja nicht hässlich oder so, aber es war immer noch MALFOY, und er hasste ihn, wie nichts anderes!  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er wieder an seinem Tisch stand und mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass er Malfoy anstarrte und dieser seinen Blick ziemlich undefinierbar erwiderte. Wütend auf sich selbst schmiss Harry die Zutaten auf den Tisch und setzte sich, allerdings nicht bevor er seinen Stuhl ein ganzes Stück von Malfoy weggezogen hatte.  
  
*  
  
Draco wunderte sich bereits, was Harry so lange brauchte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Was er sah erstaunte ihn. Mit völlig abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck lief der schwarzhaarige Junge langsam auf ihn zu, die Arme um die Fläschchen und Beutel geschlungen, als halte er etwas von grossem Wert in den Armen. Draco wartete bis der Junge vor ihrem Tisch stand und sah ihn lauernd an, bereit seine nächste Bosheit vom Stapel zu lassen. Doch beim Anblick der Augen des Gryffindors, der ihn an- und gleichzeitig doch in die Ferne starrte und überhaupt nicht anwesend schien, hielt er inne. Er betrachtete die ebenen Gesichtszüge, die Wangenknochen, von denen sich die Haut straff zum Kinn zog, die sündig geschwungenen Lippen, die verwuschelten Haare, durch die er nur allzu gern seine Hand hätte gleiten lassen.  
  
*Was tust du mir an?*, dachte er sehnsüchtig, *Hast du nur die geringste Ahnung, was du mit mir machst? Wie du da stehst. Was würde ich darum geben, mit dir allein zu sein, wie in meinen Träumen, mit dir zu tun, was ich dir in meinen Träumen antue, während du stöhnst und mich um mehr anbettelst. Sieh mich an, sieh mich an Harry und zeig mir, dass du es weißt, dass du es verstehst. Dass du mich so willst, wie ich dich. Bitte, Harry. Sieh mich an!*  
  
Und dann schien der Gryffindor in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren, aber statt des ersehnten Verständnisses, warf er mit wütendem Ausstrecken der Arme alle Sachen die er gehalten hatte auf den Tisch und zog seinen Stuhl von Draco weg. Etwas in Dracos Inneren stach ihn schmerzhaft, doch er liess sich nichts anmerken.  
  
"Ich dachte schon, dass wird heute nichts mehr", sagte er kalt und begann die Zutaten auf dem Tisch zu ordnen. Eigentlich war er ganz froh, das Harry so lange gebraucht hatte, denn während er noch ordnete - und das SEHR langsam - waren die meisten anderen bereits dabei, die ersten Schritte der Brauanleitung zu befolgen. Oh ja, Draco hatte vor, heute sehr gründlich zu arbeiten, so gründlich, dass er garantiert der Letzte in diesem Raum war, der ihn verliess - zusammen mit Harry.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jaja, ich weiss, ich bin gemein und eh das Fieseste, was zur Zeit auf diesem ach so blauen Planeten rumkraucht, aber ich mach jetzt hier Schluss!  
  
Ihr könnt eure Aufgebrachtheit gern in einer kleinen (oder GROSSEN) review deutlich machen!  
  
Ihr wisst ja, dass ihr keine Angst haben braucht, dass ich euch besonders lange auf die Fortsetzung warten lassen, oder? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich, wie die meisten jetzt schon fröhliche Weihnachten verkünde und euch bis Neujahr auf dem Trockenen lasse!  
  
Also, in dem Sinne, schöne Weihnachten! *kyahahaha*  
  
viv  
  
~ * ~  
  
Voldemort: Das kannste nich machen! Blöde Gefühlsduselei! Der Junge springt mir noch ab!  
  
Viv: Ach komm, halts Maul!  
  
Voldemort: WAS sagst du zu mir?  
  
Viv: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiich? Ich hab gar nix gesagt! *schnell den Tagespropheten aufschlägt und vor sich hin murmelt*  
  
Voldemort: Ich habs genau gehört!  
  
Viv (genervt auf eine Seite deutend): Guck mal, hier könnte deine Todesanzeige stehen!  
  
Voldemort (stinkig): Ich mach dich rund! *beginnt eine schreiende viv durchs Zimmer zu jagen*  
  
Draco und Harry sehen kopfschüttelnd zu.  
  
Draco (resignierend): Tststs, Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf.... Was'n Reinfall!  
  
Harry nickt schwächelnd: Loser!  
  
Blaise: Hey, Vengari: *rrrrrrrrrrr*  
  
Voldemort, viv (die gerade von Voldemort gewürgt wird), Harry und Draco halten inne und schauen ihn irritiert an.  
  
Draco: Was machst du denn hier, Zabini?  
  
Blaise: Ähhhh.... ich wollt halt auch mal was sagen...  
  
Voldemort, viv, Draco und Harry: Avada.... 


	8. Wem die Stunde schlägt

Hola Chickas! Oder so.... *schäm*  
  
Da bin ich mal wieder! Habt ihr mich vermisst? *bettelnd in die Runde schaut*  
  
Hier ist mein neues Pitel, ich hätt es schon eher rausgebracht, aber mein Provider meinte: Nö, kein Bock, ich lass viv jetzt einfach mal n paar Tage nicht in Netz! *heul* Es war sooo furchtbar!  
  
Ich arbeite in diesem Kapitel viel mit meinen *-Abtrennungen, weil ich diesmal in einer Tour und ständig zwischen den PoV's springe. Ich hoffe, es nervt nicht.  
  
So (wie immer) zuerst mal zu meinen über alles geliebten Reviewern:  
  
@Noemi Tenshi: Ich bin nicht fies und wenn, dann ist das Voldys Schuld *auf ihn deutet und laut schreiend auf und davon wuselt* *ggg*  
  
@Vengari: Ja, *g*, das hat er wohl, und keine Angst, wir haben zwar Avada gebrüllt, aber bei Kedavra war er schon weggerannt. Weißt du, ich kenn Leute, die sagen Slytherins wären feige, aber das STIMMT NICHT! Wir wissen lediglich wann es besser ist, den strategischen Rückzug anzutreten, was Leben rettet, in diesem Fall, das von Blaise! *fg* Schön, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat, bitte weiter so schöne reviews, ich warte immer schon richtig drauf!  
  
*schon Ringe unter den Augen hat, weil sie auch wenn sie nichts veröffentlicht hat bis tief in die Nacht online sitzt und verzweifelt auf Vengaris review wartet*  
  
@Amidala: Klar, werd ich, keine Bange, das kann noch dauern... hähähä...  
  
@Shenendoah: Wie der Trainer in einer alten Mars-Werbung sagte: Das ehrt uns! Und wie ich schon zu Vengari sagte, Blaise ist ja nicht tot, nein, er ist gerannt. *g* Keine Bange, ich liebe zwar Zetsuai, aber ich will ja hier was schreiben, wo man davorsitzt und nur noch: Kawaiiiiiiiii! schreit, daher keine zu grosse Vertiefung in Z/B!  
  
@Ivine: *g* Naja, wie gesagt, falls noch mehr Leute Interesse anmelden, überleg ichs mir, wobei Vengari ja unbedingt Missionar spielen und Blaise vom "anderen" Ufer zurückholen will...  
  
@Idril Tinuviel: Na klar, weiss ich deinen Namen *entrüstet auf einen Stuhl steigt* Wer ist der grösste Tolkien-Fan? ICHICHICH!!! * Ich weiss alles, hab alles und will noch viel mehr! *sich flehend zu Boden wirft* Oh, Peeeeeeeeter, verfilm auch das Simarillion!!! Biiiiiiitttttteeee! *heul*  
  
@Virginia: Danke und im übrigen darfst du mich jederzeit weiter motivieren *g* Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin...  
  
@Lilith35: Öhm, das kann ich so nicht versprechen, aber ich denke Phase eins und zwei werden sich hier öfter mal vermischen. *fg*  
  
@Valentina: I beg forgivness und verspreche Besserung, nicht in nächster Zeit, aber danach *g* Viel Spass mit dem ersehnten neuen Teil!  
  
@Kirilein: Ach Voldemort ist schon ganz okay, er ist zwar nicht der Hellste... *aua, HÖR AUF MICH ZU SCHLAGEN ODER ICH TRET DEINEN REPTILIENARSCH VON HIER BIS ASKABAN*  
  
Uh, shit, Kirilein, ich muss Schluss machen, ich glaub, ich hab da was gesagt, was nicht so gut ankam... *sich aus dem Staub macht*  
  
~ * ~  
  
Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Kapitel 9 - Wem die Stunde schlägt  
  
Noch ein Körnchen und noch eins, na vielleicht noch zwei, upps, nein, das war zuviel, am besten sollte er es nochmal ganz von vorn probieren.  
  
Während Draco seit etwa zehn Minuten die erste Zutat abwog, während selbst Neville und Millicent bereits dabei waren den halb fertigen Trank zu rühren, hatte Harry seine Ingredienzien fertig gehäckselt, nachdem Draco ihn dreimal aufgefordert hatte, sich nochmal zu verfeinern, da sie sonst nicht zu gebrauchen wären.  
  
Harry war ehrlich verwundert. Er hatte bisher nie bemerkt (oder sich dafür interessiert), dass Malfoy so ein Perfektionist war, was Zaubertränke anging. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, dass der Blonde seine gute Note bekam, weil sein Vater mit Snape befreundet war. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt, denn Draco liess sich für seine Arbeit wirklich viel Zeit, um ja nichts falsch zu machen.  
  
*  
  
Oh ja, Draco liess sich für seine Arbeit eine Menge Zeit. Immerhin starrte er den grössten Teil der Zeit sowieso aus den Augenwinkeln nach Harry, um sich nicht eine einzige dieser unglaublich erotischen Bewegungen der Hände entgehen zu lassen, nicht ein einziges Mal, wenn der andere Junge sie über die Stirn und durch dieses anbetungswürdige Haar zog, um ein paar dieser beneidenswerten Schweisstropfen abzuwischen, mit denen Draco auf der Stelle getauscht hätte. Lechzen, dein Name war Draco. Immer wieder wollte sich ein verräterisches Lächeln auf die Lippen des Slytherin legen, bevor er es unterdrückte und statt dessen die Nasenflügel blähte, als ob er schnell viel Luft bräuchte. Er versicherte sich, das die anderen bereits langsam aber sicher auf das Ende des Trankes hinarbeiteten und war dann endlich bereit, den Feenstaub in das kochende Wasser zu werfen. Naja, werfen wäre wohl etwas zu schnell, statt dessen begnügte er sich damit den Staub langsam hineinrieseln zu lassen.  
  
Schnell warf er einen Seitenblick zu Harry. Draco war schon etwas verwundert, dass ihn der andere noch gar nicht wegen seiner Langsamkeit angemeckert hatte, nein, statt dessen hatte er sich ganz gewissenhaft den Wurzeln zugewandt, die er gleich am Anfang winzig klein geschnitten hatte und auf Dracos unsinnige Bemerkungen hin tatsächlich kommentarlos noch kleiner gemacht hatte. Hatte der Junge wirklich so wenig Ahnung vom Tränkebrauen, dass er das einfach so hinnahm? Jetzt öffnete der auch noch den Mund. Draco hätte sein gesamtes Erbe für die Gedanken des Gryffindor gegeben.  
  
*  
  
Wie konnte man nur so genau sein? Harry pustete sich langsam die Haare aus der Stirn und hörte ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen neben sich. Als er zu dem Slytherin blickte umklammerte der gerade sein Messer und blickte starr auf den Tisch. Vielleicht hatte er sich geschnitten? Kurz hatte Harry tatsächlich den Gedanken, ihn zu fragen ob er verletzt war, aber dann zuckte er nur die Schultern. Hoffentlich hatte sich dieser Mistkerl die Hand bis zum Knochen aufgeschlitzt! Das wäre nur gerecht. Doch jetzt legte der das Messer weg und seine Hand schien ganz in Ordnung. Harry rollte die Augen. Was hatte der nur für ein Problem?  
  
*  
  
*Harry! Oh, Merlin, ich will dich! Nein, Draco! Sag nichts, tu nichts, beweg dich nicht. Lehn dich nicht zu ihm rüber. Okay - lehn dich nicht noch weiter rüber. Jetzt reichts aber, er wird noch etwas merken. Ja, tu, als ob du nur nach den Wurzeln greifst! Geniestreich! Ohoh, sein Arm, sein Arm liegt genau neben den Wurzeln. Was jetzt? Berühren? Nicht berühren? Oh, das gibt Ärger, nein, nicht streicheln, zieh die Hand zurück. MIT WURZELN! Sieh ihn dabei kalt an. KALT DU IDIOT, NICHT VERLIEBT! Das klappt nicht, das klappt nicht... das klappt, oh, Merlin, das klappt, oh ja, dreh den Kopf, oh, mh, Hals, oh lecker, nein verdammt, sieh weg, Draco du Trottel, shit, ich muss mich zusammenreissen!*  
  
*  
  
Harry unterdessen besorgte etwas ganz anderes, nämlich die nicht unwichtige Tatsache, dass Ron und Blaise gerade dabei waren ihren Trank in eine Flasche abzufüllen. Das war definitiv nicht gut. Nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht - leider verstand Harry kein Wort - ging Blaise mit der Flasche nach vorn und bekam ein Nicken von Professor Snape, was so ziemlich das äusserste an Lob war, was man von ihm erwarten konnte. Gleichzeitig sah Snape mit einem hämischen Blick zu Hermine, die im gleichen Augenblick bemerkte, dass sie einmal nicht die Erste war, was ihr aber nichts ausmachte, da es wohl nicht zählte, wenn man mit einem weiblichen Neville Longbottom, noch dazu aus Slytherin, zusammenarbeitete. Ron und Blaise machten sich gleich darauf aus dem Staub und Harry registrierte überrascht, dass Ron nicht einmal zu ihm sah, sondern mit rötlich verfärbten Wangen vor dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin herging, welcher ihm etwas zuflüsterte, woraufhin Ron erschrocken die Augen aufriss und hastig aus dem Raum stürmte, während Zabini gemein grinste und langsam hinterherschritt.  
  
Harry hatte Mitleid mit Ron. Zabini schien doch nicht so freundlich zu sein, wie er gedacht hatte. Ron war ja wie vom Hund gebissen davon gerannt. Was auch immer der Slytherin mit ihm gemacht hatte, Ron schien in Panik. Gryffindors Goldjunge konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es verschiedene Arten der Panik gab und einige davon Vorstufen von äusserst positiven Erfahrungen waren. Draco hatte da so eine Ahnung und er musste sich sehr beherrschen, nicht zu grinsen.  
  
Als nächstes begaben sich Pansy und Hermine nach vorn, um ihre Arbeit abzugeben und man konnte Snape ansehen, dass er die Phiole "versehentlich" fallengelassen hätte, wenn es nicht Pansy gewesen wäre, die das Glas auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.  
  
Nach und nach wurden immer mehr der unfreiwilligen "Paare" mit ihrer Arbeit fertig und verschwanden aus dem Klassenraum und sehr zu Dracos Genuss und Harrys Entsetzen schien es, als wäre Millicent Bulstrode gar nicht mal schlecht in Zaubertränke und offensichtlich hatte sie Neville nicht an den Kessel gelassen, was soviel bedeutete wie: für jedermann überraschend hatten Neville und Co. nicht nur überlebt, sie schienen sogar fertig zu werden. Mit einem gefährlichen Klirren - Neville hatte das Abfüllen übernommen - versiegelten sie die Flasche und Millicent gab sie bei Snape ab, der es mit einem Nicken quittierte. Damit waren ausser Draco und Harry nur noch ein anderes Paar im Raum und gerade in diesem Moment klingelte es zum Stundenende. Professor Snape sah mit einiger Genugtuung durch den Raum und sein Blick blieb mit einem Stirnrunzeln an Draco hängen, welches sich aber sogleich in ein grausames Lächeln wandte, als er Harrys offensichtliche Panik erkannte. Scheinbar dachte er, dass es für Harry nichts schlimmeres gab, als zusammen mit seinem Erzfeind seinen meistgehassten Unterricht durchstehen zu müssen und nun auch noch länger zu bleiben. In diesem Moment schlossen auch Seamus und Crabbe ihre Arbeit ab, welche nach Seamus' Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schliessen genausogut gleich den Ausguss hinabgespült werden konnte. Trotzdem war er mehr als erleichtert, dass die Qual endlich ein Ende hatte und verschwand in Rekordzeit aus dem Kerker.  
  
Snape postierte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und begann sein Augenmerk ausschliesslich auf die beiden Verbliebenen zu richten, was Draco überhaupt nicht passte, doch dann kam ihm der rettende Gedanke.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Snape sah ihn mit schwarz glänzenden Augen an.  
  
"Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Ähm, Professor, wir hätten jetzt Verwandlung. Solle Professor McGonagall nicht unterrichtet werden, dass wir bei Ihnen sind? Ich denke, wir werden hier noch mindestens, äh, eine Stunde brauchen."  
  
Snape wollte Draco zurechtweisen, dass es ihm ziemlich egal war, was die Gryffindorhauslehrerin dachte, doch als er Harry erschrocken einatmen hörte, was sich auf die Zeitangabe von einer Stunde bezog, legte sich ein gehässiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ja, vielleicht sollte er doch mal bei Minerva vorbeischlendern und seinem Schüler die Gelegenheit geben, seine Abwesenheit für ein paar Bemerkungen und vielleicht auch Flüche zu nutzen, für die er ihm sonst Punkte abziehen müsste.  
  
Also nickte er Draco kurz zu und schritt zur Tür, nicht ohne Potter noch ein kaltes Grinsen zu schenken.  
  
Draco registrierte den Abgang seines Lehrers mit einem Hüpfer seines Magens. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und als die Tür ins Schloss fiel drehte er sich zu einem ziemlich unglücklichen Harry um.  
  
"Endlich allein."  
  
*  
  
Harry straffte sich, aber weder ihm noch Draco blieb verborgen, dass seine Hand, welche das Messer mit dem er die Wurzeln geschnitten hatte hielt, heftig zitterte. Draco beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und Harry rutschte vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an, Malfoy!" Der Blonde lächelte ihn hinterhältig an.  
  
"Wer sagt, dass ich dich anfassen wollte, Potter?", flüsterte er.  
  
Harry starrte ihn aus grossen Augen an und wusste, dass er rot wurde. Er rückte noch ein wenig von Draco weg, doch der Slytherin kam sofort näher an ihn heran.  
  
"Warum so erregt, Potter? Mach ich dich nervös?"  
  
Oh, es war offensichtlich, dass er den Gryffindor nervös machte. Eine anbetungswürdige Röte hatte sich über die goldenen Wangen des dunkelhaarigen Jungen gelegt und Draco lechzte danach herauszufinden, ob dessen Gesicht jetzt von der gleichen Hitze war, die er ausstrahlte. Seine Zunge machte eine leichte Wellenbewegung in seinem Mund, während er sich vorstellte, sie über Harrys Haut streichen zu lassen, langsam gleitend, sie den stimulierenden Punkt zwischen Ohr und Halsansatz erkunden lassend, das Salz von der schimmernden Haut leckend, den Duft des herrlichen Körpers einatmend. Vor Verlangen, dass ihn einhüllte hätte er fast Harrys Antwort verpasst.  
  
"Ich... nein, ich...ich bin NICHT ERREGT! Was WILLST du eigentlich, Malfoy?"  
  
*Dich unter mir!*  
  
"Ein klein wenig Entgegenkommen deinerseits wäre schön."  
  
Harry schluckte und sah ihn noch ein wenig ängstlicher an. Was wollte Malfoy denn nur von ihm? Was, wenn er ihn wieder berühren, küssen würde? Was sollte er nur machen? Harry wollte in diesem Moment nichts weiter, als diese Unterhaltung abbrechen und weg aus diesem Raum in dem er mit der Person festsaß, die er am liebsten für immer und ewig gemieden hätte.  
  
"Was... was für Entgegenkommen? Ist das wieder einer von deinen seltsamen Scherzen?"  
  
Draco sah ihn sehr eigenartig an und das liess Harrys Nerven flattern.  
  
"Aber, aber Harry, ich meinte doch nur, dass du mir ein wenig mit diesem Trank helfen sollst, sonst sitzen wir noch heute abend hier."  
  
*Nicht das mir das was ausmachen würde.*  
  
Der Gryffindor atmete sichtlich auf.  
  
"Aber wenn du einen anderen Vorschlag hast, wie wir uns beschäftigen können, dann musst du es nur sagen. Ich höre dir aufmerksam zu", raunte er heiser.  
  
Das war zuviel. Harry sprang auf und wich zur Wand zurück. Draco erhob sich ebenfalls und ging zu ihm hinüber, doch bevor er Harry erreichen konnte, hob dieser das Messer, welches er immer noch in der Hand hielt und richtete es zitternd auf Draco.  
  
"Komm mir nicht zu nahe, Malfoy, oder ich..."  
  
Draco sprang mit einem pantherhaften Satz auf ihn zu und schlug ihm das Messer aus der Hand. Klirrend fiel es zu Boden, doch noch während das Geräusch den stillen Raum in Anspruch nahm, packte Harrys Hände und presste sie gegen die Wand, dann näherte sich sein Mund Harrys Ohr. Sein heisser Atem strich über die Wange des zitternden Jungens.  
  
"Oder du WAS, Harry?"  
  
Es war überwältigend, beinahe zuviel um es zu ertragen. Zuviel Nähe, den begehrten Leib zu nahe an seinem. Harrys Körper strahlte eine versengende Hitze aus, ganz so, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte und noch mehr, weit mehr. Schon jetzt war er steinhart unter seiner Robe und so nahe an diesen Lippen zu sein und sie nicht zu nehmen, erforderte mehr Selbstbeherrschung, als er in seinem gesamten Leben jemals hatte aufbringen müssen.  
  
Das leise Keuchen Harrys an seinem Ohr brachte ihn fast über den Rand. Innerlich hätte er am liebsten gelacht. Ihn nur zu berühren war besser als alles andere, was er an körperlicher Lust je erfahren hatte. Was hatte der andere nur, dass er ihn innerlich auf ein wimmerndes und bettelndes Häufchen reduzieren konnte? In dieser Sekunde wünschte er Blaise und dessen Plan in die Hölle und wieder zurück. Alles was er begehrte war hier, vor ihm, und er WOLLTE es. Er wollte Harry so sehr, dass es weh tat.  
  
*  
  
Harry fühlte sich wie versteinert. In seinen Ohren hallte der so zärtlich ausgesprochene Name, den er nie zuvor aus Malfoys Mund vernommen hatte, gepaart mit dessen heissem Atem. Seine Hände waren mit einem Schlag eiskalt, dort, wo Malfoy sie berührte. Eiskalt und gleichzeitig brannten sie, wie von unheiligem Feuer umhüllt. Seine Sinne waren geschärft, seit er die Augen geschlossen hatte - wann HATTE er die Augen geschlossen? - und so spürte er alles mit geradezu grausamer Intensität. Malfoys Wange an seiner, so dicht, dass er dachte, die hauchfeinen Härchen auf dessen Haut fühlen zu können. Seine Lippen an seinem Ohr, den Atem über eine Stelle streifend, von der er bis zu jenem Moment nie Kenntnis genommen hatte, und die sich jetzt prickelnd Aufmerksamkeit verschaffte. Der schlanke Körper, der mit jedem Atemzug näher an den seinen kam.  
  
Malfoys Körper. Nie zuvor, auch nicht nach dem erzwungenen Kontakt in der dunklen Besenkammer, hatte er sich Gedanken über den Körper gemacht, der sich so fordern an den seinen gedrängt hatte. Vielleicht gerade weil es jetzt nicht so war, aber die Gefahr zwischen ihnen schwebte, in der spannungsgeladenen Stille, die beredeter war, als tausend Worte. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn und zu seinem Schock wusste er nicht, ob es Ablehnung oder Aufregung war, die ihn beben liess.  
  
*  
  
Bei allen Göttern, in allen Welten, er sagte nichts! Er sagte nichts und - er wehrte sich nicht! War es möglich? War es möglich, dass er es geschafft hatte den Panzer aus Hass und Abscheu zu durchbrechen? Draco atmete aus, sein heisser Atem strich erneut über Harrys Hals und ein erneutes Beben durchlief die so zerbrechlich anmutende Schönheit, die er gefangenhielt. Er musste es versuchen, er musste einfach, sonst hätte er sich für immer vorgehalten, vielleicht die einzige Chance seines Lebens entschlüpft lassen zu haben. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, wahrscheinlich sogar, aber er MUSSTE es versuchen!  
  
Draco liess seine Wange an die des anderen Jungen sinken und sein Magen und sein Unterleib verkrampften sich bei der Berührung, schmerzhaft erregt. Langsam, Haut an Haut, zog er den Kopf in Richtung von Harrys Mund, seine Augen nicht mehr als einen Schlitz geöffnet. Das erste was er erkannte war, dass Harry seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Das nächste, was seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte, waren die halb geöffneten Lippen, feucht schimmernd im Feuerschein. War es eine Illusion, oder wusste der andere Junge, was er tun würde? Wusste er es - und war einverstanden? Ihm war jetzt alles egal!  
  
Langsam liess er seine Lippen auf die Harrys sinken, berührte sie und genoss die prickelnden Stromstösse, die diese Berührung durch ihn sandte. Seine Zunge leckte sanft über die köstlichen Lippen, fuhr an ihnen entlang und sog jede, noch so versteckte Süsse in sich auf. Sein Kopf veränderte den Winkel und nun presste sich sein Mund stärker auf den anderen, fordernder und ein wenig flehend. Noch konnte er sich ein wenig beherrschen, noch konnte er aufhören, wenn auch unter seelischen Qualen, aber er wusste nicht wie lang er dazu noch in der Lage wäre. Harry musste ein Entscheidung treffen, jetzt, er müsste ihn einlassen oder ihn zurückstossen, sofort, sonst wäre Draco verloren und würde ihn wieder überwältigen, unfähig von ihm zu lassen.  
  
*  
  
Harry spürte die Veränderung, als ob die Luft um ihn herum es ihm zuflüstern würde. Noch im gleichen Augenblick spürte er die Bewegung an seiner Wange, wusste, dass der Slytherin sich bewegte, wusste wohin er sich bewegte und doch konnte er nichts tun. Er fühlte den Blick, der eine Sekunde lang über ihn streifte und dann legten sich Lippen auf seine. Es war, als ob es sein erster Kuss wäre, vergessen war die dunkle Kammer, das Bezwingen in einer Sekunde. Das hier war anders, vollkommen anders. Zärtlich leckte eine Zunge über jede Kontur, jeden Winkel seines Mundes, gefolgt von diesen warmen Lippen, die sich diesmal gänzlich auf seine legten, wartend, bittend. Sein Verstand verlangsamte sich, die Zeit war nichts weiter als ein Gedanke, der in Vergessenheit geriet und bevor irgendeine Art von Erkenntnis ihn erreichen konnte, hatte sein Körper schon auf die Stimulation reagiert und seine Lippen öffneten sich der Versuchung.  
  
*  
  
Er konnte es kaum fassen, er liess ihn ein, er liess ihn tatsächlich ein. Dracos Blut rauschte durch seinen Kopf, verschlang jede Fähigkeit klar zu denken oder auch nur den geringsten Ansatz eines Gedankens zu fassen. Sein Hände liessen im gleichen Moment von Harrys Handgelenken ab, in dem seine Zunge die Schranke durchstiess und in die warme, weiche Höhle eintauchte. Sein Körper sank gegen den anderen und wieder verspürte er die Perfektion, mit der sie aneinander passten. Fast wie im Traum spürte er, wie sich die freigegebenen Arme um ihn schlangen, einer um seine Hüfte, der andere um seine Schultern, die Hand grub sich in sein Haar, verschlang sich mit den Strähnen und ein Bild von Gold und Silber tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Seine Zunge strich über erhitztes Fleisch, spielte mit der anderen Zunge, umkreiste sie, umschlang sie, saugte an ihr, erst sanft, dann härter, leidenschaftlicher. Hitze durchströmte seinen Körper, er presste sich so eng an den anderen Jungen, als wollte er ihn in sich aufnehmen, sein Unterleib stiess gegen den Harrys, rhythmisch, im gleichen Takt, in dem seine Zunge den anderen zu verführen suchte. Seine Hände glitten um Harrys Hüften, verschränkten sich in dessen Rücken, strichen über die Wirbelsäule, wissend wo die Punkte der Lust lagen, die nur darauf warteten, entdeckt zu werden. Katzengleich wand sich der andere in der immer intensiver werdenden Verschlingung der Leiber, auch seine Zunge reagierte auf die Verlockungen des blonden Jungen, nahm die mitreissende Leidenschaft auf, spielte mit dem anderen, erst zögerlich, dann stürmischer, warf sich vollständig in den Taumel der ihm angeboten wurde, alle Regeln missachtend, sich verlierend. Draco stöhnte auf, als sich Harry ihm so vollständig hingab, wie nichts und niemand zuvor. Nie wieder wollte er sich aus dieser verheissungsvollen Umarmung lösen, den schönen Knaben nie wieder hergeben...  
  
...und der Kessel explodierte. Geschockt von dem ohrenbetäubenden Knall riss das Band zwischen den beiden und die Verschleierung verschwand aus Dracos Augen, als er herumwirbelte und den kleinen geschwärzten Krater anstarrte, an dem noch eben sein Tisch und der Kessel gestanden hatten. Das nächste, was er fühlte war die Hand Harrys, die von seiner Hüfte glitt. Sofort drehte er sich um und starrte in entsetzte grüne Augen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass es nicht die Explosion war, die dieses Ausmaß von Schrecken in die herrlichen Augen getrieben hatte.  
  
*Nein, das darf nicht sein, nicht jetzt, nicht so...*  
  
"Harry", flehte er, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem leisen Wimmern, das so ziemlich alles beinhaltete, was der dunkelhaarige Junge jetzt dachte, floh dieser zur Tür und verschwand auf dem Kerkergang. Seine Schritte verhallten nach wenigen Sekunden und Draco stand allein da. Wie zuvor. Und auch wiederum nicht.  
  
Er hatte reagiert. Er hatte ihn zurückgeküsst, er hatte ihn umarmt, sich an ihn gedrängt. Hatte er sich vorgemacht, dass es jemand anderes war, der ihn küsste? Aber diese Hitze, nein, es war unmöglich. Draco liess den Kopf sinken und seine Faust schlug gegen die Wand, begrüsste den brennenden Schmerz, der doch die Flammen der Leidenschaft in ihm nicht auslöschen konnte.  
  
"Harry", zischte er, "du gehörst mir!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ratet mal! Richtig! Schluss! *hähähä*  
  
Und, hat's Spass gemacht? Ich will reviews sehen, reviews sehen, ganz doll viele!!! Macht mich zu Weihnachten glücklich und schenkt mir LAAAAANGE und GROOOOSSE reviews! Ja? Seid ihr so lieb?  
  
Ich weiss leider noch nicht, ob es noch vor Silvester was mit einem neuen Kapitel wird, aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen, aber lyncht mich nicht, falls es nicht klappt, kommt drauf an, ob der PC von meinen Eltern noch unter den Lebenden weilt, da fahr ich nämlich morgen hin, ihr wisst schon Weihnachten, Familie *blabla*  
  
Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch allen ein schönes Fest, räumt ordentlich ab, schlagt euch die Bäuche voll, es gibt nämlich bis zum nächsten Weihnachten nichts mehr! *ggg* *euch alle ganz doll knuddelt*  
  
Bis bald! Viv  
  
~ * ~  
  
Voldemort kommt nach einem harten Tag (Death Eater quälen, die Armen ausrauben und die Reichen beschenken, Steuererklärung ans Finanzamt schicken - auch Dunkle Lords müssen blechen, da kennt die Steuer weder Freund noch Feind -) nach Hause und sieht wie sich Draco und viv streiten und wütend rumtoben.  
  
Voldemort: Was zum Teu....äh, was in MEINEM Namen ist denn hier los?  
  
Draco und viv gucken ihn verheult an.  
  
Viv (schniefend): Wir streiten uns, wer dich lieber hat!  
  
Voldemort (besänftigt und geschmeichelt): Ach so... na dann... macht halt weiter.  
  
Viv (haut Draco): Du hast ihn lieber!  
  
Draco: Nein, DU!  
  
Viv: Nein, DU!  
  
Voldemort: ICH KILL EUCH BEIDE! *schnappt sich eine unwillige Nagini und schlägt mit ihr auf viv und Draco ein*  
  
Inzwischen turtelt Harry mit Ron und Blaise nähert sich einladend grinsend Vengari, die vom Lärm ihrer Nachbarn aufgeweckt wurde und zum Nachbarhaus (*intonier* ein düsteres, verwittertes Anwesen hoch oben auf einem Hügel *räusper*) gestiefelt ist.  
  
Blaise (zwinkernd): Hallöchen, wie geht's denn so? 


	9. Interludium Der Zauberreport Teil 1

Dies hier ist kein reguläres Kapitel, sondern die Fortführung einer Idee, auf die mich meine Lieblingsreviewerin Vengari *abknutsch* gebracht hat. Als erstes möchte ich natürlich ihren Teil hier reinbringen, der einfach nur genial war. Zugleich erhebe ich Vengari offiziell in den Stand der Exklusiv-Reporterin und Moderatorin des "Zauberreportes", in dem ab heute regelmässig die einzelnen Mitglieder meiner Story einen Auftritt hinlegen werden!  
  
Als erstes - geschrieben von Vengari - der Auftritt von Draco Malfoy!  
  
Präludium (von viv):  
  
Eine grosse Bühne, zu Ehren des Gastes in Grün und Silber gehalten, mit weichem Licht erhellt. Auf der Bühne zwei gemütliche grüne Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch auf dem Rotwein, zwei Gläser und die obligatorische Zigarettenpackung liegen. In den ansonsten dunklen Saal warten hunderte, kurz vor der Ohnmacht stehende, Hexen, die sich mit diversen Autogrammfotos und noch zusammengefalteten Plakaten mit Liebeserklärungen hektisch Luft zufächeln.  
  
In einem der Sessel sitzt eine junge Hexe, mit langen, dunklem Haar, in einem bezaubernden schwarzen Umhang.  
  
Die Show  
  
By Vengari  
  
Vengari: Herzlich Willkommen Ladys and Gentlemans zur einer weiteren Ausgabe unseres hinreißenden Live-Zauberreportes. Liebe Hexen unter ihnen, halten sie sich fest, denn ich darf ankündigen, dass wir heute als speziellen Gast Draco Malfoy willkommen heissen dürfen.  
  
(Draco betritt das Geschehen. Die Temperatur scheint sich um einige Grade erhöht zu haben. Vengari öffnet die oberen beiden Knöpfe ihrer Robe, während sich Malfoy betont aufrecht in einer vollkommenden aristokratischen Arroganz in den Sessel fallen lässt und gekonnt die Beine überschlägt. Selbst diese kleine Geste wirkt bei ihm durch und durch männlich und während er noch kurz seine Hände durch die silbrig-blond schimmernden Haare gleiten lässt, fallen fast unbeachtet zwei Frauen aus der ersten Besucherreihe luftringend in Ohnmacht.)  
  
Vengari: Du siehst fantastisch aus... em ich meine Hallo Draco, schön dass du kommen konntest.  
  
(Der junge Mann nickt lediglich in Vengaris Richtung und lässt ein breites atemberaubendes Lächeln auf seinen ebenmässigen Zügen erscheinen.)  
  
Vengari: Draco. Wie wir bereits wissen wirkst du gerade in dem Stück "Des widerspenstigen Zähmung" mit, welches liebevoll von Viv inszeniert wird. Warum hast du die Rolle angenommen?  
  
Malfoy: Kurzzeitige Angebotsflaute.  
  
(Draco signalisiert abgrundtiefes Desinteresse und betrachtet ausgiebig seine Fingernägel, die er in einer locker gehaltenen Faust soeben in Augenhöhe, wie in Zeitlupe herum wedelt.)  
  
Vengari: Flaute... ah ja. Es bereitet dir somit unverständlicher Weise nicht sehr viel Freude.  
  
(Vengaris Augen folgen wie hypnotisiert den wohlgesetzten Gesten des jungen Mannes.)  
  
Draco: Ich war anfangs gegen das Paaring. Aber es ist im allgemeinen ein lukrativer Job.  
  
Vengari: Es ist also nicht nur ein lapidares Gerücht, dass du etwaige Hassgefühle gegen den jungen Potter hegst?  
  
Draco: Anfangs...  
  
(Die Körperhaltung Draco´s wirkt von einer zur anderen Sekunde leicht nervös mit einem Hauch von unschuldiger Unsicherheit. Seine Wangen werden von einem seidigen Schein rötlicher Farbe ergriffen.)  
  
Draco: ...em... ja ich... hasse... ihn.  
  
(Mit den letzten ausgesprochenen Worten strafft sich sein Auftreten mit jeder Silbe bis hin zum schon erwarteten malfoyschen Perfektionismus und er winkt die Frage mit einer kalkulierten Handbewegung ab.  
  
Vengari wirkt fasziniert und greift zum bereits gefülltem Weinglas aus dem sie die rote Flüssigkeit hastig in ihren Rachen fliesen lässt, während sie nach einem kleinen Päckchen auf dem Tisch greift und es in Draco´s Richtung wedelt.)  
  
Vengari: Zigarette?  
  
Regieleitung: VENGARI! Wie oft sollen wir noch sagen, nicht während der Sendung!  
  
(Das Päckchen verschwindet augenblicklich reuhmütig hinter dem Sessel, noch bevor die Reporterin wieder das Wort an Draco richtet.)  
  
Vengari: Du siehst fantastisch aus.  
  
(Draco lässt erneut zwei Reihen strahlend weisser Zähne blitzen und zieht wohlwissend eine Augenbraue gekonnt nach oben, während er sich im Sessel nach vorn beugt um Vengari tiefer in die Augen schauen zu können.)  
  
Draco: Ich weiss Schätzchen.  
  
Vengari: *räusper* ...em... Ich meine, wie mir zu Ohr gekommen ist, konntest du am Drehbuch grundlegend eigene Ideen einbringen. Verrate uns doch kurz, welche Einflüsse aus deinem hübschen Kopf gekommen sind.  
  
Draco: Es störte mich der immense Einfluss bzw. die zahlreiche Überlegenheit von der Gryffindore-Seite. In diesem Zug wollte ich einen starken Part an meiner Seite und brachte infolge Blaise Zabini ins Spiel.  
  
(Vengari stürmt nach beendeten Satz seitens Draco´s zu ihm rüber, landet gekonnt auf seinen Schoss und drückt ihn sichtlich gerührt, dennoch mit einer fast rohen Gewalt.)  
  
Vengari: Das war einfach eine bezaubernde Idee von dir, weißt du?! Du solltest Regisseur werden, ernsthaft. Du hast es drauf, deine Besetzung wäre schlichtweg fantastisch.  
  
Regieleitung: VENGARI! FRÄULEIN!  
  
(Während die junge Reporterin weiterhin Draco im unerbittlichen Klammergriff hält, versucht er einige Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen. Ein Kameramann kommt ihm zur Hilfe.)  
  
Draco: ...*krächts* äh... Vengari... ich... ich bekomme kaum noch Luft... *hüst*  
  
(Vengari, welche mittlerweile wieder auf ihren Platz befördert wurde, lächelt dankend in Draco´s Richtung. Das weitere Programm wird umgehend von der Regieleitung übernommen.)  
  
Regieleitung: Ja, liebes Publikum, das war der junge Malfoy und in der nächsten Folge werden wir einen weiteren Star aus der berühmten Serie `Des widerspenstigen Zähmung` bei uns begrüßen dürfen. Also freuen sie sich schon jetzt, bis zum nächsten Mal.  
  
Ende  
  
Schlussworte (by viv):  
  
Freuen wir und alle auf das nächste Mal, wenn unser nächster Gast uns die Ehre gibt. Welcher Gast das sein wird, wird an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten, nur so viel: es wird ganz bestimmt eine Show, die keiner so schnell vergessen wird!  
  
Wer hierzu ein review abgeben möchte, ist dazu herzlich eingeladen und wird angehalten, dies bei Vengari zu tun, der wir sowohl die Idee, als auch die Umsetzung verdanken!  
  
Auch gibt es sicherlich noch die eine oder andere Rolle in der Regie oder als persönlicher Assistent des jeweiligen Gastes zu besetzen. Meldungen dazu ebenfalls an Vengari, oder mich!  
  
Liebe Grüsse viv 


	10. Dieses Gefühl tief in mir

Da bin ich und ich freue mich hier und jetzt mein 10. (!!! Tadada !!!) Kapitel präsentieren zu dürfen. An dieser Stelle ein dickes, fettes Danke an meine Leser und reviewer, die mich jetzt tatsächlich über die 80er Kante gekickt haben! *schnüff* Ich bin so glücklich! *heul* Denkt ihr, wir schaffen die 100? *hähä* Im übrigen scheint es wirklich ein gutes Kapitel gewesen zu sein, da auch so viele neue Leute reviewt haben. Das freut mein schwarzes kleines Herz! *kyahahahahaha*  
  
Okay, jetzt noch diverse Frage-Antwort-Spielchen, wie immer und dann geht's los:  
  
@Jacky: Danke *gebauchpinselt ist* Dir en Grey kenn ich leider nicht, aber ich hab da so ein paar JRock-fanatische Freundinnen, die kennen das sicher, die muss ich mal fragen. Ich bin zZ eher so auf dem Gackt-Trip.  
  
@Idril Tinuviel: Ich, ICH, ICHICHICH!!!! Das mit dem Hobbit ist leider nur ein Gerücht, es stimmt nicht. *seufz* Als nächstes verfilmt er King Kong neu... Wie fandest du den dritten Teil? *schon 3x drin war* Hach...  
  
@jessy11: Ich geb mir alle Mühe und wenn du das hier liest, weißt du ja, ob ichs geschafft hab... *ggg*  
  
@Ivine: Versuchs doch! *ggg* Nein, nur Spass! Schön wenns dir die Sprache verschlagen hat, da fühl ich mich geschmeichelt...  
  
@DreamerNo.1: Genau so etwas will ich hören! *hihihi* Danke sehr! *zurückknuddelt*  
  
@Tarivi: Siehe DreamerNo.1 *g* Ich hoffe du wirst noch viele Lieblingskapitel bei mir finden!  
  
@Amidala85: Yes, Ma'am! Gleichfalls! *g*  
  
@Virginia: Na dann, Heizung aus und ran ans neue Kapitel! *g*  
  
@Emily: *hihi* Na dann warts mal ab, wenns ernst wird... *fg*  
  
@TricksterLoki: *gemütlich den Schokomann mampft* Danke... *nuschel* wird misch bemühn deine Erwartungn zu afülln...  
  
@Kirilein: *Salbe auf diverse Blessuren schmiert* Tom hätt ruhig n bisschen schneller rennen können *mault* Aber du solltest Voldy mal sehen, der sieht noch schlimmer aus. Im Übrigen hatte die Auferstehung keinerlei Auswirkungen auf seine Manneskraft, allerdings würd ich JETZT nicht mehr drauf wetten, dass er mal Kinder haben wird... *hähähä* *dreckig lacht* Ach ja - SCHÖNEN URLAUB!!!  
  
@aloha999: *hihi* Vielen Dank. Im Übrigen mag ich deine Storys auch sehr gern. *nur noch nie reviewt hat* *schäm* Wird nachgeholt, versprochen!!! Alle mögen immer meinen Blaise, versteh gar nicht wieso...*lalala*  
  
@Ayida: Demotiviert? Durch mein Geschmiere? Bloss nicht! Das ist das Letzte, was ich will! Ich les doch auch so gerne! Also bitte, schreib auch ne FF! Wegen Draco unterhalten wir uns noch mal! *zwinker* Meine Besetzung wird mir ja hier eh einer nach dem anderen ausgespannt... Aber Snape behalt ich, kein Wenn und Aber... das is MEINER!!! *g*  
  
@Vengari: Was soll ich sagen? Du und ich - wir verstehen uns *ggg* Und wenn ich tatsächlich wegen späterer Szenen aus ffnet gekickt werde, dann machen wir halt ne Mailingliste für die, die wirklich ALLES wissen wollen, ne? *zwinker* Und richte doch bitte Blaise aus, dass er das nächste Mal nach euren *räusper* "Zusammenkünften" pünktlich zum Set kommen soll, ach ja, platzier doch bitte die Knutschflecke an weniger offensichtlichen Orten und - er soll mir gefälligst meine Handschellen zurückgeben!!! Ansonsten - auf gute Zusammenarbeit! *knuddel*  
  
Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Kapitel 10 - Dieses Gefühl tief in mir  
  
Die Gänge und Korridore flogen an ihm vorbei, seine Sicht war verschwommen, ähnlich wie seine Gedanken, nicht greifbar, nicht zu verstehen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht verstehen, wollte es nicht hinterfragen, diesen Bruch, diesen Verrat von und an allem, was er je für richtig gehalten hatte, doch es war eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit. Seine Lippen brannten und ein nur zu bekanntes Ziehen im Unterleib, behinderte seine Flucht.  
  
"Er hat mich Harry genannt", dachte er völlig unzusammenhängend. Ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Kopf rivalisierte mit einem sich vor Scham und Ekel zusammen krampfenden Magen um die Vorherrschaft um seinen Körper. Die Scham gewann und zusammen mit ihr wallte unbändige Wut in ihm auf. Wut auf sich, Wut auf Snape, aber vor allen Dingen Wut auf Draco Malfoy, diesen abartigen Bastard, der schon bald den Tag verfluchen würde, an dem er zur Welt gekommen war, das schwor er sich.  
  
"Pride", fauchte er mit bitterem Unterton das Portrait der fetten Dame an, welche ihn überrascht ansah und dann mit leichter Besorgnis im Blick den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum freigab. Hastig stürzte er durch den leeren Raum, rannte die Treppe hinauf bis in seinen Schlafsaal und liess sich aufs Bett fallen.  
  
Es war ihm völlig gleichgültig, dass er noch Unterricht hatte - er konnte und würde heute dieses Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen, genauso wenig wie morgen, übermorgen oder überhaupt irgendwann. Als erstes, jedoch nicht letztes, musste sein Wecker dran glauben, den er mit einem wilden Schrei, der tief aus seinem Inneren kam, gegen die Wand feuerte, wo er in tausend kleine Stücke zersprang.  
  
*  
  
Draco war schliesslich, ohne auf die Rückkehr von Professor Snape zu warten, ebenfalls aus dem Kerker geflohen. Auch er fühlte sich nicht wirklich danach, jetzt noch am Unterricht teilzunehmen, sein Herz drohte bei jedem zweiten Atemzug den Dienst zu quittieren, aber schliesslich war er ein Malfoy und Malfoys lassen sich nicht unterkriegen. Also stampfte er mit grimmigem Gesicht in Richtung des Klassenraums für Verwandlung. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und als von Snape kein noch so kleines schwarzes Stückchen zu entdecken war, schlich er hinein - natürlich unter dem aufmerksamen Blick McGonagalls - und liess sich neben Blaise auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Auf dessen fragenden Blick hin schüttelte er den Kopf und Blaise erbarmte sich, ihn nicht auf der Stelle auszuquetschen. Aber aufgeschoben ist bekanntermaßen nicht aufgehoben!  
  
Die Stunde zog sich für Draco unerträglich in die Länge und als es dann - endlich - zum Stundenende läutete, war er unter den ersten, die den Raum verliessen, selbstverständlich mit einem mehr als aufmerksamen Blaise an seiner Seite. Einvernehmlich liessen sie das Mittagessen Mittagessen sein und verzogen sich auf schnellstem Weg in die Slytheringewölbe. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen liess sich Draco auf einen der Sessel fallen, als ob mit einem Mal alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen wäre und ihm entrang sich ein langgezogener Seufzer. Blaise studierte den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes.  
  
"Hast du es verbockt?"  
  
Wie immer brachte er die ganze Situation auf den Nenner. Draco blickte auf und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein wehmütiges Gefühl.  
  
"Ganz ehrlich - ich weiss es nicht!"  
  
"Du weißt nicht, ob du es vermasselt hast?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Mit hochgezogener Braue liess sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin auf den zweiten Sessel nieder, warf mit einer anmutigen Geste sein langes Haar zurück , schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kinn, die Ellenbogen auf dem Oberschenkel. Jede einzelne Geste schien mit Bedacht ausgesucht und eingesetzt, mit genug Zeit dazwischen, dass Draco seine Gedanken ordnen konnte. Als Blaise einigermaßen sicher war, das Draco imstande war zu reden, erhob er wieder das Wort.  
  
"Also - du und das Goldstück seid allein im dunklen Kerker", er tat, als sinniere er, "was könnte wohl passiert sein? Potter wird doch nicht etwa über dich hergefallen sein, weil er deiner animalischen Attraktivität nicht länger widerstehen konnte?" Draco schnaubte frustriert und Blaise lächelte. "Hm, nein, wohl nicht... Schade, eigentlich. Also, was wäre das nächstmögliche? Überlegen wir mal... könnte es sein, dass sich ein gewisser, schon früher als solcher betitelter, Idiot, nicht zurückhalten konnte, den Plan zum Teufel geschickt und unsittliche Annäherungsversuche unternommen hat?"  
  
Draco verzog die Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. "Du mich auch, Zabini."  
  
"Na, na, nicht vom Thema ablenken, Schätzchen. Andererseits..."  
  
"Za-bi-ni!", zischte Draco mit warnendem Unterton. Blaise hob in gespielt abwehrender Geste die Hände.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, aber schliesslich hast du damit angefangen! Na schön, zurück zum Thema. Lass mich raten, kam in deiner Aktion etwas mit an die Wand drängen und abknutschen vor?"  
  
Stille.  
  
"Ich akzeptiere die reuevolle Stille als ein Ja. So weit, so schlecht. Hat er dir wieder eine gelangt?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Anderweitige ablehnende Gesten?"  
  
Draco hob die Schultern.  
  
"Weisst du, Malfoy, es mag ja sein, dass ich ein Zauberer bin - und kein schlechter, wenn ich das mal sagen darf, wobei wir das mit der Weltherrschaft auf ein anderes Mal verschieben - aber ich bin kein Gedankenleser. Was soviel impliziert wie - DU MUSST SCHON WAS SAGEN!"  
  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen funkelte Draco seinen Zimmergenossen an.  
  
"Zabini", lächelte er in einer Art, die normalerweise Blut zu Eis erstarren liess. "Wie ich dir schon einmal sagte, bin ich nicht taub und im Übrigen kannst du dir deine Muggelpsychologie dahin schieben, wohin kein Licht fällt."  
  
"Ah", meinte Blaise unbeeindruckt und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel entspannt zurück. "Dann sind wir jetzt also bei passiv-aggressiv angekommen, ja? Was solls? Na schön, dann gib mir doch jetzt einfach mal einen kleinen Überblick über das heutige Geschehen, ja? Und dann können wir zusehen, wie wir das ausbügeln, was du angerichtet hast."  
  
"Warum bist du eigentlich so heiss darauf, mir zu helfen?"; fragte Draco misstrauisch.  
  
"Darf ein Freund einem anderen Freund nicht einfach mal..."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Na schön", seufzte Blaise und zwinkerte Draco nach "ertappt"-Manier zu. "Meine Wette mit Ron beinhaltet da noch eine winzigkleine Klausel, für den Fall, dass du dir an Harry die Zähne ausbeisst. Und auf die bin ich, sagen wir mal, nicht scharf!"  
  
"Was für eine Klausel?"  
  
Blaise winkte ab. "Unwichtig, mein Freund, gänzlich unwichtig. Kümmern wir uns lieber um den Scherbenhaufen, den du heute vermutlich in Potters zerbrechlicher Seele hinterlassen hast. Ausserdem - sonne dich doch einfach in der Gewissheit, dass ich gar keine Wahl habe, als dir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen! Und jetzt schiess los, was hast du an Potter verbrochen?"  
  
*  
  
Harry wütete noch immer durch sein Schlafzimmer. Es musste eine einfache Erklärung für all das geben, eine mit der er leben konnte. Eine, die nicht beinhaltete, dass er sich von Draco Malfoy, ungekröntes Arschloch von Slytherin, angezogen fühlte. Und welches war die einfachste? Ganz klar: er war eben mehr am eigenen Geschlecht interessiert. Das war es, einfach und prägnant. Malfoy war ein Kerl, er sah nicht schlecht aus und er hatte ihn, Harry, einfach in einem unvorbereiteten Moment erwischt. Sein Körper hatte einfach reagiert. So simpel und doch so einleuchtend. Jeder andere Kerl der gut aussah hätte dasselbe in ihm ausgelöst. Es hatte absolut nichts mit Malfoy an sich zu tun, sondern lediglich mit seinem Körper. Ganz genau. Persönlichkeit zählte hier null, das war einfach die Natur.  
  
Harry war erleichtert. Ja, das war des Rätsels Lösung. Jeder andere hätte ihn auch zu einer solchen Reaktion gebracht. Trotz dessen nagte in den Tiefen seines Verstandes der Zweifel. Er musste es genau wissen.  
  
Grimmigen Schrittes wanderte er hinunter und durch den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und überlegte, was nun zu tun sei, als sich das Portrait am Eingang öffnete und Colin Creevy hereinspaziert kam, Harry erblickte und mit seinem berühmt-berüchtigten anbetenden Blick vor ihm stehenblieb.  
  
"Harry", kam es über seine Lippen, als wäre der Name die Lösung auf die Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens.  
  
Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Bei Merlin, der Junge musste inzwischen fast 15 sein, warum hatte er noch immer nicht geschnallt, dass Harry auch nur ein Mensch war? Er setzte schon zu einer vernichtenden Antwort an - was bei Colin im Übrigen nie lange hielt, er verzieh ihm einfach alles - als er sich den Jungen nochmal genauer ansah. Colin war inzwischen an die 1,65 m gross, immer noch fast zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Harry, mit halblangen, verwuschelten blonden Haaren und einer durchaus netten Figur.  
  
"Test", flüsterte Harry kurz und bevor Colin irgendetwas verstanden hatte, hatte Harry ihn schon geschnappt, in eine tiefe Umarmung geschlossen und drückte nun seine Lippen auf die von Colin. Der jüngere Gryffindor sackte wie vom Schlag getroffen in der Umarmung zusammen und seine Knie zitterten selbst für Harry bemerkbar.  
  
Harry selbst allerdings spürte gar nichts. Da war kein Funke, kein Bann der ihn praktisch willenlos machte, kein Feuer, das sein Innerstes zu verbrennen drohte. Da war nichts. Er überlegte noch kurz, ob er die Zunge ins Spiel bringen sollte, entschied sich dann aber aus Mangel an Interesse dagegen und liess den blonden Jungen los. Colin knickte ein und landete mit bemitleidenswertem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Boden, wo er tief ein und aus atmete, während er langsam den Kopf hob um Harry anzusehen.  
  
*Uwähh*, dachte Harry, während sein Magen die französische Revolution nachspielte, *ich hab nen Kerl geküsst.* Schaudernd guckte er auf Colin runter, der völlig abwesend schien, doch dann sah er Harry direkt an und sein Gesicht rötete sich.  
  
"Was denkst du dir dabei?", schrie der Junge völlig unerwartet los und Harry zuckte zusammen. Mist, er hatte ganz vergessen, das der andere dazu wohl auch eine Meinung haben würde. "Das ist... das war so...du bist echt...." Schnaufend und ausser sich erhob sich Colin, starrte Harry aus absolut entsetzten Augen an und rannte aus dem Raum hinaus.  
  
Harry sah ihm eine Sekunde hinterher. Er sollte sich wohl bei ihm entschuldigen - andererseits war er den nervigen kleinen Bengel so wahrscheinlich endlich los. Ein gemeines kleines Grinsen, welches er überhaupt nicht von sich kannte, schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Hah, hätte er gewusst dass das die Patentlösung war um Colin in die Wüste zu schicken, hätte er ihn wohl schon am ersten Tag geküsst, als der Junge ihn ständig mit seinem Fotoapparat die Sterne zeigte.  
  
Doch dann wurde er schlagartig ernst. Wieso hatte es ihm nicht gefallen? Wieso hatte er so überhaupt nicht auf den anderen Jungen reagiert? Alles in ihm hatte sich gesträubt gegen dieses Gefühl einen anderen Jungen zu küssen, dabei hatte er es noch nicht einmal intensiviert. Warum also? Bei Malfoy hatte er nicht mehr denken können, sich nicht bewegen können, er hatte in dieser Umarmung alles mit sich geschehen lassen.  
  
Wie zuvor Colin so fiel nun auch Harry kraftlos zu Boden. Es lag also an Malfoy. Aber wieso? Wieso? Seit dem Anfang hatte es nie etwas anderes zwischen ihnen gegeben als Hass. Wieso konnte ausgerechnet der, den er hasste, ihn so willenlos, so gefügig machen? Harry hegte inzwischen keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass dieser Ausdruck, den er nun schon zweimal in Malfoys Gesicht gesehen hatte, pures Verlangen gewesen war. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was hatte den Slytherin dazu gebracht, ihn zu begehren? Und was brachte ihn dazu, dass alles zu ertragen? Ein unterdrücktes Geräusch, halb Lachen, halb Schluchzen kam aus seiner Kehle. Ertragen war wohl kaum der richtige Ausdruck. Das erste Mal hatte er ihn vor Schreck und Furcht geschlagen. Aber diesmal, diesmal... Harry wagte es nicht den Gedanken zuende zu denken. Was hatte Malfoy nur mit ihm gemacht?  
  
*  
  
Blaise schlug sich lachend an die Stirn.  
  
"Was für ein bescheuerter Kessel! Muss der doch echt gerade in diesem Moment hochgehen. Das nenne ich timing."  
  
Während er sich noch hoch amüsiert auf den Schenkel klopfte, sah Draco ihn mit einem finsteren Blick voller Verachtung an.  
  
"Das. Ist. Absolut. NICHT. Witzig.", hackstückelte er wütend seinen Satz.  
  
"Oh doch, das ist es", gluckste Blaise. "Mann, jetzt musst du dich nur noch vom Blitz treffen lassen, dann kannst du dich in die Liste der grössten Pechvögel einreihen."  
  
Dracos Augen schossen Dutzende giftiger Pfeile ab.  
  
"Schön wenn du deinen Spass hast. Kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht noch einen Tipp geben, was ich machen soll?"  
  
"Wozu? Du springst ihn doch beim nächsten Mal sowieso gleich wieder an."  
  
Draco hob eine Faust. "Zabiniiiii!"  
  
"Jaja! Na schön, soweit ich das sehe, war das vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlimm. Er hat sich nicht gewehrt und nachdem was du erzählst, fand er es offensichtlich nicht so schlimm. Ähm, Berichtigung: Er fand es in dem Moment eures Kusses nicht so schlimm. Danach hat sein Verstand wieder eingesetzt, er hat erkannt wegen wem die Wellt gebebt hat und ist sofort wieder in sein übliches Abwehrverhalten übergegangen. Wenn ich Potter richtig einschätze, wird er genau in diesem Moment in totaler Verzweiflung in einer Ecke seines Turmes sitzen, dich und die Welt verfluchen und ums Verrecken nicht darauf kommen, warum als diese Ungerechtigkeit ausgerechnet ihm widerfahren muss. Aber", hier machte Blaise eine unterstreichende Bewegung, "er wird sich auch fragen, warum er sich so hat "gehen" lassen. Vielleicht und mit ein bisschen Glück, wird er auf dich zukommen und mit dir reden wollen. In ein paar Tagen..."  
  
"Denkst du das wirklich?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Eigentlich nicht, nein, aber man soll die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, findest du nicht?", antwortete Blaise schulterzuckend und legte den Kopf schief.  
  
Offensichtlich fand er das nicht. Draco sprang aus seinem Sessel auf und begann hin und her zu laufen, unsicher, was genau jetzt das richtige wäre. Eines hatte er aus den letzten Tagen gelernt. Was immer er tun WOLLTE, war das falsche und er wollte nichts lieber, als zu Harry gehen. Also wär es wohl das Beste, wenn er ihn in Ruhe liess. Blaise war zum selben Schluss gekommen, was er Draco auch mitteilte.  
  
"Ich weiss", antwortete Draco. "Er würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihm in nächster Zeit zu nahe käme, keine Ahnung woher ich es weiss, aber es ist so. Und dann hätte ich keine Chance mehr."  
  
"Klar", meinte Blaise ironisch, "weil du tot wärst."  
  
"Du weißt, was ich meine!" Draco sah ihn plötzlich mit einer solchen Intensität an, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge sofort ernst wurde. "Blaise, ich weiss nicht ob ich es ertragen kann. Verstehst du? Ihn zu sehen, aber nicht berühren zu dürfen. Ich kann kaum glauben, was hier mit mir passiert ist. Ich hätte nie erwartet, mal so zu fühlen. Und es ist mehr als fühlen. Es ist als ob ich ganz und gar verloren wäre, irgendwo im Dunklen und ich finde dort nicht hinaus. Als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe, wirklich gesehen, meine ich, als mir klar wurde, was ich für ihm empfinde, da verstand ich, dass ich im Grunde immer an diesem dunklen Ort gewesen war. Und er ist das Licht. So bescheuert es sich anhören mag, aber er kann mich befreien. Und er weiss es nicht. Er weiss nicht ansatzweise, was er für mich bedeutet. Er hat keine Ahnung, was ich...", er brach ab, unfähig in Worten auszudrücken, was er im Inneren fühlte.  
  
Es war Schmerz - ihn zu verlieren, es war Trauer - für immer allein in der Dunkelheit zu bleiben, es war Angst - vor dem, was er fühlte, es war Verlangen - nach Liebe und Verstehen, es war Begierde - nach goldener Haut und es war Wut - wegen seiner Hilflosigkeit. All dies aber wurde überschattet von einem Gefühl, das seine Eltern ihn immer hatten spüren lassen wollen, was ihnen aber nie vollständig gelungen war. Ein Gefühl von atemraubenden, verschlingendem, absolutem Glück, weil er dieses eine, dieses gewisse Etwas gefunden hatte, dass ihm die Welt bedeutete und ohne das sie untergehen würde.  
  
*  
  
Harry liess sich nicht wie geplant krankschreiben - er weigerte sich einfach vor Malfoy zu kapitulieren. Draco hatte einen ähnlichen Plan gehabt, aber auch er hatte ihn nicht umgesetzt, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, ihn nicht einmal zu sehen. Doch er hielt sich fern von Harry, er zwang sich sogar beim Abendessen nur ein einziges Mal zu ihm herüberzusehen. Doch kaum war der Tag fast vergangen und die Nacht nahe, da ereignete sich an zwei Orten im Schloss die gleiche Szenerie.  
  
Ein Hauself betrat zitternd die Slytherinkerker, während ein anderer den Gryffindorturm erklomm. Beide hielten einen zusammengefalteten Zettel in der Hand. Der Hauself im Kerker übergab seinen Zettel an Draco Malfoy, der ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah, der andere reichte das Pergament Harry Potter, der nachdenklich vor dem Kamin hockte. Beide Zettel enthielten den gleichen Wortlaut.  
  
"Donnerstag, 20.00 Uhr in meinem Büro. Ich erwarte eine Erklärung!  
  
Prof. S. Snape"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Das war's! Noch vor Silvester! Ich bin so stolz auf mich! Allerdings muss ich hinzusetzen, dass ungefähr ab der zweiten Seite so ziemlich nur noch der Alkohol aus mir gesprochen hat (hey - ´s is Wainchtn, oda?), ich bin vor etwa 2 Minuten fertig geworden, werde nicht betalesen, hab keine Ahnung wie die Reschtschreipunk heut geworden ist, ob ich mich erinnert habe, dass Grammatik DER Renner bei Prosa ist und so weiter... Also seid gnädig, falls das Kapitel keinen Sinn ergeben sollte (was ich nicht hoffe). Ich werds jetzt einfach online setzen und morgen gucken was ich da getan hab. Notfalls nehm ichs wieder raus und schreib es neu...  
  
Und nein, es gab halt diesmal keine Knutschorgie und auch noch immer keinen wilden hemmungslosen Sex. Das kommt schon noch früh genug, Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude!!! Find ich jedenfalls immer...  
  
Sollten jetzt allerdings 10 Leute laut schreien: Ich will jetzt endlich nackte Haut sehen, dann... haben die Pech! *hähähä* Ich überleg immer noch wie ich diese Szene schreiben soll, ich hab da schon so ne Vorstellung, aber am Ende behält Vengari noch Recht und ffnet kickt mich trotz meines Ratings von der Seite. Ich mag aber so ungern die Granate entschärfen! Hm, ich weiss echt noch nicht...  
  
Naja, ma guckn! Bis nächstes Mal!  
  
*knuddelt alle ihre Leser(innen)*  
  
~ * ~  
  
((wer sich jetzt gleich fragt worums geht sollte mal oben gucken, wo ich Kirilein geantwortet hab))  
  
*  
  
Voldemort (schmerzerfüllt jammernd): Oh, diese Qualen, dieser Schmerz, es tut so weh, ahhh, wie konntest du nur...  
  
Viv (spöttelnd): Ohhh, tuts weh? Soll ich mal pusten?  
  
Voldemort (plötzlich aufmerksam): *Augenbraue hochzieh* Ja, gerne... Aber du weißt ja noch gar nicht WO es weh tut! *zweideutig grinst*  
  
Viv (leicht rot wird): Du bist und bleibst ein Schwein, Voldemort!  
  
Voldemort: Oink, oink! Kommst du jetzt pusten oder was?  
  
Viv: Oder was!  
  
Voldemort: *grummel* Aber bei Snape würdest du....  
  
Viv (jetzt weasley-rot): DAS GEHT DICH SO WAS VON GAR NICHTS AN!  
  
Harry, Blaise, Vengari & Draco: Hähähähä...  
  
Viv (echt stinkig): Ihr haltet lieber die Klappe, sonst schreib ich euch ein paar Szenen, die euch noch hundert Jahre in euren schlimmsten Alpträumen verfolgen werden!  
  
Harry, Blaise & Draco: ---- haben niemals nie nix was gesagt! *pfiffel*  
  
Vengari spielt abwesend mit ein paar silberner Handschellen.  
  
Viv: Ich HASSE euch alle! *immer noch total rot ist*  
  
Blaise schleicht heimlich zur Tür und öffnet diese.  
  
Viv: Blaise, was zum Teuf...  
  
Professor Snape: Mr Zabini hat mich gerufen! Ms Viviane, ich höre, Sie haben mir etwas zu sagen?  
  
Viv: *höchst ungrazil ohnmächtig wird*  
  
Snape guckt leicht irritiert, Voldemort grummelnd.  
  
Blaise (grinsend): Ja, was hat sie denn?  
  
Vengari: Egal! *ihn wegschleift* 


	11. Interludium Der Zauberreport 2

Vengari: Guten Abend und herzlich Willkommen liebes Publikum. Ich darf sie auch heute durch unseren hinreißenden Live-Zauberreport begleiten. Themenschwerpunkt ist ein weiteres Mal das bezaubernde Stück "Des widerspenstigen Zähmung", welches von der entzückenden Viv inszeniert wird.  
  
Die bis zur letzten Reihe ausgefüllten Publikumsreihen brechen in ein ohrenbetäubendes Gehjubel aus, gepaart mit einem überschwenglichen Applaus.  
  
Vengari: Wir haben heute den wohl begehrtesten Jungegesellen der magischen Gesellschaft in unserer Sendung, welcher einen atemberaubenden Familienstammbaum nachweisen kann. Eine Person, eingehüllt in eine bezaubernden Melancholie, mit einer Stimme, welche purem schwarzem Samt gleicht. Bitte begrüßen sie mit mir Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Der anfänglich stürmische Applaus bricht von einer Sekunde zur anderen ab, als ein sichtlich genervter Severus Snape die Bühne betritt und ergreifend seine Robe hinter sich herflattern lässt. Ohne auch das kleinste Geräusch zu erzeugen, sinkt er in den schweren dunkel-grünen Ledersessel nieder und verschränkt, kaum dass er das kühle Material unter seinem Körper spürt, die Arme in einer herablassend erscheinenden Manier vor seiner Brust. Dunkle, undurchdringliche Augen schweifen kurz über die Publikumsmassen, um sich dann auf die Zauberreporterin zu konzentrieren. Eine schwere Atmosphäre liegt in der Luft, welche durch das verstummte Publikum erzeugt wird, eine hysterische Stille. Starr. Gemischt mit einem Hauch dunkler Erotik.  
  
Vengari vernimmt einen undefinierbaren männlichen Geruch, der ihre Nase auf angenehmer Weise kitzelt, ausgehend von der schwarzen Gestalt neben ihr. Ein männlicher Duft, der ihre Körperoberfläche zu einer prickelnden Gänsehaut zusammenziehen lässt. Der Mund der jungen Frau ist unbewusst geöffnet, während sie Severus fasziniert beobachtet, als wenn ihr Raum und Zeit verloren gegangen wären. Nur wenige Leute vernehmen die ersten geflüsterten Worte der Regieleitung, die unbedacht derweil schon über die Lautsprecher tönen.  
  
Regieleitung: Und ich sagte noch, wir sollten für diese Moderation einen männlichen Reporter wählen... aber nein... auf mich könnt ihr ja nicht hören... em... *räupser* ähhh... ja Ich wollte sagen, VENGARI REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN!!!  
  
Vengari: Prof. Snape, ich freu mich sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen.  
  
Severus: Guten Abend.  
  
Nach dem er die ersten Worte gesprochen hat, greift er zum bereitgestellten Brandyglas auf dem Tisch, welches stilecht mit einer weißen Stoffserviette abgedeckt ist. Das schneeweiße Material zieht er provokant zügig vom Rand und balanciert das Glas gekonnt in kreisenden Bewegungen zwischen den Fingern seiner geöffneten Hand. Unerbittlich mit einer Nuance tiefgründigem Dessintresse spießt er die Reporterin mit seinen Blick förmlich auf. (A/N Viv *rrrrrrrr* sorry habe gerade Hummeltittchen am ganzen Körper, scheiß- dreck ich liebe diese Szenen!)  
  
Vengari: Wie schon erwähnt, schön das sie da sind. Sie spielen in Viv´s Stück einen mysteriösen und angsteinflössenden Charakter. Erzählen sie mal, können sie diese Eigenschaften in Verbindung mit ihren realen Charakterzügen bringen?  
  
Severus: Ja.  
  
Nach, der in seinen Augen ausreichend beantworteten Frage, leert er das Brandyglas in einem Zug und stellt es geräuschlos auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
Vengari: ähh... ja. Wie sind sie zur Schauspielerei gekommen? Es ist bekannt, dass es nicht ein Ziel war, dass sie angestrebt haben.  
  
Severus Snape legt ein wohlbedachte Pause ein, in der er seine nächsten Worte geistig sortiert, dabei legt er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung die Ellenbogen auf die Sessellehnen, führt beide Hände zusammen und lässt die Spitzen seiner feingliedrigen Finger mit leichten Druck zusammentreffen. Seine Augenbraue, die sich wie in Zeitlupe nach oben schiebt lässt seinen Blick noch geheimnisvoller wirken. Seidig glänzende, tiefschwarze Haare scheinen das markante Gesicht zu umtänzeln und reflektieren das von den einzelnen Kerzen ausgehende Licht in einem Flammenmeer an dunklen Schattierungen. Die junge Frau fixiert ihn mit ihren blau-leuchtenden Augen und memorierte jede einzelne Muskelbewegung des Mannes.  
  
Vengari: miauuu...  
  
Severus: Bitte? Sie entschuldigen...?  
  
Vengari: *miep* ... Ich meine Schauspielerei... gekommen... genau? Haben sie im Inneren das Verlangen gespürt, eine gewisse Art von Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen?  
  
Sein stechender Blick wurde intensiviert, alsgleich sich, vom Publikum schwerlich zu erkennen, der Druck auf seine Fingerspitzen um einiges erhöht. Eine Geste, die unverkennlich darauf hinweisst, dass die zu letzt gestellte Frage eindeutig zur Richtung `Rhetorisch` gehört.  
  
Severus: Nichts dergleichen. Es handelt sich um einen eher trivialeren Ursprung, ich habe beim Merlin, grundsätzlich nicht im Sinn gehabt, unseren zentralisierten Jargon dieser Gesellschaft mit bornierte Unterhaltungsliteratur, inkl. einer absurden Imitation meiner selbst zu belästigen. Es war eher ein nahestehender Mensch, in dessen Schuld ich stand und immer noch stehe, der es als einen effektiven Ausgleich zu meinen antigesellschaftlichen Leben sah.  
  
/Severus, Glückwunsch alter Junge, es ejakulieren die Worte und das in einer so unterirdisch schlechten Gesellschaftsform! Das waren jetzt exakt 61 Wörter. Eine Fülle an Information, die nach meines Erachtens genügen, um dieses lächerliche Verhör hier zu beenden. Wenn ich mich sogleich geschickt anstelle, dürfte ich es ohne Probleme schaffen, noch eine attraktive Medienassistenten für ein nächtliches Intermezzo in meine Gemächer zu locken. Ohne Zweifel die Moderatorin wäre mit Sicherheit ein ebenso kompatibles Erkundungsmodell... mmh... appetitlich!/  
  
Vengari: Eine wundervolle Idee, von einem guten Freund, nehme ich an?  
  
Severus: Dumbledore. /Seniler alter Graubart!/  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann lehnt sich, mit einem Versuch zur Entspannung weiter im Sessel zurück. Sein Zeigefinger und Daumen massieren zeitgleich sanft seinen Nasenrücken, ein kleines menschliches Schauspiel, welches Vengari mit höchstem Interesse verfolgt.  
  
/FUCK! Wenn der gute Mann weiterhin so inszeniert mit seinen Fingern spielt, verliere ich auf der Stelle meine angeborene Schule der Ethik. Ich bin jetzt schon mental nackt! Noch ein Brandyglas-Schwenken und ich muss die Unterwäsche wechseln... SHIT!/  
  
Vengari: Darf ich ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen?  
  
Severus: NEIN!  
  
/Später vielleicht! *grins*/  
  
Eine knisternd angespannte Stimmung breitet sich aus, was das Publikum stocken lässt. Die junge Reporterin hält den unerbittlichen Blicken des Professors nüchtern stand.  
  
/Diese arrogante Illusion einer blutleeren Nachtgestalt. Wieg du dich man in einer idyllisch erscheinenden Sicherheit. Dich werde ich nachher mit nehmen, darauf kannst du deinen zynischen Arsch verwetten. Ich habe nach der Sendung eine Verabredung mit Viv. Oh ja... sie wird mehr als entzückt sein, wenn ich dich, dunkles Abbild menschlicher Leidenschaft mitbringe. Da kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen, Mr. Ich-erschreck-sie-alle! ... harhar das wäre doch gelacht! Du wirst schneller aus deinen Klamotten sein, als du zyankalisiertes Intermezzo aussprechen kannst!... teehee!/  
  
Das unerträgliche Schweigen zwischen den beiden Personen auf der Bühne hält an. Eine Situation, die allen Anwesenden eine leichte Nervosität einflösst. Die Körperhaltung der im Mittelpunkt stehenden jungen Frau und deren Gegenüber ist betont gespannt, wie zwei Raubkatzen zum Angriff bereit. Vengari kann nicht länger widerstehen und lässt sich zu einer eindeutigen Geste hinreißen. Sie zieht ihren ausgestreckten Zeigefinger, gewollt langsam horizontal an ihrem Hals entlang, während sie ihr Kinn in die Höhe streckt und ihre Zähne bis hin zur Schmerzgrenze zusammen beisst. Eine Handbewegung die sich unmissverständlich in den Kopf des dunkelhaarigen Mannes brennt:  
  
/Du bist fällig, Freundchen!/  
  
Ein weiteres Mal muss die Regieleitung ungewollt in die Szenerie eingreifen, da sich weder die Reporterin, noch ihr Gast ein weiteres Wort abringen können.  
  
Regieleitung: Liebes Publikum, das war der Live-Zauberreport an diesem Abend. Ein wirklich interessantes Zwischenspiel, mit einem noch interessanteren Professor Severus Snape. Auch in der nächsten Folge können sie auf einen Star der bezaubernden Serie "Des widerspenstigen Zähmung" gespannt sein. Wir würden uns freuen, sie an Ort und Stelle wiederzusehen und wünschen ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Tschüß  
  
Ende  
  
(von viv)  
  
Unbemerkt von allen Anwesenden, steht hinter der Bühne eine dunkle Gestalt und starrt aus brennenden Augen auf die Show, die sich ihr bietet. Das Objekt all ihrer schmutzigen, abartigen und perversen Träume (*ach ja...*) sitzt in einem Sessel und führt ein Blickduell mit Vengari. Ein leichtes *rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* entfährt ihrer Kehle. *du bist so was von dran, Sevie, mein Liebling, mein Keller wartet schon auf dich* Ihr fallen die eindeutigen Blicke Vengaris auf und fast kann sie die Gedanken hören. *Ja, Schätzchen, wenn Vengari dich erstmal abgeschleppt hat, erlebst du dein blaues Wunder... oder von mir aus auch grün-silber, wie du willst* Mit einem diabloischen Grinsen und einem Händereiben verschwindet die Gestalt.  
  
(Viv muss noch Handschellen kaufen, weil Blaise & Vengari ihre geklaut haben. (  
  
Zweites und vorerst endgültiges Ende, bis nächstes Mal!  
  
Anmerkung: Liebe Leser(innen) und liebe SCHWARZLESER(innen)! *g* Ich möchte hiermit nochmals darauf verweisen, dass diese genialen Texte der bewunderungswürdigen und aufopfernden Feder, meiner hochgeschätzten Kollegin Vengari entsprungen sind. Worauf ich hinaus will: WÜRDIGT SIE!!! Ganz ehrlich!!! Sie hat's verdient!!! Also: Reviews bitte an sweetestdm@hotmail.com 


	12. Alles!

@Noemi Tenshi: Treue ist immer gut! *g* Und ich freu mich über kurze Kommis genauso! *drück*  
  
@Idril Tinuviel: Gimli ist sowieso der Beste aus dem Haufen! *g*  
  
@Ivine: Bei dem Kommentar musste ich echt gackern... schön!  
  
@aloha999: Ich fühle mich wie immer sehr geschmeichelt. Auf meinen Blaise scheinen viel zu fliegen, das ist toll!!! Ich hoffe ich überstrapaziere deine "schwachen Nerven" heute nicht wieder! *g*  
  
@jessy11: Tja, leider hats vor Silvester nicht mehr geklappt, aber ich hoffe es ist trotzdem okay... *g* Du kommst auch aus Berlin, oder? *ziemlich offensichtlich ist*  
  
@DarkStrike: Japp, ich versuchs! *g* Hab mir schon einen Vorrat angelegt!  
  
@Amidala: Kann noch dauern, obwohl es heute schon mal einen Anreiz gibt... enjoy! Und falls dein grosser Bruder kommt... ich hab auch einen! *fg*  
  
@Virginia: Sorry, Draco ist schon halbwegs versprochen... aber wenn da was dazwischen kommt kriegst du ihn *tihi*  
  
@emily: Danke und ich geb mir Mühe nicht nachzulassen...  
  
@SororLucis: So, heute erfährst du ja, was passiert... *g*  
  
@Megchen; HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH UND VIELEN DANK! Deine review hat die 100 voll gemacht! *knuddel*  
  
@Neji: Ich muss sagen, wegen der Summary hab ich schon immer geheult, aber mir fiel einfach keine bessere ein. Ich denke, eine Menge Leute werden die Geschichte deshalb nicht lesen... Schön, dass du es trotzdem gelesen hast und noch schöner, dass dir die Story gefällt. Wenn du Vorschläge für eine andere Summary hast: immer her damit!  
  
@Blue: Ja, zu dem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich! Aber ich liebe jeden neuen Kommi von Herzen! *fg*  
  
@Kirilein: Hey, du! Schön dass es dich immer wieder in meine reviewliste verschlägt! Ich liebe deine Dialoge mit Tom und schön, dass er sich jetzt fit gemacht hat! Das kann nur hilfreich sein! Übrigens kommt bald das neue Chap von Ven&mir für unsere Story raus! Freu dich schonmal! *knuddel*  
  
@Valentina: *sich geehrt fühlt* Vielleicht klappts ja noch ein drittes Mal? *g*  
  
@heavenfly: Jaja, der Blaise... *g* Der kriegt bestimmt noch ein paar grosse Auftritte...  
  
@Singvogel: Meine Story gehört zu den besseren? *froi* Lucius ist tatsächlich schon vorgemerkt, aber erst zum Ende hin, das wird noch etwas dauern... Freu dich schonmal...  
  
@Maia May: Also, als ich an dem Tag meine Mails abgerufen hab, hab ich mich ziemlich erschrocken! *grinst* So eine Maschinengewehrsalve an reviews! Sehr schön, so liebe ich das! *g*  
  
@koryu: Politisch korrekt ausgedrückt sage ich: Jeder hat einen eigenen Geschmack. Wenn dir die Interludis nicht gefallen, dann überspring sie einfach!  
  
@Vengari: Meine allerliebste Slytherinschwester, mein Pureblood, mein Verbündete *schwärm* Ich liebe deine Kommis, ich liebe die Zusammenarbeit mit dir und ich liebe DICH! *auf die Knie fällt* Willst du mich heiraten? *grins* Ich danke dir ganz doll fürs betan und für deine Ideen! Du bist meine Inspiration! *auf hilflose Vengari einquatscht* *knuddel*  
  
So, auf los geht's los: LOS!  
  
Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung  
  
Kapitel 11 - Alles!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Zwei Jungen, ein Gedanke.  
  
*Der Kessel*  
  
Draco verfluchte seine Dummheit, dass er nicht mehr an den zertrümmerten Zaubertränkeraum gedacht hatte, während Harry sicher war, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Beide starrten für lange Minuten auf ihr zweizeiliges Todesurteil und hingen verschiedenen, in ihrer Endgültigkeit ähnlichen, Gedanken nach.  
  
Irgendwann gingen sie bedrückt schlafen.  
  
*  
  
Normalerweise zogen sich alle Tage an denen Harry "Geschichte der Zauberei" hatte, endlos dahin. Nicht jedoch heute. Er war sich der Blicke in seinem Rücken nur zu bewusst und jedesmal wenn er auf die Uhr sah, hatte der Zeiger einen gewaltigen Sprung gemacht. In Windeseile war die Stunde vorbei, ebenso wie "Zauberkunst" bei Flitwick. Das Mittagessen war kaum auf seinem Tisch erschienen, als die Glocke schon zum Nachmittagsunterricht rief.  
  
Inzwischen saß er in "Verwandlung" und konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren die vor ihm stehende Kanne in einen Vogel zu verwandeln. Bei seinem Glück käme ein Rabe dabei heraus, der ununterbrochen "Nimmermehr" kreischte.  
  
Ihm war schlecht, nein, das war untertrieben, ihm war hundeelend. Aber ein Attest würde Snape wohl nicht akzeptieren, besonders wenn es folgende (wahre) Begründung beinhalten würde:  
  
Sehr verhasster Professor Snape,  
  
ich würde heute abend liebend gerne bei Ihnen erscheinen, damit Sie mich so richtig fertigmachen können, aber leider verursacht der Gedanke daran, mit Ihnen UND Draco Malfoy (der mich übrigens geküsst hat) in einem Raum zu sein, in mir äusserste Übelkeit und ich bitte Sie daher mich zu entschuldigen.  
  
Mit würgenden Grüssen  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry seufzte und starrte erneut auf die Uhr, die ihm scheinbar hohngrinsend 17 Uhr anzeigte. Nein, dass würde Snape wohl nicht akzeptieren. Was soviel bedeutete wie: Harry müsste wohl oder übel in nicht weniger als drei Stunden vor Snapes Büro auf der Matte stehen. Erneut bahnte sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl den Weg durch seinen Hals.  
  
Was würde wohl passieren? Wie würde Draco sich aus der Affäre winden? Würde er alle Schuld auf Harry schieben, so wie er es früher getan hätte? Einerseits eine durchaus vorstellbare Möglichkeit. Andererseits glaubte Harry nicht wirklich daran. Der Slytherin schien irgendwie verändert. Aber ob er das auch vor anderen zeigen würde? Vielleicht würde er sich schützend vor Harry stellen?  
  
Er lachte lautlos.  
  
Niemals! Draco Malfoy und ihn, Harry Potter, schützen - was für ein Unsinn! Doch der Gedanke wollte nicht weichen. Was, wenn er es tun würde? Was, wenn er es nicht tun würde? Was... Harry stockte und ein sanfter Rotschimmer legte sich über seine Wangen ... was, wenn Draco Snape die Wahrheit sagen würde? Sein Herz klopfte laut vor Panik. Snape würde ihn mit Sicherheit umbringen. Er ballte die Faust. Aber erst nachdem Harry Draco gekillt hätte.  
  
"Mr Potter..."  
  
Harry schreckte hoch und sah direkt in Professor McGonagalls missbilligendes Gesicht.  
  
"Ja, äh... Professor?"  
  
"Mr Potter, ich begrüsse es, dass Sie sich doch noch entschieden haben mich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Um auf meine ursprüngliche Frage zurückzukommen - wieso steht einzig auf ihrem Tisch noch immer eine Kanne?"  
  
Harry starrte erst seine Lehrerin, dann die silberfarbende Kanne an, nahm dann zögernd seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Gefäss und murmelte den Zauberspruch.  
  
Es machte "plopp" und vor seinen Augen entstand - ein schwarzer Rabe. Das Tier legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Harry fragend an.  
  
"Nur ein Sterbenswörtchen" murmelte Harry ihm zu, leise, damit ihn auch niemand sonst hörte, "und ich schlaf heut nacht auf einem Kissen mit Rabenfedern."  
  
Es schien ein kluger Rabe zu sein, denn er machte nicht einen Mucks, sondern steckte gelangweilt seinen Kopf unter einen Flügel und begann zu dösen.  
  
"Nun schön" verkündete McGonagall mit einem zweifelnden Seitenblick auf Harry und klatschte in die Hände, "Schluss für heute. Nehmen Sie Ihre Tiere und kümmern Sie sich um sie. Lassen Sie sie nicht allein, die Tiere sind auf die magische Aura ihres Erschaffers angewiesen! Zur nächsten Stunde bringen Sie sie wieder mit und zeigen die Rückverwandlung am lebenden Objekt."  
  
Alle Schüler begannen ihre Sachen einzusammeln und die Tiere zu schnappen, die sie geschaffen hatten, nur Harry starrte gleichsam überrascht und widerwillig auf seinen Raben.  
  
"Das darf nicht wahr sein", stöhnte er. "Erst diese ganze Hölle mit IHM und jetzt hab ich auch noch dich Vieh am Hals. Was hab ich nur verbrochen? Wann bekomme ich endlich wieder meine Ruhe?"  
  
Der Rabe sah unter seinem Gefieder heraus zu ihm hervor und krächzte mit unüberhörbarer Schadenfreude: "Nimmermehr!"  
  
*  
  
Beim Abendessen sah Draco Harry endlich wieder. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war den ganzen Tag mehr wie ein Schatten seiner selbst herumgelaufen, in "Geschichte der Zauberei" hatte er ihn nicht einmal angesehen und Draco wünschte sich nichts mehr, als einen Blick aus diesen sanften grünen Augen. Er lächelte sehnsüchtig. Augen, deren Ausdruck von einer Sekunde auf die andere von sanft in funkensprühend wechseln konnte.  
  
Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken daran, in nicht einmal einer Stunde Snape gegenüber zu treten und ihm zu erklären, warum er am vergangenen Tag einen Krater in seinem Klassenzimmer vorgefunden hatte, aber dafür keine Schüler mehr und schon gar keinen fertigen Trank. Er seufzte geschafft.  
  
"Hey Trauerkloß", tönte eine nur zu bekannte spöttische Stimme neben ihm. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Snape", murmelte Draco.  
  
Zabini lachte. "Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?"  
  
Draco hob den Kopf und sah Blaise mit zusammengezogenen Brauen fragend an.  
  
"Häh?"  
  
"Schon gut", winkte Blaise ab, enttäuscht, dass Draco seinen Spitzengag nicht verstanden hatte. "Seit wann hat Potter `n Vogel?"  
  
Perplex sah Draco hinüber zu Harry, der an seinem Tisch saß. Und tatsächlich - neben ihm thronte ein grosser, schwarzer Rabe, der sich aus schwarzfunkelnden Augen in der Halle umsah und ab und an ein paar Futteralien von Harrys Teller stibitzte, offensichtlich sehr zu dessen Unmut, denn ab und an konnte man wütende Beleidigungen vernehmen, die Harry gegen das Tier losliess und welche von diesem hochmütig ignoriert wurden.  
  
*Mein stolzer Held*, dachte Draco grinsend, während er beobachtete, wie der Rabe eindeutig den Sieg aus dem verbalen Blitzkrieg davontrug, denn was immer er auch zu Harry gesagt hatte, dieser saß hochrot und wütend da und knabberte an einer Scheibe Brot, die er mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt.  
  
*  
  
Zehn Minuten vor acht. Kerker. Die Luft brennt.  
  
Harry stand vor der Tür, die zu Snapes Büro führte. Auf seiner Schulter hockte der Rabe, den Harry inzwischen mit einem gewissen Galgenhumor "Poe" genannt hatte und welcher sich mit ständig hin und her drehendem Kopf umsah.  
  
"Kalt!", murrte der Vogel.  
  
"Das weiss ich selber", schnappte Harry.  
  
"Dunkel", setzte der Rabe seine Bestandsaufnahme fort.  
  
"Klappe!"  
  
"Strafarbeit!"  
  
"Kissen aus Rabenfedern!"  
  
Kurz herrschte Ruhe und Harry dachte schon, wenigstens diesmal gewonnen zu haben.  
  
"Verliebt!"  
  
"BIN ICH NICHT!"  
  
"Ich glaube, das galt mir, Harry!", erklang eine sanfte Stimme und Harry wirbelte so schnell herum, dass Poe das Gleichgewicht verlor und empört krächzend in die Luft aufstieg, um über Harry und dem Neuankömmling zu kreisen.  
  
In Rekordzeit wurde Harry rot, während sich der kleine Teil seines Verstandes, der noch rational arbeitete fragte, ob das bei ihm langsam zu einem Dauerzustand wurde. Draco schlich auf ihn zu, mit einem Blick wie ein Raubtier, dass seine Beute belauerte. Harry wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, was Draco mit einem wissenden Lächeln quittierte. Langsam kam er näher und Harry merkte, wie sein Atem flacher wurde. Das Gesicht des Slytherins nahm schon fast sein gesamtes Sichtfeld ein, seine Augen hingen an den Lippen, sie sich ihm unerbittlich näherten und sich dann teilten, um zusammen mit Dracos weichem Atem, zwei Wörter zu formen. Leise, ganz leise.  
  
"Angst... Potter?"  
  
Jetzt wurde die Röte in Harrys Gesicht auch noch heiss und er hätte wetten können, dass Draco es spürte, denn dieser rückte noch ein Stück an ihn heran, seine rechte Hand legte sich auf Harrys Schulter und hielt ihn fest, obwohl Harry sich, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, nicht hätte rühren können. Kein Wort kam aus seinen zitternden Lippen, welche nun Dracos gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatten.  
  
"Mr Malfoy! Tragen Sie Ihre Streitigkeiten bitte nicht vor meiner Bürotür aus! Ich bin mir sicher, es hat einen Grund, warum Sie gegenüber Potter handgreiflich werden wollen, aber verschieben Sie dies gefälligst bis nach dieser Unterredung! Im Übrigen sind sie beide zwei Minuten zu spät, das macht dann 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
  
Snape hatte von den beiden unbemerkt die Kerkertür geöffnet und stand nun, drohend aufragend in seiner gesamten majestätischen Schwärze vor ihnen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Blick gnadenlos und gleichgültig auf sie gerichtet.  
  
Draco liess widerwillig Harrys Schulter los.  
  
Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Potter", sagte er kalt, doch als Snape sich umdrehte und den Raum betrat, sah er schnell zu Harry und schenkte ihm einen derart anzüglichen Blick, dass das Herz des Gryffindors, welches ihm schon vorher in die Hose gerutscht war, nun seinen Weg in die Schuhe fand.  
  
Die beiden Jungen folgten dem düsteren Professor in den Klassenraum und Snape warf die Tür ins Schloss. Ein aufgebrachtes Krächzen liess ihn innehalten. Mit gerunzelter Stirn öffnete er erneut die Tür, durch welche ein schwarzer Schatten gesaust kam, eine Runde im Kerker drehte, sich dann gemächlich auf dem Schreibtisch des Professors niederliess und sich daran machte, sich aus ein paar herumliegenden Kräutern ein gemütliches Plätzchen zu schaffen.  
  
Snape starrte den Raben an. "Runter von meinem Tisch", zischte er. Der Rabe blickte ihn hochmütig an und krächzte dann: "Nimmermehr!"  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und sah, wie Draco etwas ähnliches tat, um nicht zu lachen.  
  
Snape machte ein paar grosse Schritte auf den Tisch zu und streckte die Hand aus, um den Vogel zu verscheuchen. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und liess keinen Zweifel daran, dass er dem Mann in die Hand hacken würde, wenn er ihm zu nahe käme.  
  
"Mistvieh", knurrte der Tränkemeister.  
  
"Vogelscheuche", gab Poe ungerührt zurück.  
  
Rabe und Tränkemeister lieferten sich ein gnadenloses Blickduell, welches keiner von beiden bereit war, zu verlieren. Schliesslich räusperte sich Draco und Snape drehte sich mit ungnädigem Blick zu ihm um. Dann schien er sich zu erinnern, wer die eigentlichen Gegenstände seines Verdrusses waren und beschloss - zumindest für den Moment - das elende Federvieh zu ignorieren. Aufgeschoben war bekanntlich nicht aufgehoben.  
  
"So... Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy...", begann er mit ruhiger Stimme, was darauf schliessen liess, das die beiden so gut wie tot waren, "und nun haben Sie doch bitte die Güte mir explizit zu erklären, warum ich am gestrigen Tage in mein Klassenzimmer komme und es dort aussieht als hätte eine Schlacht stattgefunden. Ich bin gespannt."  
  
Damit - da er sich nicht hinter seinem Tisch niederlassen konnte, aufgrund eines stahlharten Schnabels - lehnte er sich gegen den vordersten Schultisch und sah die beiden mit erhobenen Brauen an.  
  
"Also Sir, das war so..." begann Harry, doch Draco unterbrach ihn schroff und sagte: "Potter und ich hatten einen kleinen Streit bezüglich des Tranks, Sir. Ein Wort führte zum anderen und währenddessen haben wir nicht auf das Gebräu geachtet, welches dann in die Luft gegangen ist. Wir haben beide etwas abgekriegt und mussten deshalb schnell zur Krankenstation. Darüber haben wir wohl vergessen, Ihnen eine Mitteilung zukommen zu lassen!"  
  
Diese ganze hanebüchene Story kam Draco vollkommen lässig über die Lippen, er verzog nicht eine Miene, geschweige denn, dass er sich verhaspelte oder rot wurde. Er sah Snape die ganze Zeit über fest in die Augen, als wolle er ihn hypnotisieren. Harry versuchte möglichst so auszusehen, als ob er diese Geschichte nicht das erste Mal hörte und zwang sich am Ende sogar zu nicken.  
  
Ihr Lehrer wirkte nicht besonders überzeugt, aber Snape war dafür bekannt, Leute mit seinem Schweigen und seinen Blicken aus der Reserve zu locken, er hätte wohl selbst den Muggelpapst überzeugen können, das Saufgelage und Massenorgien eine gute Sache waren. Draco war genauso Slytherin wie Snape und noch dazu ein Malfoy - wer hätte bessere Voraussetzungen gehabt, den misstrauischen Tränkemeister vorzuführen?  
  
Das Einzige, was Snape jetzt - für ihn verständlicherweise - ärgerte war, dass die beiden tatsächlich einen Grund gehabt hatten, das angerichtete Chaos zu verlassen. Was aber für ihn kein Hindernis bedeutete, sie nach Strich und Faden zu bestrafen.  
  
Draco hatte bei ihm normalerweise ziemliche Narrenfreiheit, da er ein Slytherin war und noch dazu der Sohn von Lucius, aber für so ein Vergehen, kam selbst er nicht davon. Und was Potter anging... Aber wie es aussah, musste er ihnen beiden die gleiche Strafe aufbrummen, da Minerva ihm sonst endgültig aufs Dach steigen würde.  
  
Er schnaubte abwertend, was genauso bedeuten konnte, dass er ihnen glaubte, wie dass er ihnen nicht glaubte. Er liebte es, die Menschen in seinem Umfeld darüber im Unklaren zu lassen, was er dachte.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei, Mr Malfoy", knurrte er ungehalten. "Entschuldbar ist es allemal nicht. Sie und Potter werden dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Da es wohl nicht das Klügste wäre, ihr Vergehen in abgezogenen Hauspunkten zu bewerten", hier sah er Draco durchdringend an, "werden Sie beide Strafarbeiten leisten. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass ich in diesem Fall erst mit Mr Filch sprechen muss, was am Geeignetsten wäre. Sie werden also innerhalb der nächsten Tage darüber informiert in welcher Art und Weise Sie Ihre Strafarbeiten abzuleisten haben. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
  
Die beiden nickten eilig.  
  
"Dann: RAUS!"  
  
Sie wollten sich gerade umdrehen um aus dem dunklen Kerker zu flüchten, als Snapes Stimme erneut ertönte.  
  
"Wem von Ihnen gehört dieses impertinente Tier, das da auf meinem Tisch hockt?"  
  
Harry seufzte innerlich auf und sah zu seinem Lehrer.  
  
"Mir, Sir."  
  
"Dann entfernen Sie es aus meinen Räumen. Und weitere 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Verletzung der Aufsichtspflicht über ein Haustier und Beschädigung wertvoller Trankzutaten."  
  
Harry warf Poe einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, der Rabe erhob sich in die Luft und segelte an Harrys Hand vorbei auf Dracos Schulter, wo er sich mit zufriedenem Blick niederliess. Draco schaute zuerst überrascht, dann selbstgefällig, während Snape erneut eine Braue hob und Harry erneut seufzte.  
  
*  
  
Sie schritten schweigend den verlassenen Kerkergang entlang. Poe flog vor ihnen her, drehte kleine Kreise und besah sich die Kerkergänge. Harry war in Gedanken noch bei der Geschichte, die Draco Snape vorgelogen hatte. Insgeheim war er erleichtert, dass Draco sämtliche Klippen so elegant umschifft hatte. Er hätte genauso gut erzählen können, das Harry den Trank vermurckst hatte. Snape hätte jede Gelegenheit Harry nach Strich und Faden Punkte abzuziehen und Strafarbeiten aufzuhalsen freudig wahrgenommen und Draco wäre aus dem Schneider gewesen. Trotzdem hatte der Slytherin es nicht getan, sondern...  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Schon wieder zu viele Gedanken. Vor allem schon wieder zu viele Gedanken an Draco. Trotzdem wollte er es wissen. Abrupt blieb er stehen.  
  
"Was sollte das, Malfoy? Warum hast du das gemacht?"  
  
Der Blonde blieb ebenfalls stehen, nicht wirklich überrascht, wie Harry feststellte und sah ihn an.  
  
"Warum wohl? Denkst du ich sehe zu, wie du Snape erzählst was wirklich passiert ist? Der würde uns beide umbringen!"  
  
Harry sah ihn einen Moment verständnislos an.  
  
"Du dachtest, ich würde es ihm sagen? Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Denkst du wirklich ich sage ihm was zwischen uns war?"  
  
Die Worte hingen in der Luft und beide starrten sich an. Innerhalb einer Sekunde wurde Harry tiefrot und er wusste, er konnte es nicht zurücknehmen.  
  
"Was zwischen uns war?", wiederholte Draco wie betäubt und Harry befürchtete, dass ihn der Blonde gleich auslachen würde. Doch Dracos Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal weich und seine Stimme klang unendlich zärtlich, als er flüsterte: "Ich habe mich also nicht getäuscht? Es war "zwischen" uns, es war nicht nur meine Phantasie? Du wusstest es, du wolltest es, du wolltest...mich? Kann das wirklich sein? Harry...." Zögernd streckte er die Hand nach dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen aus.  
  
Mit jedem Wort das der Slytherin zu ihm sagte, wurde Harrys Kehle enger. Ihm war unwahrscheinlich schwindlig. Er starrte auf die Hand, die Draco nach ihm ausstreckte und zum ersten Mal begriff er die Symbolik dieser Geste in ihrer Gesamtheit. Er atmete schwer. Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf, Gedanken an ihren ersten Kuss, an Dracos Berührungen, an den Kuss im Kerker, an Colin und das der andere Junge in ihm nichts auch nur annähernd ähnliches ausgelöst hatte, wie Draco.  
  
Und doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob und was er für den Slytherin empfand. Doch bevor er sich darüber nicht im Klaren war, wollte er den anderen nicht noch einmal verletzten. Denn das verstand er nun. Er hatte Draco jedesmal, wenn er seine Hand abgelehnt hatte, verletzt. Er wusste nicht was kommen würde, doch eines war ihm nun klar: Er hasste Draco nicht. Er liebte ihn nicht, aber er hasste ihn auch nicht.  
  
Er sah von der Hand auf und direkt in Dracos silberne Augen und noch bevor die Entscheidung in seinem Kopf war, hatte er seine Finger schon auf die warme Haut des anderen Junge gelegt.  
  
Draco lächelte und dieses Lächeln erreichte Harrys Herz. Der Slytherin schloss die Hand um Harrys Finger und zog den Gryffindor nah an sich heran. Dann drehte er sich und drückte Harry sanft an die Steinwand des Kerkers.  
  
"Ich will noch viel mehr von dir, als das, Harry!" Ein leises Flüstern.  
  
"Und was?"  
  
Besitzergreifend legte Draco seine Unterarme rechts und links neben Harrys Kopf an die Wand, sein Gesicht näherte sich immer weiter dem des Gryffindor. Harry erwartete, dass Draco ihn küssen würde und ohne auf das piekende Gefühl zu achten - das wohl sein Verstand sein mochte - schloss er die Augen. Doch dann spürte er die warme Haut Dracos, die seine Wange berührte, als der Blonde seinen Mund an Harrys Ohr brachte und mit heissem Atem hineinflüsterte:  
  
"Alles!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
So - das wars mal wieder... Ich weiss, es hat diesmal ziemlich lange gedauert, aber ich hoffe, ihr seid jetzt einigermaßen zufriedengestellt...  
  
*tihi*  
  
Ich weiss, einige denken jetzt, dass wars... aber erinnert euch mal an den Anfang der Story... das Quidditchspiel, das zwei Wochen nach Schulanfang stattfindet. Nun, wir sind in *rechne* Woche eins, Donnerstag.  
  
*g*  
  
Alles klar? Ende gut -alles gut? Nicht bei viv!!! *muhahahahaha* hier ist noch nichts entschieden... aber dafür alles offen... *fg*  
  
Reviews werden dankend angenommen!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Viv wacht allmählich aus ihrer Ohnmacht auf. Langsam öffnet sie die Augen  
  
und blickt direkt in ein Paar schwarzer, glitzernder Pupillen. Wie ein  
  
kleiner schwarzer Krebs krabbelte sie erschrocken nach hinten und starrte  
  
aus grossen Augen zurück.  
  
Snape: Nun Ms Viviane, wieder unter den Lebenden?  
  
viv: *murmel* Bleibt abzuwarten...  
  
Snape: Bitte?  
  
viv: Dähhh, ich hab... Dinge... zu tun *disappariert*  
  
Snape: Komisches Mädchen... *guckt zu Voldemort* Was hängst du hier  
  
eigentlich so blöd rum?  
  
Voldemort: Ich darf doch wohl um ein wenig mehr Respekt bitten!  
  
Snape: *arrogant* Du kannst um ne Menge bitten...  
  
Voldemort: *grrrrrrr*  
  
Snape: *noch viel grrrrrrrrer*  
  
V/S: Avada...  
  
Inzwischen irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald:  
  
viv: So ein Mist, so ein Dreck, ein Cruciatus, alles weg... och Menno...  
  
warum immer ich...ist doch gemein, das Leben hasst mich... warum nur? Warum?  
  
HEY, UNIVERSUM...  
  
Universum: WAS?  
  
viv: *grosse Augen* waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh *schreiend wegrennt*  
  
Universum: *grummel*  
  
Währenddessen im Riddelhaus:  
  
Flüche waren den beiden nicht mehr genug, Voldemort machen sie eh nix aus  
  
und Snape ist zu schnell, also mussten härtere Sachen her.  
  
Snape: Nimm das... und das...und das auch noch *schlägt mit einem Kessel -  
  
Normgrösse 2 - auf den am Boden liegenden Voldemort ein*.  
  
Voldemort: Du *aua* schlägst wie ein *au* Mädchen, Tränkeverdreher! *beisst  
  
ihm in die Wade*  
  
Snape: Du bist eine Beleidigung für die schwarze Magie! *klonk* Weiche, du  
  
Niete!  
  
Voldemort: Niemals! *nag*  
  
Draco: Ich setz auf Snape!  
  
Harry: Halt ich!  
  
Blaise: 5 Galleonen auf den Potionmaster.  
  
Harry: 5 auf Voldemort - die Zähne sind giftig!  
  
Draco: Echt? Shit! Egal, ich halte!  
  
Ron: Ich auch!  
  
Vengari: Ich mach die Bank, die Wetten stehen 3:1, Einsätze zu mir Ladys *schaut ins Publikum* Wetten werden angenommen, bitte per review voten,  
  
Kampfergebnisse beim nächsten Mal!  
  
*  
  
An dieser Stelle Werbung in eigener Sache:  
  
Vengari und ich haben ein Komplott geschmiedet... äh... ich meine... wir haben eine Kooperation gebildet (*auf die Schulter klopft* gut gerettet, viv). Unser Zusammenschluss heisst: PUREBLOODS und gemeinsam werkeln wir an unserer Story:  
  
Heute Hogwarts, morgen die ganze Welt  
  
Zu finden in der Humor-Abteilung, R-geratet, wegen vieler, böser Kraftausdrücke, zweideutigen Anspielungen und möglicherweise mehr... *g*  
  
Wenn ihr Lust und Laune habt, dann lest es, das erste Kapitel ist on, ebenso wie unser sinnlos-schönes Vorwort!  
  
Im Übrigen ist aus meinem ursprünglich Oneshot-Gag mit dem Universum (s.o.), inzwischen ein runninggag geworden, der seinesgleichen sucht (dabei auch wieder herzlichen Dank an Ven!).  
  
Dialoge mit dem Universum, demnächst im Vorwort von "Heute Hogwarts, morgen die ganze Welt"  
  
Alles Liebe  
  
Eure viv 


	13. In sieben Tagen

Ich bin wieder da~ha! *hände reib*

Wie geht, wie stehts? *hähä* Pfui viv, immer diese Zweideutigkeiten! Okay, dann beginnen wir mal mit dem Frage-Antwort-Spielchen und kämpfen uns dann langsam zum Kapitel vor. Obwohl die meisten das hier ja eh skippen werden und gleich loslegen. Aber dropsdem:

@Virginia: Heut gibt's wieder eine Portion Rabe und eine grosse Portion Draco! Hoffe es gefällt! *g*

@Alenia: DAMIT ICH REVIEWS MIT GROSSBUCHSTABEN KRIEGE! *fg* Nein, ich mag Cliffhanger einfach. Natürlich nicht bei den Storys die ich lese, aber bei denen, die ich schreibe. Fies, oder? *g* So bin ich halt! *tihi*

@Megchen: Nicht unmenschlich? *g* Du weißt ja noch nicht, was er sich ausdenkt! Und was den Raben angeht *hihi* da muss ich noch sehen, auf jeden Fall bleibt er uns noch eine Weile erhalten, ich brauch ihn noch!

@Shenendoah: Ältere Leser? Wie alt bist du denn? *g* Und ich fühle mich durch dein "Geständnis" sehr geehrt! *g* Und plappere ruhig! Je mehr, desto besser!!!

@SororLucis: Es gibt keine doofen Cliffhanger... *fg* nur fiese *hehe*

@koryu: Draco hat kein Tier, er war ja nicht im selben Unterricht...

@jessy11: Guck mal in meine Bio...

@Katsumi-Liqueur: Danke für die rev und den Wetteinsatz, Auflösung im Anhang *g*

@Ivine: Langsam? Jetzt bin ich verletzt! *fg* Nein, nur Spass! Hoffe das Chap gefällt...

@Valentina: Liebe? *g* Wo hast du das denn her? Nicht von mir! *hehe* Na mal gucken... *grinst*

@Kirilein: Na, Devotee-Pack? *g* Das nächste Treffen ist am Freitag! Nicht vergessen! *Tom anstarrt* Na, du komm mal vorbei! *hehe* Danke für die rev Leute! *g* Der Rabe hat heut auch wieder nen Auftritt!

@Maia May: Happy End? Wie kommt ihr nur immer alle auf solche Ideen? *fg* Hm, das muss ich mir noch überlegen!

@Amidala85: Wieso ich da aufhöre? Na – WEIL ICH FIES BIN!!! *g*

@Vanillia: Wow, die review war super! *schnief* Ergreifend! Mehr!!!

@Tinkita: Hast dich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt eingeklinkt! Viel Spass beim Chap! *g*

@Lilith35: Heiratsantrag? *entsetz guckt* Schätzchen – nicht in meiner Story, nicht heute, nicht morgen, nicht in dieser und auch in keiner anderen! *vom Schock erhol* Uff, das war knapp... mein schwaches Herz! *g*

@Singvogel: Na denn ... freu dich... *fg*

@kokusnuss: Ich werde empfohlen? *in Tränen ausbricht* All die Jahre wurde ich verkannt und nun endlich ist die Weltherrschaft so greifbar nahe... *äh* Nee... sorry, falsche Geschichte.... ich meine... und nun endlich wird mein Ego gepinselt... danke jedenfalls! *ggg* Grüsse aus der Anstalt? Brauchst doch nur zur Nebenzelle kommen! *wink*

@Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Die neue Droge... *hehe* das gefällt mir... hier, komm, es gibt ne neue Dosis! *g* 

@Vengari: Ich sag nix! *hehe* Was es zu sagen gibt, erzähln wir uns ja eh täglich! *g* *knuddel* Mein Pureblood! *fg*

****

BITTE VORWORT BEACHTEN!!!! Zur Vermeidung von Missverständnissen!!!!!

Heute gibt's sogar ein Vorwort:

Da die Geschichte sich so ziemlich selber fortsetzt, habe ich meine dürftige Planung über Bord geworfen und lasse sie tun, was sie will. Und das macht sie auch, wie ihr heute sehen werdet! Ich kann auch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird. Kann sein, dass es nur noch zwei sind, kann aber auch sein, dass es noch zwanzig werden. Ich habe, ganz ehrlich, keine Ahnung!

Als nächstes möchte ich bei diesem Kapitel darauf hinweisen, dass bitte niemand die zeitlichen Abfolgen, insbesondere die der einzelnen Tage allzu ernst nehmen sollte. Ich bin ganz fröhlich hin und her gesprungen und hab mir nicht all zu viel dabei gedacht (Wodka macht das Leben schöner *grins*). Also wenn euch was auffallen sollte: EGAL!!! Dann hat die Woche halt acht oder neun Tage! Who cares? Kümmert euch nicht drum und geniesst einfach die Schweinereien, die ich mir diesmal ausgedacht hab!

So, na dann wie immer, auf los geht's los: LOS!

Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung

Kapitel 12 – In sieben Tagen

~ * ~

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch, neben ihm Poe, den Harry seit dem Schlagabtausch zwischen Rabe und Tränkemeister, doch etwas sympathischer fand und der sich seit einer ganzen Weile einen Spass daraus machte, Hedwig anzustarren, die dieses Verhalten zuerst toleriert und dann ignoriert hatte. Inzwischen warf sie ihm alle paar Sekunden einen misstrauischen Blick zu und Harry hätte schwören können, dass der Rabe gegrinst hätte, wenn er es denn könnte.

Harry war nicht nach Grinsen zumute. Er wusste, er sollte sich um die Hausaufgaben kümmern, die sich wie ein endloser Berg vor ihm auftürmten, doch seine Gedanken waren bei etwas ganz anderem.

Seit etwa drei Tagen, genauer gesagt dem Abend, als er und Draco bei Snape gewesen waren, hatte sich ein gewisser Waffenstillstand zwischen ihm und Draco eingestellt. Dieser war jedoch von äusserst zweifelhafter Stabilität. Draco nutzte jede Sekunde, um Harry mit Kommentaren oder Blicken in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, ihn anzufassen und gestern hatte er es nach dem Quidditchtraining tatsächlich geschafft Harry so lange mit einem falschen Streit aufzuhalten, bis er mit ihm allein im Umkleideraum gewesen war.

Er seufzte.

Genau da hatte das richtige Problem begonnen, wegen dem er jetzt, an einem Samstag, ganz allein in seinem Schlafraum saß und nachdachte.

Nachdem sie von Snape weggekommen waren, hatte Draco unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er mehr von dem Gryffindor wollte, als nur seine Lippen. An diesem Abend waren Dracos Hände... nun man könnte sagen, dass er seiner Existenz als Slytherin alle Ehre gemacht hatte, denn seine Hände waren schlangengleich über Harrys Körper geglitten. Sie schienen überall zu sein, doch wenn Harry nach ihnen griff, um sie wegzuschieben, dann waren sie schon woanders.

Im Endeffekt hatte sich Harry gesträubt und war abgehauen. Draco war nicht nur enttäuscht sondern auch stinkwütend gewesen und das hatte er nach dem Training auch deutlich demonstriert.

*

__

~ * ~ Rückblende ~ * ~

"Du kannst nicht ewig wegrennen, Harry." Draco machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Gryffindor zu, der ihm unsicher entgegensah.

"Ich kanns versuchen."

"Es wird nicht funktionieren."

"Genau das ist auch meine Ansicht."

"Nein Harry, ich meine nicht das zwischen uns! Ich meine dein Verhalten!"

Stille...

Aus den Duschen quoll der Nebel, den das heisse Wasser erzeugt hatte und umhüllte die beiden. Draco ging einen weiteren Schritt auf den anderen Jungen zu, der ein Handtuch in der Hand hielt, mit dem er gerade in Richtung der Duschen hatte gehen wollen. Jetzt hielt er es vor sich, wie einen Schild. Draco betrachtete das Bild, welches sich ihm bot und konnte spüren, wie die ersten Flammen der Leidenschaft in ihm züngelten.

Harry stand im heissen Dampf, seine Haare fielen verwuschelt in alle Richtungen. Feine Wassertröpfchen hatten sich auf den Strähnen der Haare und auf seinen Wimpern niedergelassen, seine goldene Haut schimmerte feucht. Fasziniert sah Draco, wie sich die Brust des Gryffindors unter harten Atemzügen rasch hob und senkte.

"Harry..." Das Flüstern hing noch in der Luft, als Draco einen weiteren, langsamen Schritt auf das Objekt seiner Gier zu machte. 

Der Gryffindor trat unsicher nach hinten, unwissend, was er jetzt machen sollte. Die Situation befremdete ihn, er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Draco sah wahrlich verführerisch aus, aber das machte alles nur umso schlimmer. Seine Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis und schienen sich in nicht allzu entfernter Zukunft völlig von ihm verabschieden zu wollen. Doch noch bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hatte Draco einen raubtiergleichen Satz gemacht und seine Arme um Harry geschlungen.

"Heute entkommst du mir nicht", flüsterte er mit rauher Stimme und seine Hand vergrub sich in den schwarzen Haarschopf, während seine Lippen sich hart auf Harrys pressten.

Stille...

Die Nebel erstarrten....

Die Zeit stoppte...

Die Welt...

...hielt ...

... den Atem....

...an ....

Stille...

Harry konnte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr sprechen, nicht mehr sehen oder hören oder riechen. Er konnte nur noch fühlen. Ihn. Draco...

Dracos Zunge drang ungeduldig in seinen Mund ein, erkämpfte sich ihren Weg und tauchte begierig in die süsse Tiefe ein. Silberne Hände strichen über sich windende goldene Haut, drängten den schlanken Körper auf den Boden nieder.

Da waren sie wieder, die Gedanken.

"Nicht", keuchte Harry, doch der blonde Junge hörte nicht auf seine Worte. 

Die kräftigen, langen Finger fuhren unter das rote Shirt des Jungen und zerfetzten es von innen heraus. Dann kosteten sie fordernd das heisse Fleisch, das sich ihm, im Versuch zu entfliehen, engegenwölbte. Lustvolle Küsse verteilten sich auf Harrys Körper. 

Sein Gesicht war rot vor Scham und von dem Gesicht Dracos weggedreht, unfähig mitanzusehen, was der Slytherin ihm antat. Er keuchte unter dem Gewicht des anderen und versuchte ihn mit einem Aufbäumen der Beine abzuwerfen. Der Erfolg war, dass Draco in der Gunst der Sekunde eines seiner Beine zwischen Harrys gelegt hatte. Sein Oberschenkel rieb nun an Dracos Erektion, die sich eindeutig gegen Harrys Bein reckte. In genau der gleichen Weise aber rieb sich auch Dracos Schenkel zwischen den Beinen des Gryffindor und dieser atmete in einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Lust und Furcht tief ein. 

In Dracos Augen spiegelte sich ein lustvoller Ausdruck, als er dieses Wimmer hörte. Schnell beugte er sich hinunter und presste seine Lippen erneut auf die des Schwarzhaarigen, schob seine Zunge in dessen Mund und knurrte heiss.

Harry riss sein Gesicht zur Seite und stöhnte laut, seine Hände, die nun wieder frei waren, drückten sich gegen Dracos Brust und versuchten ihn fortzuschieben, aber ohne Erfolg, Draco war zu stark für ihn.

"Du gehörst mir", zischte Dracos, packte Harrys Handgelenke und stiess sie wieder zu Boden. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen und sagte ruhig: "Du kommst hier nicht weg, Harry! Gib auf!"

"Niemals", keuchte Harry und Draco, der ihn noch immer ansah, lächelte. "Dachte ich mir. Dann wird ich wohl überzeugen müssen!" Damit senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die des sich sträubenden anderen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Dracos rechte Hand über dessen Brust nach unten bewegte und erst stoppte, als sie am Reissverschluss von dessen Hose angekommen war.

"Soviel einfacher, als Knöpfe", sagte er erfreut und mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht und schnell zog er am Verschluss. Dann begann er die Hose Stück für Stück von Harrys Körper zu ziehen und später mit dem Knie zu schieben. Seine Zunge glitt indessen immer wieder über den Oberkörper des Gryffindors, der sich stöhnend unter ihm wand. 

"Nicht, nicht", keuchte Harry unter ihm, aber es klang inzwischen nicht mehr gänzlich überzeugt und er machte auch keine grossen Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Draco liess seine Hand in die geöffnete Hose gleiten und legte sie auf die Beule, die er ertastet hatte.

"Behaupte nochmal, es würde dir nicht gefallen", gurrte er, dann begann er seine Hand zu bewegen und seine Lippen umschlossen eine Brustwarze, um hart an ihr zu saugen.

"Nicht", stöhnte der Junge erneut, "nicht.. hier..."

Erstaunt sah Draco auf, doch Harry hatte sein erhitztes Gesicht bereits der dunklen Wand zugedreht. "Was sagst du?"

Harry schluckte. "Nicht hier", flüsterte er beschämt. "Nicht wo man uns sehen kann. Und nicht so..."

Draco knurrte leise, aber es hörte sich schon fast nach einem Seufzen an.

"Ich kann nicht mehr warten, Harry. Hast du nur die geringste Ahnung was für eine Qual es ist, dich ständig zu sehen, aber nicht berühren zu dürfen? Wie grausam es ist. Dich in den wenigen Minuten die wir zusammen sind nur ansehen zu dürfen, aber nicht besitzen zu können? Deine Lippen, jedesmal wenn ich sie berühre, will ich dich überwältigen. Doch du zuckst vor fast jeder meiner Berührungen zurück. Ich kann nicht mehr warten."

"Bitte", flüsterte Harry eindringlich. "Ich brauche mehr Zeit. Bis nach dem Quidditchspiel! Bitte!"

Ein ohnmächtiges Knurren entwand sich Dracos Kehle, doch dann liess er widerstrebend von dem unter ihm liegenden Jungen ab. "Na schön", er atmete schwer und senkte dann den Kopf. "Na schön. Bis nach dem Spiel. Aber nicht eine Minute länger! Nicht eine verdammte Minute!" Noch einmal küsste er Harry, fordernd und leidenschaftlich, dann erhob er sich und zog den Gryffindor auf die Füsse.

Er starrte ihn heissblütig an, dann aber schob setzte er seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit auf und ging zum Ausgang. Dort drehte er sich nochmal um. 

"Donnerstag nach dem Spiel. Und dieses Mal werde ich keine Ausflüchte akzeptieren. Denk daran Harry: In sieben Tagen, gehörst du mir!"

Damit verschwand er und Harry sank kraftlos auf eine der Bänke nieder.

__

~ * ~ Rückblende Ende ~ * ~

*

Harrys glühendes Gesicht fiel in seine Hände und ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. 

*Idiot*, dachte er. *Du bist so ein Idiot. Warum hast du ihm so etwas dämliches versprochen? Verdammt!* 

Aber er wusste es besser. Hätte er nicht etwas gesagt, irgendetwas, dann hätte Draco... Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zuende denken. Aber lange würde er es nicht hinausschieben können. Er würde sich damit befassen müssen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Mit ihm zu schlafen. Mit Draco... Er wollte nicht daran denken, er wollte das alles nicht.

"Lügner", schnarrte Poe von seinem sicheren Platz am Fenster aus.

Harrys Kopf flog hoch und er fixierte den Raben wütend.

"Was mischst du dich denn ein, du blödes Federvieh?", knirschte er.

"L Ü G N E R", krächzte Poe noch lauter.

"Halt die Klappe, du Biest!"

"Nimmermehr!"

"Ich werd dir gleich nimmermehr und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann siehst du aus wie eine Ente an Halloween. Nackt und tot!"

Der Rabe liess ein Krächzen los, das sich anhörte wie Gelächter und flog auf das Himmelbett.

"Versuchs", forderte er Harry höhnisch auf.

Der-Junge-der-nicht-imstande-war-ohne-Besen-zu-fliegen starrte den Vogel zornig an, der jedoch sah hoheitlich darüber hinweg und inspizierte statt dessen den Baldachin.

Harry zog es vor, weiter zu grübeln. In sechs Tagen, inklusive heute, würde das Spiel stattfinden. Und dann... wieder wurde er rot. Was sollte er nur machen? Draco hatte klargestellt, dass er dieses Mal nicht nachgeben würde. Er würde vom ihm verlangen...

"Argh", machte ein frustrierter Harry und liess den Kopf mit einem nicht sehr würdevollen Knall auf den Tisch fallen. "Das wird nie was", murmelte er niedergeschlagen. "Das KANN nicht gutgehen. Auch wenn ich ihn irgendwie... mag... oder nicht?" 

Er wusste es nicht. Draco war ein Malfoy. Malfoys waren schlecht! Das wusste jeder. Die Erde dreht sich, der Cruciatus tut weh und Malfoys sind schlecht. Ausserdem war Dracos Vater ja wohl ein Todesser. Oder es zumindest gewesen. Oder... was auch immer. Sie passten nicht zueinander. Das war alles kompletter Schwachsinn. 

Ein Rascheln liess ihn aufhorchen. Er blickte nach oben, doch Poe war nicht mehr auf dem Bett. Er sah zur Seite und hob überrascht die Brauen. Poe und Hedwig saßen friedlich nebeneinander und der Rabe war gerade dabei sich tief in das weiche Gefieder der Schnee-Eule zu kuscheln. Dann sah er Harry aus erstaunlich ernsten Augen an.

"Schwarz und weiss", krächzte er ruhig.

Und Harry verstand. 

~ * ~

Und SCHLUSS!!! *hähähä* Naja, aber diesmal wars ja nicht wirklich ein Cliffhanger, oder? Ich hab mich bemüht...

So, um nochmal auf das Thema Weltherrschaft zu kommen, äh... ich meine Crucio... shit... ich meine Geschichte, ja das wars, also, Vengari und ich schreiben da eine kleine (riesige) Story, die ist lustig und vor allen Dingen FIES! Wer mag, sei herzlich eingeladen uns und unser Devotee-Pack... äh... unsere Anhänger besser kennenzulernen und vielleicht auch bald ein schickes Branding zu bekommen!

Die Story ist zu finden unter dem Nick: Purebloods und die Geschichte heisst: Heute Hogwarts, morgen die ganze Welt – in der Humor-Abteilung, allerdings auch unter einem R-rating!

Kommentare sind gern gesehen, auch Kommis zum Nonsens (das versteht ihr, wenn ihr da seid!)

Liebe Grüsse und bis bald!

Viv

~ * ~

Während viv noch immer vor dem Universum davonrennt, tobt im Riddelhaus die schlimmste Schlacht seit dem Flücheausverkauf in der Nockturngasse. 

Snape: Ich taufe dich Voldemarie! *tritt Voldemort dorthin, wo es wirklich weh tut (und ich meine nicht den Geldbeutel!)*

Voldemort: *sopran* aua... *fiep*

Valentina: Ha! Ich sehe einen fetten Gewinn auf mich zukommen!

Maia, Tom, Draco, Blaise und Ron nicken heftig. Katsumi und Harry scheinen sauer, Kirilein empört.

Kirilein (zu Voldemort): Steh auf du Niete! Meine Güte, was bist du denn für ein dunkler Herrscher? Nun mach den Potionsblaster schon kalt oder ich massakrier dich!

Katsumi: Wenn ich wegen dir verliere, schiess ich dich ins Universum!

Universum: Och nöööö....

Vengari: Wer hat dich denn gefragt? CRUCIO!!!

Universum: *wimmer*

Maia: Komm schon Snapy! *kramt einen Wimpel hervor* Snapy, Snapy unser Mann! Sorg dafür, dass diese Lusche nur noch kriechen kann!

Valentina begeistert sich offensichtlich für den Slogan und beide singen ihn enthusiastisch.

Snape (angesport durch den Gesang): Ha! Ich hab viel mehr Bewunderer als du! *zieht ihm den Kessel über*

Voldemort (wimmernd): Aber ich habe tausende und tausende Todesser!

Snape: Und? Siehst du hier einen? *klonk*

Tom (meldet sich zaghaft): Naja, also eigentlich...

Kirilein: TOM RIDDLE!!!

Tom (zuckt zusammen): Hab nix gesagt!!!

Draco und Blaise spielen inzwischen Koboldstein mit Vengari und Ron.

Blaise: Sind die immer noch nicht fertig?

Ron: Snape muss sich wieder vor den Weibern profilieren!

Vengari: Im Gegensatz zu dir hat er Weiber vor denen er sich profilieren kann!

Ron: *schmoll*

Snape: Und Ende! *klonk*

Voldemort liegt bewusstlos am Boden, Katsumi, Kirilein und Harry beginnen wütend auf ihn einzutreten.

Snape: Party im Dungeon! Ich geb einen aus!

Alle (ausser Voldemort): *jubel*

Vengari beginnt aus Voldemorts Kasse die Gewinne auszuzahlen. Snape geht Richtung Tür, als diese auffliegt und ein Schatten hereingesaust kommt!

Viv (kreischend): Verteidigt mich mit eurem Leben! *sich in Snapes Arme wirft*

Vengari (gernervt): Ja – hallo erstmal!

~ * ~

Wird es eine Party geben? Werden Kirilein, Harry und Katsumi Voldemort ins All schiessen? Wird das All das gut finden? Was passiert mit Viv und Snape? 

Das erfahrt ihr beim nächsten Mal!!! *g*


	14. Strafarbeit an finstren Orten

Tach! Ja, ich lebe noch! Ja, ich habe eure reviews (danke) und auch eure Heuler (*grmpf*) erhalten und dem Folge geleistet. Also: hier ist das neue Kapitel und ich hoffe von Herzen, dass es euch gefällt. Leider hab ich zZ recht wenig Zeit zum Schreiben (ja, ich weiss, dass euch das bereits aufgefallen ist) und es tut mir auch leid. Wie heisst es so schön: Shit happens! Also viel Spass!

Zu den Reviews:

Ich hab festgestellt, dass ich von ffnet nicht alle revs zugeschickt bekomme, die ihr so schreibt, also falls ich hier und da mal jemanden zu übergehen scheine, dann nicht sauer sein! Ich liebe euch doch alle!!! *g*

Also los:

@koryu: Tja, so ist es leider, alles hört mal auf, auch wenn man das bei ff's immer nicht leiden kann, geht mir ja nicht anders... leider gibt's heut kein Nimmermehr, aber nächstes Mal dann wieder!

@Shenendoah: Ah, jemand in meiner Altersgruppe – interessant! *g* Och, weißt du, Voldy kommt hier nicht weiter vor, dass is ne Fluff-ff und es gibt genug Storys, die sich extrem mit dem Thema Voldemort auseinandersetzen. Aber ja – irgendwo im Hintergrund wird er wohl noch im Kielwasser rumdümpeln... Blaise... öhm, tja, also... demnächst wieder... versprochen! *mpf* *fg*

@Lilith35: Ja, ich hatte gehofft, das es nur ein Scherz ist *g* Also die Vergebung sei mit dir! *tehe* Ansonsten viel Spass...

@Tinkita: Joa... die meisten (ich auch) mögen Dracos Sicht am liebsten, aber ich wollte das Ganze jetzt nicht noch unnötig in die Länge ziehen und alles nochmal wiederholen. Ich wechsle die Perspektiven recht häufig (vielleicht etwas zu häufig?) und so kommt hier jeder mal auf seine Kosten *g*

@Crudedly: Naja... anders wärs ja auch n bisschen langweilig, oder? Draco: Hi! Poppen? Harry: Okay! Ja, schon gut *g* das war jetzt ziemlich übertrieben! *hihi* Naja, heute wird die Scheu wieder etwas strapaziert, ich hoffe es ist nicht zu überzogen. Wenn ich anfange die Leute mit dem hin und her zu langweilen, hör ich auf *g* Das soll ja auch nicht der Sinn sein! Ich wünsch dir viel Spass!

@Maia: Was hast du nur immer mit dem HappyEnd? *fg* Ausserdem will hier keiner ein HE *noch drohender in die Runde guckt als Maia* *böse grinst* Genauso will ja auch keiner Lemon... *hähähä* *sich in Deckung bringt, bevor Maia ausrastet*

@SororLucis: *das dicke Lob einsteckt und langsam den strategischen Rückzug antritt* *aus weiter Ferne zuruft* Danke! Schick mir den Rest hinterher! Ich wohn bei Onkel Lucius! *fg*

@Kokusnuss: Naja die 6 Tage hab ich nicht übersrungen... nur 3! *evil grinst* Ist doch auch schon was, oder? Und was die Weltherrschaft angeht: Du kannst gern vorbeikommen und wir diskutieren das ganz in Ruhe aus, wie zwei Erwachsene! *Avada Kedavra übt und ihre Basuka nachlädt* Sicher ist sicher **hähähä**

@Mieronna: *völlig geplättet ist von dem Lob* Öh.... also.... ähh.... danke! *Fenster zumacht* Du bleib mal schön im Zimmer! Hier wird sich nicht umgebracht! 

@Valentina: Ja, hab ich! Und heute nochmal! Und klar bist du bei der Party dabei! *eg* Viel Spass! *knuddel*

@Megchen: *Rabe festhält* MEINS! *böse guckt* *zu Draco rüberschielt* Aber ich glaub den kannst du haben! Zumindest zeitweise! Deal?

@blub: Zu Befehl! *salutiert* Büddeschönn!

@Vanillia: Ich mich vor dem Universum in Acht nehmen? *muhahahaha* Das soll lieber vor mir aufpass... oh... falsche Story, das war ja in der anderen... egal.... *g* Unschuld? Verloren? Noch nicht! *tehehe* Noch nicht! Aber bald!!!

@Tarivi: *Tarivi am Schlawittchen packt und zurückzerrt* WAS HABT IHR NUR ALLE MIT POE??? 1. Ist das MEINER! 2. Ist DAS MEINER! Und 3. IST DAS MEINER!!! KLAR SOWEIT? *abwinkt* Macht mit Draco was ihr wollt, aber lasst Poe in Ruhe! *Draco anguckt, der entsetzt zurückguckt* Nun hab dich nicht so, Süsser! Geh mit den netten Ladys mit und spiel schön!

@Amidala85: Ja, Willenskraft ist ne ätzende Sache oder? *seufzt und zu Vengari guckt* Ich hab da zZ auch einen Problemfall mit... Und schick mir ruhig deinen grossen Bruder, ich brauch noch ein bisschen Frischfleisch für die nächste Todesgurgler-Schulung! 20 Chaps? Ich glaub nicht... *ggg*

@Dracos-Honey: 1. Danke und 2. Danke und 3. Danke!!! Hat dir die andere Story auch gefallen? *hoff* Jah... im fiessein war ich schon immer gut... *fg*

@Singvogel: Ron? Who the fuck is... ach so, der Rotschopf... nö...*g* Viel Spass!

@Sabysemilla: Tststs... naja, jetzt hast du ja gereviewt, ich vergebe dir! *fg* Was bedeutet eigentlich der Name, war das ne Laune oder steckt da was dahinter???

@RalnaMalfoy: "Chasing the Dragon"??? Nö, kenn ich leider nicht... muss ich mal gucken gehen, ich les zwar fast nur Englisch, aber da keinen Slash... *g* Das hättest du jetzt nicht gedacht, oda? *auch mal waves macht*

@Virginia: *Ventilator schenk* Muss ich mehr sagen? *g* Aber heb ihn dir besser für die nächsten Kapitel auf! *fg*

@Dark-Strike: Okay, okay, weil du es bist *fg* Hier das näxte Chap!

@Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Und das ist vorerst das letzte Chap! *fg* NEIN, war nur spass! *Asche aus ihren Haare streicht* Nu mal ganz locker! *g* Und du weißt ja: Was man verspricht... ne? *g*

@Amunet: Ah, eine Ägypterin! Hi! Da hast du aber Glück, das du jetzt erst angefangen hast, denn hier ist schon ein update. Die anderen mussten 4 Wochen warten! *fg* 

@Gil und Galad: Tolkien mit euch! So viele reviews, da kann ich gar nicht alles beantworten! Also lass ichs! *g* Aber ganz grossen Dank dafür und ich wünsche euch beiden *g* viel Spass bei der Fortsetzung! Und immer den Himmel im Auge behalten!

@Snuggles: Nun, ich denke, es gibt verschiedene Arten der Liebe. Offensichtlich bist du eine Anhängerin der romantischen Liebe, was völlig okay ist. Ich dagegen glaube, das Liebe weh tut, das Liebe brennt und die Seele verzehrt. Sie bringt nicht nur das Beste, sondern auch das Schlechteste im Menschen zum Vorschein. Ich vertrete meine Ansicht in dieser Geschichte nicht besonders konsequent, da sie nicht deprimieren soll, aber hier und da scheint etwas durch. Und das wird auch so bleiben... Aber trotzdem viel Spass! *fg*

@Vengari: HA! Sich wundern wo Blaise ist, he? In deinem Keller, Süsse, wie immer! *auf Ven zeigt* Da könnt ihr euch bedanken, dass Blaise nicht vorkommt! *fg* *schnurr und anschmieg* Liebe dich! *mau* Und jetzt schreib an unserem Kapitel weiter!!! *knutsch*

Hoffe, ich hab niemanden vergessen!!!!

Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass es mehr Arbeit ist, den reviews zu antworten, als das Kapitel zu schreiben? Danke!!! *heul*

PS: So... wer macht die 200 voll? *ggg* *flöt* Ich liebe euch!!!

****

Vorwort: Wie immer bitte ich schon im vornherein um Entschuldigung für Fehler im zeitlichen (oder logischen) Ablauf. Seht einfach drüber hinweg und geniesst die Story...

Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung 

Kapitel13 – Strafarbeit an finst'ren Orten 

Das Wochenende war verhältnismässig ereignislos verlaufen, sah man von den hitzigen Blicken ab, die Draco auf Harry abfeuerte, sobald er sich unbeobachtet wähnte. Der Montag raste förmlich an Harry vorbei, ausgestattet mit so vielen Hausaufgaben, dass es ihm allein schon beim Gedanken schlecht wurde. Er hatte schon fast völlig vergessen, dass er auch noch ein Strafarbeit zu leisten hatte, als am Dienstag nachmittag eine finstere Stimme seinen Namen aussprach.

"Mr Potter..."

__

*Uhoh – schlecht, ganz schlecht...*

"Ja, Sir?"

"Sie und Mr Malfoy werden mir jetzt folgen!"

Der Ton liess keinen Widerspruch zu und mit flatterndem Mantel rauschte Snape davon. Harry drehte sich erstaunt um und tatsächlich, in einer Ecke lehnte Draco und liess den dunkelhaarigen Jungen nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Schliesslich stiess er sich von der Wand ab und glitt langsam auf den Gryffindor zu.

"Na? Keinen Begrüssungskuss?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich angesichts des näherkommenden Gesichtes und bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte er seinen Arm hochgerissen und sein Ellenbogen exakt zwischen Dracos Brauen platziert.

"Aua", knurrte dieser nicht besonders erfreut.

"Finger weg oder es kracht", fauchte Harry über sich selbst erstaunt und lief Snape hinterher, der eben um eine Ecke weiter hinten im Dungeon verschwunden war, in der festen Annahme, die beiden Straftäter würden ihm folgen.

Draco sah ihm überrascht hinterher, bevor ein kleines Grinsen über seine Lippen huschte. _*Ich wusste doch dass da tief in ihm ein Feuer lodert.*_ Mit diesem, ihn ungemein motivierenden Gedanken, schritt er den beiden nach, in der festen Absicht, das vermeintliche Feuer ein wenig zu schüren.

*

Sie liefen scheinbar eine Ewigkeit durch die dunklen und klammen Korridore der Kerker, bis sie in einen Teil kamen, den weder Harry noch Draco jemals betreten hatten. Eine Tür schwang an quietschenden Scharnieren auf und gab den Blick auf einen weitläufigen Raum preis, über und über bedeckt von Staub, Spinnenweben und nach Dracos Ansicht noch wesentlich ekelhafteren Dingen. Zu seinem maßlosen Entsetzen sah er zwei Eimer mit Wasser und Lappen in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Sein Gesicht musste seine Panik widergespiegelt haben, denn Snape verzog seinen rechten Mundwinkel, was man als Grinsen auslegen konnte.

"Wie Mr Malfoy offensichtlich schon erkannt hat, besteht ihre Strafarbeit darin, dass sie diese Räumlichkeiten säubern – und zwar so, dass man vom Boden essen kann – selbstverständlich ohne Magie. Es mag Ihnen im Moment wie eine recht leichte Arbeit erscheinen..."

Bei diesen Worten starrte Draco ihn ungläubig an.

"... doch wenn sie hier erstmal ein wenig Licht haben und die Türen zu den restlichen Räumen geöffnet haben – was auch einer Weile bedürfen wird..."

"... weitere Räume?", quiekte Draco hysterisch, doch Snape fuhr ungerührt fort:

"... dann werden Sie erkennen, dass diese Arbeit Ihrer vollen Konzentration und vor allem ZEIT bedürfen wird. Sie haben natürlich jede Mange Zeit. Genaugenommen bis Morgen früh, wenn pünktlich um 8.30 Uhr Ihr Unterricht beginnt. Welcher im Übrigen Zaubertränke sein wird. Sie werden also das Vergnügen haben, mir morgen mitzuteilen, dass Sie Ihre Aufgabe zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigt haben. Selbstverständlich habe ich die gesamte Umgebung mit einem Zauber versehen, der es Ihnen unmöglich machen wird, Ihre Zauberstäbe zu benutzen, nur für den Fall, dass Ihnen die Arbeit zu viel wird." 

"Putzen", entwich es Draco fassungslos.

"Ja, Mr Malfoy. Putzen! Mit Ihren Händen!"

Snape sah die beiden an und diesmal konnte man das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen überdeutlich erkennen.

"Nun denn meine Herren, ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend und eine arbeitsreiche Nacht!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand mit wehenden Roben hinter der nächsten Ecke. Eine Weile hörte man noch die leiser werdenden Schritte, wie sie die Treppe am Ende des nächsten Ganges erklommen und dann war es still. Totenstill.

Langsam drehte sich Harry zu Draco um, fast in der Erwartung, dieser würde sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen und sich unverzüglich auf ihn stürzen, doch diese Sorge war eindeutig unbegründet.

Draco sah mit einem noch bleicheren Gesicht als gewöhnlich auf die beiden Eimer und dann durch den Raum. Blankes Grauen hatte sich seiner bemächtigt. 

"Putzen", flüsterte er und seine Stimme hatte etwas so abgrundtief erschüttertes, dass Harry ein böses Grinsen in sich aufkommen spürte. Offensichtlich hatten Seine königliche Majestät Draco Malfoy noch nie Bekanntschaft mit den Grundlagen der Haushaltsführung geschlossen. Wahrscheinlich terrorisierte ihn gerade der Gedanke heisses Wasser für etwas anderes als zum Baden zu benutzen. Dann zuckte Harry die Schultern.

"Na komm schon", sagte er resignierend und schlurfte auf die Mitte des Raumes zu. "Je eher wir anfangen, desto eher können wir...", er sah sich nochmal in dem Raum um und erblickte drei weitere Türen, die von diesem abgehen, "... desto eher können wir in Zaubertränke gehen und Snape sagen, das wir absolut und vollkommen geloost haben!"

*

Sie wussten nicht genau, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber nach den Schmerzen in ihren Armen, Knien und Beinen mussten es wohl einige Stunden gewesen sein. Sie hatten sich geeinigt (eigentlich hatte Harry die Konversation alleine geführt, da Draco einfach nur unter Schock stand), dass sie zuerst den Raum in dem sie standen, wohl eine Art Wohnzimmer gewaltigsten Ausmaßes, wenn man den Kamin bedachte, zu säubern und sich den Schock der Zimmer hinter den einzelnen Türen für später aufzuheben.

"So haben wir wenigstens etwas, worauf wir uns freuen können", hatte Draco schliesslich sarkastisch geäussert, nachdem er aus seinem Zustand einer alptraumartigen Trance wieder zu sich gekommen war.

Wenn man davon ausging, dass sie gegen 5 oder halb 6 nachmittags mit dem Saubermachen angefangen hatte, dann würde es jetzt wohl gegen 10 Uhr sein, so vermuteten sie. 

Glücklicherweise wie Harry trotz des verächtlichen Schnaubens von Draco bemerkt hatte, hatten sie eine Art Leiter gefunden, mit der sie in der Lage waren, auch die Wände abzuwaschen, Steinwände glücklicherweise. Harry hätte nicht gewusst was er tun sollte, wenn es Tapeten gewesen wären. Ebenso hatten sie im Gang draussen eine Möglichkeit entdeckt, dass schmutzige Wasser loszuwerden und neues zu holen. Sie hatten einige von den magischen Fackeln aus dem Korridor geholt, welcher nun im Dunkeln lag und sie in dem Zimmer verteilt, so dass sie eine gute Sicht auf die Misere hatten.

Den Raum, in dem Snape sie abgeladen hatte, hatten sie inzwischen so gut wie es ging gereinigt. Unter Anbetracht der gegebenen Hilfsmittel war Harry durchaus stolz auf ihre Leistung, hätte es aber trotzdem verweigert, vom Boden zu essen. Stattdessen sah er sich um und kam zu dem Schluss, dass man hier nichts weiter tun konnte. Also wäre es an der Zeit die anderen Türen zu öffnen. Draco, der trotz seiner mangelnden Erfahrung im Hauselfengewerbe recht gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, war zu dem selben Schluss gekommen und machte sich gerade daran, die erste Tür unter zuhilfenahme von extremen Kraftaufwand aufzureissen.

Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden in denen absolut nichts passierte, ausser das Draco, ein Bein gegen die Wand gestemmt und mit rotem Gesicht, an der Tür zerrte, die dieses so gar nicht zu schätzen wusste und keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu rühren.

Dann knarrte sie, quietschte ein wenig und mit einem lauten "knacks" flog die Tür auf. Draco, von seinem Erfolg überrascht und überrumpelt, landete einen Meter von der Tür entfernt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und starrte in die sich ihm eröffnende....

"Besenkammer?", fragte Harry mit verwundertem Gesicht.

Die Kammer war gerademal gross genug dass ein Mensch gerade in ihm stehen konnte.

"Das kostet uns höchstens 5 Minuten", grinste Harry, "ich bezweifle das Snape das wusste." Da stimmte Draco voll und ganz überein und wie Harry es vorhergesagt hatte, hatte er die kleine Kammer in kürzester Zeit gesäubert, während Draco sich mit der nächsten Tür abmühte.

"Tja", rief Harry von der Kammer aus zu Draco, "da ich diesen Raum saubergemacht habe, ist der nächste wohl deiner, oder?"

Draco sandte ihm einen das-glaubst-auch-nur-du-Blick herüber, während er erneut die Bein-an-der-Wand-Taktik benutzte, die sich wieder als erfolgreich erwies, als auch hier das Hindernis nachgab und sich öffnete. Diesmal war Draco klüger und nahm sein Bein rechtzeitig runter, um nicht wieder umzufallen. Der Raum hinter dieser Tür entpuppte sich als Badezimmer. Es war recht gross, aber gemessen an dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler immer noch akzeptabel. Und endlich mussten sie nicht mehr in den Gang hinaus zum Wasserholen, denn die Hähne, wenngleich alt und rostig, erwiesen sich als durchaus funktional. 

Sie begannen damit, die Wände abzuschrubben, dann waren die diversen hygienischen Örtlichkeiten an der Reihe, bis sie schliesslich über den Boden robbten, um diesen zu wischen. Das war wohl der erste Fehler.

Draco sah mit Interesse höchster Priorität zu, wie Harry auf Händen und Knien über den Boden rutschte, die goldene Haut leicht verschwitzt. Ihre Umhänge hatten sie gleich am Anfang ausgezogen und Harrys Shirt hing von seinem Körper herab – der Schwerkraft sei Dank – und entblösste dem aufmerksamen Zuschauer immer mal wieder ein Blitzen von blanker Haut. Mit ausgedörrter Kehle und trockenen Lippen beobachtete Draco das Spiel der Schulterblätter, wann immer Harry die Arme bewegte, das Wippen der Hüften beim Wischen und_... oh... pfui, böser Gedanke_...

Er kroch vorsichtig ein Stück näher an Harry heran, nur ein kleines Stückchen, das würde ja niemandem weh tun... jetzt ein wenig nach links... ja, das sah gut aus... anfassen war nicht verboten, oder?

Harry gab einen erschrockenen Ton von sich, als er eine warme Hand an seiner Hüfte spürte, die sich unter sein Shirt schlängelte und dort seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen begann.

"Was tust du da?", schrie er erschrocken und im nächsten Moment hatte Draco einen Lappen um die Ohren. Er zog ihn sich langsam vom Kopf und der Ausdruck der Augen darunter liess Harry zusammenfahren. Sie waren begierig und eindeutig lüstern und der Besitzer dieser Augen zog Harry jetzt auf den Boden und glitt über ihn.

"Hör auf, Draco", fauchte Harry bitterböse, "du hast es versprochen!"

Doch Draco schien davon nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt. "Was ich versprochen habe war, dich nicht an Ort und Stelle zu verschlingen, wie ich es nur zu gern getan hätte und immer noch will", flüsterte er, "was ich dagegen nicht versprochen habe ist, dich nicht anzufassen." Er grinste. "Oder zu küssen!" 

Damit senkte er seine Lippen auf Harrys, wild und leidenschaftlich und Harry konnte dem Ansturm nicht widerstehen und noch ehe er richtig nachgedacht hatte, hatte er schon die Lippen geöffnet und seinem Angreifer den Weg freigemacht. Silberne Hände vergruben sich in schwarzem Haar und Harry stöhnte unter dem Feuer von Dracos Berührungen. Dracos geschickte Zunge wand sich um Harrys, eroberte ihn, verzehrte ihn. Ohne einen eigenen Willen hob sich sein Körper Draco entgegen und wurde von dessem lodernd begrüsst.

Draco sank auf den Gryffindor hinab, dann rollte er sich herum und zog Harry mit sich, über sich, auf sich hinauf. Dessen Beine fielen linke und recht an Draco hinab, so dass er praktisch rittlings auf ihm saß, doch er schien es kaum zu bemerken. Seine Arme waren noch immer um Dracos Nacken geschlungen und sein Mund fest mit dem seines Liebhabers verschmolzen.

Seines Liebhabers? Harrys Gedanken machten einen jähen Sprung. Dachte er so über Draco? Fühlte er dass so? Er löste sich langsam von dem blonden Slytherin und sah in dessen umwölkte, graue Augen. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er auf Draco saß, dass er praktisch frei war zu gehen, dass er es nicht tat und das es ihm nichts ausmachte.

"Hör nicht auf, Harry", flüsterte Draco mit rauher Stimme und liess seine Hand langsam durch Harrys Haare gleiten. Und ohne sich über sich selbst zu wundern, als ob er neben sich stünde und einfach zusähe was er tat, beugte sich Harry hinab und küsste Draco zum ersten Mal aus eigener Intention.

Draco hätte nicht erstaunter – oder entflammter - sein können, als in diesem Augenblick. Er hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich gedacht, dass Harry seiner Bitte nachkommen würde, er hatte mit einem wütenden Fauchen, einem beleidigten Blick oder sogar einer Ohrfeige gerechnet, mit allem, aber nicht damit, dass der Dunkelhaarige sich zu ihm neigen und seinen Mund mit dem eigenen verschliessen würde. All die Zeit über hatte er Zweifel gehabt, Angst, dass Harry sich nicht wirklich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Er war so leicht für Draco Harry misszuverstehen. All die Ablehnungen, die ausweichenden Blicke, die Furcht, wenn er ihn berührte.

__

*Harry... lass mich nie mehr los. Sag mir, was ich tun soll.. ich gehöre dir... mehr als du weißt, mehr als du verstehen würdest... ich liebe dich... habe ich dir das je gesagt? Was denkst du, was du für mich bist? Ich mache so viel falsch... ich verstehe selbst nicht, was mit mir geschieht... ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren, je näher ich dir komme... und doch kann ich nicht anders... ich brauche dich mehr, als die Luft zum Atmen... was nützt es mir zu atmen, wenn ich dich dafür nicht spüren kann?*

Pure Verzweiflung war es, die Draco in diesen einen, diesen vollkommenen, diesen freiwilligen Kuss trieb. Verzweiflung, die ihn sich an Harry festkrallen liess, Verzweiflung, die ihn schliesslich innehalten und Harry von sich schieben liess.

Der Gryffindor sah ihn verwirrt an, fragte sich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Seine Gedanken waren so einfach von seinem Gesicht abzulesen, dass Draco fast lächeln musste. Er kniete sich hin und umfasste Harrys wunderschönes Gesicht.

"Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten", erklärte er sanft und beobachtete, wie sich die Wangen des anderen mit einem leichten Hauch von Rot färbten, als dieser verstand. Draco küsste noch einmal kurz Harrys Lippen und stand dann auf.

"Sieht doch soweit okay aus hier", sagte er dann betont lässig, um die Unsicherheit und noch immer züngelnde Lust in seiner Stimme zu übertünchen. "Wir sollten uns dem letzten Raum widmen und dann haben wir vielleicht Glück und können noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Ich denke es ist höchstens 1 Uhr. Wenn das nächste Zimmer nicht allzu gross ist, könnten wir bis 3 Uhr fertig sein."

Damit ging er schnell aus dem Bad und machte sich an der letzten Tür zu schaffen.

Harry hockte noch immer am Boden des Bades. Er verstand nicht, was eben passiert war. Und verstand es doch. Offenbar hielt Draco mehr auf sein Wort, als Harry vermutet hatte. Nach dem Quidditchspiel und vorher würde er keine Versuche der Verführung starten. Sollte er jetzt nicht eigentlich erleichtert sein? Und warum war er es nicht? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann erhob er sich und folgte Draco aus dem Bad hinaus zu der letzten Tür.

Sie war alt, diese Tür, wie auch die anderen vorher alt gewesen waren, doch sie widersetzte sich den Versuchen sie zu öffnen weitaus hartnäckiger, als ihre Vorgängerinnen. Schliesslich rüttelten und zogen sie zu zweit an ihr, die Einwirkung von menschlicher Kraft gegen den starren Willen eines hölzernen, unbelebten Gegenstandes. Schliesslich gab das Holz nach und mit einem eindrucksvollen Knarren schob sich das verwitterte, doch eisenharte Holz über den Boden, schabend und einen durch Mark und Bein gehenden Ton erzeugend.

Die beiden sahen in das Innere und erstarrten. Eines war ihnen klar:

DAS war mit Sicherheit das grösste Bett, das sie jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten.

Draco fühlte sich erleuchtet: Das war ein Zeichen! Definitiv ein Zeichen einer höheren und ihm freundlich gesinnten Macht! Er warf einen Blick auf Harry, der das ganz anders zu sehen schien und senkte dann leise fluchend den Kopf. Dieser Abend nahm mehr Wendungen, als er ertrug. Still vor sich hin murmelnd und mit verkniffenem Gesicht ging er zurück ins Badezimmer und holte die Lappen und die Eimer und begann damit das Zimmer, welches ausser dem gewaltigen Bett leer war, zu säubern. Alles war besser, als jetzt Harry anzusehen und hiermit konnte er wenigstens seine überschüssige Kraft abarbeiten. 

Harry, die Lippen in seine Unterlippe versenkt, zog das Bett ab, darauf achtend, den fast zentimeterdicken Staub nicht auf dem Boden zu verteilen und trug es raus in den Korridor, wo er die Laken und Decken auszuschütteln begann. 

*

Es hatte fast zwei Stunden gedauert, aber schliesslich waren sie auch hier fertig. Der Boden und die Wände waren sauber, die Spinnweben entfernt und die Matratze des Bettes ausgeklopft und die beiden standen fix und fertig da und schnauften. 

Nach ein paar Minuten begannen sie, sich verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen.

"Wir sind fertig", bemerkte Harry überflüssigerweise.

"Ja", antwortete Draco seltsam tonlos. Er stand neben der Tür und sah für Harry irgendwie verloren aus. Er strahlte eine Einsamkeit aus, die er noch nie an dem Slytherin wahrgenommen hatte, beinahe etwas verletzliches. Wieder zog Harry die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne.

"Und... was...", begann Harry, besann sich dann aber. "Sollen wir gehen?"

"Das sollten wir wohl", erwiderte Draco und etwas in seiner Stimme berührte Harry. Er ging hinüber und zog den grösseren Jungen in seine Arme. 

"Komm", meinte er und sah weg, bevor der überraschte Blick Dracos auf sein langsam heiss werdendes Gesicht fallen konnte. Doch statt ihn aus der Tür zu führen, zog er den blonden Slytherin zu dem Bett. Sie krabbelten hinauf und legten sich nebeneinander. Augenblicklich schlossen sich Dracos Arme besitzergreifend um Harry und dieser liess es zu. Sie lagen da, aneinandergeschmiegt und still, sahen die Decke an und sahen sie doch nicht, denn jeder von ihnen war mit seinen Gedanken bei dem anderen.

"Warum erträgst du mich?", fragte Draco schliesslich.

Harry gab keine Antwort. Minuten krochen dahin und schliesslich siegte die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung und beide fielen in einen tiefen, dunklen und traumlosen Schlaf.

*

Er wusste nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als er erwachte. Harry sah zur Seite und da lag er, Draco, tief schlafend. Anmutig, wie dahingegossen lag sein Körper auf der hellen Matratze, einen Arm hatte er unter den Kopf gezogen, einen Arm noch immer um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, als wäre er im Begriff, etwas zu sagen. Sanft floss sein warmer Atem über das Laken und traf dort auf Harrys Gesicht. Unwillkürlich öffnete auch Harry die Lippen und sog den Atem des anderen ein. Er schloss die Augen und seine Gedanken rasten, meilenweit und doch ohne jede Bewegung. Er hob die Hand, um Draco eine Strähne aus der Stirn zu wischen, doch als seine Augen auf die ausgestreckte Hand fielen, hielt er inne.

Tränen schossen in seine Augen, unwillkommen und unverstanden. Rasch befreite er sich aus der Umklammerung des Blonden und rutschte vom Bett. Den ganzen Weg aus den Dungeons hinaus sagte er sich immer wieder den selben Satz. 

"Dreh dich nicht um!"

~ * ~

So, Ende! Und immer schön dran denken: Work in Progress, nur keine Panik, es dauert halt ein bisschen, hab zwar gerade Semesterferien, aber ich muss trotzdem ein paar Sachen für die Uni schreiben und das ist äusserst zeit- (und nerven-) raubend!

Ausserdem hält mich mein Specialproject in Atem; meine treuen Todesgurgler wissen wovon ich spreche *tehe*

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Eure viv!!!

So, zum Schluss noch die Party *g*:

Wir befinden uns noch immer im Riddlehaus. Viv klammert sich an Snape fest, ihre Panik ist inzwischen zwar schon abgeklungen – aber das braucht das Zuckerstück ja nicht zu wissen, stimmts Ladys? *zwinker*

Snape: Ms Viviane, hätten Sie die Güte mich loszulassen?

Viv (in seinen Umhang nuschelnd): Nein...

Snape: Äh...

Blaise (grinsend): Party im Dungeon?

Snape nickt leicht irritiert und alles appariert. Kurze Zeit später befindet sich alles in den Kerkern Hogwarts (ausser Voldemort, der wurde einfach liegen gelassen). Da Snape ein Mann ist, der zu seinem Wort steht, lässt er es mehr oder weniger glücklich zu, dass die Anwesenden, allen voran Blaise und Vengari, beginnen seinen Whiskey-Vorrat zu plündern. Nach kaum einer Stunde, ist es jedem egal, dass das Zeug höllisch brennt und alle schwanken glücklich und dunkelblau durch die Gegend.

Kirilein: Tom! Wandschrank! Jetzt!

Tom: ?!?!?!

Die beiden verschwinden mehr oder weniger unbemerkt, während Maia und Valentina ein altes Buch mit schwarzmagsichen Flüchen gefunden haben und fröhlich in der Gegend rumhexen.

Katsumi: Wo ist eigentlich Ron?

Frosch (ehemals Ron): Quaaack???

Maia *pfiffel*: Weiss nicht.....?

Blaise *flüster*: Du Vengari, ich hab da was komisches über Pansy gehört!

Vengari *rot wird*: Äh.... echt?

Blaise: Ja, wollen wir das nicht woanders ausdiskutieren?

Vengari: Okay....

Frosch (ehemals Ron): QUAAACK???

Maia und Valentina haben beschlossen den Hufflepuffs mal das Buch zu "zeigen" und sind kreischend und lachend abgehauen, verfolgt von einem grinsenden Draco, der sich auf entsetzte Gesichter freut und Harry, der (erfolglos) versucht sie aufzuhalten.

Katsumi: Oh, guckt mal - ein Frosch! Och, der ist bestimmt aus dem Verwandlungszimmer ausgebüchst, die wollten doch demnächst den Aufpumpzauber üben! Ich bring ihn mal zurück!

Frosch: QU – UA – AAAAAACK!!!

Die Tür schliesst sich hinter ihr und Viv setzt einen Predatorblick auf.

Viv: Endlich allein... hähähä...


	15. Überraschungen

Hi – ich wieder da! Ja –ehrlich, ich lebe noch. Und ich hab sogar ein neues Kapitel geschrieben! Unglaublich, oder? schäm Naja, war n bisschen lange, ich weiss. Aber es geht weiter! Viel Spass dabei!

Reviewantworten:

Ich krieg von ff.net leider nie alle reviews zugeschickt und falls ich hier jemanden vergessen sollte, dann ganz doll SORRY!!! Ist nicht böse gemeint!

Ralna Malfoy: Ja, ich gestehe, ich bin HG/SS-Shipper! Ich kann nicht anders g Alles andere, was du gefragt hast, wird dieses chap hoffentlich beantworten!

QoN: Erstmal ´n CRUCIO! Warum? CRUCIO! Hier werden keine Fragen gestellt! g Nächstes Treffen ist in Planung, Auftauchen ist Pflicht! Viel Spass beim Chap!

Tinkita: Tststs... der Junge ist in einer solchen Gemütsverfassung und du fragst, wieso er heulend rausrennt? Naja, nehmen wir doch erstmal die besch...eidene Lage in der er ist... (vermutlich) verliebt in einen Jungen... dann noch... der Junge ist Draco, sein Leben an sich ist auch nicht grad ein Hammer... was denkst du warum er heult? Genau: Die Autorin fand es einen passenden Cliffhanger! fg

Nevathiel: siehe Antwort an Tinkita g

sabysemilla: Das mit dem Namen hab ich immer noch nicht gecheckt... aber is okay g Ansonsten: siehe Antwort bei Tinkita fg

Black Nightleaf: Tja, mit dem nicht so lange warten, wars ja nix... aber ich gelobe Besserung... ich versprech nix, aber ich versuch mein Bestes, okay? Hoffe, die Story bleibt interessant!

Kirilein & Tom: CRUCIO! Also übersetzt soviel wie: Hi ihr zwei! Ich verzeihe lange Kommentare IMMER! Was ich nicht verzeihe, ist langes Warten auf Kommentare! g Hab im Übrigen alle drei gekriegt... nach 2 Wochen! DANKE FF.NET!!! fg Nächstes Todesgurglertreffen demnächst. Anwesenheit ist PFLICHT!!!

snuggels: Na mal schauen ob ich dich heute wieder in Konflikte werfe g

DarkStrike: Jetzt wo du es erwähnst fällt mir auch auf, dass ich da was falsch geschrieben hatte... naja, shit happens... g aber sähe schon doof aus, wenn er zwei Paar Lippen hätte, dafür aber keine Zähne, oder? fg

MaiaMay: Danke, danke... geschmeichelt fühlt Hoffe es gefällt weiterhin...

Megchen: Nein, du kriegst den Raben nicht – ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt??? Über Draco lässt sich verhandeln... Dracos fassungsloses Gesicht sieht Nun hab dich nicht so...

Mrs.Galadriel: Noch eine von denen! CRUCIO! Und natürlich war das fies von mir! ICH BIN EVIL!!! mit dem Zauberstab fuchtel Ich wiederhole: Nächstes Todesgurglertreffen demnächst. Anwesenheit ist PFLICHT!!!

Virginia: Besser spät als nie, ne? g

Blacktears3: Hey – du bist neu, oder? Ich kenn doch sonst alle meine reviewer... nya, willkommen im Club und danke fürs r&r'en fg

Amunet: Pser tiont hore... ich glaub das heisst auf ägyptisch hallo, könnte aber auch heissen, mein Kamel ist tot... nya, hi du! Kiefer wieder okay? Hab leider doch wieder mehr als 4 Wochen gebraucht... hoffe, das war es wert... g

Amidala85: Das Problem mit ff.net hatten wir alle... glaub mir...im Übrigen brauchen Harry und ich keinen Psychiater... wir wissen auch so dass wir irre sind! g

Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: Ende der Welt? Öhm... DABEI!!! Worum gings? Egal, ich mach mit! Muss nur schnell Ven anrufen, wir treffen uns dann mit dir pünktlich zur Apokalypse, okay?

Ivine: Hiiii! Du auch wieder? Schön. Na, heute hat die Spannung ja endlich ein (teilweises) Ende! Viel Spass!

anettemargarete: Wenn du schon auf dem Boden sitzt und wieherst, dann geb ich dir mal schnell n bisschen Heu... das wärmt und macht satt! g Ansonsten: Llap!!!

Gil a Galad: ICH WEISS! ICH BIN EVIL!!! muhahahahaha Fröhliche Kapitelenden? überleg Geht sowas??? nachdenk Hm... wär mal ne Möglichkeit... da muss ich erstmal drüber sinnieren...

MarronCarter: Noch ne Neue! Schön! freu Clubkarte geb Und nicht erschiessen lassen! Denk dran: Wer zuerst schiesst, hat mehr vom Leben! Ach ja: Falls du eingeliefert wirst, dann lass dich doch neben mir einkerkern... ich hab die schwarze Zelle mit den Snapepostern...

Takuto-kun: Ich wiederhole: ICH BIN EVIL! heiseres muhahaha Ich weiss auch, warum du langsame Beziehungen magst fies grinst Grüss Koji von mir... flöt

Ainaredien: Mensch, so viele Neue heute: HI! Clubkarte geb Clubbesäufnisse jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag... Tempel begutacht Joa, nehme ich... thx...

Vanillia: Na sag mal... tststs... Harry ist doch nicht böse... n bisschen doof manchmal... ähm, das hab ich nicht gesagt, okay...

bloody Death Eater: Na, auf dich hab ich gewartet! VENGARI! HAB EIN OPFER GEFUNDEN! Hey du – geh mal auf die Story von Ven und mir g Der Nick heisst Purebloods – ich glaube da bist du gut aufgehoben evil grinst unschuldig guckt Magst du eigentlich Brandings? Nebenbei: Ein Deateater der fragt, wie ICH nur so GRAUSAM sein kann? Ich wusste Voldemort macht euch soft... komm lieber zu uns... bei uns sind alle böse und gemein...

uli: Clubkarte geb Das artet ja heute irgendwie aus... find ich gut... Also: nicht weinen (erst am Ende fg panik verbreit), sondern lesen und freuen (solang es noch geht muhahahaha)

hermine: Scheint so... g Fehlt ja nicht mehr viel...

VENGARI: Ich dich auch, Darling! Und falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: Ich bin gestern nacht bei dir eingestiegen und hab Blaise geklaut – den braucht ich nämlich für das Chap! auf den obligatorischen Heulkrampf wart Du bist so egoistisch mit deinem Spielzeug genau die richtige ist das zu sagen pfeif Mal gucken ob du ihn wiederkriegst... vom Crucio weggefegt wird Okay... röchel Hol ihn dir halt ab...

Danke für alles Love! Ohne dich ginge nichts !!!

So, nun aber los!

Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung

Kapitel 14 – Überraschungen

Harry erwachte durch einen Gongschlag in seinem Bett, in welches er sich noch vor der Dämmerung geschlichen hatte. Das Erwachen an sich hätte er sich allerdings etwas anders vorgestellt. Das mit dem Gongschlag war im Übrigen wortwörtlich zu verstehen. Die Zwillinge standen links und rechts neben seinem Bett und machten einen Höllenradau mit etwas, dass sich als ihre neuste Erfindung herausstellte. Sie nannten es theatralisch "Böses Erwachen".

Harry stand förmlich auf einem Zeh in seinem Bett und sein Herzschlag konkurrierte mit seinem geschockten Schnaufen.

"Harry – unser Mann", gröhlte George (Harry nahm zumindest an, dass es George war), "noch drei Tage bis zu unserem grossen Spiel gegen Slytherin! Wie aufgeregt bist du?"

Noch bevor Harry überhaupt dazu kam diese Nachricht zu verdauen, sprang Fred zu ihm aufs Bett und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Warum sollte er nervös sein? Wir treten Slytherin in den Arsch!"

Der Schlafraum verwandelte sich in einen Hexenkessel, als alle anfingen durcheinander zu schreien, und um das Chaos noch zu vergrössern, stimmten Fred und George ihre umgedichtete Variante von "Weasley is our king" an. Ron begann daraufhin alles was in seiner Nähe stand auf seine Brüder zu schmeissen, Neville, der nicht schnell genug gewesen war einem Stück schwerer Literatur auszuweichen, ging ungraziös zu Boden, während Seamus und Dean es für den perfekten Moment hielten, die Weltmeisterschaft im Kissenweitwurf zu eröffnen, was dazu führte, das ein aufgebrachter Rabe schimpfend über dem Geschehen umherflog.

Alles in allem ein relativ normaler Morgen im Gryffindorturm.

Nur Harry war an diesem Tag nicht so ganz in der Stimmung. Der Satz "Wir treten Slytherin in den Arsch" lag ihm schwer im Magen.

--

Ein leichtes Stöhnen wehte durch das dunkle Zimmer und wurde von den Steinwänden zurückgeworfen. Auf dem grossen Bett in der Mitte des Raumes räkelte sich Draco, noch gefangen in der Übergangsphase von Traum zu Realität. Trotz der kühlen Luft war sein Körper noch warm und weich vom Schlaf. Er drehte sich vom Rücken auf den Bauch, vergrub sein Gesicht in einem der Kissen und atmete tief ein. Es roch muffig. Überrascht öffnete er ein Auge und mit einem Mal kam die Erinnerung an den vorangegangenen Abend zurück. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie Harry ihn auf das grosse Bett gezogen hatte und wie er mit den Schwarzhaarigen in den Armen eingeschlafen war.

Er streckte die Arme über den Kopf und lockerte die Muskeln ein wenig, dann rollte er sich herum, um Harry zu wecken – und starrte auf die leere Hälfte des Bettes. Sein Lächeln gefror.

--

Harry saß im Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Rechts und links neben ihm hatten sich Hermine und Ron positioniert und alle drei waren fest bei der Sache. Allerdings war jeder von ihnen mit einer anderen Sache beschäftigt. Hermines Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich komplett auf die Zubereitung des Trankes, während Ron mit leicht abwesendem Blick in die Gegend blickte. Harry starrte auf die Tischplatte, entschlossen die Anwesenheit Dracos zu ignorieren, dessen Blicke er seit Beginn der Stunde in seinem Rücken brennen spürte.

Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn in der Nacht dazu getrieben hatte, das Bett und das Zimmer in dem sie gewesen waren zu verlassen. Eine Sekunde lang hatte er frei von Gedanken an alles andere auf Dracos Gesicht gesehen, so entspannt, so ruhig, fast unschuldig im Zwielicht der Fackeln. Der süsse Atem, der seine Lippen getroffen hatte, durch seine Adern gekrochen war, fast sein Herz erreicht hätte.

Sein Herz.

Er schloss die Augen. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihm jemand so nah kam. Ohne es zu verstehen, hatte Harry den Grund seiner Angst gefunden.

Wer mir zu nah kommt, leidet.

Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Draco Gefühle in ihm weckte.

--

Dracos Augen brannten sich förmlich durch den Gryffindor und er wusste, das Harry es spüren konnte. Und doch reagierte er nicht. Der blonde Junge bebte vor Zorn... _vor Enttäuschung_, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf... Er war so nah gewesen, so nah daran das Vertrauen des anderen zu gewinnen, er hatte es fast körperlich fühlen können, all die kleinen Zeichen, die Berührungen, die Blicke... er war so nah gewesen... und dann... dann...

Er spürte ein Brennen in den Augen, sein Kiefer verhärtete sich und er blickte starr auf den Tisch. Er würde nicht heulen, wie ein dämliches Kind, nicht wegen einem verdammten Gryffindor, nicht wegen Harry, niemals. Das Brennen liess nach.

Erhörte ein Räuspern neben sich und ihm wurde klar, das Blaise ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte. Schnell griff er eine Handvoll von irgendetwas und wollte es in den Kessel werfen, als eine Hand sein Gelenk umklammerte.

"Das willst du nicht wirklich tun, oder?", hörte er die Stimme des anderen flüstern.

"Und warum nicht?", zischte er wütend.

Die Hand liess sein Gelenk los, er sah auf und sah Blaise die Schultern zucken.

"Na schön, wenn du willst, mir soll es recht sein. Das gibt einen Krater von hier bis zur Küche, aber hey – dann haben wir zumindest den Rest des Tages frei."

Draco fixierte ihn böse, musste aber einsehen dass sein Freund recht hatte und liess das Büschel – was auch immer es war – fallen.

"Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Blaise leise.

"Alles grossartig – wie kommst du darauf, das es anders wäre?"

"Naja, wegen den Todesblicken vielleicht, die du zu den Löwen rüber geschickt hast, vielleicht auch wegen dem Gesicht im unverwechselbaren Weltuntergangs-Stil – aber vielleicht auch wegen der Tatsache, dass du uns gerade alle umbringen wolltest."

"Das war eine rhetorische Frage, Zabini!"

"Ah, der eindeutige Beweis, dass etwas passiert ist – du benutzt Nachnamen. Ein Versuch Distanz zwischen sich und andere zu bringen und sich dadurch abzugrenzen", philosophierte Blaise, hielt dann aber inne, als er Dracos Augen sah. "So schlimm, hm?"

Draco atmete zischend aus und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Trank.

"Was wird das?"

"Ich grenze mich ab!"

--

Die Stunde war endlich vorbei und Harry packte schnell seine Sachen um zu verschwinden. Doch soviel Glück hatte er nicht.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Sie bleiben beide noch", erreichte ihn Snapes Stimme und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ron rollte die Augen und zog Hermine am Arm aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Nachdem alle anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten, kam er nach vorn zum Pult und stellte sich vor Snape. Draco stand neben ihm, doch Harry sah ihn nicht an. Er konnte die Wut des anderen nur zu deutlich fühlen, es war als ob Wellen von ihm ausgehen würden.

Eine Weile lang sagte niemand etwas. Schliesslich liess sich Snape herab, dass Wort zu ergreifen.

"Nun... ich schätze Sie beide haben mir etwas mitzuteilen?"

Wieder Stille. Dann:

"Ähm, die Räume sind fertig, Sir!", brachte Harry heraus.

Snape hob ungnädig eine Augenbraue und richtete seinen durchdringenden Blick auf den Gryffindor.

"Tatsächlich?"

Harry nickte und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich aus den Kerkern und von Snape und Draco wegzukommen.

Snape sah zu Draco und die Braue ging wieder in den Status Quo über.

"Na schön. Ich hoffe, es war für Sie beide eine Lehre. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie." Er sah sie an. "Sofort!"

Er stand auf und verschwand hinter der Tür, die in sein Büro führte. Harry hastete zum Ausgang und hätte auch fast Erfolg gehabt, doch eine Hand schloss sich fest um seinen Oberarm und riss ihn zurück. Es war fast wie ein flashback. Wieder stand er an eine Felswand gepresst und starrte in zwei silbergraue Augen. Doch diesmal waren diese Augen nicht leidenschaftlich, sondern voller Wut und Zorn.

"Ich glaube wir müssen reden, Harry", zischte Draco mit bedrohlicher Stimme und auch seine zweite Hand krallte sich in Harrys Arm, nur auf der anderen Seite. "Was soll das alles? Findest du das witzig? Macht es dir Spass mit mir zu spielen? Gefühle in mir wecken und mich dann wegstossen? Einfach abhauen? Macht dir das Spass? Was bezweckst du damit?" Er musste sich zusammenreissen, um nicht zu schreien. Seine Finger bohrten sich schmerzhaft in die Haut des dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Er wusste dass er Harry wehtat, aber im Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht. Er schüttelte den anderen. "Hast du mir nichts zu sagen, Harry?"

"Lass mich los!"

Draco erstarrte. Harrys Stimme war ruhig, völlig emotionslos. Seine Augen spiegelten nicht wieder, keine Regung, kein Gefühl. Es war, als würde Draco in zwei grüne schimmernde Steine schauen. Wunderschön, aber leer. Langsam fielen seine Arme an seinen Seiten hinab. Harry drehte sich um und ging den Gang entlang. In seinen Augen machten sich die ersten Tränen bemerkbar. Er wollte dem Slytherin auf keinen Fall zeigen, wie sehr ihn das alles traf. Er wollte sich so gern umdrehen und ihm sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er ihn nicht verletzten wollte, dass er... dass er auch etwas für ihn spürte, aber er konnte es nicht. Er durfte nicht.

Mit einem Mal wurde er herumgewirbelt und Draco sah ihn an. Seine Miene war jetzt so ausdruckslos, wie früher, als sie noch Feinde gewesen waren, so kalt, wie die von Harry. Er zog Harry an sich heran und presste seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindor. Es war ein Kuss aus Ärger und Kälte. Dann liess er ihn wieder los.

"Schön", flüsterte er hart. "Wie du willst. Doch vergiss eines nicht. Nach dem Spiel am Samstag gehörst du mir. Alles andere ist mir egal."

Damit liess er ihn los und verschwand. Harry sah ihm ausdruckslos hinterher, dann wandte er sich ab und Tränen begannen über sein Gesicht zu strömen. Alles tat ihm mit einem Mal weh und es war, als wäre sein Herz gebrochen.

--

So kalt er nach aussen wirkte, so sehr brannte Draco im Inneren. Harry wollte ihn nicht – er hatte ihn nie gewollt, soviel stand für ihn jetzt fest. Und er – er hatte sich zum Narren gemacht, immer und immer wieder. Hatte Gefühle in sich entstehen lassen, hatte sich verletzbar gemacht, hatte zugelassen, dass Harry ihn so tief verwunden konnte, dass er jetzt nichts weiter wollte, als sich für immer in der Dunkelheit zu verkriechen.

Wie schwarze Nacht schien es in seinem Kopf zu sein, eine unendliche Weite und doch kam ihm diese eine Gewissheit immer näher. Er wollte ihn. Trotz allem wollte er Harry besitzen diesen herrlichen Körper, er wollte ihn haben, diesen so scheinbar reinen Geist, wollte ihn berühren, ihn unterwerfen. Er wollte ihn haben, und es war ihm egal, ob der andere das auch wollte. Ja, das war es, das Licht in dieser Weite, der eine Gedanke. Er wollte Harry Potter besitzen. Wenn Harry ihn nicht in Liebe zu sich lassen würde, dann würde er ihn eben in Kälte nehmen. Und ihn dann vergessen. Endlich vergessen. Es war eine Obsession geworden und er wollte diese Gefühle in sich loswerden. Er wollte vergessen Harry Potter jemals geliebt zu haben.

Blaise hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und wartete nun auf Draco. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis sich die Tür öffnete und der Blonde eintrat. Er sah furchtbar aus. Noch nie zuvor hatte Blaise gesehen, dass Draco so verzweifelt und am Ende gewirkt hatte. Das war nicht gut.

"Hey", eröffnete er ein wenig lahm. Das war neu, es war schon lange her, dass er keinen witzigen Spruch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte.

"Lass es", sagte Draco mit heiserer Stimme, die davon zeugte, dass er sich sehr bemühte nicht auszurasten.

"Komm schon – so schlimm kann es nicht sein", versuchte Blaise es weiter.

"Woher willst du das wissen?" Dracos Stimme zitterte, während er hinüber zum Wandschrank ging, neben dem der Spiegel hing.

"Erzähl schon. Hat Potter dich wieder abblitzen lassen? Komm, die Taktik hat dich doch bisher auch nicht entmutigt, warum denn jet..."

"WEIL ER MMICH NICHT LIEBT, ER HAT MICH NIE GELIEBT!", schrie Draco mit aller Kraft, riss dem Spielgel ab und schmiss ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo er in tausende und tausende winzige Splitter zerbarst, die in einem Regen aus Lichtern zu Boden fielen.

Blaise war geschockt zurückgewichen. Noch nie hatte er Draco so gesehen, das Gesicht verzerrt und die Augen fast wahnsinnig. Plötzlich brach der Blonde zusammen, sank auf den Boden und zog sitzend die Beine an seinen Körper. Dann verbarg er das Gesicht in den Händen und nur das Beben seiner Schultern verriet, dass er weinte. Kurz darauf hallte lautes Schluchzen durch den Raum.

Blaise starrte fassungslos auf das Bündel, das einstmals einer der stärksten Menschen gewesen war, die er je gekannt hatte. Und nun war es ihm so klar, wie nie zuvor. Auch Draco war nur ein Mensch, so sehr er immer versucht hatte, Gefühle zu verbergen und stark zu wirken, so sehr war doch auch er in Inneren nur menschlich. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, doch wurde vor seiner Sprachlosigkeit durch ein beharrliches und lautes Klopfen am Fenster gerettet.

Als er es geöffnet hatte, sauste ein schwarzer Schatten an ihm vorbei und liess sich vor Draco nieder. Es war ein Rabe. Aber nicht irgendein Rabe, wie ihm bei zweiten hinblicken auffiel. Es war Potters Rabe. Irgendwie spürte er, dass er die beiden allein lassen sollte. Er warf einen Blick auf das edle schwarze Tier und dieses erwiderte seinen Blick und Verständnis flog zwischen den beiden hin und her. Blaise lächelte und hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass alles gut gehen würde. Er lächelte leicht und verliess den Raum.

--

Draco hatte nichts mehr mitbekommen, nachdem er auf den Boden gesunken war. Er hatte weder das Klopfen gehört, noch dass Blaise gegangen war. Alles was er spürte, war Verzweiflung, Trauen und Angst. Die Wut war aus ihm gewichen und alles was blieb, war Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Doch mit einem Mal durchströmte ihn Wärme und die Dunkelheit in der sich seine Seele befand, wich einem Licht. Erstaunt hob er den Kopf und sah direkt in ein Paar schwarzer Knopfaugen. Vor ihm hockte ein grosser Rabe - Harrys Rabe – und sah ihn mit zur Seite gelegtem Kopf an.

"Poe", wisperte er und der Rabe nickte. "Was willst du hier? Hat Harry dich..." Der Rabe schüttelte den Kopf und eine erneute Welle von Trauen wollte über Draco zusammenschlagen, doch der Rabe hüpfte näher und drückte seinen Kopf in Dracos Hand...

Er irrte durch die endlose Dunkelheit. Die Hand, ausgestreckt nach dem Licht der Rettung, beschienen von der Helligkeit einer fremden Welt, in die einen Fuss zu setzen ihm noch nie vergönnt war. Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich - je näher er der Befreiung kam, desto verwirrter wurde sein Geist, bis er schliesslich erschöpft innehielt, zu Boden sank, die Augen benetzt mit Tränen, während das Licht weiterzog, fort von ihm, bis es nur noch ein Punkt am Horizont war und er von neuem aufbrechen musste, es zu finden. Und es doch nicht durfte. Je weiter es sich entfernte, desto klarer wurde sein Geist, desto grösser die Qual und das Wissen, es wieder nicht geschafft zu haben. Wie jedesmal.

Dracos Augen flogen auf, als der warme Kontakt zu seiner Hand unterbrochen wurde. Er sah auf das Tier vor sich und dann verstand er. Die Botschaft, die der Rabe ihm gesandt hatte, war kryptisch gewesen und doch klar.

"Das ist es, wie er fühlt", flüsterte er überrascht. "Er denkt, er darf nicht lieben, weil er immer verloren hat, was er liebte, nicht wahr?"

Der Rabe sah ihn an und legte den Kopf schief. Draco atmete tief ein.

"Danke", raunte er und strich den Vogel über den Kopf. Der drehte sich weg und erhob sich in die Luft, um aus dem geöffneten Fenster hinauszufliegen. Draco lächelte.

"Konversation mit Vögeln?", erklang eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihm und Draco wirbelte geschockt herum. Die Überraschungen an diesem Tag wollten offenbar kein Ende nehmen.

"Dad", quiekte er entsetzt.

--

Und Schluss.

Ich weiss, ich habe euch lange warten lassen, aber ich hab viel zu tun und zwei besonders aufmerksame Leser haben auch herausgefunden warum. g Ich gestehe! Ich habe einen Zweitnick auf ff.net, wo ich noch andere Storys veröffentliche (nein, nicht der gemeinsame nick mit Vengari). Naja, da hatte ich halt auch zu tun... g

Wie auch immer, es scheint, als würde "DWZ" aufs Ende zugehen. Das hier war (wahrscheinlich) das vorletzte Kapitel, eines wird es noch geben VIELLEICHT noch zwei... aber dann ist Schluss!

Ich habe so viele Plotbunnys, die mir im Kopf und in der Wohnung rumspringen, das ich mich fühle wie eine Notunterkunft für Karnickel... fg

Naja, reviewt mir schön fleissig und ich werde diesmal auch schneller updaten. Ich saß bloss teilweise ganz schön auf'm Schlauch mit der Story, aber jetzt weiss ich endlich wie ich es enden lassen werde (zumindest in groben Zügen) und das ist mir schon sehr viel wert...

Also, in dem Sinne euch noch viel Spass und wir lesen uns hoffentlich bald wieder!

Eure viv

__


	16. Der Stammbaum der Malfoys

Seid gegrüsst, holdes Leservolk!

Ja, da ist er, der nächste Schreck: Viv updatet innerhalb eines Monats das ZWEITE MAL! -alle holen geschockt Luft- Schon irgendwie komisch, oder? Blablabla... so, da ist es, das vorletzte Kapitel... und es ist wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht das, was ihr erwartet... nya, ihr kennt mich... immer gut für eine (ungewollte) Überraschung. Es war das letzte Mal alles so traurig, darum hab ich mir heut mal so richtig die Kante gegeben und was (hoffentlich) Lustigeres geschrieben. Viel Spass!

Vorher noch, die immer wieder hochgeschätzten reviewantworten:

Mieronna: Ja, ich hatte auch schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, aber hey – Wunder geschehen immer wieder, oder? Fuck... jetzt krieg ich die Melodie bestimmt wieder für ne Stunde nicht aus dem Kopf... Und übrigens: Harry nervt uns alle an...- g- Boah, scheiss ff.net – WO SIND MEINE STERNE???

Mrs. Galadriel: flöt CRUCIO!!! Jaja, hoffen ist ne gute Sache... hoff ruhig weiter... vielleicht bringts ja was! Tehee... Und keine Panik, die Treffen werden schon noch stattfinden... Ven und ich müssen nur unsere jeweiligen Storys endlich mal fertigkriegen...

Dray: Jeder Kommi ist ein guter Kommi (ja, auch flames – mit irgendwas muss man das Höllenfeuer ja im Gang halten). Auch wenn er kurz ist.- g-

Snuggles2: Na, ging das fix oder ging das fix? (Also jetzt mal im Vergleich zu sonst meine ich). Was war denn mit dem Ende voriges mal? -unschuldig guck-

Arwen Urodumiel: Megowannen! Absolut und herzlichen Dank für die liebe review! Die Geschichte geht dem Ende zu, das steht so ziemlich fest, aber das heisst nicht, dass es der totale Schluss ist! -pfeif- Sequellll... -g- Eventuell...

Mona: Hier gilt das gleiche, wie schon bei Arwen nach oben deut Die anderen Fragen, die du hattest kann ich hier natürlich nicht verraten, denn sonst nehme ich ja das Ende vorweg und das willst du doch nicht... oder?

Ralna Malfoy: Wer braucht schon Mathe? Ich hab n Abi in Mathe.... Und? Hats mir was gebracht? Nö... Wenn ich rechnen muss, nehm ich n Taschenrechner. Und wer zum Geier muss nach der Schule schon nochmal ne Hyperbel berechnen? Egal... heute gibt's ne Extra-Portion Lucius und Draco... viel Spass!

Alagar: Danke, danke und äh... danke! Das hört man gern (und oft). Meinen Zweitnick kann ich dir hier so offiziell nicht verraten, sonst wär ja der Sinn der Sache weg. Aber wenn du mir ne e-mail-addi zukommen lässt, dann geb ich dir den Link!

Kirilein: C R U C I O! -Kiri und Tom mal ins Gebet nehm- Was hör ich? Heiraten? Geht's noch? Was ist denn in euch gefahren? Den Bund fürs Leben? mit Zauberstab wedel Den Bund fürn Tod könnt ich anbieten! grmpf Wer zum Geier soll euch eigentlich trauen, hä? Dumbledoof? Ich weiss noch nicht so richtig, wie ich das finden soll, aber wenn ich es weiss, dann wird's wehtun... Wir sprechen uns nochmal auf dem Treffen -Notiz in ihr Buch schreibt weil sie's sonst wieder vergisst- Ich hasse diesen zeitweiligen Gedächtnisverlust... Ach und TOM? Es GIBT KEIN AUSSERHALB DER DIENSTZEIT, KLARO?

Megchen: Meg beim Wort nimmt, was den Raben betrifft Und was Lucius angeht, dass siehst du ja gleich! -g-

Jinx Helendir: Wo kommen denn plötzlich die ganzen Elfen her? -Ven angrinst- Es gibt doch gar keine Elfen! muahahahaha Schon gut, das versteht wieder keiner... Ein Hoffnungsfunke? Wo? Hab ich was übersehen? Mist! Ähm... was das apparieren angeht oder von wegen Erscheinung – ich bin einfach mal ganz blöd davon ausgegangen, dass er durch die Vordertür reinkommt... ja, ich weiss... das ist schon wieder so simpel, dass keiner drauf kommt... -mömpf-

Andrea/India: Thanx... diesmal ist ein WINZIGER Spannungsbogen drin... klitzeklein... musst mal schauen, ob du ihn überhaupt findest... -g-

Gil a Galad: Ich mach dich immer wieder so verdammt nervös, weil ich das GEIL finde! Ich STEH da sozusagen drauf! Und danke wegen dem Lob für die kryptische Textpassage. Immer wieder schön, wenn mal etwas gewürdigt wird, worauf man auch selber stolz ist... -schnüff- -um den Hals fall -Wenigstens einer (zwei in deinem Fall) (ausser Ven).

Aliena: Also der Part mit dem quälen, den fand ich eigentlich ganz gut... ächem Ich verweise nochmal auf die reviewantwort an Arwen und das dortig erwähnte. -g-

Anni: Wollen... können... ist ne schwierige Sache. Es gibt noch so viel, was ich schreiben will und irgendwann muss ja auch mal Schluss sein, oder? Wenn man es unnötig in die Länge zieht, dann verlierts ja irgendwann an Qualität und das wollen wir nicht, ne?

LunaticStar: Das finde ich immer wieder schön zu hören, dass ich anderen zu kreativen Aufschwüngen verhelfe (auch wenn ich nicht weiss, wie). -g- Ich hoffe es geht gut voran bei dir.

Soror Lucis: Heya! Und ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren! -g- Aber schön dass du noch da bist! Viel Spass beim weiterlesen!

Severina35: Wie ich am Ende des letzten Chaps erwähnte, hab ich vor die Story zu beenden – also keine Panik -g- Freut mich, dass noch immer neue Leute dazukommen (und noch schöner, wenn die auch reviewen)!

Und jetzt noch ein freundliches HI an den Grossteil der knapp 70 Leute auf deren Fanlisten ich inzwischen stehe: Ihr dürft ruhig reviewen! Da hab ich ganz ehrlich nichts dagegen! Zumindest einmal während all der Kapitel würde ich gern eure Meinung hören, auch wenn sie negativ ist. Dafür schreibt man ja schliesslich! Würde mich freuen mal was von euch zu hören!

LG

viv

Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung

Kapitel 15 – Der Stammbaum der Malfoys

"Sohn", nickte Lucius mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen und sah auf den am Boden hockenden Jungen hinab, dessen Hand noch immer dort in der Luft schwebte, wo er noch eben den, nun verschwundenen, Raben gestreichelt hatte.

Er hielt ein Seufzen gerade noch zurück. Draco war kein Junge mehr. Sein Sohn entwickelte sich langsam aber sicher zum Mann. Entgegen landläufiger Annahmen besaß Lucius sehr wohl ein Herz und ebenso einen Familiensinn. Draco war sein einziges Kind und er hing an ihm, wie an nichts anderem. Er hätte dem Dunklen Lord persönlich die Stirn geboten, hätte dieser Draco jemals gedroht.

Trotz allem hielt er ein wirkliches Lächeln zurück. Er wusste, wie sehr Draco offene Gefühlsbekundungen hasste. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Monate in denen der Junge ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte, nachdem er es gewagt hatte, ihn in seinem ersten Jahr im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu umarmen. Wieder verspürte er das Bedürfnis zu seufzen, hob statt dessen jedoch lieber eine Augenbraue.

"Seit wann hast du einen Raben?"

Ihm entging nicht die Erleichterung, die Dracos silbergraue Augen durchströmte und wie von selbst zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. Er sah zum geöffneten Fenster und wieder zu seinem Sohn. Was war falsch an diesem Bild? Nun, wohl nicht zuletzt die Tränenspuren auf Dracos Wangen oder die Tatsache, dass er auf dem Boden hockte. Oder dass er mit einem Raben gesprochen hatte! Was er gesagt hatte, hatte Lucius nicht verstanden, aber es hatte sich angehört, als ob es ziemlich vertraulich gewesen wäre...

"Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Dracos Stimme unterbrach seinen Gedankengang ziemlich abrupt und er besann sich.

"Darf ein Vater nicht mal unangemeldet bei seinem Sohn vorbeischauen?"

Es war wie ein Effekt in einem Spiegel, nur dass sein Spiegelbild zwei Jahrzehnte jünger war. Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und ein finsterer Ausdruck legte sich über das Gesicht des Jüngeren.

Lucius grinste gegen seinen Willen und hob die Hände.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ministeriumsangelegenheiten die keinen Aufschub duldeten. Zwei Stunden in Dumbledores Büro und ich fühle mich selbst wieder wie ein Schüler. Der Mann hat eine Art mit einem zu sprechen...", er zog eine mürrische Miene, was genau den beabsichtigten Effekt hatte. Draco lachte kurz.

"Nun ja und da ich schonmal da bin dachte ich mir, ich könnte gleich zu dem Spiel bleiben, das am Samstag stattfindet. Ich will ja schliesslich sehen, wie mein Sohn den Quidditchpokal holt!"

Augenblicklich verstummte das Lachen und Draco wurde um ein paar Nuancen blasser.

"Du willst was?", würgte er hervor.

Nun, das war neu. Normalerweise freute sich Draco, wenn Lucius etwas Zeit mit ihm verbrachte oder sich eines seiner Spiele ansah. Er konnte es nur schlecht zeigen, aber er liebte seinen Vater und Lucius wusste das auch. Das der Junge so geschockt war, überraschte ihn.

"Hast du etwas dagegen?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, der schärfer war, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

"Ich... äh... ich... also..."

Wenn er vorher nicht misstrauisch gewesen war, dann spätestens jetzt. Lucius Augen verengten sich und er sah seinen Sohn intensiv an. Dieser errötete unter dem prüfenden Blick und die Alarmsirenen im Kopf von Malfoy sen. beruhigten sich.

_Das ist es also_, dachte er und sein innerer Teufel begann zu tanzen. _Jemand in diesem Raum ist verliebt. Und ich hab das dringende Gefühl es ist der junge Mann mir gegenüber. Hat es den kleinen Eisklotz doch noch erwischt_. Er grinste schadenfroh zu sich selbst. _Und er will nicht dass ich es weiss. Es ist ihm peinlich. Das ist ja zu schön um wahr zu sein. All die Jahre grausamer Tyrannei gegenüber mir und seiner Mutter. Das ist meine Chance. Heheheeee_...

"Na, das nehme ich doch als Einladung so lange zu bleiben, wie ich möchte", lächelte er unbefangen, während ihm imaginäre kleine Hörner sprossen. "Wirklich nett von dir, mein Sohn."

Er konnte sehen wie Draco im Inneren höchst ausdrucksvoll zu fluchen begann.

"Und – wie läuft es so in der Schule?", setzte Lucius den Monolog fort, während er elegant durch den Raum glitt und sich in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin niederliess. Er überschlug die Beine und sah Draco breit lächelnd an, geradezu eine Herausforderung von der er wusste, dass sein Sohn sie nicht annehmen wollte, aus Angst sich zu verplappern und es doch würde, weil er nunmal nicht anders konnte.

"Hervorragend", knurrte Draco und liess sich widerwillig in dem anderen Sessel nieder. Er sah dass sein Vater etwas ausheckte und es war ihm absolut nicht wohl dabei.

"Euer Punktestand ist auf Gleichstand mit Gryffindor."

"Ist mir aufgefallen."

"Das heisst, ihr braucht nur das Spiel zu gewinnen und dann kehrt der Hauspokal endlich mal wieder bei Slytherin ein. Zeit wird es ja langsam."

"Was du nicht sagst."

"Wie ist das Training?"

"Wir sind ziemlich gut." Das Thema schien Draco ein wenig auftauen zu lassen. "Blaise macht jetzt Hüter und er hält wirklich alles, was seinen Weg kreuzt. Crabbe und Goyle sind nicht die Hellsten, aber als Treiber nicht zu verachten. Ich bin ganz zufrieden."

"Und die Gryffindormannschaft?"

"Leider auch recht gut. Als Gegner nicht zu unterschätzen. Wird ein hartes Spiel."

Bei dem letzen Satz verfärbten sich Dracos Wangen wieder leicht rot, was Lucius Aufmerksamkeit nicht entging.

Soso... na dann kommen wir doch mal zum interessanten Part...

...

Blaise lief etwas ziellos durch die Korridore. Er hatte Lucius gesehen und es war ihm klar, dass dieser jetzt bei Draco war. Er hoffte nur, dass Dracos Vater nichts mitbekommen hatte, was ihn... nun ja, sagen wir mal _unnötig aufregte_...

Er hatte Ron vor einer Stunde in der Bibliothek abgeladen und es war wohl in nächster Zeit nicht damit zu rechnen den rothaarigen Hitzkopf in die Hände zu bekommen. Schade eigentlich... Ein dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich über seine Züge aus und seine Finger zuckten verräterisch. Aber das musste warten. Er hatte Granger gesehen, wie sie ebenfalls in die Bibliothek gegangen war.

_Armer Weasley... aber selber Schuld... hmm... vielleicht findet er ja eines von den Büchern, die WIRKLICH interessant sind. Und wenn nicht... dann zeig ich ihm später eines davon_...

Er konnte förmlich vor sich sehen, wie Rons Gesicht so rot wurde, dass man es nicht mehr von seinen Haaren unterscheiden konnte. In dem Zustand war er ihm ohnehin am liebsten. Erregt und verschreckt...

Weitere Schweinereien konnten sich in seinem Kopf nicht mehr formen, da ein schwarzer Schatten an ihm vorüber schwirrte und sich schwer auf seinem Kopf niederliess.

"Hey", knurrte er und hob die Hände um was-auch-immer zu verscheuchen, wofür er mit einem Zwicken in die rechte Hand belohnt wurde.

"Aua", zischte er, jetzt wirklich angepisst und schüttelte den Kopf. Das schwere Gewicht löste sich und in der Nische vor ihm liess sich Poe nieder.

"Du schon wieder", murrte Blaise. "Hast du eigentlich kein zuhause?"

"Nein", krächzte der Rabe ungerührt und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen an.

"Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Du tauchst doch nur auf, wenn was im Busch ist. Also raus damit, was willst du?"

"Etwas geschäftliches besprechen!" Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass der Rabe gegrinst hätte, wenn es denn ginge.

Blaise hob eine Braue.

...

Währenddessen hatte sich die Luft im Zimmer von Draco und Blaise bereits mächtig aufgeheizt. Draco war sich inzwischen ganz sicher, dass Lucius plottete, fühlte sich aber mittlerweile ziemlich in die Ecke gedrängt.

"Und", stichelte Lucius weiter, "Hast du jemanden? Wäre doch langsam mal an der Zeit! Als ich in deinem Alter war..."

"Daad, bitte..."

Lucius grinste. "Na komm schon... sags deinem alten Herrn..."

"Vergiss es!"

"Mach schon!"

"NEIN!"

"Ich enterbe dich!"

"Mach doch!"

"Du bist so grausam!"

"Ich weiss!"

"Zwing mich nicht ES zu sagen!"

"Das wagst du nicht!"

"Ich tu's! Ich schwöre es!"

"Denk nichtmal dran!"

"Deine Chance!"

"NEIN!"

"Na schön!" Lucius holte tief Luft und verengte die Augen. Der Kampf war eröffnet.

"Draco Le...."

"SEI STILL!", kreischte Draco.

"Du wolltest es so..."

"Gibs zu! Du hast mir diesen Namen bei meiner Geburt nur gegeben, damit du mich später damit erpressen kannst!"

"Natürlich!"

Draco seufzte. "Na schön, also... da ist schon..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sein Vater war erleichtert aufgesprungen und klopfte ihm nun stolz auf die Schulter. "Ha, hat deine Mutter doch verloren! Ich wusste, du kommst ganz nach mir! Das ist mein Sohn! Wer ist sie? Wie heisst sie? Ist sie aus Slytherin? Ich hoffe doch, keine Hufflepuff?"

"Äh..." Ungläubig starrte Draco seinen Vater an. Nicht nur, dass sich dieser gerade genau so aufführte, wie Draco es in der Öffentlichkeit gern vermied (von wegen böses Image und so, die Malfoys hatten schliesslich einen schlechten Ruf zu verlieren!) sondern als zweites fragte er sich langsam, ob es auch jemanden auf dieser Erde gab, der KEINE Wetten auf sein Liebesleben abschloss!

"Kein Mädchen", unterbrach er schliesslich den Monolog seines Vaters, der sich mit erhobener Braue zu ihm umdrehte.

"Kein Mädchen", wiederholte dieser. "Kein Mädchen? Dann heisst das sie ist..."

"...ein er", vollendete Draco den Satz.

Malfoy sen. schien das Ganze kurz zu überdenken und stellte sich dann neben seinen Sohn, der sich – in Erwartung eines wütenden Lucius – abgewandt hatte. Lucius lächelte darüber. Als ob er Draco jemals ernsthaft hatte böse sein können. Aber andererseits war das DIE Gelegenheit. Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

"Soso", begann er dann und schritt langsam um Draco herum. "Mein einziger Sohn und Erbe hat sich also entschlossen dem langen Stammbaum der Familie Malfoy ein abruptes Ende zu setzen?"

"Du nervst!"

"Andererseits bin ich natürlich noch jung – ich kann noch mehr Kinder haben."

"DAD."

"Deine Mutter hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen..."

"Mir wird schlecht..."

"Du bist ein verwöhntes Einzelkind..."

"... und stolz darauf..."

"... du brauchst einen Bruder oder eine Schwester..."

"... oh ja, ich sehe uns schon alle gemeinsam in weissem Leinen einen Strand entlang spazieren. Ganz die glückliche Familie."

Lucius hob eine Braue. "Siehst du uns nicht als glückliche Familie?"

"Nicht im typischen Sinne." Draco seufzte.

"Und willst du mir jetzt vielleicht auch noch seinen Namen verraten?"

"Eigentlich nicht."

"Komm schon!"

"Nein."

"Früher oder später finde ich es doch sowieso raus."

"Wenn es nach mir geht eher später als früher!"

Lucius grinste nur.

...

Inzwischen waren schwarz und schwärzer zu einer Übereinkunft gelangt.

"Abgemacht?", krächzte Poe.

Blaise zog eine Schnute und legte den Kopf schief, dann zog sich einer seiner Mundwinkel nach oben.

"Abgemacht!"

Er streckte die Hand aus und Poe schüttelte sich, spreizte die Flügel und legte einen seiner Füsse in die Hand.

"Harte Zeiten..." feixte Blaise.

"... erfordern harte Mittel", vollendete Poe.

...........................................................................................................................................

So, Ende (des chaps)!

Tja liebe Leute, jetzt ist es nicht mehr viel bis zum Ende der Geschichte. Einerseits bin ich ganz froh darüber, dass ich endlich Zeit haben werde, mich meinen anderen Projekten zu widmen (zu Ven wink), andererseits hätte ich noch so viele Ideen für diese Geschichte, die mir gerade heute beim Schreiben gekommen sind, dass es schon wieder eine Schande ist. Aber da gibt es ja immer noch die Möglichkeit eines Sequels... wer weiss?

Aber ich hatte ein wenig das Gefühl, dass das Interesse an der Story etwas nachgelassen hat, also ist es vielleicht ganz gut so... okay, kann auch daran liegen, dass ich eine Weile nicht gepostet hatte... -schuldbewusst grinst-

Wie auch immer, das Ende ist nah... -aus den Büchern der Apokalypse liest-

Ich hoffe auf viele reviews (auch wenn dieses Mal nicht sooo viel los war) und ich hoffe ihr freut euch auf das nächste chap, wenn das grosse Spiel endlich da ist und die Hitzewellen steigen! Und das werden sie! -fg-

Bis dann

LG

Viv


	17. Erkenntnisse

Ein Kapitel! Ein echtes Kapitel! Heya! Und es ist doch nicht das letzte. drop Sorry, aber es war einfach nicht alles unterzubringen und... nya, lest einfach das Nachwort, da steht nochmal alles drin, was es zu wissen gibt. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaaaaß!!!

Reviews:

Maia May: Dracos zweiter Vorname? Aber das darf ich doch nicht verraten... g Sonst wird ich noch verhext...

Severina35: Du bist so ein klein wenig hellseherisch begabt, oder? fg

Soror Lucis: Geht mir ähnlich, darum konnte ich sie alle mal wieder nicht aus dem Kapitel weglassen g Was da besprochen wurde, darauf musst du allerdings noch etwas warten...

QoN: Crucio, Darling! Wir schreiben schon an den Purebloods weiter, warts nur ab... hähähä... wir haben diesmal auch was ganz besonders für euch... aber erstmal geht's hier weiter...

Ralna Malfoy: Jaahhh... darauf bin ich auch schon gespannt... hehe... aber ich hab da schon ne Idee...

Dark-live: Ja, auch ein "Böser" wie Lucius hat seine weichen Seiten, besonders wenn es um sein Kind geht. Ich bin keine Vertreterin der Ansicht, dass Death Eater ihre Kinder misshandeln... die sehen sich ja auch nicht als die Bösen, sondern als welche, die für ein Ziel kämpfen... kann ja keiner dafür wenn das Ziel Käse ist... g

Anni: Keine Vermutung? Keine Ahnung? Find ich gut, da kann man wenigstens keine Hoffnungen zerstören g

Nevathiel: siehe dark-live g

Megchen: Lucius ist immer cool... wie alles Slytherins (lassen wir die Loser mal weg, so wie Crabbe, Goyle und so, ne?) Slytherinfähnchen schwenk

Tinkita: Deine Wünsche werden erfüllt... früher oder später... g

Mieronna: Jaja, Draco der Hausdrache g Sequel kommt eventuell... aber nicht in nächster Zeit, da ich einfach Zeit für mein Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit Vengari brauche, sonst werden wir von unserer Fangemeinde noch aufgeknüpft... soweit ich weiss, hängen die Seile schon...

KirileinTom: CRUCIO! Na ihr? Honeymoon überlebt? Echt? grmbl Hat die blöde Eule das Überraschungspaket von Ven und mir doch nicht geliefert... g Bob sagt im übrigen, dass Tom einen ganz fiesen Dialekt hat... aber mehr dazu im nächsten Nonsens g Ja, der ist schon fertig! Bis dann!

Sailam: Mömpf? Ausrasten? Lucius? Aber wieso denn? Gibt es da einen Grund? von Vengari was zugeflüstert kriegt Oh, ach ja... DAS... Öhm... tja, mal sehen, oder? g

Snuggles2: Das hab ich ehrlich gesagt nicht verstanden... wieso wechseln die die Rollen?

Mrs.Galadriel: CRUCIO! Hy, Darling! knuddel Wir werkeln ja an den Purebloods. WIRKLICH! Keine Panik, es geht weiter! Versprochen! Aber jetzt erstmal hier. Ich hoffe ich räume hier heute einige Klarheiten beiseite!

Jinx helendir: Das hätte keiner von uns... träum Für weitere Anmerkungen zu dem Charakter meines Lucius, schau mal bei meiner Antwort bei dark-live weiter oben! Den zweiten Vornamen von Draco darf ich wegen der Androhung von Tod und Verdammnis nicht weitergeben! Sorry... g Was es mit Poes Charakter auf sich hat, wird ja heute erklärt...

Lunatic Star: Inspiration versprüh Ich bin eine Elfe, ich bin eine... nein Sekunde... äääähhh... ich muss weg...

blue phoenixtear: Süss? bam Ich schreib keine süssen Storys. Ich bin gemein und fies... hast du denn kein HERZ? schnief Süss... und das mir... wäähhh Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! zwinker

DarkStrike: Oh ja, er kann – wenn er will g; Lucius OOC? Wär ich nicht so sicher... ich denke, er liebt seinen Sohn... okay, vielleicht nicht so sehr, dass er Potter adoptieren würde... aber das verlangt ja auch keiner... g

Liriel Hastur: Erpressung kommt bei nicht so gut... Bestechung schon eher... g Eulen mit Snape (gut verpackt natürlich, der Süsse soll ja nicht frieren) zu mir schicken und schon wird alles gut...

Gil a Galad: Da ist aber jemand paranoid... hehehe... find ich gut...

Fee der Nacht: Danke, danke! Whisky gibt's nur für volljährige Vereinsmitglieder der Todesgurgler, aber nach ner fetten Bestechung lass ich mit mir reden... g

Vengari: Darling! Love! Schatz! anspring Ich liebe dich! Ich bete den Boden an, auf dem du zu wandeln geruhst! Ähm... verzeihst du mir, dass ich dich letztes Mal so schmählich vergessen habe? Biiiiiiiiittttttte! drop Gib's zu, du liebst mich trotzdem! Stimmt's? wimmer fg Danke für deine review und ich werde auch ganz doll bald alle meine vernachlässigten bei dir nachholen! sich ne Woche freinimmt g

----

Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung

Kapitel 16 – Erkenntnisse

Es war Freitagmorgen, der Tag vor dem grossen Spiel und überall in Hogwarts gab es kein anderes Thema als das bevorstehende Aufeinandertreffen von Slytherin und Gryffindor. Die verbleibenden Häuser, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hatten sich auf die Seite ihrer Favoriten geschlagen. Dementsprechende war es wohl keine grosse Überraschung, dass fast die gesamte Schülerschaft mit rot-goldenen Fähnchen oder Schals bewaffnet herumlief, zum offensichtlichen Ärger der Slytherins.

Snape reduzierte innerhalb weniger Stunden den Bestand der Häuserpunkte auf äusserst dramatische Art und Weise, bis der Headmaster dem einen Riegel vorschob. Snape schmollte für den Rest des Tages.

Harry saß mit wenig Eifer die verbleibenden Unterrichtsstunden aus, während er sich wünschte Hermines Zeitumkehrer in die Hände zu bekommen, um den Tag sich immer und immer wiederholen zu lassen, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er dann den nächsten Tag nicht erleben musste, was weniger an dem Spiel lag, als vielmehr an dem _danach_...

Seit dem Streit mit Draco in den Kerkern hatte er eine äusserst unausstehliche Laune, die ihm seine Freunde nach anfänglichen Versuchen des Tröstens nun doch endlich vom Leib hielt. Im Inneren war er zerrissen. Es verlangte ihn danach zu Draco zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte, dass er etwas empfand. Wieviel wusste er nicht, wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber es war definitiv etwas da.

Doch er tat es nicht. Feigheit, rief eine Stimme in ihm. Selbstschutz, schrie eine andere. Er war erschrocken gewesen über Dracos Reaktion, obwohl er damit hätte rechnen müssen. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Draco hatte ihm vorgeworfen, er würde mit ihm spielen. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Oder doch?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Gedanken rasten und rissen verschiedenen Gefühle mit sich. Zuerst hatte er nicht verstanden, was Draco von hm wollte. Als er es verstanden hatte, da war in ihm Abscheu erwacht... und Neugier. Das konnte er nicht leugnen. Und nach dem Kuss im Kerker... da war aus dem Abscheu Verwirrung geworden und aus der Neugier... Lust?

Er stöhnte in Frustration.

Und dann... was war dann passiert? Er hatte zu verstehen begonnen, was Draco zu ihm trieb, was der andere wirklich mit ihm _vorhatte_... und er hatte erkannt, welche Macht ihm das über den anderen verlieh. Vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber doch irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Geistes hatte er es gesehen und war daraus für ihn nicht auch eine Art Spiel geworden? Hatte er den Slytherin nicht immer wieder ein wenig aufgestachelt und ihn dann weggestossen?

Draco hielt sich vielleicht für den Aggressor hier, aber war es nicht in Wirklichkeit Harry? Wenn er in den Jahren auf Hogwarts etwas gelernt hatte, dann doch etwas über Macht. Es ging immer nur um Macht. Wer sie hatte und wer sie benutzte.

Und er hatte sie benutzt. Nicht absichtlich vielleicht, aber er hatte es getan. Doch Draco war nicht schwach. Er hatte sich nicht brechen lassen. Nicht dass, er das je erwartet hätte, wenn ihm das schon früher klargeworden wäre. Der Blonde hatte die Macht gegen ihn gewendet und ihn mit seiner eigenen Gefühlskälte konfrontiert. Und da saß er nun. Ohne die geringste Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

Der Slytherin hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er Harry nicht aus der Abmachung entlassen würde. Er würde sich nehmen was er wollte. Und möglicherweise würde er das ohne jedes Erbarmen tun. Nein, das war es wirklich nicht, was Harry beabsichtigt hatte. Er wollte keine Kälte mehr. Aber was sollte er dann tun? Er wusste es einfach nicht.

"Feig – ling!", krächzte etwas leise an seinem Ohr und als er den Kopf hochriss, sah er sich Auge in Schnabel mit Poe gegenüber. Ja, genau _das_ hatte ihm zu seinem Glück jetzt echt noch gefehlt. Das Federvieh, das nie die Klappe hielt und immer ungefragt seinen Senf dazugab. "Ver-lierer!"

"Schieb ab", knurrte er grimmig.

"Schlechte Entscheidung", gab Poe zurück und legte den Kopf schief und mit einem Mal realisierte Harry wieder, wo er sich befand. Im Verwandlungsunterricht. Und die scharfen Augen von McGonagall fassten ihn soeben ins Visier.

"Mr Potter", ertönte ihre Stimme und sie klang alles andere als erfreut. "Langsam scheint es für Sie eine Art Sport zu werden in meinem Unterricht nicht aufzupassen. Es ist mir durchaus klar, dass Sie morgen ein wichtiges Spiel vor sich haben und es ist mir auch klar, dass Sie deswegen ein wenig unter Druck stehen, _aber nicht während meiner Stunde_, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Glasklar, Professor", murmelte Harry erbost.

"Nun, dann verwandeln Sie endlich Ihren Raben zurück. Was denken Sie wozu Sie hier sind?"

_Das frage ich mich allerdings auch_, dachte Harry, nahm aber seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Poe. Wenigstens eine Unannehmlichkeit würde jetzt aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Dieser neumalkluge Rabe, der ihm ohne Unterbrechung auf die Ketten ging. Auch wenn es wirklich lustig gewesen war, wie der Vogel Snape zurechtgestutzt hatte.

Poe sah ihn hochmütig an und man konnte direkt sehen, wie eine unsichtbare Augenbraue nach oben wanderte. Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry grinsen.

"Angst, Poe?"

Der Rabe gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass sich verdächtig nach einem Schnauben anhörte.

"Träum weiter", krächzte er.

Blut schoss Harry ins Gesicht.

"Du arroganter, mieser, kleiner Hühnerhabicht! Gleich wirst du nicht mehr so eine grosse Klappe haben! Sag auf Wiedersehen, Mistvieh!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mistvieh!"

Man sah Harry an, dass er den Raben jetzt am liebten erwürgt hätte, statt dessen sprach er wutbebend den Zauber, der das Tier wieder in den leblosen Gegenstand verwandeln würde, aus dem er entstanden war.

Es zischte... es knallte... und ein völlig intakter Rabe hockte hohntriefend vor Harry auf dem Tisch.

"Wa....", stammelte Harry überrascht und starrte den Vogel an.

"Ver-lierer", gackerte der Rabe und erhob sich flugs ausser Reichweite des inzwischen mordbereiten Gryffindors.

Bevor sich Harry wieder einigermaßen erholen konnte, klackerten Absätze auf dem Boden und kamen neben ihm zum Stehen.

"Mr Potter", klirrte Professor McGonagalls Stimme in seinen Ohren. "Was hat das zu bedeuten, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sie spähte auf den Schrank, auf welchem sich Poe niedergelassen hatte und musterte ihn. Dann zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Verstehe", murmelte sie und sah Harry zu dessen Verwirrung intensiv an. "Mr Potter, Sie und ihr Rabe bleiben bitte nach dem Unterricht noch im Klassenraum. Ich denke, wir haben etwas zu besprechen." Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und schritt nach vorne.

Harry starrte den Vogel verständnislos an, doch dieser hatte sich entschieden, seinen Besitzer fürs Erste zu ignorieren und ein schönes Nickerchen zu halten. Somit steckte er den Kopf unter das Gefieder und begann zu dösen.

"Professor?"

Harry stand ein wenig unsicher vor seiner Verwandlungslehrerin, die im Moment noch damit beschäftigt war, eine etwas widerwillige Kanne, mit Beinen und einem Schwanz zum Stillstand zu bringen – eine Kreation, wie nur Neville sie zustande bringen konnte. Schliesslich schnappte McGonagall das um Freiheit kämpfende Teil und mit einem gemurmelten Zauber wanderte der nun wieder völlig leblose Gegenstand in den Utensilienschrank des Klassenzimmers.

Dann richtete die ältere Frau ihren strengen Blick auf den Gryffindor und den Raben, der soeben durch den Raum gesegelt kam und sich mit einem Blick perfektionierter Unschuld auf dem Tisch niederliess. Sie hob eine Hand und strich dem Vogel über den Kopf.

"Und du heisst?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die Harry noch nie bei ihr gehört hatte, eine Mischung aus Amüsement und Neugier.

"Poe", krächzte der Rabe und drückte seinen Kopf in ihre Hand, als Aufforderung ihre Bemühungen dort fortzusetzen. Sie lächelte und streichelte ihn nochmals.

Kleine Mistratte, dachte Harry wütend. Das Vieh machte wirklich bei jedem auf braves Haustier, nur ihn trieb es ein einer Tour auf die Palme_. Und Snape, vergiss Snape nicht!_

"Poe also", meinte McGonagall süffisant und blickte dabei Harry an.

"Das war nicht meine Idee", versetzte Harry, "das hat er sich selbst ausgesucht!"

Ihm entging nicht der schnelle Blickwechsel zwischen Poe und dem Kopf seines Hauses.

"Mr Potter, erinnern Sie sich noch an die Stunde in der Sie Poe erschaffen haben?"

"Ähm... ja?"

"Sie schienen mir schon damals ein wenig... nun sagen wir, _abgelenkt_, vom Geschehen der Stunde. Als Sie den Transfigurationsspruch äusserten und Poe inkarniert wurde, haben Sie da vielleicht... an etwas _anderes_ gedacht?"

Da brauchte Harry nun wirklich nicht weiter überlegen. Er hatte an Draco gedacht und an die verdammte Situation in der er steckte und das er nun wirklich alles an Hilfe gebrauchen konnte, was nur irgendwie.... ärks....

Ein Licht von der Grösse der Sonne ging ihm auf und in einem Entsetzten, dessen Ausmaß ihm neu war, starrte er auf den Vogel.

Seine neugewonnene Erkenntnis konnte er in lediglich zwei Worten ausdrücken.

"_DAS_ VIEH?"

----

Draco fühlte sich unwohl. SEHR unwohl. Sein angeblich bester Freund Blaise Zabini saß neben ihm und grinste ihn aus blitzende Augen an und das auf eine Art und Weise, dass Draco sich versucht fühlte, seine Sachen zu packen und vielleicht doch eine Karriere als gutaussehender Landstreicher in Angriff zu nehmen.

Blaise sah aus, als würde er plotten. Das war nichts Neues und normalerweise war Draco immer sehr interessiert an den Plänen die Blaise in seinem hinterlistig-charmanten Hirn entwarf, aber seit er sich als Mittelpunkt dieser Pläne fühlte, ertappte er sich dabei sich zu wünschen, Blaise wäre ein wenig weniger slytherin und ein wenig mehr... hufflepuff?

"Kein Chance", murmelte Blaise ihm von der Seite zu und Draco fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal seit er den Schwarzhaarigen kannte, ob dieser Okklumentik beherrschte und es aus reiner Boshaftigkeit nicht zugab.

Blaise gab ein als Husten getarntes Lachen von sich und Draco – nur um sicher zu gehen – formte in Gedanken eine Geste, die er in diesem Jahr schon einmal an Blaise gerichtet hatte.

Leider entging ihm die Reaktion des anderen Slytherin, als Professor Flitwick mit beeindruckendem Krachen und Schreien unfreiwillig demonstrierte, was bei der Levitation schwerer Gegenstände schiefgehen konnte.

----

Seelentier... _Seelentier_ – das Vieh? Diese fette kleine Taube sollte sein Seelentier sein? Na herzlichen Dank auch. Harry murmelte missgelaunt vor sich hin, während er zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum stampfte. In der Hand hielt er ein Heft, dass er von McGonagall bekommen hatte.

"Seelentiere und was sie uns sagen wollen".

Grummel, grummel...

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte Poe überhaupt nichts mehr sagen brauchen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, stieg er die Treppen zum Schafraum der Jungen empor, begleitet von einem mehr als hämisch wirkenden Raben. Harry setzte sich aufs Bett und schlug das Heft auf.

Kapitel eins: Wie Sie ein Seelentier erschaffen.

Wenn Sie sich in einer Situation befinden, aus der Sie selbst keinen Ausweg mehr sehen, wenn Sie sich mit ihren inneren Kämpfen nicht selbst konfrontieren können...

"Blablabla... das ist ja wohl zu spät, aber danke für den Tipp", murrte Harry und übersprang die nächsten Seiten.

Kapitel zwei: Was ein Seelentier bedeutet.

Ein Seelentier ist ein magisch geschaffenes Gefäss für Ihre innersten Gedanken und Gefühle. Das Tier sind Sie selbst! Es repräsentiert ihre verborgenen Emotionen und spiegelt Ihre Vorlieben und Abneigungen wieder...

Harry zog die Nase kraus. "Was soll der kryptische Mist denn bedeuten? Heisst das, ich bin masochistisch veranlagt und würde mich gern den ganzen Tag lang selbst beleidigen?"

... es wird jede Person in ihrer Umgebung ganz genauso behandeln, wie Sie es tun oder zumindest, wie Sie es gern täten, wenn Sie Ihre Gefühle nicht zurückhalten würden...

"Ah, darum die kleine Eskapade mit Snape", grinste Harry, was ihm aber schlagartig verging, als er sich erinnerte, wie Poe sich wortwörtlich an Draco rangeschmissen hatte. _Ääh... nicht analysieren, erstmal weiterlesen..._

... Ein Seelentier wird versuchen, Sie auf Offensichtliches hinzuweisen, es wird versuchen, Sie dazu zu bringen, sich Ihre Gefühle einzugestehen und danach zu handeln. Ein Seelentier wird es nicht zulassen, dass Sie seine Anweisungen in den Wind schlagen...

"Ja, genau, statt dessen wird es versuchen dir in die Hand zu hacken, oder dich in den nächstbesten Wutanfall zu treiben."

Er blätterte weiter.

Kapitel drei: Umgang mit Seelentieren.

Es sei Ihnen dringend empfohlen den Äusserungen Ihres Tieres, egal ob verbal oder anderweitig erteilt, Folge zu leisten. Hören Sie zu, schauen Sie zu. Lernen Sie...

"Na, den Teil hab ich aber bravourös übersprungen, oder Poe?"

Der Rabe sah Harry hochmütig an und drehte ihm den gefiederten Rücken zu.

"Man, bin ich aber schnell eingeschnappt", grinste der Gryffindor und las weiter.

... Sie sollten Ihr Tier, wann immer es nicht bei wichtigen Ereignissen anwesend ist, darüber informieren, was geschehen ist. Denken Sie immer daran: Ihr Seelentier ist zwar ein magisches Wesen und mit Ihnen verbunden, aber es ist kein Hellseher!

"Gut zu wissen, stimmt's Klatschmaul?"

Poe ignorierte ihn stillschweigend.

Kapitel vier: Zurückverwandlung des Seelentiers

Ihr Tier wird sich von selbst wieder in den Gegenstand zurückverwandeln, aus dem Sie es erschaffen haben, sobald es der Ansicht ist, dass Sie Ihre Schwierigkeiten bewältig haben.

"Na wunderbar", stöhnte er auf. "Das heisst also NIE!"

Die Kapitel fünf: _Fell-, Schuppen- oder Gefiederpflege Ihres Seelentiers_ und

sechs: _Ernährung des Seelentiers_ übersprang Harry, da Poe in der Hinsicht keinerlei Mangel hatte und auch keinen Radau veranstaltet hatte, was schon ein grosser Pluspunkt war, wenn man einige der Bilder beachtete, auf denen Zauberer oder Hexen mit recht aufgebrachten Tieren zu kämpfen hatten.

Harry sah auf die Uhr. Er war bereits zehn Minuten zu spät für's Abendessen und musste langsam los, auch wenn er eigentlich gar keinen Hunger verspürte. Er schlug das Heft wieder zu. Dabei übersah er leider das letzte Kapitel, welches sich innen auf dem Einband befand und dessen Titel lautete:

Kapitel sieben: Warnungen!

Fühlt ein Seelentier sich oder seine Bemühungen ignoriert, kann es zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen...

----

Noch jemand im Schloss war bereit zu drastischen Maßnahmen zu greifen.

Aufgestachelt durch das, was er von dem Raben erfahren hatte und auch ein wenig dadurch, dass sein Vater beim morgigen Spiel sicherlich all seine Pläne durchkreuzen würde, hatte sich Draco auf den Weg gemacht, seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen.

Geredet worden war genug. Es hatte es satt. Reden und reden und reden. Zugeständnisse, Rückzieher. Nein, diesmal nicht.

Der Gryffindor hatte ja nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie fällig er war. Ob es ihm passte oder nicht. Draco hatte ihn für sich beansprucht und was ein Malfoy beanspruchte, das bekam er auch. Er hatte seine Hände an Harry gelegt und jetzt gehörte er ihm. Wehe dem, der sich ihm jetzt in den Weg stellte.

Dracos Mission war ganz einfach: Harry finden und flachlegen!

----

Lucius schlenderte durch die Slytheringewölbe, ohne zu ahnen, dass sein Sohn genau in diesem Moment auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm war. Er überlegte hin und her, was hinter der ganzen Sache mit dem versteckten Freund sein mochte. Warum wollte Draco nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken? Nicht dass es ihn sonderlich überraschen würde, Draco war schon immer einer von der schweigsamen Sorte gewesen, zumindest, wenn es um seine Privatangelegenheiten ging.

Privatangelegenheiten! Er schnaubte. Er war der Vater dieses verwöhnten kleinen Rotzlöffels und der sperrte ihn einfach aus. Es war ungerecht. Die ganze Welt war ungerecht.

Bevor er darin versinken konnte, wie undankbar Draco doch zu ihm war, bemerkte er einen jungen Mann vor sich, mit langem schwarzen Haar und stolzem Gang, der geradewegs auf die Schlafzimmer der Jungen zusteuerte. Er legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten und dann hatte er zwei blitzartige Geisteserleuchtungen.

"Mr Zabini", rief er und der junge Mann drehte sich auf dem Absatz elegant zu ihm um und hob eine feine, schwarze Augenbraue.

"Mr Malfoy." Die Stimme des Jungen war weich wie Seide und sehr geschliffen für sein Alter und erinnerte Lucius auf gewisse Weise an einen jungen Severus Snape.

"Sie sind doch der Zimmerpartner meines Sohnes, nicht wahr?", lächelte Lucius und bei Blaise gingen sämtliche Alarmsirenen an.

Lucius Malfoy, lächelnd = unglaubliche Probleme. Blaise war lange genug in der Schlangengrube wohnhaft, um zu wissen, dass er jetzt ganz genau aufpassen musste, was er sagte und was er _nicht_ sagte. Er war sich im Klaren, dass er in diesem Augenblick vermutlich der grössten rhetorischen Herausforderung seines Lebens gegenüberstand. Und er würde einen Dreck tun, dass hier zu verlieren.

Lasst die Spiele beginnen.

----

Harry durchquerte den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum und seufzte. Kurze Ausschnitte seines Zusammenpralls mit Draco schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er zog eine Grimasse, wenn er daran dachte, was er alles zu Draco gesagt hatte und was dieser erwidert hatte. Wieder gab es seinem Herz einen kleinen Stich. Morgen war das Spiel und dann... er schloss die Augen und seufzte nochmals tief. Hätte er doch bloss seine blöde Klappe gehalten.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was morgen passieren würde, aber er befürchtete das Schlimmste. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schob das Portrait zur Seite um nach draussen zu gelangen – und sah direkt in ein paar äusserst entschlossener, silberner Augen.

Er japste erschrocken auf und seine erste Schockreaktion war es, dass Bild wieder zuzuziehen, aber ein Arm schoss nach vorne und zog ihn nach draussen. Seine Kehle war trocken und es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein, was er sagen könnte, aber das schien Draco nicht zu stören, als er ihn äusserst entschlossen durch den Gang schleifte, Treppen hinunter und wieder hinauf, so dass Harry bald komplett die Übersicht verlor, wo sie sich befanden und das schien auch ganz genau Dracos Absicht zu sein.

Endlich kamen sie vor einer Tür zu halten, welche Draco aufzog und nach sich und Harry wieder schloss. Dann sprach er einen leisen Zauber, so dass die Tür von aussen nicht mehr geöffnet werden konnte und zog Harry weiter mit sich in die Dunkelheit, bis sie vor einer weiteren Tür standen. Dort endlich erkannte Harry, wo sie waren. Es waren die Räume, die er und Draco vor nicht mal 36 Stunden saubermachen mussten. Er hatte es nicht gleich gesehen, weil Draco sie auf einem völlig anderen Weg hierher gebracht hatte.

Endlich fand er seine Stimme wieder. "Draco...?

Es kam keine Reaktion. Statt dessen öffnete der Slytherin auch diese Tür, zog sich nach ihnen wieder ins Schloss und versiegelte sie mit dem selben Zauber. Er entzündete zwei der Fackeln in dem grossen Raum, sodass ein Dämmerlicht über ihn fiel. Dann endlich drehte er sich zu Harry um.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des blonden Jungen liess Harrys Atem stocken. Dracos Augen brannten in heissem Feuer und er kam schweigend einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

"Draco... ich..."

Ein weiterer Schritt.

"Ich..."

Sie standen jetzt ganz dicht voreinander, so dicht, dass Harry den glühenden Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Unwillkürlich atmete er schneller und unter dem Blick des Slytherin drohten seine Beine nachzugeben. Eine Welle von Wärme durchströmte ihn und angenehm kribbelnde Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinunter.

Es war kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern, was sich seiner Kehle entrang.

"Aber wir hatten eine Abmachung!"

Draco lächelte lüstern und zog Harry in seine Arme.

"Scheiss auf die Abmachung!"

----

----

Chap Ende

Ja! Es ist soweit! Unausweichlich! Im nächsten Chap gibt es Lemons. Es wird Lemons regnen. Vielleicht sogar ganze Wassermelonen. Alles was es so an juicy fruits gibt halt... freut ihr euch? g

So Kinder, erinnert ihr euch noch an den Prolog? muahahahahaha

Ich hatte ursprünglich ein ganz anderes Ende geplant, aber in einer abendlichen Sektlaune (okay, ersetzt den Abend durch tiefe Nacht und den Sekt durch Wodka), hab ich die "Planung" (Ven weiss, was ich meine) über Bord geschmissen und durch ein völlig anderes Ende ersetzt! Und ich finde es KLASSE! irres Gelächter

Was resultiert daraus? Richtig, die Story ist noch nicht ganz zuende. Es gibt nicht mehr viel, aber das wird fies... äh, gut, meine ich. Ich weiss, ich hab schonmal gesagt, dass es jetzt nur noch ein, zwei Chaps gibt, aber ich ziehe es zurück und behaupte das Gegenteil, bzw. wiederhole das Statement mit Gültigkeit: ab jetzt!

Mein Motto ist ganz simpel: Ich ändere meine Meinung sooft ich will und gegebenenfalls so lange, bis ich recht habe! Klar soweit?

Und zum Schluss noch eine Sache, die schon einmal angesprochen habe: Es sind so viele Leute auf meiner Favourites-List. Es wäre wirklich nett, wenn auch diejenigen, die sich noch nicht gemeldet haben, mal eine review abgeben würden. Es ist doch wirklich nicht so viel Arbeit! Und mich, als Schreiberin würde es wirklich freuen. Danke!


	18. And the winner is?

Hy!

So, ging das schnell oder ging das schnell? Das habt ihr so bald gar nicht erwartet, das ich hier mit der Fortsetzung aufschlage, he? HA! Tu ich aber! Und das hier ist das längste Kapitel, das ich je in dieser Story rausgeschmissen habe! Ich hoffe ihr habt soviel Spass beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben!

Tarivi: Sorry Süsse, das wollte ich nicht! Hoffe, du hast dich von dem Schock erholt und kannst jetzt das Chap geniessen. Und gleich als Beruhigung im Vorraus. Es kommt noch etwas nach diesem Chap!

Severina35: Naja, klar, darum wars ja auch noch nicht zu Ende! Hehehe... Lemon bedeutet eine detailliert beschriebene Sexszene, die zensierte Fassung wäre eine Lime-Szene. Es gibt ein FF-Glossar auf: dort kannst du dich über gängige Abkürzungen informieren, wenn dir was fehlt...

QoN: Cruciooooo... wenn du wüsstest, was ich weiss, aber du weißt es nicht, weil ich nicht will, dass du es jetzt schon weißt, darum musst du noch warten, klar soweit?

LunaticStar: ICH HAB KEINEN FEENSTAUB! ES GIBT GAR KEINE FEEN!!! Grummel, grummel... hey, du bist die Erste die sagt ich soll mir mit dem updaten Zeit lassen... cool... wenn die anderen mal wieder ausraste, werd ich einfach sagen, Luna hat gesagt ich darf... hehehe...

DreamerNo.1: Du willst mich einkerkern? Na schön, aber nur, wenn du Sev mit mir zusammen einsperrst.. hähähä... ob ich dann schreibe ist natürlich ne ganz andere Frage... ich sollte mal anmerken, dass deine reviews immer zu den schönsten gehören! Viv-drückt-dich

Mrs.Galadriel: Cruciooo! Purebloodupdate innerhalb der nächsten 14 Tage! (Wenn Ven in die Spur kommt!) Wird schon werden! Hoffe dieses Chap begeistert dich wieder, mein treuer Todesgurgler...

Kitty: Jaja, der Lucius und der Blaise... hehehe... die haben heute auch wieder Sonderauftritte... ich konnts mir nicht verkneifen...

Arwen Urodumiel: Wähwähwäh... irgendwo muss man ja aufhören und praktischerweise natürlich immer da, wo es die Leser am meisten ärgert... ist doch klar, oder! Muahahahahaha... ich hab nie behauptet ich wäre nett... grins

Enlothiel: Blaise-Fans tragen sich bitte auf der Liste ein, die von Vengari irgendwann im dritten oder vierten Kapitel angefertigt wurde...teheee... klar hat er heute wieder einen grossen Auftritt, das geht ja gar nicht anders, sonst werde ich von der Blaise-for-minister-of-magic-Fraktion erschlagen!

Dark-live: Nah... nicht fressen, sonst gibt es ja hier kein Ende! Viel Spass!

Black Nightleaf: Dann wusstest du mehr als ich! Das war nämlich mehr eine Eingabe des Augenblicks, die nicht wirklich geplant war... aber es passte so schön. Zu der Reaktion von Lucius kommen wir später noch, heute ist erstmal smut dran...

Kaktus: Hast du! Danke! Harry-Draco-Fanatiker? Na dann wirst du ja heute hoffentlich auf deine Kosten kommen!

Dark Luzie: Zauberstab anstarr - - Und nu? Crucio? Da kommst du zu spät! Muahahahaha! Hab schon soviele Crucios von meinen Lesern bekommen, dass ich inzwischen abgehärtet bin! HA! Und im Übrigen kommst du bei mir mit Bestechung am schnellsten weiter! Ganz wie im echten Leben! Wie hat dir die Purebloodstory gefallen?

Mona: ??? Von dir krieg ich auch überall dieselbe Nachricht. Schreibst du auch was zu den Storys oder fragst du immer nur nach dem nächsten update?

Schnecke: Ein neuer Fan, ein neuer Fan! Jubel!!! Schön, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt. Na dann, ran ans nächste Chap!

Maia May: Was ich mit Draco vorhab? Ich? Nichts... gar nichts... unschuldig vor sich hinpfeif... muahahahaha...

Kirilein: Hast du wohl Tom!!! By the way: Cruciooooo! Was hat sich der Junge denn immer so sensibel? Und aus dir soll mal n Dunkler Lord werden? Ausserdem soll ich dir von Bob sagen, dass er, wenn du noch einmal versuchst ihn zu melken, er dich beisst! Kihihihihihi.... drück euch!

Anni kiddo: Way to go, Dude! Na, das höre ich doch gern, sowas! Okay, du hast drei Fragen gestellt und alle drei werden in diesem Chap beantwortet ( und noch einige mehr, auf die niemand gekommen ist). In dem Sinne! Ran an den Speck!

Legobaustein: Besser spät als nie! Und das war doch mal so ne richtig schöne review! Von dem Humor, auf den du mich angesprochen hast, gibt's heute ne Extraportion! Ich sag nur: Armer Lucius! Heheheheeee! Tief beeindruckt... das gefällt mir! Krieg ich auch n Glas Sekt?

JaninaQ: Ja, du hast mich glücklicher gemacht! Teheee... das war doch schön, danke sehr! Alle Komplimente, die ich je bekommen hab für die Story? Oh mann... das find ich gut! Na, dann wünsch ich doch viel Spass mit dem weiteren Kapitel und hoffe, wir hören uns mal wieder!

Verrckte Hutmacherin: Ja, ich bin fies! Ich bin EVIL!!! WHO IS THE BLACKEST WITCH? IT'S ME! EVER!!! Wahahahahaha... okay, ich schweife ab... Ja, im Meinungändern bin ich ganz gross... und jetzt wirst du ja gleich sehen, ob sie das auch gelohnt hat!

Tinkita: Mann, da ist aber eine paraniod... hehehe... JA, das find ich GUT! Ich verderbe euch alle und dann übernehme ich die Weltherrschaft und dann... hm... nee, das wars eigentlich, oder?

Soror Lucis: Also, ich persönlich finde ja, dass ich diesmal echt schnell war, oder? Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich krank bin (im körperlichen Sinne diesmal!) und daher soviel Zeit habe... soviel Zeit, dass ich schon sechs neue Geschichten angefangen hab... jaja, ich weiss, ich bin nicht ganz dicht... hihi

DarkStrike: Mehr gibt's nicht zu sagen? Cruciooo... ach nee, warte, du gehörst ja gar nicht zu unseren Todesgurglern, oder? Egal... Cruciooo! Und dann viel Spass mit dem neuen Teil!

Harry-draco: Japp, du hast recht, besser spät als nie! Und da ja heute so ein Hoffnungs.chap ist, bin ich grosszügig und es gibt nur einen kleinen Cruciatus... hehehe... nein, nur Spass... Crucios gibt's nur für den harten Kern... die wollen das so...

Ralna Malfoy: Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich hab ganz schön überlegt, was ich dir hier antworten soll. Ich fand die review äusserst seltsam. Wenn du was gegen Autoren hast, die zum reviewen aufrufen, dann hast du aber viel zu tun auf , denn das machen viele (und auch weniger freundlich) und ich finde das auch richtig und werde das beibehalten. Außerdem hat es offensichtlich gewirkt. Ich kenne niemanden, der sich bisher durch eine Bitte zum reviewen angemacht gefühlt hat und war daher äusserst perplex. Wenn sich jemand so eingeengt fühlt durch diesen Aufruf, dass er deswegen nicht mehr weiterliest, dann, tja, was soll ich sagen? Jeder Mensch ist ein Entscheidungsträger...

Fee-der-Nacht: Na, mit dir hab ich ja eh noch n Hühnchen zu rupfen, Schätzchen! Aber das machen wir ganz im grossen Stil, wenn das nächste Purebloods-Chapter rauskommt! Teheheee... Ansonsten, hier erstmal die Lemons...

Megchen: Hi Süsse! Ich HABE es als Kompliment aufgefasst, keine Sorge! Hehe... nee, Poe ist leider noch immer nicht im Angebot und über die Idee mit dem Seelentier war ich ehrlich gesagt selber überrascht! Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Jinx: Bin ja schon da, bin ja schon da, hier ist das nächste chap... was Blaise angeht: Sprich mit Ven, die hält ihn zur Zeit gefangen! Hehe...

HermioneMalfoy: GNOMI!!! abknuddelWas machst du denn so weit weg von... du-weißt-schon-wo...? Hast du den Schock überstanden? Jaja, manche Autofahrer, die achten einfach auf nichts... ich erzähl jetzt einfach nichts über diesen blöden Fahradfahrer, den ich mal umgenietet hab... grins... Hauptsache dir geht's gut... na, im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten, erfährst du heute schon mehr! Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Adelaide: Trottel? Streiten? Hier streitet doch niemand... hat hier mal jemand gestritten? Quatsch... ist doch ne ganz brave Geschichte über Blümchen und Bienchen... ähm... nya .... oder so halt! Tehee...

Akuma no Amy: Du liebst Cliffhanger? Du bist masochistisch? Wunderbar! Dann wirst du das heutige Kapitel LIEBEN!!! Danke für die review! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut!

Gil a Galad: Ihr! Hier! Das ja n Ding! Wie geht's euch? Anhand des Funkelns in euren Augen sehe ich, dass ihr viel lieber das Chap lesen wollt, als das hier! Na, dann will ich euch mal nicht aufhalten! Ab geht's!

Vengari: Süsse! Ich Liebe dich! EVER!!! Kann gewisse Momente kaum erwarten! sing Amsterdam... ich liebe Amsterdam...

Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung

Kapitel 17 – And the winner is...?

"Scheiss auf die Abmachung!"

Alles was Harry dachte oder hätte einwenden können, verschwand aus seinem Bewusstsein als Draco seinen Kopf zu dem etwas kleineren Jungen hinunterbeugte und sich seine Lippen mit einer nie zuvor gekannten Intensität über dessen Mund schlossen. Mit einem Schlag schien alles einen Sinn zu machen, alles was passiert war seit dem Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte hierher geführt und es fühlte sich gut an. Mehr noch, es fühlte sich _richtig_ an.

Seine Umgebung schien an Stofflichkeit zu gewinnen und gleichzeitig zu verlieren, er war sich der kühlen Luft des Gewölbes bewusst und doch nur deswegen, weil sich Dracos Hände, selbst durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung, so heiss anfühlten, als ob sie aus Flammen bestünden. Das sanfte Dämmerlicht der Fackeln tanzte durch den Raum, warf Schatten über ihre Gesichter und Körper und tauchte sie in Licht und Dunkelheit, so wie sie selbst Licht und Dunkelheit waren.

Draco fuhr fordernd über Harrys Körper, umfasste schliesslich seinen Hintern, hob ihn an und presste ihn gegen sich. Ein sanftes Stöhnen entwich der Kehle des Gryffindors und wie von selbst verwoben sich seine Hände in Dracos weichen Haaren. Harry konnte spüren, wie sich Dracos Lippen zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln verzogen.

Der Slytherin löste sich für eine Sekunde von Harrys Mund, was diesem ein protestierendes Geräusch entlockte.

"Ergibst du dich?", murmelte Draco gegen seine Lippen und liess seinen heissen Atem über Harrys Hals fliessen.

Dessen Kopf fiel nach hinten und entblösste die zarte Haut, über welche Draco sofort seine Zunge gleiten liess. Unzusammenhängende Laute entwanden sich Harrys Kehle.

"Ich kann dich nicht hören, Harry."

"Ja", flüsterte dieser heiser und presste sich enger an den blonden Jungen.

"Sag es", raunte Draco und versenkte seine Zähne sanft in dessen Schulter.

Mit einem Mal wurde er herumgewirbelt und fand sich an der Wand wieder, eingeklemmt zwischen Harrys Armen, während ihn dieser aus funkelnden grünen Augen ansah. Es war ein hungriger Blick und Dracos Magen zog sich zusammen, als er diesen Anblick in sich aufnahm. Harrys rechte Hand umfasste Dracos Kopf und er presste wild seinen Mund gegen Dracos Lippen, während seine Linke Dracos Umhang aufriss. Der Gryffindor biss leicht in Dracos Unterlippe und starrte ihm dann heissblütig in die Augen.

"Ich ergebe mich!"

Dracos Kehle trocknete aus.

. . .

Lucius Malfoy verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Seit etwa zehn Minuten führte er jetzt schon Smalltalk mit Blaise Zabini und jedes noch so geschickte Manöver den Jungen auszuhorchen war so sehr ins Wasser geschlagen, dass er langsam wirklich dachte, einen Diplomaten vor sich zu haben, anstatt eines verdammten Halbwüchsigen. Aber der Junge dachte offensichtlich nicht daran sich seinem Alter entsprechend zu verhalten. Im Gegenteil, jede seiner Antworten war so perfekt unverbindlich und nichtssagend, das Lucius vor Frustration hätte aufheulen können.

Dich krieg ich, Junge!

Blaise stand lässig vor ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, aber nicht in einer defensiven Haltung, sondern so, als würde ihm der Raum gehören. Ab und zu strich er sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung das lange Haar aus der Stirn, aber seine Augen verliessen den Mann vor sich nicht ein einziges Mal.

Mich kriegst du nie, Malfoy!

. . .

Kleidung lag, teils zerrissen, auf dem Boden verstreut, eine Spur in Richtung des Schlafzimmers bildend.

Draco und Harry standen eng umschlungen vor dem gewaltigen Bett, während ihre Lippen und Zungen um die Vorherrschaft kämpften. Schliesslich umfassten Draco Harrys Hüften und drückte ihn auf die Matratze nieder. Sein rechtes Bein schob sich zwischen die Beine des Anderen und sein Schenkel rieb auf und nieder, was Harry zum Stöhnen brachte. Seine Hände strichen besitzergreifend über die goldene Haut, gefolgt von seiner Zunge. Er schmeckte Salz und es war wie eine Droge, die ihn nach mehr verlangen liess. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen von diesem Gefühl von Seide, die harte Muskeln vom Quidditch verdeckte.

Sein Mund schloss sich wieder und wieder über Harrys Lippen, seine Finger fanden und streichelten die Brustwarzen des anderen und Harry begann schon bald, sich unter ihm zu winden.

Auch der Gryffindor war nicht untätig. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den silbernen Leib über ihn und er erkundete die weiche Beschaffenheit der Haare, die ihn, jetzt wo er es sich selbst eingestand, schon immer fasziniert hatten. Dann glitten sie über den Hals und er knetete die Haut, mal sanfter, mal härter. Wie von selbst fand sein Mund die Beuge zwischen Hals und Schultern und er biss hinein. Draco bog stöhnend seinen Körper durch und ihre Erektionen rieben gegeneinander. Kribbelnde Feuerstösse durchrieselten sie und sie krallten sich noch fester aneinander, sicher, dass ihre Fingernägel Spuren in der Haut des anderen hinterlassen würden.

Ihr immer schneller werdender Atem hallte im Raum wider, ebenso das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut. Schneller und gieriger wurden die Hände, die Bewegungen leidenschaftlicher und als sie sich in die Augen sahen, war dort nichts mehr, ausser Verlangen und Hitze.

Fast zeitgleich glitten ihre Hände tiefer, umfassten sich gegenseitig und begannen sich zu streicheln. Draco warf den Kopf zurück und sein Becken begann rhythmisch gegen Harrys Hand zu stossen. Es waren nur ein paar Augenblicke, bis Draco Harrys Hände zurück nach oben zog und ihm einen Blick voll Feuer zuwarf. Er presste die Gelenke des Gryffindors über dessen Kopf auf die Matratze und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest. Die andere führte er zu seinem Mund und leckte über seine Finger, die dann tiefer rutschten.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und seine Hüften sprangen hoch. Seine Lippen formten ein "o" und Draco lehnte sich vor, so dass seine Lippen Harrys Ohr streiften.

"Entspann dich...", murmelte er heiser, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Stimme ihm gehorchen würde, wenn er lauter spräche. Harry nickte.

Mit dem Druck seiner Schenkel brachte Draco Harry dazu seine Beine zu spreizen und schon bald lag er zwischen ihnen, während seine Hand sich zwischen ihnen bewegte.

"Bist du bereit für mehr?", flüsterte Draco und wieder nickte Harry stumm. Ein zweiter Finger gesellte sich zum ersten und Harrys Rücken bog sich durch, ein lautes Stöhnen entwich ihm und er begann sich mit den Fingern zu bewegen. Draco lächelte und wenn er die Reaktion des Dunkelhaarigen sah, dann konnte er es kaum noch erwarten zu sehen, was geschehen würde, wenn er erst wirklich in ihm war.

Als er den dritten Finger in sich spürte, gab Harry einen kleinen Schrei von sich, denn sie hatten in ihm einen Punkt berührt, der kleine elektrische Stösse durch ihn sandte. Seine Arme zuckten und von einer neuen Kraft erfüllt, riss er sie aus Dracos Griff und schloss sie um den Körper des Slytherin. Sein Mund presste sich verlangend auf dessen und seine Zunge begann in Dracos Mund dessen Bewegungen nachzuahmen. Draco versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber als er Harrys Wimmern hörte, war es um seine Geduld geschehen.

Harry gab einen aufbegehrenden Laut von sich, als Draco sich mit soviel Sanftheit, wie er noch aufbringen konnte aus ihm zurückzog, doch verstummte, als Draco sich zwischen seinen Beinen positionierte. Die Hände des Blonden schlossen sich um Harrys Gesicht und er sah ihm in die Augen.

"Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr", flüsterte er. "Jetzt gehörst du mir!"

Und damit, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, versenkte er sich in Harry. Er spürte, wie er den engen Muskelring durchbrach und dann drang er mit kleinen Stössen immer weiter vor, bis er ganz und gar in ihm geborgen war. Die heisse Enge die ihn umgab raubte ihm fast die Sinne.

Harry glaubte explodieren zu müssen, so intensiv war das Gefühl von Draco in ihm. Er krallte sich an dessen Rücken fest, dann glitt er tiefer und umfasste Dracos Hintern, drängte ihn schneller zu werden und Draco gehorchte nur zu gern.

Sie bewegten sich in einen Rhythmus, so alt wie die Natur selbst und bei jedem Stoss der Harrys Prostata traf und jedem Zurückziehen, das die Reibung bei Draco verstärkte, füllte gemeinsames Stöhnen und Keuchen den Raum, pulsierte um die beiden jungen Männer und liess jede Hemmung von ihnen abfallen, die sie vielleicht noch gehabt hatten.

Ihre Körper verwandelten sich in Feuer und sie verschmolzen ineinander, verbanden sich, bis zum Punkt, an dem sie sich völlig füreinander aufgaben. Ein letztes Mal loderten die Flammen, Lavaströme durchzogen ihre Körper und ihre ekstatischen Schreie wurden von den Wänden wieder und wieder durch den Raum geworfen...

. . .

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen verliess Blaise den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Hätte es nicht seinem Ruf geschadet, dann hätte er sich jetzt stolz selbst auf die Schulter geklopft. Er hatte soeben Lucius Malfoy, seines Zeichens am Rande eines Wutanfalles, ausmanövriert und ohne ein Fünkchen neuer Informationen stehenlassen. Und Malfoy sen. hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen machen können.

Ein Hochgefühl durchströmte ihn angesichts dieser Leistung und er wusste ganz genau, an wem er dieses gleich ablassen würde.

Hehehe... bereite dich auf was vor, Weasley... hier kommt der neue Prinz von Slytherin!"

. . .

"Tja, damit wäre die Abmachung jetzt wohl endgültig hin."

Die Nacht war inzwischen angebrochen, zumindest vermuteten die beiden das und aus ihrer Sicht hatten sie die Zeit gut genutzt. Sehr gut sogar.

"Technisch gesehen, sogar zweimal", grinste Draco selbstgefällig und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, während Harry ihm einen drohenden Blick zuwarf, der selbst McGonagall vor Stolz die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte. Aber Draco sah aus, als wäre ihm eine Idee gekommen. Er beugte sich vor und fasste Harry scharf ins Auge.

"Wir könnten aber eine Wette auf den Ausgang des Spieles abschliessen!"

Harry schürzte abfällig die Lippen.

"Eine Wette? Das ist doch kindisch."

"Ah, der kleine Gryffindor ist zu feige auf sein Haus zu wetten. Kein Mut zum Risiko? Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass du gegen uns Slytherins..."

"Wie stehen die Chancen, dass du die Klappe hältst, auch wenn ich nicht mitmache?"

"Wie stehen deine Chancen als Jungfrau zu sterben?"

"Hmpf... also schön... bin dabei!"

"Gut!" Draco beugte sich zu Harry hinüber. "Dann zu den Einsätzen. Wenn Gryffindor verliert, dann..." und er begann, Harry etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, woraufhin der Gryffindor passend zur Farbe seines Hauses purpurrot anlief.

"DAS MACH ICH NICHT! Du bist ja pervers!", japste er entsetzt.

Draco grinste und schnurrte ihm ins Ohr. "Bis eben hat dir das aber noch ziemlich gefallen, oder hab ich das mißinterpretiert?"

Daraufhin wurde Harry noch eine ganze Nuance roter und murmelte etwas, in dem eindeutig unanständige Wörter vorkamen.

"Tststs, Harry", schüttelte Draco den Kopf. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du solche Ausdrücke kennst." Er seufzte gespielt. "Ich scheine dich endgültig verdorben zu haben."

"Du kannst mich mal!"

"Das habe ich vor!"

Der Gryffindor schnaubte lediglich. "Na schön, einverstanden, aber dann bestimme ich deinen Wetteinsatz! Wenn Slytherin verliert, dann...", und auch er murmelte etwas in Dracos Ohr.

Dieser sah ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.

"Ach, aber ICH bin pervers, ja? Scheint, als hätte ein gewisser Löwe seinen Mut wiedergefunden und will ihn jetzt etwas kühlen..." Er überlegte kurz, reckte dann trotzig das Kinn nach vorn und streckte die Hand aus.

"In Ordnung! Abgemacht?"

Harry sah ihn prüfend an und schlug dann in den Handschlag ein.

"Abgemacht!"

. . .

Harry gehörte zu den letzten, die an diesem Morgen in der Umkleidekabine der Gryffindor aufschlugen. Er warf sich in Rekordzeit in sein Spieleroutfit, schnallte sich die Arm- und Beinschützer um und schnappte sich seinen Besen, dann lief er zusammen mit den anderen in den kleinen Raum, aus dem sie in wenigen Minuten auf das Spielfeld fliegen würden.

"Schön, dass du es auch noch geschafft hast", grummelte Angelina und beäugte Harrys leicht gerötetes Gesicht. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ein Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. "Hast dir wohl vor dem Spiel noch ein wenig "seelische Unterstützung" geholt, was?"

Das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor wurde noch eine Stufe dunkler und er räusperte sich geniert.

"Ist schon okay", grinste Angelina, "Fred, George und ich haben das auch immer..."

"Zuviel Information, _danke_", murmelte Harry und hätte seinen Kopf am liebsten gegen die nächste Wand geschlagen, um das Bild wieder loszuwerden. Angelina lachte lauthals.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte George, der eben mit seinem Bruder neben den beiden angekommen war und sie starrten die beiden fragend an.

"Ich habe Harry nur gerade erzählt, wie wir uns vor dem Spiel immer Mut machen", erklärte Angelina und zwinkerte den beiden verschwörerisch zu.

"Und?", fragte Fred, "was ist gegen eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey schon einzuwenden?"

Wieder lachte Angelina und Harry verwünschte sich selbst für seine Gedanken. Wie es schien hatte Draco recht. Er hatte ihn scheinbar wirklich endgültig verdorben.

Die Tore öffneten sich und die Mannschaft flog aufs Feld. Harry und Angelina schlossen die Gruppe ab und als sie starteten, flüsterte Angelina ihm zu: "Ferkel!"

. . .

Das Spiel war in vollem Gange, die Tribünen barsten fast, denn jeder, ob Schüler oder Lehrer, war zu dem heutigen Spiel gekommen. "Gryffindor"-Rufe hallten über das Geschehen und selbst der teilweise recht heftige Wind, der den Spielern um die Ohren sauste, konnte die enthusiastischen Schreie nicht übertünchen.

Die Slytherins hatten natürlich die Herausforderung angenommen und brüllten sich ebenfalls die Kehlen wund. Hände trommelten auf die Holzballustraden, Fahnen und Transparente wehten im Wind und jeder versuchten, den anderen zu übertönen.

Auf dem Lehrerpodest saß Lucius Malfoy, gleich neben Snape. Beide versuchten sich in gleichgültigen Mienen, aber zumindest bei Lucius konnte man die Aufregung in den Augen erkennen. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick hinauf zu seinem Sohn, der auf der rechten Seite des Feldes schwebte und darauf wartete, dass Mdm Hooch den goldenen Schnatz freiliess. Dracos Augen allerdings – nicht dass das jemand gesehen hätte – glitten immer wieder zu Harry, der etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihm auf seinem Besen schwebte.

Hooch betrat das Spielfeld, sie liess ihre goldenen Habichtaugen über die Spieler gleiten und stellte sich dann neben der Truhe mit den Bällen auf.

"Also Leute", rief sie und schlagartig galt ihr alle Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich will ein faires, sauberes Quidditch sehen." Ihre Augen bohrten sich insbesondere bei Crabbe, Goyle, Fred und George fest, welche verständnislos beziehungsweise im Fall der Zwillinge grinsend zurücksahen.

Sie trat einmal gegen die Truhe und die Klatscher sausten mit begeisterten Zischen heraus und in den Himmel. Der Schnatz raste an ihr vorbei und verschwand im Himmel und Hooch warf den Quaffel hoch.

"Spielt!"

Kommentiert wurde das Spiel von Lee Jordan, neben dem, in weiser Voraussicht, bereits eine streng guckende Minerva McGonagall Aufstellung genommen hatte. Lee liess sich davon nicht weiter beeindrucken.

Draco und Harry waren auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz, währenddessen hatte Blaise vor den drei Ringen der Slytherins Aufstellung genommen. Er beobachtete das Spielgeschehen, während er immer wieder ein Auge auf die beiden Jungen warf.

Das Gespräch mit Poe fiel ihm wieder ein.

"Etwas geschäftliches? Und was genau sollte das sein?"

"Draco und Harry!"

"Und warum sollte mich das was angehen?

Der Rabe legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Blaise genervt an.

"Wegen deiner Wette?"

"Schon gut, schon gut... weißt du was ich mich frage?"

"Was?"

"Warum du Potters Rabe bist und nicht Dumbledores. Du scheinst ständig alles zu wissen..."

Der Rabe gab ein gackerndes Krächzen von sich.

"Also, was genau willst du von mir?"

Blaise grinste in Erinnerung und starrte wieder auf das Spielfeld. Er sah Draco und Harry verbissen um das Feld fliegen, der Schnatz jedoch war nicht in Sicht. Im Moment hatte sich das Spiel auf die Seite der Gryffindors verlagert, wo gerade eine Schlacht um den Quaffel entbrannt war.

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer war komplett auf dieses Geschehen gerichtet, niemand sah zu ihm, Draco oder Harry. Er grinste. Perfekt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, den er unter der Spieleruniform verborgen hatte, hervor und richtete ihn auf das Feld.

"Accio Klatscher", flüsterte er und einer der schweren Bälle raste sofort auf ihn zu. Blaise peilte Draco an, dann den Klatscher und als dieser bei ihm ankam, machte er eine schwungvolle 180-Grad Drehung mit dem Besen und schlug den ankommenden Klatscher mit aller Wucht Richtung Draco.

Die Stimme von Lee Jordan, der sich gerade mit Professor McGonagall stritt, füllte ein weiteres Mal das Stadion.

"Äh, ja, sorry. Also wie gesagt, 80 zu 50 für Gryffindor, die Sucher der beiden Teams umrunden seit einer halben Stunde das Feld auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz, doch der lässt sich nicht blicken. Wie immer weicht Malfoy Harry nicht von der Seite, ganz klar, alleine ist er ja nicht imstande den Schnatz zu finden..."

"Mr Jordan, das reicht ja wohl."

Professor McGonagall versuchte Lee Jordan den Trichter zu entreissen, mit dem er seine Stimme verstärkte, als plötzlich ein lauter und überraschter Aufschrei durch die Menge ging. Sofort schnappte sich Lee den Stimmverstärker und wandte sich wieder dem Spielfeld zu.

"Jetzt hab ich es nicht gesehen, was war los, haben wir gewonn... oh, Draco Malfoy liegt mitten auf dem Spielfeld, scheint, als wäre er ohnmächtig. Was zum Teufel ist gerade passiert?"

. . .

Harry hatte den Klatscher bis zum letzten Augenblick nicht gesehen. Zu sehr war er abgelenkt von dem berauschenden Gefühl des Fliegens, dem Adrenalin welches durch ihn rauschte, als er nach dem goldenen Schnatz Ausschau hielt und dem Kribbeln, welches ihm verriet, das Draco ihn beobachtete. In letzter Sekunde sah er einen goldenen Schatten an sich vorbeifliegen, er drehte sich um, um ihn zu fangen und sah den schwarzen Ball, der ungehindert und von Draco ungesehen auf ihn zurauschte.

Vergessen war der Schnatz. Er riss die Augen auf und hob die Hände vom Besen. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an, als Harry Gesten machte und dann hörte er ihn schreien.

"Pass auf, Draco hinter dir!"

Harry flog so schnell er konnte auf Draco zu, doch es war zu spät. Und dann war alles, wie in Zeitlupe. Draco drehte sich mit seinem Besen in der Luft und der Klatscher traf ihn genau in den Magen. Der Slytherin gab ein Geräusch wie ein ersticktes Luftholen von sich, dann verlor er den Halt, rutschte vom Besen und fiel in die Tiefe.

Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als wäre er es gewesen, der von dem Ball getroffen worden war. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Besen vor und flog, so schnell er es nur vermochte, dem fallenden Körper hinterher. Zehn Meter über dem Boden holte er ihn ein, er griff nach einem Arm und bekam ihn gerade noch so zu fassen, dann zog er den Besen aus dem Sturzflug gerade hoch und schwebte langsam zu Boden, wo er Draco auf die Erde gleiten liess. Das alles war in weniger als zwanzig Sekunden geschehen und die Schreie, die die Zuschauer von sich gaben, drangen jetzt erst an sein Ohr.

Das Nächste was er wusste war, dass er von einer kräftigen Hand von Draco weggezogen wurde. Er landete hart auf dem Boden und starrte auf die blitzenden silbernen Augen von Lucius Malfoy.

"Weg von meinem Sohn, Potter", fauchte er und drehte sich sogleich wieder zu Draco. Seine Hand strich sanft über dessen Gesicht und dann, zögernd und ein wenig zitternd zu seinem Hals, um den Puls zu fühlen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er den kräftigen Schlag spürte.

"Es ist ihm nichts passiert", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme, doch Lucius reagierte nicht darauf. Er hob seinen Sohn, vorsichtig, als wäre er das Kostbarste auf der Welt, in seine Arme und trug ihn in Richtung des Schlosses.

Harry saß noch immer dort, wohin er gefallen war und starrte der immer kleiner werdenden Figur des älteren Malfoy hinterher. Eine Hand ergriff sein Gelenk und zog ihn auf die Beine. Blaise sah ihn prüfend an, dann zog er elegant eine Braue nach oben.

"Der Anfang war gut, aber die Schlußszene habe ich mir etwas romantischer vorgestellt!"

"Was?", war Harrys verwirrte Reaktion.

"Ach Potter", seufzte Blaise, was ganz offensichtlich nicht von einem schlechten Gewissen kam, sondern eher davon, dass niemand seinen Mastermind verstand, "ich schätze, ich hab dir was zu erzählen..."

. . .

Blaise blinzelte um die Ecke.

"Die Luft ist rein", kommandierte er leise, während er sich hockend an die Tür zum Krankenflügel presste und machte eine Reihe seltsamer Bewegungen mit der Hand, erst zwei Finger nach oben, dann die ganze Hand horizontal, dann mit dem Daumen nach oben eine Bewegung zur Tür.

Harry stand in der Mitte des Ganges und sah ihn verwirrt an. Der Slytherin seufzte.

"Siehst du nie fern?", fragte er missmutig, während er aufstand und die Tür aufmachte.

"Zabini – manchmal bist du echt seltsam. In Ordnung. Aber seltsam...", war Harrys Statement und zusammen betraten sie Mdm Pomfreys Allerheiligstes. Draco lag in einem Bett am Fenster und als er hörte wie die Tür aufging, richtete er sich halb auf und sah hinüber.

"Hey Draco, alles klar", nickte Blaise und im nächsten Augenblick erspähte er Poe, der auf dem Fensterbrett saß. "Ah, Partner im Verbrechen, auch schon da?"

"Der Rabe hat bereits gesungen", knurrte Draco und starrte Blaise wütend an. "Läufst du eigentlich noch ganz rund?"

"Ach komm schon Draco. Ich wollte doch nur dein Bestes. Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass ihr...", er grinste und zog die Brauen hoch. "Angesichts dieser neuen und wunderbaren Erfahrung, wirst du mir doch sicherlich verzeihen können!"

"Vergiss es, Zabini!"

"Hab dich nicht so, Draky", säuselte Blaise in Nachahmung einer gewissen Slytherin und liess eines seiner Ladykiller-Lächeln aufblitzen.

Draco starrte ihn an.

" Stimmt, du hast recht. Ich werde dir verzeihen. Ich kann dir sogar ganz genau den Tag sagen."

"Ach ja? Wann?"

"Am 1. Januar des Jahres nachdem die Hölle zugefroren ist!"

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, doch Blaise blieb völlig ruhig und zuckte die Schultern.

"Naja, wenn es nach Ron und seiner Einschätzung eurer Beziehung geht, dann dürfte das gestern gewesen sein", erklärte er nonchalant und glitt katzengleich in einen der Stühle. Er überschlug die Beine und legte die Hände auf die Armlehnen. Dies alles geschah in so eleganter Art, dass es aussah, als säße er auf einem Thron in einer Halle, nicht auf einem Holzstuhl in der Krankenstation.

In diesem Moment betrat Lucius Malfoy, der kurz mit dem Headmaster gesprochen hatte, erneut den Krankenflügel und Harry beeilte sich, sich hinter dem nächstbesten Vorhang zu verstecken.

Lucius liess seine Augen über Blaise gleiten, der ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte und sah dann zu seinem Sohn.

"Wie geht es dir, Draco?"

"Besser, nichts gebrochen, nur mein Magen tut noch weh und die rechte Hand ist verstaucht!"

"Potter", knurrte Lucius, doch Blaise unterbrach ihn mit einem Handwedeln. "Hätte Potter ihn nicht abgefangen, wäre er aufs Spielfeld geknallt und dann wäre mehr als nur die Frisur hin."

Automatisch fuhr Dracos unverletzte Hand durch seine Haare und er starrte Blaise finster an.

"Wie auch imm...", begann Lucius erneut, doch in dem Moment flog die Tür auf und herein kam eine äusserst gutgelaunte Mdm Hooch gestiefelt.

"Wie is' es, Malfoy?", fragte sie mit einem raschen Seitenblick, bevor sich ihre gelben Augen, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, mit einem irritierend hämischen Funkeln auf den anderen Mann hefteten.

"Lucius...", nickte sie.

"Rolanda", grüsste er zurück, während er zu ergründen versuchte, was sie hier machte und wieso sie eine so gute Laune hatte. Sie wartete ein paar Augenblicke, doch als nichts geschah, setzte sie einen falschen, gekränkten Blick auf.

"Lucius", sagte sie mit verletzter Stimme und lediglich die kleinen Gluckser zwischendurch verrieten, dass sie sich königlich amüsierte, "du wirst doch dein Versprechen nicht vergessen haben? All die Jahre habe ich gewartet und nun, wo es endlich soweit ist, tust du, als ob nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen wäre?"

Lucius Augen wurden gross und er starrte sie leicht entsetzt an, während Draco und Blaise äusserst interessiert näher an die beiden heranrückten, soweit Bett und Stuhl dies zuliessen.

"Äh... Rolanda... ich weiss wirklich nicht, wovon du...", doch dann schien Lucius Gehirn die verschiedenen Punkte miteinander zu verbinden und er sah sie, noch entsetzter, an. "Nein, haben sie nicht", stöhnte er, "sag mir sie haben nicht...!"

"Doch", flötete Hooch, "haben sie!"

"Äh, Entschuldigung", meldete sich Draco, "wer hat was und warum ist das schlimm?"

Hooch grinste. "Als Lucius und ich in unserem fünften Hogwartsjahr waren...

. . .

Rückblende

"Euer Sucher ist Dreck, Malfoy, der fängt den Schnatz doch nicht mal, wenn man ihm den direkt an den Kopf werfen würde!"

"Hör ich da einen Funken Neid, Hooch?"

"In deinen Träumen, Blondschopf. Wenn das so weitergeht, gewinnt Hufflepuff noch den Quidditchpokal!"

"Hör genau zu, Süsse: An dem Tag, an dem Hufflepuff den Quidditchpokal gewinnt, trag ich dich eigenhändig einmal um das ganze Schloss!"

. . .

"Eigenhändig ums Schloss?", feixte Blaise, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte.

"Süsse?", würgte Draco.

Hooch kam hüftenschwingend auf Lucius zu. "Ich hoffe du hast gut gefrühstückt, Blondschopf", grinste sie, "denn die Kraft wirst du brauchen!"

"Das war in unserem fünften Jahr, Rolanda. Du willst doch nicht wirklich...?"

"Versprochen ist versprochen, Lucius, willst du etwa dein Wort brechen?"

Lucius verzog sein Gesicht und murmelte etwas von Tod und Verdammnis, was Hooch ein Grinsen entlockte. Dann hielt er ihr den Arm hin, sie hakte sich ein und gemeinsam verliessen sie den Krankenflügel.

Zurück blieben ein ratlos dreinblickender Draco, ein Pläne schmiedender Blaise und ein hoffnungslos verwirrter Harry, der gerade hinter dem Vorhang hervorkam, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte.

"Das ich..."

"...sowas mal..."

"...erleben würde!"

Plötzlich schoss Dracos Kopf hoch, als er sich an etwas anderes erinnerte.

"HUFFLEPUFF HAT DEN QUIDDITCHPOKAL GEWONNEN?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern, ihm wäre es zwar auch lieber gewesen, wenn Gryffindor gewonnen hätte, aber so mussten sie wenigstens ihre kleine eigene Wette nicht einlösen. Dummerweise hatte er das nicht nur gedacht, sondern auch laut gesagt. Sofort war ein gewisser Slytherin Feuer und Flamme.

"Wie lautete denn eure Wette?", fragte Blaise und die beiden erklärten, was sie besprochen hatte, wobei sie allerdings die Wetteinsätze wegliessen, was aber nichts zu helfen schien, denn Blaise sah aus, als wären Weihnachten und Ostern aufeinandergefallen und wieder hatte Draco diesen furchtbaren Verdacht, der mit Blaise und Okklumentik zusammenhing.

"Verstehe euer Problem nicht", grinste der dunkelhaarige Slytherin und als die zwei ihn ratlos ansahen, erklärte er: "Eure Wette beinhaltete: "Wenn Slytherin verliert..." und "Wenn Gryffindor verliert...", nicht wahr? Nun ja, so wie es aussieht, wurden diese Bedingungen erfüllt, denn Gryffindor und Slytherin HABEN verloren! Das heisst, beide von euch müssen ihre Einsätze erfüllen!"

Draco und Harry wurden totenbleich und antworteten wie aus einem Mund.

"Niemals!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Und Ende des Chaps...

Ich war geschüttelt und gerührt, als ich die vielen reviews zum letzten Chap gesehen habe. Mein Aufruf ist also nicht ungehört geblieben! ICH LIEBE EUCH!!! DANKE!!!

Aber auch weiterhin gilt, Kritik, Lob und Fragen sind immer gern gesehen und die, die noch nie gereviewt haben, sind auch weiterhin freundlich gebeten, das doch einmal zu tun!

Ansonsten hoffe ich, das Chap hat euch gefallen und ich wünsche euch eine schöne Zeit, bis wir uns wiederlesen!

Ganz liebe Grüsse an alle!

viv


	19. Epilog

So, da bin ich. Und mit im Gepäck habe ich ENDLICH, das letzte Kapitel von "Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung". Was lange währt blablabla...

Ich bin mir über dieses Ende noch nicht ganz sicher und behalte mir vor, es möglicherweise irgendwann umzuschreiben. Das nur als Anmerkung...

Reviewantworten:

Megchen: Sorry, das hat nun doch länger gedauert. Aber ich hoffe, es lohnt sich. Ganz liebe Grüsse an dich!

Soror Lucis: Schön, dass es dich so mitgenommen hat. Das hört man gern. Nun, dann auf zum letzten Teil. Drück dich!

Lunatic Star: Bin deinem Rat gefolgt und habe mir Zeit gelassen. Teheee. Naja, aber jetzt ist es wenigstens soweit. Ich wünsch dir viel Spass bei den Wetteinsätzen. Wie sieht es denn mit deiner Geschichte aus? Alles Liebe!

Mrs. Galadriel: Die Wetteinsätze kommen jetzt. Hoffe, sie gefallen dir. Aber du bist ja mit meiner sadistischen Ader vertraut und der Tatsache, dass ich alles anders mache, als die Leute es erwarten. Wie war es denn in Ungarn? Knuddel dich!

Queen of Nightfever: Schönen Urlaub gehabt? Was meinst du mit "aua" bei der Prostata? Das ist der anale Lustpunkt des Mannes und ohne den hätten Draco und Harry wesentlich weniger Spass gehabt! Viel Spass beim letzten Teil. Liebe Grüsse!

Deedochan: Schön, dass ich so viele positive Reaktionen auf Lucius bekommen habe. Er mag ja ein böser Deatheater sein, aber ich stelle ihn mir trotzdem als humorvollen und guten Vater vor. Viel Spass! Gruss, viv.

Tinkita: Klar kommen die Wetteinsätze. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir, auch wenn die meisten wohl etwas anderes erwartet hatten! Alles Liebe!

Fee der Nacht: Naja, alle Abweichungen zum Original fallen bei mir unter "weil der Autor es so wollte". Also, auf zum Ende! Viv

Black Nightleaf: Tja, Hufflepuff hat den Pokal und die Welt steht noch. Zeichen und Wunder, was? Viel Spas bei den Wetteinsätzen! Gruss, viv

Maia May: Meine Cliffs sind immer gemein, das weißt du doch inzwischen. Tehee. Na, dann viel Spass jetzt. Sei gedrückt!

Blub: Ah, eine der Lieblingsreviewerinnen meiner Vengari. Ich hab ja gewartet, dass du hier auftauchst, während die Welt im Chaos versinkt, aber irgendwie ist nichts passiert. Tja... schade so an sich! Hehehe. Aber jetzt löst sich ja alle sauf. Viel Spass dabei! Viv

Dark-live: Ich fühle mich gespeichert und geehrt. Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und hoffe, dass es so weitergeht. Viel Spass! Knuddel dich!

Arwen Urodumiel: Na, da bin ich ja erleichtert, dass es nicht wie ein billiger Porno war... das hätte mich auch ziemlich überrascht... die Wetteinsätze hab ich nicht vergessen, die kommen heute. Viel Spass dabei! Viv

JaninaQ: Danke, danke, deine review war wirklich süss. Hat dir die Purebloods-Geschichte gefallen? Viel Spass beim letzten Chap heute! Viv

Kleene: Ach ja... alle wollen sie Poe... vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal bei ebay reinsetzen? Tehee... klar werden die Wtten aufgelöst. Viel Spass! Und ein Küsschen zurück!

DreamerNo.1: Die Dirty Dancing Musik? Das ja n Ding... okay, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich würde ich das ja nicht verraten, aber dir sag ichs. Wenn ich schreibe, dann höre ich immer Suicide Commando. Jah, darauf würde nun echt keiner kommen, was? Ist ja auch nun wirklich das absolute Gegenteil von Romantikmusik. Aber ich mags nunmal hart... ohoh, das hört sich jetzt irgendwie zweideutig an... Hehehe. Lucius ist auch nicht mehr sauer auf dich. Der hat heute andere Probleme. Viel Spass dabei! Ganz doll drück!

Sommerstrolch: Schwarze Magie schlägt bei Schwarzmagiern nicht an! Teheee! Who is the blackest magic? It's me! EVER!!! Sorry, das musste raus. Viel Spass beim letzten Teil! Viv

Unbreakabel: Na, dann schnall dich heute lieber am Stuhl an. Ich hoffe zumindest, dass es nötig wird. Ich wünsch dir ganz viel Spass dabei! Viv

Adelaide: Jaha... ich bin ein böser Slytherin und es war absolute Absicht und es tut mir GAR NICHT leid! Hehehe. Danke für das liebe Lob, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut. Alles Liebe!

Enlothiel: Ja, das werde ich. Die neue Story ist auch bereits in Arbeit und wird in absehbarer Zeit rauskommen. Ich hoffe, du hast viel Spass beim Schluss! Viv

Devilsnight: Na, endlich hat all die Spannung ein Ende. Heute erfährst du die Wetteinsätze. Mal gucken, wie sie dir gefallen! Alles Liebe!

DarkLuzie: Also, was Bob angeht, das musst du selbst entscheiden. Von mir aus kannst du ihn gern mal knuddeln, aber dran denken: nicht in die Augen sehen und immer schön den Zähnen ausweichen. Die Wetteinsätze kommen heute und es gibt auch eine Extraportion Lucius. Viel Spass dabei! Drück dich!

Schmuddelwetter2004: Mann, dass dir die Story so gefällt, dass du mich sogar nominierst, ist ja mal ein Ding! Das ist wirklich lieb. Es hat sich zwar noch niemand von der Seite gemeldet, aber das kann ja noch werden. Auf jeden Fall einen lieben Dank dafür und viel Spass beim Chap! Viv

Hermionemalfoy (aka Zaubergnomi aka mein PKB): Na Süsse, alles klar bei dir? Was heisst hier, Draco und Harry haben sich doof angestellt? Willst du mir IRGENDWAS SAGEN, HE? Hehehe... Und da haben wir wieder das Poe-Problem. Ich sag ja, ich wird ihn bei ebay reinsetzen und dann könnt ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagen... Grüsse an Ven wurden weitergegeben. Und natürlich ist Blaise ein Junhge. Ich hab es so beschlossen, also konnte Mrs. Rowling da nicht mehr viel machen! Hehehe. Viel Spass, knuddel und wir sehen uns auf du-weißt-schon-wo!

Kylyen: Aber klar kommt hier noch was und ja, auch die Einsätze werden verraten. Viel Spass dabei und sei gedrückt!

Kaktus: Hier das update und natürlich auch die Einsätze. Leider ist es das letzte Chap (oder? hehe) und ich mag Fanatiker! Knuddel dich!

Mithrash: Danke für deine Kommis, aber warum hast du denn plötzlich abgebrochen? Wir hatten es doch grad so kuschelig! Grins... Hoffe du hast Spass beim Schluss! Viv

Gil a Galad: Na ihr? Blaise-Liebhaber isnd immer wieder willkommen und du kannst es so oft sagen, wie du willst! Grins... Und natürlich verrat ich heute auch die Einsätze! Viel Spass dabei und seid geknuddelt!

Akuma no Amy: Kommt das mit Ron so deutlich heraus? Hmmm... naja, er ist leider nicht so mein Fall, aber dafür gibt es ja Blaise, der holt hoffentlich alles wieder raus. Viel Spass beim letzten Teil! Viv

Maxine01: Blaise-Patent ist in Arbeit. Hat aber nicht so viel gebracht, wenn ich mir einige der neuren FF's ansehe... naja... Schön, wenn ich dir einen amüsanten Nachmittag bereiten konnte. Ich hoffe, der Rest trägt auch zu Heiterkeit bei! Enjoy!

Bele: Mich ins nächte Jahr hexen? Eigentlich keine schlechte Die... dann hätte ich meine Zwischenprüfung wenigstens hinter mir! ggg Tut mir ja leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber eine writers block kann man halt nur schwer brechen. Hoffe, du hast Spass beim Rest! Viv

DieSturm: Wetten du kannst dir die Reaktion von Lucius nicht vorstellen? –ggg- -muahahahahaha- -evil gacker- Schön mal jemanden dabei zu haben der E.A.P. auch mag. Ich hatte mit Poe's Namen schon so einen Zaunpfahl geschwungen... Naja, viel Spass! Viv

Alichino: Wow, wo soll ich da anfangen? Also, ich LIEBE lange reviews, es gibt fast nichts, was ich mehr liebe, ausser natürlich VIELE LANGE reviews. Tehee. Liebeserklärung... hm... das gehört so zu den vielen und unschönen Klischeefallen in diesem Bereich, von denen ich versuche sie zu umgehen oder originell neu zu schrieben. Du wirst sehen, was ich meine. Das mit der Ron/Blaise-Sidestory ist so eine Sache. Ich mag es zwar Blaise darzustellen, da er eine Mischung aus mir und Vengari ist, aber dafür kann ich Ron nicht wirklich leiden. Du siehst das Problem? Das mit Poe hast du ganz richtig verstanden und dein Kommi zu der Lemon-Szene hat mich sehr gefreut. Den Kritikpunkt des updatens nehme ich reumütig zur Lenntnis, aber leider hatte ich eine writers block und da ging erstmal nichts mehr. Ich denke, sobald die kühlere Jahreszeit wieder einbricht, werde ich wieder sehr viel vor dem PC sitzen und schreiben, dann dauert es mit den updates nicht mehr so lange. Natürlich wird das eine andere Geschichte sein, da hier und heute diese FF endet, aber die neue ist auch bereits in Arbeit und wird eine Mischung aus slash und het (hetero) sein. Aber die Infos dazu gibt es am Ende dieses Chaps, wenn es dich interessiert. Ich danke dir für deine wunderschöne review und wüsche dir viel Spass beim letzten Teil! Viv

Vengari: Ven, my love, I just want to thank you for the hours and hours of talking and laughing, the sharing of ideas and your precious help to put my confuse ideas in a running order which worked, as you can see. I'm looking forward to the next time we meet (in the metaleck of course, drinking into oblivion and screaming blue murder). I love u!

Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung

Epilog

Langsam, mühevoll seinen gewohnten aristokratischen Gang beibehaltend, schleppte sich Lucius durch die Kerkerkorridore. Nachdem er sich mehrmals umgesehen und versichert hatte, dass er allein war, stützte er eine Hand gegen seinen protestierenden Rücken.

Ich werde alt, dachte er leidend, dann richtete er sich auf_. Unsinn, Malfoys werden nicht alt, wir werden besser!_ Sein Rücken unterbrach diesen inneren Dialog, in dem er laut knackte und Lucius liess betrübt den Kopf sinken_. Ich werde alt. _Er schniefte, ob der Ungerechtigkeit der Welt im Allgemeinen und der Zeit im Besonderen und endlich am Ziel angekommen, liess er seine Fingerknöchel gegen das dunkle Holz einer Tür pochen.

Leises Geraschel und ein lauter Fluch antworteten ihm, bevor die Tür sich öffnete und das ungnädige Gesicht von Severus Snape dahinter erschien.

"Lucius."

Lucius war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Art in der Snape seinen Namen aussprach nun eine reine Feststellung war, oder eine Beleidigung. Der düstere Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue (hrrrrgrrrk -kurzzeitiges Koma der Autorin-) und starrte seinen Besucher an.

Lucius, in keinster Weise beeindruckt oder erschrocken, machte eine Geste der Verzweiflung.

"Willst du mich nicht reinlassen?"

"Wenn du es als Frage formulierst und mir damit die Chance einer Wahl gibst, dann NEIN."

"Komm schon, Sev, alter Freund, Sauf- und Kampfbruder, ehemaliger Mit-Todesser, in Namen unserer glorreichen..."

"Beende es hier und du kannst reinkommen."

"Deal!"

Den aufmerksamen Augen Snapes entging nicht der leicht vornübergebeugte, schmerzverkündende Gang Malfoys und automatisch ging er in seinem Kopf die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch, die einen Zauberer von Malfoys Macht in die Knie gezwungen haben mochten. Keine davon war besonders beruhigend. Ein Duell, eine starke schwarzmagische Kreatur, ein gefährlicher Zauber...

"Rolanda hat mich gezwungen sie zu tragen..."

Whoops, das war unerwartet...

"Bitte?"

"Rolanda. Du weißt schon, gross, attraktiv, weissblondes Haar, gelbe Augen, eine Furie im Quidditch... und auch sonst..."

Eine Sekunde lang grinsten sich beide Männer wissend an, bevor Snape sich seiner Reputation entsann und sein gewohnt grimmiges Gesicht aufsetzte.

"Und wieso hast du sie getragen?"

"Ach, das war so eine Wette..."

Snape widerstand nur knapp dem Verlangen die Augen zu verdrehen.

"Lucius, wir kennen uns jetzt seit 25 Jahren", beide Männer seufzten leidend bei der Jahreszahl, "und seit unserem ersten Jahr habe ich versucht dich von diesem suizidialen Verhalten des Wettens abzubringen. Jedesmal geschieht irgendetwas und jedesmal kommst du zu mir gekrochen, damit ich es wieder ausbügle. Doch lernst du daraus? Nein. Was schlussfolgern wir also?"

Severus blickte streng auf Lucius hinab, der sich mittlerweile in einen der dunklen Ledersessel hatte sinken lassen und den Tränkemeister nun aus gelangweilten Augen ansah, während er die Schultern in einer eleganten Bewegung langsam nach oben zog.

"Das es dir ganz recht geschieht, wenn dir der Rücken jetzt auf halb acht hängt!"

Lucius, der diesen Vortrag aus unzähligen anderen Malen kannte, verlegte sich darauf, die Show abzuziehen, die ihn in vielen Situationen den Hals gerettet hatte. Er nannte die Vorstellung gerne "gebrochener Engel".

Er liess seine Schultern etwas nach unten sinken, die Haare leicht nach vorn fallen, damit sie im Feuerschein leuchteten, weitete die Augen und verwandelte sich ganz und gar in das Abbild eines wunderschönen, aber unendlich leidenden, ätherischen Wesens, welches nun wirklich beim besten Willen keiner Pixie etwas zuleide tun könnte und welches beschützt, gehegt und gepflegt werden musste. Dann legte er einen Hauch Verzweiflung in seine Stimme.

"Severus..."

Snape glitt in den zweiten Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Keine Chance."

Der leidende Engel verwandelte sich in einen stinkigen Dämon.

"Komm schon, sei ein Freund und hilf einem Kranken. Hab ich nicht Anrecht auf einen letzten Wunsch?"

"Den haben nur Sterbende." Severus beugte sich mit einem bösartigen Lächeln nach vor und fragte hoffnungsvoll. "Oder stirbst du etwa? Irgendwelche Krämpfe? Taubheitsgefühle in den Beinen? Innere Blutungen vielleicht sogar?"

"Du bist wirklich der mieseste Bastard, den die Welt je gesehen hat!"

"Danke."

"Gibst du mir jetzt was gegen die Schmerzen?"

"Was schwebt dir denn vor?"

Lucius entfachte ein 1000-Watt-Lächeln.

"Glen Odgens Feuerwhiskey?"

"Ahnte ichs doch..."

---------

****

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits über Hogwarts und fast alle Menschen im Schloss schliefen noch friedlich. Bis auf fünf. Naja, viereinhalb.

"ICH WILL NICHT!!!"

Schadenfrohes Lachen antwortete auf Harrys lautstarke Äusserung. Seamus und Dean rutschten langsam aber sicher vom Bett in Richtung Boden, während Ron mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht dahockte, den sich niemand so recht erklären konnte oder wollte. Neville wachte immer mal wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht auf, um einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen und sofort wieder in die gesegnete Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.

Harry hatte – notgedrungen – seine Gryffindorkameraden in seine miserable Situation eingeweiht, auf Verständnis und Hilfe hoffend. Gryffindors waren ja bekanntlich berühmt für ihren Mut, ihre Loyalität, ihre Hilfsbereitschaft und dafür, Notleidende zu unterstützen.

Nichts hätte in diesem Fall entfernter von der Wahrheit liegen können.

Der-Junge-der-lebte-um-verspottet-zu-werden stand mit hochrotem Gesicht in der Mitte des Raumes, vor einem Spiegel, der ebenso gross war wie er und starrte auf sein Gegenbild.

Ich hasse euch alle und besonders hasse ich dich, Draco. Ich hasse dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!

---------

****

Blaise und Draco betraten die Grosse Halle, umgeben von einer so selbstgefälligen Aura, dass es selbst den Slytherins hätte schlecht werden können, wären sie nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihre beiden Idole ausgiebig zu bewundern.

Die Tatsache, dass die beiden ihr eigenes Geschlecht bevorzugten, war den scharfen Augen der weiblichen Slytherins nicht verborgen geblieben und hätte durchaus Anlass zur Gereiztheit geben können, doch das vor kurzem aus unbekannter Quelle aufgekommene Gerücht (Blaise vertrat die Ansicht, dass man beim Lügen immer möglichst nah an der Wahrheit bleiben sollte), die beiden hätten etwas _miteinander_, liess die Mädchen Reihe um Reihe nacheinander verzückt aufseufzen und hatte schon für so manchen spannungsgeladenen Traum gesorgt.

Die männlichen Slytherins, zwar gesegnet mit List und Scharfsinn, aber in dieser Angelegenheit ebenso mit Blindheit, nickten den beiden respektvoll entgegen, während sie sich insgeheim entweder das Aussehen oder den Einfluss eines der Beiden wünschten.

Rasch wurden die Plätze der zwei freigemacht, was Draco nicht weiter beachtete, da dies für ihn selbstverständlich war, während Blaise wie immer schwieg und beobachtete und sie setzten sich mit einem königlichen Flair hin.

Als nächstes kam ein verwirrter, um sich schauender Colin Creevy in die Halle, bewaffnet mit seinem Fotoapparat und starrte wild umher. Das Gerät hatte er aufgrund eines anonymen Hinweises mitgebracht, der ihm einen aufsehenerregenden Morgen versprochen hatte (wäre Blaise nicht ohnehin davon überzeugt, so würde er sich spätestens jetzt ein Genie nennen).

Eigentlich hätte es ein Frühstück wie jedes andere werden können, doch die Aufregung, die von Draco ausging, griff nach und nach auch auf die Slytherins und von dort auf die anderen Tische über, so dass sich schon bald alle, ohne zu wissen warum, anschauten und warteten. Selbst jene, die ihr Essen bereits beendet hatten, blieben auf ihren Plätzen. Auch den Lehrern fiel das auf und so war bald die gesamte Halle von einer brütenden Spannung überlagert, die nicht einmal von Dumbledores Versuch seinen gestrigen Rekord im Porridgeburg bauen zu übertreffen, gelindert werden konnte.

Der einzige, der wirkte als ginge ihm die ganze Aufregung an seinem wohlproportionierten Hintern vorbei, war natürlich Blaise, der zwar auch interessiert an der Auflösung von Harrys Wetteinsatz war, aber dennoch die Meinung hatte, dass das Zeigen von Interesse einfach nicht zu seinem _Stil_ passte, genauso wie er dachte, dass man Armani nicht mit Gucci mischte oder das der Tag an dem nicht alles nach seinen Plänen verlief unweigerlich das Ende der bekannten Welt nach sich zog.

Als die Spannung langsam das Maß der Erträglichen zu überschreiten begann und selbst Dumbledore bemerkt hatte, dass ausserhalb seiner eigenen kleinen Welt heute irgendetwas anders war als sonst und aufblickte, hörte man Schritte in der Vorhalle, die sich vorsichtig auf die Halle zu bewegten. Jedem im Raum war sofort klar, dass es das sein musste, worum es hier ging und alle wandten ihre Augen auf die Tür.

Die Pforte schwang auf und Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-sterben-wollte, betrat, in einer schwarzen Hose, einem tiefgrünen T-Shirt und einem unglaublich mißvergnügtem Gesicht, den Saal.

Zuerst geschah nichts.

Es ist ja oft so, das die auffälligsten Dinge im ersten Moment übersehen werden und so wollten sich viele bereits abwenden, als ihnen doch etwas auffiel.

Draco grinste breit und zufrieden, während Blaise sich dazu herabliess, seine Maske der Teilnahmslosigkeit eine Sekunde zugunsten weit aufgerissener Augen fallen zu lassen.

Auf Harrys Shirt stand mit grossen, schimmernden Buchstaben geschrieben:

**Slytherins sind Sexgötter!!!**

**Lasst uns beten!!!**

----------

Stöhnen hallte durch die finsteren Räume, das Feuer im Kamin längst erloschen, die Kerzen bis auf den Stumpf heruntergebrannt. Eine Mann saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an einen schwarzen Ledersessel gelehnt und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Ein weiterer Mann lag auf dem Rücken auf dem Steinflur und regte sich nicht.

Ein weiteres, langgezogenes Stöhnen erscholl. Dann, man sollte es nicht glauben, kam Sprache ins Spiel.

"Lucius?"

"Hmhmm?"

"Warum müssen all _deine_ Fehler darin enden, dass _ich_ mit einem mörderischen Kater aufwache?"

"Weil du ein hoffnungsloser Alkoholiker bist?"

"Für den Sarkasmus bin ich zuständig."

"Jawohl, hochwohlgeborene Oberfledermaus!" Lucius salutierte schwächlich, was am Boden liegend recht eigenartig aussah.

"Fall tot um."

"Zur Hälfte erledigt!"

Schweigen nahm den Platz des eher halbherzigen Schlagabtausches ein.

---------------

****

Die Schülerschaft schwankte hörbar zwischen schon schmerzhaften Lachanfällen und geschocktem Schweigen. Die Slytherins gröhlten so stark, dass sie teilweise von den Bänken gerutscht waren und unter dem Tisch weiterlachten, wo sie sich, gekrümmt und sich den Bauch haltend, am Boden wanden.

Bei den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws waren die Reaktionen ähnlich, wenn auch nicht so extrem ausgeprägt, wie bei den Slytherins, doch auch hier brachen nicht wenige vor Lachen in Tränen aus.

Die Gryffindors starrten in abgrundtiefem Schock auf ihren Helden, ihr Idol, welcher sich, ihrer Meinung nach, mit einem Messer herangeschlichen und sie feige in den Rücken erdolcht hatte. Hermines Augen glichen auf imposante Weise denen einer Eule. Lediglich die bereits eingeweihten vier- Seamus, Ron, Dean und ein totenbleicher Neville – sahen nicht überrascht aus, wobei Neville wieder nah der Ohnmacht schwebte, während Dean und Seamus unzweifelbar am Feiern waren – versteckt versteht sich. Ron biss sich auf die Unterlippe und es war nicht ganz eindeutig, was er dachte.

Über dem hallenden Gelächter thronten die Lehrer. Minerva McGonagall war eindeutig _not amused_, Flitwick und Hagrid sahen ein wenig betreten drein. Dumbledore wirkte, als hätte er alles kommen sehen (was nicht so war, aber er hatte eine Reputation zu bewahren), Sinistra und Hooch gaben catcalls von sich (was die wenigen Schüler, die das mitbekamen äusserst verwirrte) und Filch und Mrs. Norris am anderen Ende der Halle sahen so aus, als ob sie ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielten, sich langanhaltend und schmerzhaft zu übergeben.

Nach ein paar Minuten des absoluten Höllenchaos, erhob sich Blaise von seinem Platz und begann wohlwollend zu applaudieren. Unter dem Tisch stiess er Draco an und dieser stand auf und ging langsamen, gesetzten Schrittes auf Harry zu, der wie ein begossener (und wütender) Pudel noch immer dort stand, wo er in die Halle getreten war.

Schweigen breitete sich aus und alle Blicke wandten sich neugierig den beiden vermeintlichen Todfeinden zu. Offensichtlich in Erwartung eines Kampfes auf Leben und Tod oder doch zumindest deftiger Beleidigungen.

Statt dessen schnappte Draco Harrys Arm, zog ihn zu sich heran und vor den fassungslosen Augen Hogwarts, küsste Draco Malfoy, Prinz von Slytherin und angeblicher Todesser in Ausbildung, Harry Potter, den-Junge-der-lebte und grosse Hoffnung der Seite des Lichts.

Trotz gegenteiliger Erwartung ging die Welt nicht unter.

-------------

****

Als Severus das nächste Mal aufwachte, dachte er die rauschenden und knisternden Geräusche würden seinem malträtierten Kopf entstammen. Zur Hälfte hatte er auch Recht damit, doch als er die Augen öffnete, erkannte er, das die restliche Geräuschkulisse aus seinem Vorratsraum stammte, aus dem er ein schwaches Leuten kommen sah.

Ächzend und immer darauf bedacht, seinem Kopf so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, nicht zuletzt damit der verdammte Raum endlich aufhörte sich zu drehen, stand er auf und schlich zu der Kammer hinüber. Er sah Lucius, der auf einem Stuhl stand und sich durch die oberen Reihen wühlte.

"Irgendwas von Interesse gefunden?"

Lucius wäre vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl gekippt, hielt sich aber grade noch an einem der Regale fest. Dann kam ein triumphierender Ton aus seiner Kehle.

"Jetzt schon!"

Er schwenkte eine schmale Phiole vor sich hin und her, in der sich eine bläulich schimmernde Flüssigkeit befand.

"Wenn du eine Hang-over-potion gesucht hast, hättest du mich nur fragen brauchen."

Lucius zog eine Grimasse.

"Jaja, schon klar, aber du hättest mir nur dieses Zeug für die Schüler gegeben und das schmeckt grauenhaft und hilft nur langsam. Da bevorzuge ich das Richtige. Ich muss nämlich gleich zurück ins Manor, sonst reisst mir Narzissa den Kopf ab. Ich bin sowieso schon so gut wie tot, weil ich die ganze Nacht weg war."

"Du stehst so unter dem Pantoffel, hab ich dir das schonmal gesagt?"

"Neidisch?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

"Total. Wenn du schon da oben rumhängst, dann gib mir auch eine Flasche runter."

Lucius händigte ihm eine weitere Phiole aus und nachdem sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer gegangen waren, prosteten sie sich grinsend zu und tranken die Flüssigkeit aus. Sofort verschwanden Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit und Nebel aus ihren Körpern und sie seufzten erleichtert auf.

Augenblicklich begann Lucius an seinem Klamotten herumzufummeln, damit sie weniger so aussahen, als ob er die letzte Nacht auf dem Boden verbracht hatte. Mit recht wenig Erfolg, sollte man hinzufügen. Dann griff er sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver, nickte Severus noch einmal zu und verschwand mit einem lauten "Malfoy Manor" im Kamin.

"So unter dem Pantoffel", murmelte Severus erneut und verschwand in Richtung des Badezimmers.

----------------

****

"War es das, was du wolltest?", zischte Harry Draco zu, als sie – Dracos Arm noch immer um Harry geschlungen – all den überraschten Leuten standen. "Denn wenn du bezweckt hast, dass wir auf Monate das Hauptthema sind, dann Glückwunsch, das hast du geschafft."

Draco grinste nur. Langsam gesellten sich Blaise und dann leicht widerstrebend auch Hermine und Ron zu ihnen. Blaise sah hochzufrieden aus. Er strahlte Ron an und raunte: "Na, wollen wir das Ganze gebührend abschliessen und auch vor der versammelten Schule knutschen?"

Ron lief puterrot an, während Hermines Gesichtszüge endgültig entgleisten. Sie legte den Kopf schief und starrte die vier an, als ob sie in deren Geister blicken würde. Dann trat sie erst Harry und dann Ron vors Schienbein.

"Idioten!"

Die beiden grinsten belämmert, während Blaise und Draco verwirrte Blicke austauschten.

"Das war alles?", fragte Draco enttäuscht. "Ein Tritt, eine Beleidigung und alles ist wieder gut?"

Hermine maß ihn von Kopf bis Fuss mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"So was nennt man Freundschaft, Frettchengesicht."

"Hey", piepte Harry auf, "sei nett zu meinem..."

Vier Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu.

"Jaaahhh?"

"...Feind?", schloss er kleinlaut.

"Netter Versuch, _Liebling_!", feixte Draco. Dann fiel den Fünf etwas auf. Sie drehten sich um und blickten in die sprachlosen Gesichter von etwas über 200 Leuten.

---------------

****

Als Lucius Malfoy in seinem Arbeitszimmer ankam, erwartete ihn dort eine braungescheckte Hogwartseule, die ihn ungeduldig ansah und dann das Bein mit einem Brief entgegenstreckte. Er nahm ihn entgegen, zog seine Hand nur knapp vor dem scharfen Schnabel der genervten Eule zurück, widerstand dem Drang das hochmütige Vieh aus dem Fenster zu kicken und öffnete das Blatt Pergament.

Hi Dad,

ich habe mir unsere kleine Unterhaltung nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und denke, es ist dein Recht meinen Freund kennen zu lernen. Wir kommen heute abend gegen 8 per Flohnetzwerk und bleiben für den Rest vom Wochenende.

Draco

****

---------------

"Ich kann das nicht", quengelte Draco und warf sich in einen der Sessel in seinem Zimmer. Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Tür wirklich zu und er sicher vor den Blicken der Slytherins war.

Blaise hatte Ron auf dem Weg von der Grossen Halle weggezerrt, mit den Worten es sei Zeit, dass Ron seine Wettschulden "abarbeite". Die beiden hatten auf genauere Details verzichtet.

"Hör auf rumzuheulen. Ich hab meinen Teil der Wette geleistet und mich vor der GANZEN VERDAMMTEN SCHULE ZUM ARSCH GEMACHT! Jetzt bist du dran!"

"Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du das unbedingt willst? Ich meine, du HASST ihn. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er dir gegenüber das Gleiche hoch zehn empfindet. Warum also?"

Harry sah ihn trotzig an.

"Weil ich will, dass du _leidest_."

-------------------

****

Punkt acht Uhr standen Harry und Draco vor dem Kamin im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Die Slytherins hatten sich um sie geschart, als ob sie einen letzten Blick auf die Beiden werfen wollten, bevor diese dem Tod gegenübertraten. Draco hatte all seine Hochmütigkeit, seine Arroganz und Bosheit zusammengekratzt und strahlte förmlich vor Märtyrertum. Er würde das durchziehen und er würde gut dabei sein. Ende der Story.

Pansy hob eine Hand.

"War schön euch kennengelernt zu haben", sie sah Harry an, "zum Teil."

"Dito", giftete der zurück.

Draco nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und zerrte Harry mit sich in die grünen Flammen. Das letzte was die Slytherin sahen, waren ein Paar dunkelgrüner, glühende Augen und ein Paar eisgraue, funkelnde.

"Malfoy Manor!"

----------------

****

Sie kamen in einer grossen Vorhalle aus Marmor an. Gewaltige Fenster, verdeckt von dicken, dunkelgrünen Vorhängen, erstreckten sich bis zur Decke, die hoch über ihnen lag. Sie klopften sich den Staub von den Sachen und Harry bemerkte plötzlich, was für eine unglaublich dämliche Idee das Ganze von ihm gewesen war.

Hier stand er, mitten in Malfoy Manor, ohne jeden Schutz und würde gleich Lucius Malfoy gegenübertreten, dem Mann, der ihn liebend gern tot sehen würde. Wie bescheuert musste er eigentlich sein, um das hier zu machen? Er war schon fast wieder soweit, in den Kamin zurückzusteigen, als er Dracos Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

"Kein Weg zurück", flüsterte er. "Das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert nur rein, raus kommst du nur mit dem Passwort meines Vaters."

Harrys Magen drehte sich schmerzvoll um.

Sie gingen auf eine grosse Flügeltür zu, die wohl in den Wohnraum der Malfoys führte. Die Türen schwangen auf, als sie sich näherten und dann war es soweit. Zwei hochgewachsenen Gestalten drehte sich zu ihnen um. Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy.

Draco legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und sagte nonchalant: "Hallo. So, Dad, das ist also mein Freund!"

"Das ist Potter." Lucius klang nicht, als ob er verstehen würde, was gerade vor sich ging.

"Ja, ist er."

Lucius starrte seinen Sohn an, als ob diesem grade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre, dann seine Frau. Narcissa hob eine Braue und zuckte die Schultern.

Harry war sich sicher, dass das nächste was er sehen würde, ein Zauberstab und die Worte "Avada Kedavra" sein würden.

Statt dessen warf Lucius die Arme in die Luft.

"Na wunderbar. Wunderbar! Das ist doch einfach klasse! Da macht man und tut man, vertritt seine Überzeugungen, arbeitet sich den Rücken krumm und dann? Was ist der Dank? Da kommt der eigene Sohn und macht einem einen fetten Strich durch die Rechnung." Er begann durch den Raum zu stampfen und imitierte dabei Dracos Stimme. "Oh Da-ad, Da-aaad! Ich weiss das du für Voldemort arbeitest und das du Harry hasst, aber sieh doch mal wie niedlich er guckt! Darf ich ihn behalten? Bla bla bla!"

Narcissa biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte ernst zu gucken, aber man sah, das sie ihre Schwierigkeiten damit hatte. Draco grinste Harry an, der leicht entsetzt das Ganze betrachtete.

"Ist er jetzt durchgedreht?", fragte Harry leise.

Draco schnaufte amüsiert. "Nein", flüsterte er zurück, "das ist seine Art damit fertig zu werden. Er wird jetzt eine Weile stinkig und eingeschnappt sein. Ist eigentlich ganz lustig, wenn man es schon kennt. Hättest mal sehen sollen was hier los war, als Mum ihm verboten hat zu den Todessertreffen zu gehen."

Harry sah ihn mit Augen an die grösser waren als Untertassen. "Sie hat _was_?"

"Ja, sie hat ihn vorgeworfen, dass sie sich dort sowieso immer nur besaufen würden und hat ihn vor die Wahl gestellt. Entweder er bleibt zu Hause oder er kann auf der Couch schlafen. Hat genau 2 Wochen gedauert, dann kam er angekrochen."

"Aber hat Voldemort ihn nicht bestraft, weil er nicht mehr auftaucht?"

"Theoretisch schon, aber glaub mir – niemand legt sich mit Mum an, wenn sie sauer ist!"

"Ich muss das nicht verstehen, oder?"

Draco grinste nur.

Harry schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Und vor dem hatte ich mal Angst", murmelte er beschämt.

Unterdessen war Lucius weit, weit davon entfernt, von seinem Wutanfall wieder runterzukommen. Wenn man es ganz genau betrachtete, dann war er gerade dabei sich so richtig schön in Rage zu schimpfen.

Narcissa schien sich weniger mit der Tatsache zu belasten, dass ihr Sohn sich mit dem Erzfeind des Anführers der seltsamen Gruppe traf, mit der ihr Mann sich in einer Alkohollaune eingelassen hatte. Das war zumindest ihre Auffassung und derjenige, der sich mit ihr darüber streiten wollte, musste erst noch geboren werden.

Sie schritt würdevoll hinüber zu Draco und Harry und legte jedem von ihnen eine Hand an die Wange. Ihre Augen trafen sich mit denen Dracos.

"Bist du glücklich?", war ihre einfache Frage und Draco lächelte und nickte.

"Und du?", fragte sie Harry und auch dieser nickte.

"Dann ist es in Ordnung", lächelte sie, dann warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter auf ihren Mann, der immer wütender für sich hinmurmelte und rüde Gesten mit den Armen vollführte und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

"Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach sie Draco und damit wandte sie sich von den beiden ab und schwebte hinüber zu Lucius. Die beiden sprachen kurz miteinander, Narcissa ruhig und gelassen und Lucius aufgebracht und zischend. Das ging ein paar Minuten so, dann hörte man Lucius fauchen:

"COUCH!"

Und damit stampfte er aus dem Raum. Narcissa liess sich unbeeindruckt in einen der Sessel sinken und der blonde Junge zog Harry an seinem Arm nach draussen.

"Er wird das nie akzeptieren, oder?", fragte Harry.

Draco lachte.

"Warte einfach zwei Wochen!"

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich zwei Wochen in einem Haus mit deinem Vater überleben würde. Ich denke ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal, dass ich die zwei Tage hier überleben werde. Der wird mich in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke erwischen und kaltmachen."

Draco lächelte und seine Augen glitzerten wie die eines Raubtiers, während es die Beute umkreist und seine Stimme floss aus seiner Kehle, wie ein seidiges Knurren.

"Was genau lässt dich denken, dass du die nächsten zwei Tage aus meinem Bett kommst?"

----------------

****

Irgendwo in Hogwarts grinste ein Rabe, breitete seine Schwingen aus und flog in den langsam dämmernden Himmel, um dann abrupt kehrtzumachen.

Wenn auch alles andere gut war – in den Kerkern hatte er noch eine Rechnung offen.

-----------------

-----------------

Ende

--------------------

So, das war's. 

Ich habe mit der Geschichte an sich viel Spass gehabt (und mindestens genauso viel Ärger .g.) und eure von mir sehr geschätzten reviews haben mich früher oder später immer wieder aus den jeweiligen Schreibblockaden gerissen. Ich habe mich über jede einzelne sehr gefreut und viele meiner reviewer sind mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Auch habe ich aus dieser Story eine Lehre gezogen, die ich für meine nächste FF berücksichtigen werde. Nämlich die, mindestens die Hälfte der Geschichte vorzuschreiben, damit es nicht, wie hier, zu so langen Unterbrechungen kommt. Und so hoffe ich, euch bei meiner nächsten Fiction wiederzusehen, die den bezeichnenden Namen "Resurrection" (Auferstehung) tragen wird und sich gleich komplett zwei Pairings widmen wird, nämlich Harry/Draco und Hermione/Snape. Sie wird auch mit einem ganzen Stück mehr Plot (und lemon) daherkommen, als die letzte und hoffentlich zu eurem Gefallen sein.

Bis dahin wünsche ich euch viel Spass bei was immer ihr tut.

Alles Liebe

Eure

viv


End file.
